


И мы восстанем из пепла

by ParkerStark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dimension Travel, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Temporary Character Death, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 87,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: Питер Паркер, дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук, падает перед своим кумиром, чтобы открыть глаза не в своей вселенной, а там, где Тони Старк, бывший Железный Человек, несет на себе огромный груз вины из-за того, что не спас ребенка от лезвия Стервятника проклятых шестнадцать раз.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа опубликована на фикбуке и являюсь ее автором.

— Тони, хватит, прошу тебя. Ты себя загубишь.

Он медленно скосил взгляд на стоящую рядом светловолосую женщину, которая, поджав губы, с болью смотрела за тем, как Старк, вздохнув и проигнорировав слова, молча берет открытую бутылку виски и наливает в пустой бокал. Спокойно забирает дольку лимона с тарелки, надкусывает и морщится, залпом сразу запивая все налитое и опрокинув голову. У нее что-то невыносимо ноет в груди, когда Тони, еще раз косо на нее посмотрев сквозь темные очки, удивленно поднимает брови, словно видит ее здесь впервые, и протягивает полупустой стакан с кубиками льда на дне. Вирджиния в отрицании машет головой и на секунду закрывает глаза. Будто когда она откроет их, то что-то изменится — не будет одиноко сидящего лишь при свете включенной голограммы мужчины, окруженного бутылками и доказательством того, что даже спустя долгое время огромная вина все тянет вниз и вниз с каждым разом все сильнее.

У Поттс задрожали пальцы, когда она, сама того не желая, случайно бросила взгляд на знакомое только по словам молодое лицо. Да, женщина никогда его не видела — знала лишь благодаря погруженному в воспоминания улыбающемуся Старку, что, сжимая еще больше дрожащими руками фотографию в рамке, рассказывал ей о том, как был счастлив, сам того не зная. О том, как спасли его, а он в ответ не уберег.

— Тони… — пытается вновь она, прекрасно зная, насколько это заведомо безнадежно.

Она протягивает ладонь и с нежностью сжимает тут же напрягшееся плечо, показывая этим, что здесь, что знает и что может помочь.

— Зачем ты пришла, Пеппер? — тускло в конце концов спрашивает Старк, не отрывая глаз от изображения впереди. Кажется, где-то внутри Пеппер даже рада тому, что на мужчине сейчас темные очки, что не дают разглядеть потухший взгляд бывшего Железного Человека. — Если ты сейчас вновь начнешь свое «я пришла помочь», то ты опоздала… дай-ка подумать… на пять лет и шесть месяцев.

Вирджиния вздрагивает — на глазах наворачиваются слезы, когда она слышит хриплый голос человека, который долгое время провел в безмолвии и один.

Она знает, что слова, которые сейчас будут ей сказаны, для Тони станут выстрелом в сердце, но ведь это _правда._ Пеппер устала пытаться и пытаться доказывать ему, что прошлое нужно отпускать, как бы ни хотелось этого не делать, так что поэтому идет на отчаянный шаг.

— Тони, я не скажу ничего нового, но, _пожалуйста_, нужно двигаться вперед, ведь прошло столько времени, но ты все еще…

— Питер не увидел будущего, так с чего я должен? — резко обрывает ее более оживленный голос, который становился таким лишь при упоминании одного имени. — Почему я должен каждый чертов день открывать глаза с надеждой, что ребенок посмотрит на меня и скажет «я не виню вас»? О, а ты знаешь, что Мэй до сих пор швыряет в меня первые попавшиеся предметы и грозится убить, когда я появляюсь на пороге с миллионным «прости»? Мне уже самому тошно от него.

— Она когда-нибудь сможет простить тебя, — Пеппер на какое-то мгновение бросает смотрит на сиденье рядом с Тони, но в конце концов машет в отрицании себе головой. То, что мужчина впустил ее сюда в _этот_ день, уже чудо, и она не собирается что-то менять.

— Ну да, смерть племянника и единственного родного человека уж точно сможет простить. Ты сама слышишь, что говоришь? Если уж и пришла сюда, то могла хотя бы ради приличия _замолчать_, — Тони резко рукой убирает голограмму и швыряет пустую бутылку куда-то за спину, отчего у Поттс проходят неприятные мурашки по всему телу. Страшно видеть такого изменившегося Железного Человека, но женщина сама виновата, что залезла в душу и сковырнула все еще не зажившую рану. До сих пор не зажившую.

Тони Старк безумно изменился после того дня, когда потерял самое бесценное и когда сообщил всему миру, что Железного Человека больше не существует.

— Тони, ты не…

— _Проваливай._

Пеппер отшатывается назад, с непониманием уставившись на согнутую спину мужчины.

— Я…

— Пятница, запрети Вирджинии Поттс доступ к Башне. И на этот раз запрет распространяется и на все тайные входы.

— Принято, Босс, — раздался голос ИИ с потолка. Свет голограммы, до этого бросавший тени на осунувшееся лицо Старка, почему-то окончательно погас, погружая все в темноту.

Пеппер долго смотрела на спину Старка, пыталась что-то разглядеть, увериться в чем-то, но все-таки на негнущихся ногах бесшумно ушла, закрыв за собой дверь.

Тони, растянув дрожащие губы в улыбке, достал из кармана пиджака потрепанную фотографию. Прикрыл уставшие глаза, щелчком пальцем включая весь свет в мастерской, а затем наклонил голову, рассматривая застывшую улыбку и восторженный взгляд.

— С двадцатилетием, Пит.

***

Для Питера Паркера пять лет пролетели как несколько часов.

В смысле, и вправду пару часов — Человек-Паук только успел произнести то показавшееся нужным в _тот_ момент «простите», только успел увидеть оранжевый закат, бродящие тени (он был одной из них), как мистер Стрэндж уже молча хлопнул его по плечу, вырывая из воспоминаний.

Как оказалось, _давних._ Пять лет — это слишком много, не находите? Пять лет без настоящего существования, пять лет без спасения людей, без Человека-Паука. Ему безумно страшно было думать о Мэй и мистере Старке, которые все это время были одни. Пусть и у Железного Человека есть веселый Хэппи, лучший друг мистер Роуди и, кажется, прекрасная мисс Поттс, но Тони _действительно один. _ Как и Мэй. Боже, где его тетя?

Питеру не хватало времени разложить все услышанное и _до_слышанное по полочкам, чтобы натурально прекратить тараторить под пронзительным взглядом нескольких людей (ээ… Звездный Лорд его тезка?), потому что мистер Стрэндж начал колдовать свои искрящиеся штуковины, а к нему присоединились такие же волшебные друзья.

Паркер с открытым ртом наблюдал, как в высоту и ширину поднимаются огромные порталы, даже как в лучшем моменте фильмов показался перед Капитаном Америка (с ума сойти!). И все было достаточно неплохо (то есть если и он боялся и был потерян, то хорошо это скрывал под тупыми шуточками и болтовней по поводу и без), пока взгляд не зацепился за монстров с других планет с огромным кораблем, закрывающим целое солнце. За Мстителей. За Таноса.

_За мистера Старка. _

Человек-Паук совсем не понял, как _это_ произошло.

Он просто хотел увидеть рядом мистера Старка — его обновленный Марк (ого, круть!), его привычную улыбку. Просто хотел в своем духе рассказать о бесконечном, поделиться впечатлениями не через аудиозвонки, которые слушает иногда лишь Хэппи. Хотел посмотреть в карие глаза с морщинками в уголках, заметить постаревший взгляд кумира, чтобы окончательно увериться, что и вправду прошло _пять лет._

Но мужчина уже в перчатке, а Питер теряет сознание прежде, чем рука коснется Камня Бесконечности.

_И вправду пять чертовых лет._

***

— Эй, парень? Ты в порядке?

Питер сначала морщится, услышав незнакомый голос, а затем неслабо вздрагивает, подскакивая с земли.

— Да ты поосторожнее, куда так подскочил?!

Паркер с полным непониманием смотрит в абсолютно незнакомое лицо мужчины лет тридцати с заросшей щетиной, что недовольно щурился из-за яркого солнца, наклонившись над ним и обдавая его неслабым перегаром. Питер только чудом не сморщился уже от противного и всегда ненавистного запаха, продолжая удивленно рассматривать человека рядом с собой.

А чего это он, собственно говоря, вообще сидит на земле? А, ну да, Человек-Паук же вновь вернулся на _Землю_, чтобы спасти ее от фиолетового монстра, вот и…

_Погодите!_

— Где Танос?! Мы же победили, да?! Мы обязаны были победить! Мы…

Питер резко поднялся, нависая над незнакомцем и полной надеждой уставившись на него.

— Воу-воу, погоди, малец! — вдруг воскликнул тот, отшатываясь от него как от прокаженного и бросая презрительный взгляд. — Тебе пять лет, что ли? Или ты что-то принял? Еще и разоделся так… Это что, Человек-Паук?! А я думал, что про него все уже давно забыли! Это же старый век!

Паркер побледнел настолько быстро, что едва смог расслышать отвратительный смех мужчины, отшатываясь и потеряно смотря по сторонам — видя прохожих, удивленно смотревших на его костюм; видя бесконечные улицы, которые видел впервые, и поток машин, будто окруживших со всех сторон как удав.

_Что значит забыли?_

Мистер Старк?

— Где вы, мистер Старк?.. Мэй?.. — прошептал он одними губами, неожиданно почувствовав себя маленьким мальчиком, потерявшимся в огромной толпе чужих.

Питер не слышал больше ни шума улицы, ни бьющего по ушам смеха, потому что резко выпустил паутину и исчез, пока мужчина обратил внимание на гудок машины рядом.

***

Тони крепко сжал в ладони букет орхидей, пытаясь унять дрожь и хоть немного успокоиться. Это не впервой, черт возьми, Старк, тебе еще много раз предстоит приносить цветы для дружелюбного соседа. Так что не смей сейчас ломаться.

Первый шаг как всегда дался с трудом. Под ногами белый мрамор, но ему кажется, что зыбучий песок, в который он проваливается и проваливается — и никто не протянет руку помощи, бывший Железный Человек, потому что ты эту _помощь_ убил собственными руками. Растоптал в грязь. Заколол шестнадцать раз. _Не помог._

Тони нервно поправляет черный галстук и вздыхает, чувствуя как громко бьется сердце. Словно Тони Старк идет не к _мертвому_ Питеру Паркеру, а еще к _живому и тяжело дышащему._ В памяти как клеймо вины он до сих пор видит пустые глаза Человека-Паука, уставившиеся в темное небо. Старк все еще чувствует мертвый холод и дрожащие собственные руки, когда закрывал их сам. Мэй не могла — Мэй кричала на всю больницу и беспомощно била его кулаками в спину — «не смей, Старк!».

— Привет, малыш, — пересохшими губами произносит мужчина, уставшим взглядом натыкаясь на вырезанное имя и тут же застывая, как статуя. _Невозможно_ привыкнуть. Никогда.

Тони видит аккуратно положенные свежие цветы — Мэй, должно быть. Как всегда первая, когда бы он сюда не пришел. Сколько она здесь пролила бессильных слез, сколько проклинала человека, убившего ее ребенка?

При виде маленькой игрушки Лего внутри что-то невыносимо ноет, но Старк все же слабо улыбается и склоняет голову. Лучший друг никогда не изменит своей привычке.

— Вижу, я пришел сюда последним. Даже _сейчас_. Не надо было мне, наверное, пить, но знаешь, без этого никуда. До сих пор не могу перестать пить по пустякам и без, — Тони хрипло рассмеялся, неловко взъерошив волосы на затылке. Боже правый, с каждым годом все сложнее и сложнее.

Медленно опустившись на скамейку, он сильнее сжал цветы, словно боясь отпустить. Потому что опустить — значит _смириться._

— Я скучаю, Питер, — в глазах невыносимо защипало, а сердце больно стукнуло об ребра. — Очень скучаю, малыш. Ты даже не представляешь _как._

«Мы будем любить тебя бесконечно, Питер Паркер».

Рука вновь задрожала — Тони на секунду со злости сжал проклятую вещь, _которая никогда не должна быть отдана Питеру в этом смысле_, пока не понял, что начали сыпаться лепестки.

— Нет слов, чтобы описать, как я хочу услышать от тебя ответ на мое «прости», — Старк поднимается и на негнущихся ногам подходит к могиле того, кто заслуживает жить намного больше, чем бывший Железный Человек. — С днем рождения, карапуз. Ты стал совсем взрослым и Тони Старк давным-давно тобой гордится. Всегда гордился.

Орхидеи аккуратно ложатся рядом с розами тетушки Мэй. Тони застывает, складывая неконтролируемо дрожащие ладони в карман и сжимая те в кулаки до побеления в костяшках. Когда-то этими руками он лично выбивал из Стервятника душу — до крови, до разбитых костей и потери сознания.

— _… ребенок! Это всего лишь ребенок, ублюдок! _

— _Он полез туда, куда ему не следовало, за что и поплатился! Старк, ты хорошо зашивал колотые раны, а? Сколько я ударил, четырнадцать?.._

— Босс!

Тони вздрогнул, выныривая из воспоминаний.

— Да, Пятница?

Он сжал переносицу пальцами и поправил изобретенные самим собой очки со своим ИИ.

— Обнаружен неизвестный ИИ, пытающийся войти в связь со мной Причина появления неизвестна, контакт отложен. ИИ стопроцентно создан вами и сейчас…

— Погоди-погоди… Что значит _мной?_ — нахмурился он. Ведь не мог же Старк, напившись до беспамятства, создать новый искусственный интеллект?

— ИИ носит имя «Карен» и до сих пор пытается связаться со мной. Мне отклонить?

Если так подумать, то исключено. Значит, что этот кто-то пытается то ли выкрасть какие-то данные (что заведомо бесполезно), либо играется и прощупывает дыры, через которые можно пройти. Еще и попытался преподнести свое изобретение, как его технологию. Не на того напал — Тони Старк всегда остается гением, даже если потерял звание Железного Человека.

— Отклоняй, — жестко припечатал мужчина, резко поворачиваясь и бросая нечитаемый взгляд на пожизненный дом Человека-Паука. Вздохнул и слабо улыбнулся. — Отдыхай, ребенок. Я обязательно приду сюда снова.

Тони в последний раз аккуратно кладет руку на белый мрамор и закрывает глаза — холодный точно так же, как и _тогда._

— Прошу прощения, Босс, но я только что получила аудиосообщение от неизвестного источника.

— Опять наш нарушитель? Можешь выяснить его местоположение, дорогая?

Пятница без слов на часах в виде голограммы показала найденную информацию. Цель недалеко от Бруклина и даже не двигается — не меняет сиесекундно айпи-адреса, словно то ли ситуацию не воспринимает всерьез, то ли самого Старка.

Идиот, хвастающийся своим недо ИИ и пытающийся добиться внимания.

— Еще и не скрывается, ну что за глупец, — мужчина в разочаровании покачал головой, титаническими усилиями отнимая руку от мрамора. Отходя на пару шагов и вздыхая — а в груди все так же болит, как тогда, когда окончательно понимаешь, что все произошедшее _правда._

— Пятница, будь добра, обруби все связи и не давай больше возможности добраться до тебя.

— Принято, Босс, — приятным женским голосом ответила та.

Интересно, правда, то, что Пятница приняла ИИ за изобретенное им. Ошиблась, наверное. Раз и люди ошибаются, то и машины могут.

Сейчас нужно выбросить это недоразумение из головы и начать думать о более важном — мемориальный фонд имени Питера Паркера давно не пополнялся деньгами.

Тони вновь шагает по зыбучему песку, словно его не хотят отпускать — _не уходите, мистер Старк, пожалуйста._

— И не забудь удалить аудиосообщение. Мне здесь шутники не нужны.

ИИ любезно соглашается.

Тони останавливается возле раскидистого дуба, опираясь слабой рукой и тяжело дыша. Как же болит в груди — с тех пор, как он появился здесь, это происходит при каждом приходе.

— Питер, это ты ругаешься на меня из-за того, что я испортил жизнь всем, кому только мог? Или тебя беспокоит, что Железный Человек исчез?

«_Я беспокоюсь о вас, мистер Старк.»_

— Я тоже о тебе беспокоюсь, карапуз. Я тоже.


	2. Chapter 2

***

— Доступ запрещен.

— Еще раз.

— Доступ запрещен.

— _Еще…_ Карен, черт возьми, что значит это твое «запрещен»?! — не выдержал Питер, едва не выскакивая из своего укрытия. Гул проезжающей машины прошелся болью по барабанным перепонкам и он готов был поклясться, что излишняя чувствительность ко всему появилась из-за того, что не так давно у него едва не случилась паническая атака, когда Карен дружелюбно сообщила, что мистер Старк отклонил вызов и в настоящее время не желает вступать в контакт.

Мужчина никогда и ни за что не сбрасывал звонок. Игнорировал — да. Заставлял позвонить Хэппи — тоже да. Но _только не это._

А ведь в последний раз, когда он видел Железного Человека, был на поле битвы. И сейчас, полностью отойдя от того сводящего с ума «Человека-Паука не существует», парень сразу же понял, что здесь абсолютно что-то не так. Как будто Питер проснулся не в том месте, где родился и живет по сей день.

_Какой-то другой мир. _ Смешно, правда? Паркеру тоже было смешно смотреть на огромный плакат с лицом мистера Старка, что был перечеркнут накрест, пока резкое осознание не прошибло его будто молния. А затем еще раз, когда он с перепугу влипился в витрину не чтобы распугать спокойно обедающие парочки, а чтобы увидеть сквозь слезы через стекло телевизор, по которому показывалась передача со сводящим с ума названием «Мир без Железного Человека спустя пять лет».

Питер не был дураком — Питер был безумно потерянным подростком, что проснулся в чужом для него месте абсолютно _один._

— Пятница запретила мне любой доступ к ней, — любезно отозвалась та, не меняя тона голоса. У Паркера волосы встали дыбом от того осознания, что единственный, кто знает о Питере Паркере, является ИИ — даже не человек.

— Попробуй снова. Должно же что-нибудь быть! Какой-нибудь другой контакт, может? Я не знаю! — он схватился двумя руками за голову, тут же натыкаясь на маску, которую инстинктивно надел, когда скрывался на крышах Бруклина. Бруклина, который был безумно похож и не похож на его собственный — те же витрины знакомого магазина, но совсем-совсем не тот плакат с Железным Человеком. Те же улицы, которые он увидел однажды, а сейчас готов признаться, что видит их впервые в жизни.

Не то место, где существует Человек-Паук и Железный Человек. Питер не глупый и понимает, что, видимо, в этой вселенной мистер Старк по какой-то причине перестал быть героем, а его собственная версия… Паркер не знает, что думать. _Боится думать. _

Его мистер Старк, наверное, сейчас всех поднимет на уши в поисках своего подопечного. Ведь не так много времени прошло, так? Железный Человек, кажется, тогда на поле битвы что-то делал с перчаткой перед тем, как парень каким-то чудом потерял сознание. Или нет? Почему-то в голове все смешалось в кашу и прокручивая каждое воспоминание, Питер сомневался было ли это на самом деле. Но парень уверен стопроцентно в том, что чувствовал своей грудью другую и неловко обнимал своего кумира в ответ, пока в груди отчего-то невыносимо щемило то ли от тоски, то ли от тогда еще только появляющихся мыслей по поводу того, что дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук _действительно_ обратился в пепел на целые пять лет.

И он безумно, просто _безумно_ сожалеет, что ничем не может помочь, потому что застрял в другом мире. Что не может ничего сделать, что мистер Старк сейчас _там_, возможно, нуждается как никогда именно в помощи Паучка, а он… Слабый, бесполезный.

_Напуганный._

Прямо как тогда, когда из-за Стервятника оказался погребенным под зданием, моля о помощи и рыдая от того, что никто не слышал его надрывные крики.

Даже Мэй, его дорогой тети, не было в их доме. Питеру было достаточно издалека посмотреть в окна и увидеть там незнакомую семью, чтобы все понять.

Парень был безумно-безумно _одинок._

— В моей базе имеется контакт «Пеппер Поттс» для экстренных случаев, — вдруг спустя бесконечную минуту говорит Карен, заставляя парня подскочить с места и едва не сорваться вниз с большой многоэтажки, на которой он прячется вот уже несколько часов. Это же!..

— Вызывай, пожалуйста! Прямо сейчас! — у него ломается голос и начинают трястись руки, но в сердце появляется надежда.

Секунды для Питера превращаются в долгие часы, а гудки — в безумное ожидание, когда сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди, пока под ребрами скребется страх останься одним.

— Алло? Кто это? — раздается приятный женский голос с вопросительными нотками.

Питер от счастья того, что ему вообще ответил хоть кто-то из знакомых, издал писк и часто задышал, быстро подскочив с крыши и начиная в панике перебегать с места на место.

Удивительно, что его никто до сих пор не заметил, так как голова в маске часто выглядывала из края крыши и любой желающий мог посмотреть вверх и увидеть чудика в костюме забытого героя.

— Алло? Я сейчас отключусь… — Паркер вновь издал невнятный писк, всхлипнул и затараторил, наплевав на то, что все произошедшее явно доказывало, что он нем никто не знает:

— Пожалуйста, мэм, подождите! Прошу вас, мне больше не к кому обратиться! Это Человек-Паук, Питер Паркер! Мисс Поттс, мне срочно нужен ваш мистер Старк! То есть не ваш лично, а этого места… этого мира! Понимаете, я не могу…

Когда Питер услышал судорожный вдох, то на мгновение подумал, что кто-то собирается заплакать.

— Отвечай кто ты и что тебе нужно от Тони Старка, — стальным голосом произнесла женщина, заставляя Паркера от неожиданности застыть на месте и в полном непонимании выпалить:

— Простите, но я же только что сказал, что я Питер П…

— _Не смей_, — вдруг жестко перебила Вирджиния чуть дрогнувшим голосом. — Не смей произносить это имя и так нагло врать. Повторяю еще раз: что тебе нужно от Тони Старка?

У него задрожали руки, сбилось дыхание и защипало в глазах. Нет! Он ни за что не собирается плакать, как маленький беспомощный ребенок. Тетя тоже считает его таким.

Мэй...

Мэй не отвечала ни на один его звонок, хотя он прекрасно понимал, что наверняка в этом мире его другая тетя либо сменила номер, либо и вовсе телефон. От щемящей тоски по родной тете — самой настоящей и единственной — хотелось выть внутри. Хотелось притянуть женщину в пропахшие уютом и теплом объятия, чтобы вздохнуть запах цветочных духов. Рассказать о том, как скучал и как, по правде говоря, боялся лететь в неизведанный космос, боялся оказаться слабым и тем, на кого мистер Старк не посмотрит, с гордостью похлопав по плечу и сказав «хорошая работа, малыш».

Теперь он Мститель, но почему-то от этого впервые внутри ничего не вопит от счастья признания.

Питер судорожно вздохнул и опустился на землю.

— Пожалуйста, я не вру! Я вправду Питер Паркер, но не отсюда! Если вы не знаете меня, то мистер Старк обязательно должен! Но я не могу связаться с ним, он закрыл доступ к себе! Вы должны мне верить, прошу вас… Просто помогите мне найти мистера Старка… М-мне лишь нужна помощь… Мне серьезно нужна хоть чья-то помощь! — на последних словах он не удержался и всхлипнул, тут же от прострелившей злости на самого себя и свою беспомощность резко ударяя кулаком в крышу здания. А затем снова и снова, пока не заметил, как на той образовалась внушительная вмятина.

Все-таки мистер Старк был прав, когда говорил, что он все еще ребенок. Всегда был прав.

— … _Питер?_ — через бесконечное молчание дрожащим голосом выдавила та, когда он уже готов был поклясться, что звонок давным-давно сбросили. Что его оставили вновь одного в этом чужом мире.

— Мэм? — сипло ответил он, чувствуя боль в кулаках. Прислушался, слыша странные быстрые шаги на той стороне и частое дыхание, словно женщина куда-то бежала.

— Ты сказал, что ты другой Питер, — парень подскочил с места, расслышав уже более теплые нотки в голосе женщины, которая будто всеми силами взяла себя в руки и пыталась поверить в его слова.

Паркер не мог не улыбнуться, от счастья того, что ему поверили ощущая быстрый стук собственного сердца.

Человек-Паук выпустил паутину и перебрался на другое здание, с придыханием произнеся:

— Да! Да, мисс, я не отсюда! То есть как бы не с другой планеты или еще чего, а с Земли, но другой! Знаете же теорию о параллельных вселенных? Я в свое время интересовался ей, хоть там и много вранья, по моему мнению, это все равно круто! То есть вы понимаете, что в вашем мире я могу не существовать и вовсе! Только представьте: мир без Человека-Паука! Это же!..

— Ребенок, прошу тебя, _подожди_, — слабый голос на грани выбил из него весь былой запал, заставляя его тут же начать извиняться:

— Простите! Я иногда много говорю, когда потерян! Мисс Поттс, вы же мне верите?

Питер слушал тишину на той стороне, внутренне холодея и ожидая того самого момента, когда женщина все-таки сбросит звонок, посчитав его за глупого шутника, ведь со своей бесконечной болтовней он не тянул даже на самых клишевых злодеев из фильмов.

— Я абсолютно не понимаю, как все это вообще возможно, но я верю, Питер, _верю._ Пожалуйста, скажи мне, где ты находишься. Я приду за тобой. Ты в своем костюме Человека-Паука? Тебе есть во что переодеться?

Как же ему в этот момент невыносимо сильно хотелось обнять эту прекрасную женщину!

Паркер судорожно продиктовал адрес, от нервов начиная ходить туда-сюда по очередной крыше здания, но все-таки у него был еще один очень важный вопрос:

— Да, я в костюме, мэм, но у меня с собой ничего нет. Извините. Знаете, я тогда только успел проснуться, как мне уже сказали, что нужна помощь, так что времени не было, простите еще раз… Блин, зачем я это говорю, — он мысленно дал себе неплохую оплеуху за любовь к болтанию без повода и с ним, а затем, вздохнув, дрогнувшим голосом продолжил: — А мистер Старк?.. Скажите, он ведь… Не ненавидит другую версию меня? Просто я столько раз ему звонил, аудио сообщение оставил, но он просто… Он…

Вирджиния очень долго молчала, словно боясь разрушить эту тишину — Питер смог расслышать звон ключей и пиликанье сигнализации от машины.

— Тони никогда не сможет тебя ненавидеть, даже если ты однажды сделаешь что-то невообразимо ужасное. Никогда не сможет.

— А… — от странного, будто надломанного голоса внутри что-то заныло, а паучье чутье отчего-то напомнило о себе — Человек-Паук даже для достоверности посмотрел по сторонам в поисках того, что заставило его проснуться, но ничего подозрительного не заметил.

— Я попробую с ним связаться, Питер, оставайся на месте. Я принесу вещи. Прошу тебя только не уходи, — треснуто и с огромной надеждой.

Ему оставалось только по-идиотски кивать, словно его видели, слушать бесконечность долгие гудки отключившейся женщины и ждать.

Страх кусал за локти и медленно подбирался к сердцу. Питер сглотнул вязкую слюну, поежился и тяжело выдохнул через маску, опираясь спиной на дверь крыши. Не смей бояться, Человек-Паук, ты уже побывал в космосе и успел умереть на руках дорого тебе человека. Это пустяки. Нужно лишь найти Тони Старка этого мира, чтобы он сделал какую-нибудь крутую штуковину и отправил обратно. Нужно лишь подождать.

Жар солнца обжигал кожу даже сквозь баснословно дорогой во всех смыслах костюм — Питер, поджав пересохшие губы, лениво начал отбивать пальцем ритм на своей коленке. Сейчас бы скрыться подальше в тень, прочь от чужого солнца не его мира, но он слишком зациклен на ином, чтобы обращать на такую мелочь внимание. Ведь на самом деле мастерски сделанный мистером Старком костюм имеет функцию, как сам мужчина назвал, «охлаждения» и сейчас Паркеру абсолютно не жарко. Просто паника чешет горло и бьет в самое сердце, а он пытается с ней как герой справиться, извините.

Как там его мистер Старк? Уже оправился от ран безумной битвы с таким же безумным титаном и начал изобретать способ вытащить его отсюда? Нет, Боже, не то что бы это срочно! Паркер прекрасно может подождать! Главное чтобы Железный Человек отдохнул — морщинки и еле заметная изможденность до сих пор кусают сердце — поздравил всех своих друзей и Мстителей с победой, обнял всех _как не обнимал самого Питера_, может устроил мега крутую вечеринку в честь того, что все вернулись. А потом, наверное, и Человек-Паук вспомнится мужчине, если, конечно, Мэй до этого не заставит его кумира найти способ вернуть его домой.

Мистер Старк очень сильный — прожить пять лет без бесконечной болтовни и вечных «я сколько раз тебе говорил не лезть туда, куда тебе не следует?!», чтобы спустя время увидеть вновь свою вечную занозу в заднице и еще _обнять_ ее… Это поступок самого крутого в мире Железного Человека.

Пять лет, наверное, это и вправду _долго._

«Мистер Старк, вы же тогда на самом деле обняли меня?»

***

Когда паучье чутье напомнило о себе, Питер резко оторвал голову от колен и быстро подскочил с земли.

Стоило только снизу увидеть выходящую поспешно из автомобиля светловолосую женщину, которая начала нервно смотреть по сторонам, как из него вырвался счастливый писк. Паркер просто невообразимо быстро выпустил паутину, раскрыв руки на манер птицы, полетел вниз, ощущая как горячий ветер дует в лицо.

Ему было все равно, кто видит его, а кто нет — просто впервые за часы пребывания здесь хотелось почувствовать _свободу._

На секунду прикрыв глаза и насладившись полетом, он почти у самой земли зацепился за здание паутиной, успев заметить, что мисс Поттс, видимо, тоже заметила что-то странное, потому что подняла голову и посмотрела прямо в его глаза.

Человек-Паук приземлился рядом с женщиной, которая разглядывала его с широко распахнутыми глазами и была бледнее снега, словно сейчас перед ней стоял призрак.

— Мисс Поттс, вы в порядке? — с беспокойством начал Паркер, не понимая, что вызвало такую реакцию. — Мэм?

Спустя несколько минут она вдруг судорожно вздохнула, резко выпрямилась и произнесла хриплым голосом:

— Питер?.. Это же ты?.. — на выдохе и с безумной надеждой — Вирджиния на слабых ногах шагнула ближе к парню, поднимая тяжелую руку и с опаской кладя ее на плечо стоявшего, словно боясь, что человек перед ней исчезнет.

Она рассматривала ребенка перед собой, не отрывая глаз — в сердце что-то больно кольнуло, когда она поняла, что на нем _тот самый_ костюм, который Тони показал ей лишь спустя три года. Когда Тони дрожащими пальцами набирал пароль на голографическом экране, слабо смеялся, рассказывая о том, как хотел посмотреть на восторженные глаза Паучка при виде нового костюма. Не посмотрел.

Видел пять лет лишь пустые карие глаза и мертвенно-бледное лицо.

Пеппер еще долгое время была единственным человеком, кто спасал еще тогда Железного Человека от панических атак. До того момента, когда она, безумно уставшая от бесконечного «я виновен», не крикнула «Питера больше нет, слышишь?!» Пеппер Поттс еще никогда не видела таких сломанных и потухших глаз — вот только через несколько минут в них появилась темная сталь и безумная ярость. Больше Тони Старк никогда не позволял ей даже намекать на то, что так сильно сломало Железного Человека.

Через несколько мгновений хватка усилилась.

Питера резко прошибло осознание.

— Блин, да! Извините, что я в маске! Я не могу снять ее, ведь моя личность должна оставаться тайной, — Паркер как сказал это, так и сразу понял, что, вообще-то, не так давно рассказал, что Человек-Паук этой мисс Поттс. А вдруг она не знала?!

Когда женщина внезапно потянула его в переулок, не отрывая ни на секунду ладони, сжавшей его чуть ниже плеча, словно боясь хоть на мгновение отпустить, парень не мог не спросить:

— Извините, а куда…

Вирджиния только молча вручила ему до этого незамеченный пакет, как-то слишком долго смотря в сторону проезжей части, а затем, посмотрев на него неожиданно твердым взглядом, сказала:

— Мы обязательно найдем Тони, Питер. Мы поедем к нему в Башню, сделаем все что нужно. Только переоденься, прошу тебя, — еще несколько мгновений та сжимала его плечо, как будто с титаническими усилиями убрав руку и слабо улыбнувшись, когда он затараторил в ответ благодарности.

Когда Паркер наконец стянул с себя маску, то притворился, что не расслышал судорожный вдох.

Пеппер на негнущихся ногах отступила назад, врезаясь спиной в стену и прикрыв рукой рот — это действительно _Питер Паркер._

***

— Старк, если ты сейчас снова сбросишь звонок, то…

— Да что тебе надо от меня, Фьюри?! — рыкнул Тони, резко сбрасывая со стола ненужные детали, зашипев, когда случайно порезался чем-то острым.

— Мне тоже безумно интересно узнать, _что тебе_ нужно. Ты совсем спятил, Старк? — голос Ника приобрел стальные нотки. Тони в полном непонимании нахмурился, чертыхаясь, потому что не мог найти на столе, полном недоделанных изобретений, полотенце, которое остановило бы небольшое кровотечение.

— О чем, черт возьми, ты вообще говоришь? — когда полотенце нашлось висевшим с края, то он не глядя схватил его, прижав к царапине. Взгляд зацепился за весь скопившийся мусор на полу — бутылки из-под алкоголя, детали Марка — но Старк лишь удивленно приподнял бровь, силясь припомнить, когда употреблял уже пустой Screaming Eagle 1992 года.

— Камеры Бруклина зафиксировали подростка, садящегося в автомобиль твоей бывшей невесты Вирджинии Поттс.

— А я здесь причем? — голова начала раскалываться от всех этих пустых разговор, отчего миллиардер уже пожалел, что не сбросил звонок, как сделал это ранее. Фьюри на редкость приставучий тип, что пытается скрыть свою заботу о бывшем Железном Человеке под «ты там живой хоть?»

По какой-то причине мужчина на той стороне молчал целую минуту, заставляя Тони, прекрасно знавшего, что лидер Щ.И.Та говорит сразу же четко по делу, удивленно приподнять брови.

— Поклянись мне, что ты не сделал этого. Старк, _сейчас_ же скажи, что окончательно не сошел с ума.

— Чего? Подожди, о чем ты…

— Живой Питер Паркер прямо сейчас направляется в сторону твоей Башни на автомобиле, за рулем которого мисс Поттс. А знаешь, что еще самое интересное и загадочное? До этого одна из камер зафиксировала парня, летевшего по городу на паутине как ни в чем ни бывало, будто он родился с этой способностью. Камера выявила _подростка в твоем костюме_, сделанном для Человека-Паука. Если ты не отдал Железного Паука еще кому-то из-за того, что поехал крышей; если ты каким-то способом не клонировал давно мертвого человека, то скажи мне, _черт тебя подери_, Старк: ты _видишь это?_

Однажды мир Тони Старка разрушился, когда мужчина, привыкший жить в свое удовольствие, проснулся с шрапнелью в сердце из-за того, что был повержен своим же изобретением. Когда человек, открывший ему глаза заново, не вернулся к своей семье вместе с ним, потому что решил спасти эгоистичного Тони Старка, что тратил бесконечные деньги на выпивку и женщин.

Однажды мир Тони Старка, скрупулезно воссозданный любящей Пеппер, разрушился вновь, когда палладий стал медленно, но уверенно убивать его изнутри. Но он выжил, как не смог выжить _он._

Однажды мир Тони Старка был рожден снова — не сразу, важными кусочками, когда Питер Паркер широко улыбался, когда безостановочно говорил, пытался добиться внимания своего кумира детства. Когда _дышал_ жизнью и был ярче солнца. Тони был уверен, что это навсегда.

_Но Тони Старк ошибся на всю свою жизнь._

— Пятница! — не своим голосом крикнул он, резко сбрасывая со стола все, что на нем было. Паника подступила к горлу, сжимала сердце и не давала вдохнуть — перед ним все потемнело — Тони сильно зажмурился и судорожно втянул в себя спертый воздух. А затем еще и еще, пока в один момент не осознал, что дышит лишь через рот, наклонившись над столом и сжимая его до побеления в костяшках.

— Найдено совпадение, Босс. Вывожу на экран.

Однажды мир Энтони Эдварда Старка был создан вновь.

Мягкие кудряшки, карие глаза с искрой жизни, лицо со знакомыми на всю вечность чертами — и он необратимо, навсегда _пропал._

***

— Сколько тебе лет? — Вирджиния осторожно вырулила на повороте, каждую секунду бросая взгляд на сидящего подростка через стекло заднего вида. Сердце не переставало громко стучать об ребра.

Питер удивленно моргнул и, наклонив голову, честно ответил:

— Мне почти семнадцать, — Пеппер судорожно который раз за день вдохнула такой необходимый воздух, ощущая скопившееся слезы в уголках глаз. Не пятнадцать. _Этот_ Питер Паркер прожил намного дольше. Этот Питер Паркер _выжил._

Боже мой, кажется, Поттс начинает сходить с ума.

Питер повел плечами, ощущая странное покалывание на затылке — точно не паучье чутье.

— Мы едем в Башню к мистеру Старку, да? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил, сжимая в руках пакет с костюмом Человека-Паука. — Я до этого как-то не задумывался о ней. Надо было, наверное, пойти туда. Попытаться достучаться до мистера Старка. Пятница же должна меня знать. Даже ваша Пятница. То есть не лично ваша, мисс Поттс, а этого места… То есть мира…

Когда паучье чутье завопило, говоря таким способом о том, что на него кто-то, не отрываясь и не моргая смотрит, то Паркер оторвал глаза от разглядывания собственных рук, поднимая голову.

Автомобиль мисс Поттс по какой-то причине резко остановился на месте, а сама она, с безумно бледным лицом и широко распахнутыми глазами, смотрела в одну точку и молчала.

Питер застыл, не дыша, ощущая быстро бьющееся сердце и слыша гробовую тишину.

Перед машиной стоял красно-золотой костюм Железного Человека и смотрел прямо в глаза Питера.

Мистер Старк _здесь._

***


	3. Chapter 3

***

Если бы кто-нибудь сказал Питеру Паркеру, что когда-нибудь (что вот вообще крайне вероятно) Тони Старк будет смотреть на него _так_, то он бы ни за что не поверил, посчитав все это за глупую и безумную шутку.

Маска из наночастиц исчезла, являя на обозрение известного всем миллиардера с темными мешками под глазами и многочисленными морщинками. Являя мистера Старка, стоявшего прямо перед капотом машины и не обращающего внимание на скопление транспорта вокруг него — люди сигналили, люди поспешно выбегали из своих автомобилей, держа в руках сотовые и снимая все на камеры. Они как муравьи стали окружать бывшего героя Земли, в неверии выкрикивая его имя и словно боясь приблизиться еще ближе.

Но для Тони Старка не существовало ничего, кроме застывшего в одной позе подростка.

Питер только через несколько долгих минут понял, что все это время не дышал — в легких заболело и он был вынужден судорожно втянуть в себя воздух, буквально на мгновение утратив связь с мистером Старком, бросив нечитаемый взгляд на бледную женщину. Однако для мужчины и этого было достаточно.

Паркер так и не осознал, в какой момент все закрутилось и завертелось — парень лишь успел моргнуть, протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться плеча странно молчавшей мисс Поттс, как красно-золотая тень неимоверно быстро оказалась возле двери, резко открывая ее и вытаскивая опешившего Питера.

Он что-то пискнул в ответ, когда тяжелая железная рука, обжигая даже сквозь одежду, сжалась сильнее на его плече, а самого его притянули ближе.

Судорожный, болезненный вдох словно на последнем издыхании самого важного человека и парень _пропал._

Питер поднял голову и сразу же упал в омут карих глаз — глубоко на дно, чтобы встретить безумную боль, бесконечную надежду, огонек _счастья_ и боязливо отшатнуться от ужасно непривычных-невозможных чувств. Его мистер Старк, в лучшем случае, если с ним что-то серьезное случится (или он сотворит), посмотрит на него с укором-разочарованием, пригрозит рассказать все Мэй или отобрать костюм (_только не снова_), чтобы потом, прослушивая безостановочные извинения, устало выдохнуть и потрепать по волосам. Не будет этого кричащего «я сошел с ума, потому что вижу тебя наяву».

Мужчина смотрел на него так, будто единственным важным человеком сейчас был для него лишь ошарашенный Человек-Паук и не было ничего важнее — было просто _необходимо_ — смотреть лишь на Паркера и медленно сходить с ума.

Питер почувствовал себя той самой оперируемой лягушкой на уроке биологии, потому что взгляд миллиардера прожигал насквозь и проникал в самую глубину, касался яркой души и резко отшатывался от нее, боясь _в этот раз убить снова._

— Мистер Старк? — шепотом, не прерывая кричащей толпы и воя сирен страж порядка.

— Тони! — громко хлопнула дверь машины, он дернулся назад, больно врезался в ручку и зашипел от неожиданности, чтобы тут же вытянуться как струнка, когда мисс Поттс внезапно схватила его за другое плечо. — Тони, подожди…

Мужчина, сверху вниз не отрывающий от него широко распахнутых глаз, шумно втянул в себя воздух, прежде чем сиплым голосом произнести:

— _Подождать?_ — Питер только сейчас понял, что на самом деле не трясется мелкой дрожью, а это мистер Старк, даже держа на нем руку в костюме Железного Человека, не удерживает собственную дрожь. — Ты мне сейчас говоришь… Ты…

— Тони, дыши! Слышишь?! Тони! — Паркер с полным непониманием как со стороны смотрел за тем, как лицо мужчины еще сильнее побледнело, как тот задышал часто через рот, будто ему отчаянно не хватало воздуха — паническая атака зацарапала горло, выдернула из самых потайных мест воспоминания, лишая рассудка. Мистер Старк _даже в состоянии на грани_ держался за подростка, словно путник в огромной пустыне за свою драгоценную и единственную воду. И дышал, пытался вдохнуть хоть немного, заставляя поверить себя в то, что _ребенок тоже дышит, Тони, держись._

— Мистер Старк! — Питер в полной беспомощности посмотрел в сторону женщины, которая сжимала в руках лицо его кумира и что-то твердо говорила, пока Тони, не обращая внимание на то, что Вирджиния велела ему концентрироваться лишь на ней, не отрывался от Паркера даже когда воздух не поступал в легкие. — Сэр…

Парень, используя свои паучьи силы, отцепил от себя ладонь мужчины и на ватных ногах подошел к своему кумиру.

Застыл в беспомощности.

Питер никогда не умел спасать людей от панических атак, никогда не попадал в такую ситуацию, когда человек (безумно важный) задыхался от нехватки воздуха и смотрел на Человека-Паука так, словно он был единственным, кто мог спасти.

_Единственный, кто когда-то был всей жизнью и кто стал смертью._

Ему было плевать в этот момент, что этот мистер Старк не его — Железный Человек прямо здесь и сейчас одними глазами тихо молил о помощи. 

Человек-Паук никогда и на за что не бросит его.

— Это я, Питер, мистер Старк. Я здесь, я стою перед вами. Слушайте мой голос, — твердо, спокойно, пусть не очень умело, но он пытался.

Гул машин и разговоры людей оглушали со всех сторон — Тони почувствовал себя маленькой, безумно маленькой и слабо трепыхающейся букашкой под прицелом внимания. Железный Человек вернулся. Железный Человек _посмел_ вернуться, после того, что натворил. После того, _кого не спас._

Тони молился. Тони молил всех чертовых Богов вселенных, которые однажды и навсегда вонзили в грудь «ты опоздал и ты виновен», чтобы хоть раз, хотя бы чертов раз, человек перед ним оказался не выдумкой сломанного подсознания. Чтобы Питер, широко улыбнувшись ярче всех на планете, не развеялся, когда он протянул руку. Чтобы Питер, его личный огонек света, не посмотрел на него потухшим взглядом и исчез, когда Старк попытается стереть его слезы.

Тони Старк молил всех и вся, чтобы Питер Паркер оказался _живым._

— Питер! — женщина, бросившая взгляд на толпу людей, которые снимали все на камеру, попыталась достучаться до подростка, потому что не знала, что еще могла сделать. Тони не хотел ее слушать, чтобы прийти в себя — Тони был целиком и полностью сконцентрирован лишь на человеке перед собой.

Полицейские машины окружили их со всех сторон, мешая людям добраться до них, за что Пеппер впервые была им благодарна.

Питер, прикусив нижнюю губу, когда расслышал в бесконечном крике людей ужасные слова про мистера Старка, подошел еще ближе к мужчине и уверенно положил ладонь ему на щеку.

Глаза в глаза. И Паркер ни за что не отведет взгляд.

— Чувствуете, мистер Старк? Это моя рука и она теплая, — он аккуратно погладил царапину по всей длине и даже не вздрогнул, когда его кумир, делая очередную попытку вдохнуть больше воздуха, резко схватился за его руку, накрывая своей, чтобы переплести пальцы. — Я теплый, потому что я живой и дышу. Вы тоже должны дышать, мистер Старк, слышите? _Вдохните._

— Питер… — на выдохе, на грани и со сводящей с ума своей искренностью надеждой. Виски переставало сжимать, перед глазами темнеть, потому что одним своим присутствием подросток заставлял _поверить._

Дышать? Тони дышит — просто слабо и боязливо.

— Вдох и выдох. Давайте, мистер Старк, я с вами. Видите как дышу? — Питер глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, взял другую руку в железной перчатке и положил ее на свою грудь, чтобы мужчина почувствовал, как нужно. Чтобы сделал то же самое. — Вы тоже должны делать так. Вместе со мной. Давайте, сэр, у вас все получится. Вы сильный, а я здесь. Я дышу вместе с вами. Просто сделайте это. Просто _дышите._

Вирджиния слабыми руками вцепилась за капот собственной машины, не веря в увиденное — именно этот взгляд был у Тони, когда один человек произнес то самое «шанс есть». Тони был в этот момент самым счастливым человеком на Земле, самым сломанным и воссозданным заново одними лишь словами.

До того момента, пока нервно не было сказано «извините, мы ошиблись, мистер Старк.»

Когда мистер Старк выпустил отчаянный выдох и задышал, то Паркер счастливо улыбнулся, чувствуя громко бьющееся сердце и радость за человека, который так сильно похож и не похож на его мистера Старка, что ему просто стало все равно на то, что их всех давным-давно показывают в прямом эфире и что люди, похоже, впервые за долгое время видят именно Железного Человека.

Миллиардер тоже улыбался — слабо, все еще с неуверенностью и так, будто видел перед собой самого Бога. Призрака, что стал материальным.

Подростка, ставшего ему всем.

Прозвучавший выстрел заставил Питера инстинктивно выдернуть руку из крепкого захвата и почти подорваться для помощи, наплевав на отсутствие своего костюма, как мужчина перехватил его поперек груди и притянул к себе, сжимая так, будто боясь хоть на мгновение отпустить.

— Нет, ребенок. Нет. _Ни за что. _ Не смей больше никогда…

— Тони, нам нужно уходить отсюда! Немедленно! — Пеппер с еле скрытым ужасом смотрела за бушующей толпой, нервно врезаясь ногтями в ладонь до красных отметин в виде полумесяца.

Крик женщины прозвучал для миллиардера как тот самый выстрел — мужчина, скрывший лицо за маской, твердо проговорил у Питера, который словно ребенок висел на руках своего кумира и не знал, что ему делать, прямо над ухом:

— Пятница, ты знаешь, что нужно делать.

— Конечно, Босс. Высылаю несколько Марков.

И вдруг тот взлетел в воздух вместе с Питером на руках, заставляя последнего в шоке воскликнуть:

— Мисс Поттс! Мистер Старк, вы забыли!.. — наблюдая за удаляющимся пятном, Паркер задергался в руках и вывернул шею под каким-то невообразимым углом.

— Я ничего не забываю, Питер. Ничего, — от голоса со странными нотками его передернуло, словно Железный Человек имел ввиду что-то совсем иное, а собственное имя из уст мистера Старка показалось каким-то _бесценным._ — Пеппер скоро будет в Башне, как и ты.

Парень нахмурился и вновь завозился уже по инерции — в памяти всплыл момент, когда мистер Старк, держа его под подмышки и до этого вытащив из воды, отчитывал его за то, что он, видите ли, полез туда, куда ему не следовало. Его мистер Старк был в тот момент был таким строгим и таким _странным_, что Питер до последнего не хотел верить, что все это было беспокойство и _забота._

Его мистер Старк заботился о нем. А как насчет этого?

— Сэр, я должен сказать вам прямо сейчас… — мужчина же понимает, что он не тот Питер? А где, кстати, его другая версия и почему рядом с ним его кумир с другой вселенной так необычно себя ведет? Панические атаки это далеко не шутки, а ведь Паркер даже не знает, что именно стало причиной нехватки дыхания.

— Я знаю, — два слова на болезненном выдохе, сжавшие еще сильнее руки и он все-таки решил замолчать.

А когда Питер Паркер молчит, то его съедают мысли — костюм остался в машине, Мэй до сих пор не притянула в свои необходимые прямо сейчас как воздух объятия, и, кажется, с Питером отсюда у мистера Старка какие-то странные отношения. Но где же все-таки другой он? Почему оставил своего кумира таким сломанным, почему не помог, довел все до панических атак? Он ни за что бы не позволил довести до этого, сделал бы все что угодно — да хоть в космос снова слетал! — только чтобы мистер Старк перестал нести на себе весь тяжелый груз. Чтобы мужчина вновь стал спать, а не страдать бессонницей. Смеяться, когда весело и отдыхать, когда устаешь, а не когда теряешь сознание от нехватки сна.

— А вдруг с мисс Поттс что-нибудь случится, сэр?.. И мой костюм…

— Уже нагеройствовался, хватит, Питер, — не с издевкой и укором, а с какой-то странной интонацией, вскрытой из памяти. — Костюм заберет Марк. Все хорошо. Прошу тебя, не геройствуй _хотя бы сейчас. _

Внутри отчего-то скребется странное чувство утраты. Паркер машинально хватает руку возле своей груди и вдыхает, когда ощущение защиты мистера Старка накрывает облегченной волной.

Человек-Паук тоже иногда нуждается в помощи.

***

— Так значит… — выдыхает женщина, вцепившись в юбку пальцами, — Значит ты потерял сознание перед тем, как появиться здесь?

Питер поежился и неловко повел плечами, никак не привыкнув к тому, что мистер Старк, опершись локтями об колени и скрестив руки в замок у лица, странно молчал, не моргая глядя в одну точку — то есть на Питера.

— Эм, да. Я даже сам не понял, как так получилось. Я бежал к мистеру Старку и…

— Сколько? — вдруг перебил его мужчина, когда Пеппер уже была готова открыть рот.

— Извините?..

Паркер удивленно моргнул, с полным непониманием посмотрев на Железного Человека. Мистер Старк был бледнее мела и как будто был готов сорваться каждую секунду, то ли чтобы разрушить все и вся вокруг себя, то ли… притянуть подростка к себе и не отпускать?

Темные круги под глазами, полопавшиеся капилляры в уголках, усталый вид и острые скулы заставляли в Питере проснуться сильному желанию спросить «сэр, вы в порядке?». Но по какой-то причине он молчал, запихивая ненужное глубоко внутрь. Это не его мистер Старк. Этот мужчина просто поможет вернуть его домой, к его мистеру Старку, который после битвы наверняка нуждается в «Паучке» и ждет его. Чтобы отпраздновать вместе победу, чтобы усовершенствовать вместе его костюм Паука. А вдруг миллиардер разрешит потрогать его новый суперский Марк?! Это же будет безумно круто! Нэд должен непременно это увидеть!

Внутри тут же защемило от тоски по другу, по семье и всем-всем, и он нахмурился, чудом удержав себя от того, чтобы потереть грудь в области сердца. Мужчина, словно почувствовав что-то неладное, резко поднялся и пока Паркер, погрузившись глубоко в мысли, смотрел себе под ноги, на ватных ногах подошел ближе. Сильно сжав руку в кулак на мгновение, потянул ее вперед.

Вирджиния сидела, боясь дышать и двинуться с места.

Питер обязательно вернется домой. Он поговорит с Мэй о своем бесконечном, они закажут тайской еды, включат телевизор на каком-нибудь канале про животных и будут сидеть в объятиях до самой ночи, пока кто-нибудь из них не проснется, чтобы укрыть теплым пледом уснувшего и тихо пожелать спокойной ночи. Питер не расскажет, что космос на самом деле не такая крутая штука, как ему казалось раньше, а Мэй не заведет разговор о том, что боится однажды утром открыть дверь его спальни и увидеть пустоту.

— Малыш, посмотри на меня, — не просьба, не приказ, а тихая _мольба._

Парень удивленно поднимает голову и видит перед собой протянутую мелко дрожащую ладонь, которая нерешительно касается его щеки одними пальцами. Паркер глотает вязкую слюну, скашивает полные непонимания глаза на руку и машинально склоняет голову в сторону прикосновения.

— Посмотри на меня и скажи мне, что тебе не пятнадцать.

Питер окончательно перестает понимать происходящее, но все-таки уверенно отвечает:

— Эм, я говорил недавно мисс Поттс, что мне скоро семнадцать. Что-то не так, мистер Старк? — рука на щеке на мгновение сильно вздрагивает, а затем он даже не успевает понять, как обе руки мужчины держат его лицо, а сам Железный Человек оказывается так близко, что касается ногами коленей Питера.

От нагнувшегося над ним мистера Старка, который одним собой говорил _посмотри на меня, прошу тебя_, внутри что-то дрогнет. Возникает безумное желание прямо сейчас хоть как-нибудь вернуться к своему мистеру Старку, что точно никогда не будет вести себя настолько странно — не будет касаться подростка так, как будто трогает что-то невозможно и бесконечно ценное. Питер ничего не понимает. Питер _боится_ не понимать.

Для него словно с щелчком заглушается весь посторонний шум — Человек-Паук впервые за все время слышит лишь громкое биение чужого сердца, чувствует на себе все еще неуверенные прикосновения, которые словно с безумной надеждой ощупывают его лицо: глаза, нос, щеки. Мужчина что-то шепчет одними пересохшими губами (в уголках виднеется засохшая кровь), но даже его усиленный слух не дает разобрать ни слова.

— Тони! — крик мисс Поттс выдергивает Питера из странного состояния, когда он просто не может физически оторвать глаз от мужчины. — Тони, послушай меня, это не _он._ Слышишь?

— Ты смеешься надо мной? — вдруг резко выплевывает тот и дергает плечом, когда женщина пытается дотронуться до него. — Черт возьми, Пеппер, Питер _теплый_, представляешь? Это он. Точно он!

Резкий шлепок по щеке и Паркер вздрагивает, тихо охнув и с шоком рассматривая яркий след от ладони на щеке мужчины, который от неожиданности резко отпускает его и отшатывается. Внутри парня что-то сильно екает, когда мистер Старк, с секунду тупо моргнув, медленно поворачивается и с растерянностью смотрит на тяжело дышащую и покрасневшую женщину.

— Приди в себя, Тони! Ему почти семнадцать, слышишь? И он _ничего_ не знает! Ты его пугаешь, Тони, хватит. Пожалуйста.

Когда мистер Старк нервно растягивает губы в неуверенной улыбке, а затем хмурится, начиная странно заваливаться в бок, то Питер резко вскакивает и хватает под руки почти упавшего мужчину.

— Тони! — Вирджиния уже срывается с места, но ее опережают, пока она внутренне холодеет от осознания того, что только что, не удержавшись, произнесла. Она ведь клялась себе больше никогда _такого не делать._

Она проиграла, вновь не нарочно с силой сковырнув рану.

— Сэр, все хорошо? Мистер Старк! — тело под руками неконтролируемо дрожит и Паркер даже чувствует холодный пот, от которого и у него внутри все холодеет. — Пятница!

— Да, мистер Паркер? — все в комнате, исключая самого парня, вздрагивают, когда ИИ отвечает. Пеппер от того, что этот Питер знает о его существовании, а Тони от того, что воспоминания резко и с силой целятся прямо в сердце. Почему-то вновь тяжело дышать.

— Скажи мне, что я могу сделать. Может воды? Какое-нибудь успокоительное? Нужно открыть окно, чтобы сюда поступал свежий воздух! — слова вырывались изо рта быстрее мыслей, но в этом был весь Человек-Паук, который на «я выстрелю в тебя, если ты не отойдешь!» в ответ начинает читать бесконечную мораль, уворачиваясь от пуль и иногда неловко (никто не заметил!) спотыкаясь.

— Сэр не спал ровно два дня двенадцать часов, не употреблял ничего, помимо алкогольных напитков и кофе, столько же и пережил недавно сильнейшее потрясение. Рекомендую немедленно заказать здоровой пищи и пополнить силы с помощью не менее десятичасового сна.

«Мистер Старк, это ваш же собственный искусственный интеллект?! Вот это круть! Я тоже пытался создать свой, знаете, но как-то не вышло. Не что бы я очень умный, но я и вправду пытался… Быть как вы. До сих пор пытаюсь! То не получается, то времени не хватает из-за всех суперегеройских обязанностей. Но преступники не дремлют! Или там говорилось о врагах?.. _Мистер Старк!_»

— Мистер Старк! — звонкий и обеспокоенный голос не из воспоминаний заставляет Тони инстинктивно выпрямиться, схватить Питера за плечо и притянуть себе в объятия, тяжело дыша в висок и щекоча кожу своей бородкой. Паркер неловко кладет руки на лопатки мужчины, через плечо замечая застывшую мисс Поттс, глаза которой были на мокром месте. — Мистер Старк, я сказал Пятнице, чтобы она заказала побольше свежих фруктов и овощей. Вы должны поспать, сэр. Долго без сна и отдыха не может прожить никто, каким бы вы крутым не были. Извините, но это правда. Вы опять засиделись в мастерской, делая какие-нибудь классные штуковины, да? Сэр?

— Я скучал, Питер, — с огромным счастьем, касаясь губами виска и сжимая еще сильнее, чтобы грудью ощутить быстрое биение сердца Железного Человека. — Я безумно скучал, Паучок.

— Мистер Старк, с вами все хорошо? — почему-то хрипло и все еще с непониманием.

Тони не успевает что-либо ответить, потому что дверь лифта открывается и оттуда выходит лидер Щ.И.Та.

***


	4. Chapter 4

***

Питер ощутил всем телом, как вздрогнул мистер Старк, как вцепился в его макушку еще сильнее, другой рукой сжав ткань футболки до легкого треска, но не успел даже удивиться происходящему, как мужчина уже будто в защитном инстинкте завел его за свою спину.

Парень, удивленно моргнув, сначала бросил непонимающий взгляд на мисс Поттс, но заметив, как та резко побледнела и сжала челюсти, будто чудом сдерживая злость, взглянул через плечо странно напряженного мужчины. Мистер Старк продолжал закрывать его крепкой спиной, как будто не давая увидеть зашедшего человека.

— Знаешь, а я не очень уверен, что ты в порядке, Старк, — вместо приветствия начал Фьюри, останавливаясь возле миллиардера. Его внимательный взгляд сначала прошелся по бывшему Железному Человеку, а после, найдя Питера, остановился на нем. Паркер вздрогнул от этого странного взгляда, поджав губы и пытаясь понять, в какой момент с обычным дружелюбным Человеком-Пауком стали происходить настолько необычные события. Питер буквально за несколько часов успел пережить больше потрясений, чем за год обычной жизни еще до укуса паука.

Выпрыгнув из школьного автобуса, он успел увидеть самый огромный космический корабль (не что бы он вообще их видел), защитить мистера Старка от инопланетянина и, наплевав на строгое «иди домой, тебе нечего делать в космосе», оказался в бесконечном пространстве. Успел вступить в битву с ужасным титаном с самой необычной мотивацией для совершения своего злодеяния, что Паркер вообще когда-либо слышал. Почти снял перчатку. Почти _помог_ спасти всю вселенную.

Рассыпался в руках самого дорогого человека и вернулся, чтобы попасть в объятия лишь на чертовы несколько минут.

Успел оказаться здесь, в чужом мире, где Тони Старк настолько сильно отличается от его мистера Старка, что Питера это и вправду _пугает._

— Что ты здесь забыл, Фьюри? — с рычанием и предупреждением.

— Всего лишь кое-что узнать, Энтони, — Питер вздрогнул и сделал инстинктивный шаг назад, когда незнакомец вновь посмотрел на него одним глазом. — Мистер Паркер, верно?

— Если ты сейчас, Фьюри, хотя бы посмеешь… — с яростью, с обещанием и безумным страхом потерять _снова._

— Успокойся, Старк. Я лишь пришел повидать _нашего_ Человека-Паука. Разве это запрещено?

И протянул руку для рукопожатия, словно не замечая темной атмосферы, как и сам парень, что повел плечами, прежде чем сделать шаг вперед и протянуть руку в ответ.

— Эм, здравствуйте. Я Питер, — когда его руку резко перехватила чужая, не давая совершить рукопожатие, то он нелепо моргнул и с растерянностью уставился на мистера Старка, сжимающего его ладонь. Питер видел, как дергается адамово яблоко, Питер слышал благодаря своему улучшенному слуху быстрое биение чужого сердца и не понимал происходящее еще больше. Взгляд темных глаз с предупреждающей искрой на дне был готов испепелить мужчину в повязке на глазу, который только удивленно приподнял брови и опустил руку обратно.

— Николас Фьюри, лидер Щ.И.Т.а. Я бы сказал приятно познакомиться с тобой снова, если бы не вся эта обстановка и причина, из-за которой ты сейчас здесь и ничего не понимаешь.

— Простите, Щ.И.Т?.. — нелепо переспросил он, копаясь в памяти и ничего не находя.

— Да, это…

— Этого достаточно, — резко перебил мужчину миллиардер, оттесняя опешившего парня назад и вновь закрывая его от чужого внимания своим телом. — Мы уходим, Питер, раз _некоторые не хотят сделать это сами. _ Серьезно, Ник, пробрался в мой дом за час? Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но ты же был в Англии на очень важном совещании?

Питер даже не успел осознать, как очутился сидящим на диване, чувствуя на своем плече вес женской руки, что с непонятной поддержкой сжала его. Паркер поднял голову и увидел справа стоящую от себя мисс Поттс, что смотрела на него с какой-то странной грустью, нежностью и одновременно с материнской защитой. Он неловко улыбнулся ей в ответ, краем глаза замечая, как мистер Старк почему-то остановился за его спиной.

Горячая ладонь на загривке заставила его тело покрыться мурашками, пока та не оказалась прямо возле бьющейся жилки и остановилась там, накрывая всей собой — пальцы невесомо проследили дорожку пульсации и едва заметно задрожали. Как будто Железный Человек нарочно искал пульс жизни и не желал никогда и ни за что терять его. Словно ощущение биения сердца под ладонью — это все, что позволяло Железному Человеку не сходить с ума и держаться в сознании.

Осознание ударило его в самое сердце своей искренностью — Питер _боится_, действительно боится этого Тони Старка, потому что не понимает всех этих сводящих с ума чувств. Этой бесконечной боли и счастья в темных глазах с миндалевой радужкой, когда взгляд оказывался на Паркере. Этого трепета и вместе с тем безумного желания коснуться и больше не отпускать, когда мистер Старк держал его за руку и обнимал.

Этого облегченного и искреннего «я скучал по тебе, Паучок.»

Этой одержимости постоянно быть уверенным в том, что тепло живого тела не стало холодом мертвого.

— Мне всегда было интересно узнать, как ты постоянно располагаешь важной и засекреченной информацией. Но я пришел не за этим, — когда лидер Щ.И.Та как ни в чем ни бывало улыбнулся и подмигнул Паркеру, на сердце Питера что-то отлегло и он в ответ послал уже уверенную улыбку. — Питер, я задам тебе достаточно личный вопрос и я надеюсь, что ты ответишь на него честно. По рукам?

Паркер нахмурился, не понимая проблемы.

— Конечно, мистер Фьюри! — с готовностью честно ответил он, но с одновременно с ним сзади твердо произнесли:

— Нет, — Питер от шока даже почти подскочил с места, пока обе руки на нем не удержали его на месте.

Молчавшая долгое время мисс Поттс тоже несколько пугала его, но он вовремя приводил себя в порядок, постоянно напоминая про себя как мантру «это другие люди, это другая вселенная».

Это место, где все перевернулось вверх дном и где в доме его, тети и Бена, воспоминания о котором жили с ними лишь в этом месте, находится совершенно другая семья.

— Мистер Старк, но… — залепетал он, ощущая, как ладонь резко исчезла, а сам мужчина неимоверно близко подлетел к Фьюри — в его глазах горела сталь, от которой Паркер отшатывался как прокаженный — настолько страшной и непривычной она была. Единственный раз, когда Человек-Паук видел такой взгляд у своего мистера Старка, был в аэропорту в Германии, когда миллиардер смотрел на Капитана Америка, но это были лишь мгновение, которые ему позже показались шуткой сознания. Позалипал в живую на своих героев, да вступил с ними битву (с некоторыми плечом к плечу, просто с ума сойти!), вот и почудилось всякое.

У Пеппер в горле встал комок и она не могла выдавить даже слова — только молча в защитном инстинкте быть рядом с ребенком. Вирджиния была слаба, поэтому делала все, что могла.

— Скажи-ка мне, ты видишь вон того напуганного подростка на диване, Фьюри? — начал Железный Человек, с секунду бросив на него взгляд. Алый огонек гнева на дне глаз мужчины становился жарким, обжигающим огнем, который был готов испепелить человека перед собой. Вот только Ник лишь выпрямился и молча наблюдал за тем, как Старк, сжав руки в кулаки, оказывается еще ближе — лицом к лицу, чтобы прочувствовал весь огонь, всю опасность. Железный Человек отдавал приказ _смотреть лишь на него и не отрываться ни на миг. _

Напуганный? Питер не боится! Просто руки слегка дрожат и внутри разгорается еще сильнее желание вернуться _домой._

— Он пришел в этот мир потерянным, а ты прямо сейчас готов начать расспрашивать его? Присылать своих идиотских агентов и врачей, чтобы те поставили свои опыты на «мальчике с параллельного мира»? Ты думаешь, если я знаю, что ты любишь внезапно появляться в _моем_ доме, то значит ослабил внимание и не понял, что в моей Башне прямо сейчас находятся посторонние?

Питер весь покрылся холодным потом, желая, чтобы все это ему послышалось. Желая, чтобы этого «ставили опыты» не существовало.

— Что ж, я рад, что мы оба друг друга настолько понимаем, но, Старк, сейчас здесь не ты решаешь, что я могу спрашивать, а что нет. Человек появился из параллельного мира и я более чем уверен, что обязан спросить у него хотя бы элементарно причину появления здесь.

Когда миллиардер был готов уже что-то сказать, то Паркер резко подорвался с места и подбежал к двум стоящим мужчинам.

— Мистер Старк, все в порядке, я отвечу на все нужные вопросы. Все действительно хорошо, мистер Фьюри, вы можете спрашивать меня о чем угодно. Ну то есть в разумных пределах, да, — Питер неловко взъерошил волосы на затылке и широко улыбнулся, пытаясь хотя бы немного показать себя более взрослым (что, честно говоря, никогда особо не получалось).

Тони застыл, боясь вдохнуть и пошевелиться, чтобы Питер, _его_ яркий карапуз, которого прямо сейчас будто окружают лучи солнца, не пошел рябью как плохая картинка из воспоминаний. Чтобы Тони, протянув дрожащую ладонь, не наткнулся на пугающую пустоту вместо теплоты чужого тела.

Старк, даже стоя сбоку и вытянувшись как тетива с широко распахнутыми, видел как бьет ключом жизнь в карих глазах, как растягиваются в самой светлой улыбке губы, к которым хочется прикоснуться, чтобы впитать себя улыбку. Как в мягких кудряшках, которые невыносимо хочется пропустить сквозь пальцы и вдохнуть их запах, отражаются лучи солнца. Сердце пропускает стук — и Тони пропадает, Тони глубоко падает в глубину глаз Питера, чтобы наткнуться на яркий свет жизни и с нежностью улыбнуться, склонив голову в бок.

Это Питер — его личная заноза в заднице, которая лезет и лезет в самые опасные передряги не только чтобы спасти людей, а чтобы доказать, что достоин. Достоин быть тем, на кого Тони Старк посмотрит с гордостью и позовет в Мстители.

И он стоит рядом, _живой._

_Тони, не упускай свой шанс, прошу тебя. Вцепись в него всеми конечностями, сделай невозможное, но не дай ему уйти снова. Никогда. _

— Питер, нет, — холодно и с предостережением вдруг произнес мужчина — в голосе звенел властный приказ, от которого у Паркера волосы встали дыбом.

Что значит _нет?!_

Питер хочет домой. Питер _вернется домой!_ И никакие чужие мистеры Старки ему не помешают сделать это! Ведь, кажется, мистер Фьюри готов выслушать его и помочь, и он сделает все что угодно (да хоть пусть на нем ставят эксперименты!), чтобы увидеть родную тетю с ее улыбкой, чтобы сделать с Нэдом фирменное рукопожатие и чтобы _его_ мистер Старк, самый настоящий и единственный, потрепал его по волосам и произнес «я горжусь тобой, малыш, теперь ты Мститель».

— Сэр, я думаю, что все же вправе сам выбирать отвечать мне или нет, — чуть резковато отвечает Питер и машинально складывает руки на груди, хмурясь и внутренне находясь в шоке от своей уверенности. — Мистер Фьюри, можете спрашивать. Я отвечу.

Довольная улыбка пересекает на мгновение губы темнокожего мужчины, а затем тот, посмотрев в сторону опешившего Старка, наконец спрашивает:

— Ты знаешь какой сегодня день?

И в этот момент Питер понимает, что что-то с треском ломается, чтобы вытащить из глубины самые ценные воспоминания. Атмосфера в комнате будто тяжелеет — Паркер, по телу которому прошлись холодные мурашки, даже не напрягая слух, слышит громкий глоток со стороны женщины и хруст пальцев мистера Старка. Питер _не хочет_ поворачиваться, чтобы заметить еще большие отличия этого Железного Человека.

Боже, _как страшно. _ Где ты, Мэй? Мистер Старк?..

Но нельзя бояться, Человек-Паук. Нельзя.

— Извините, я не уверен…

— Десятое июля.* Твой день рождения. Тебе семнадцать, не так ли? — мужчина склоняет голову, рассматривая сверху вниз побледневшего парня, которого будто пронзило внезапное озарение. — Поздравляю тебя, Питер. Но, кажется, судя по твоему лицу, ты не знал о собственном празднике?

— Д-да… — хрипло, глядя куда-то себе под ноги. Неужели в этой вселенной каким-то способом еще и дата изменилась? — Когда я исчез, ну, перед тем как сражался с инопланетянами, знаете, я был уверен, что было двадцать первое апреля. Но позже мне сказали, что прошло пять лет и что на самом деле уже конец июня! Я сам запутался, если честно. И, эм, да, спасибо. Наверное. Ну, за поздравление. Хотя я не уверен…

Когда лидер Щ.И.Та резко распахнул в шоке глаза, то Паркер понял, что ляпнул что-то не то.

— Пять лет?.. — прозвучал над ухом судорожный вдох. Парень быстро развернулся и встретился глазами с мистером Старком, что стал вновь бледнее снега и словно погрузился куда-то вовнутрь себя — карие глаза потемнели, в них потух тот самый огонек счастья и надежды, появившийся, когда он назвал Питера по имени. — И _здесь?.._

Парень нахмурился, ощущая боль в груди при виде всего этого. Протянуть бы руку, спросить бы что не так и предложить свою помощь, но ведь это, Человек-Паук, не _твой_ мистер Старк. Ни за что не забывай.

Железный Человек ждет дома.

— Я все-таки думаю, что ты просто _должен_ рассказать мне все с самого начала. Без утайки. Ты ведь, как я понял, попал сюда случайно и хочешь вернуться в свой мир? Я, конечно, сталкиваюсь с таким впервые, но клянусь, что приложу все усилия для того, чтобы помочь тебе, Питер.

Питер, внимательно слушающий быстро пришедшего в себя мужчину, от счастья широко улыбнулся и подпрыгнул на месте, громко рассмеявшись. Домой. Он вернется _домой!_

Ему помогут!

Когда мистер Фьюри кивнул в сторону дивана, то он отрицательно помотал головой, чувствуя небывалый прилив сил в себе. Он был готов крушить горы и прямо сейчас взяться патрулировать улицы до самого утра следующего дня!

— Что самое первое, что ты помнишь?

Он на мгновение задумался.

— Я умер.

Судорожный вздох и парень ощутил на себе крепкую хватку мистера Старка, который внезапно притянул его лицом к себе, сжимая трясущимися руками оба его плеча. Заглядывая в душу, чтобы отыскать там ложь и не увидеть ее. Чтобы отшатнуться и схватиться за футболку в области сердца.

_Мистеру Старку больно. Идиот, Паркер, ты хоть понял, что сейчас сказал?!_

— Боже, простите меня, сэр! Я не это имел ввиду! — залепетал он, нервно прикусив губу и почти шлепнув самого себе по лицу за то, что не умеет правильно говорить. — Я _рассыпался._ Рядом с мистером Старком и с какой-то синей женщиной. А затем вернулся! Ну Таноса же знаете? Он щелкнул пальцами, а я исчез. Развеялся по ветру.

Питер сглотнул и поежился от своих же слов, ощущая легкую дрожь страха.

Слабо улыбнувшись и не обратив внимание на что-либо, он продолжил:

— Я вернулся через несколько часов, а мне сказали, что прошло пять лет! С ума просто сойти. Я не верил до конца, пока не оказался на поле битвы и не увидел постаревшего мистера Старка. Потом, знаете, все как-то закрутилось и завертелось. Я сам не успел понять, как что-то внутри меня велело мне «беги к мистеру Старку!». Я и побежал. А затем, потеряв сознание, очутился уже здесь. Извините, но… Не могли бы вы… У меня есть вопрос: а где другой я?

Оглушающая тишина ударила Питера внезапно и резко — он лишь успел облизать пересохшие губы, как словно огромная волна захлестнула его. Абсолютно все в комнате смотрели на него так, будто Паркер сейчас рассказал что-то невообразимо ужасное, но, к сожалению, _настоящее._

По какой-то причине рука мистера Фьюри дрогнула и тот будто разом постарел на несколько лет — не было больше уверенного в себе человека. Был лишь тот, кто всеми силами пытался прийти в себя за несколько мгновений, что у него и вышло.

Вздохнув как перед самым сложным, посмотрев на него с какой-то _жалостью_, он начал, словно проигнорировав слова Человека-Паука о монстрах из космоса:

— Питер Паркер, известный немногим как Человек-Паук, был убит пять лет назад в возрасте пятнадцати лет Стервятником, Адрианом Тумсом. Обрушившееся здание и шестнадцать колотых ран, несовместимые с жизнью. Прости, ребенок.

В это самое мгновение Питер Паркер понял, что значит _молча закричать внутри. _

***

Всхлип вырвался из груди сам — резко и громко. Питер ощутил, как по щекам потекло что-то теплое и, протянув дрожащую ладонь, собрал подушечками пальцев теплые слезы.

Руки медленно закрыли уши и потянули волосы — как же страшно, как же хочется увидеть Мэй. Чтобы она обняла крепче всех на свете, чтобы сказала ему, что все это ложь. Наглая и такая ужасная ложь, от которой внутри надрывно бьется сердце и медленно съедает сильная тоска.

Питер ощутил всем телом чей-то громкий крик — возможно, это мисс Поттс выкрикивала имя Железного Человека, возможно последний быстро оказался возле лидера Щ.И.Та и со всей силы ударил его в лицо, пылая темной яростью и готовностью уничтожить человека и не пожалеть об этом.

— Питер… — прошелестел женский голос, полный грусти и понимания.Теплые ладони осторожно опустились на его дрожащие плечи и притянули к себе. Паркер осознал, что уткнулся лицом в теплую грудь, пока женщина прижимала его макушку под подбородком и с нежностью гладила по спине. Питер сквозь рыдания судорожно втянул в себя воздух и ощутил приятный запах мандаринов. Но это же не _Мэй._

— Пойдем со мной, ребенок, — произнесла та через неизвестно какое время, потянув его куда-то за плечи. Парень, моргнув, расслышал чьи-то крики, угрозы и спокойный голос в ответ, от которого внутри что-то замерло.

— Я… Я в порядке, мэм, — выдавил он, пытаясь прийти в себя, слабо улыбнувшись и пытаясь не назойливо вырваться из странных объятий, но женщина была непреклона:

— Идем. Тебе нужно прийти в себя.

Прежде чем скрыться из этой комнаты, Питер успел заметить сквозь слезы напряженную спину мистера Старка, который, словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, через плечо бросил на него полный странного молчаливого обещания взгляд, в котором ясно читалось «я скоро вернусь, малыш».

_Но ведь это Питер хочет вернуться домой._

***

Паркер пришел в себя только тогда, когда ощутил на своей лопатке горячую ладонь. Питер, скосив болящие от слез глаза, которые наверняка покраснели, заметил садящегося рядом с ним мистера Старка. Последний, на несколько долгих секунд задержав на нем руку, убрал ее, опершись об колени локтями и скрестив руки в замок у рта.

Сильно зажмурившись и на миг отвернувшись, он поспешно стер слезы, как будто боясь, что мужчина, итак прекрасно знавший о его состоянии, увидит его опухшее лицо и полопавшиеся капилляры в карих глазах.

Питеру даже стало несколько жаль, что мисс Поттс куда-то поспешно ушла, когда ей позвонили. Она, конечно, не хотела уходить, но он настоял, понимая, что у людей тоже могут быть важные дела, помимо того, чтобы успокаивать подростков из другого мира.

— Мистер Фьюри ушел, да? — хриплым голосом спросил он, откинувшись и ударившись лопатками в стул.

Миллиардер, едва заметно вздрогнув, шумно втянул в себя воздух и ответил:

— Ушел и прихватил с собой своих _нежданных гостей_. И я очень надеюсь, что на очень долгое время.

— Скажите, сэр… — начал парень, не заметив, как резко напрягся мужчина, словно боясь услышать продолжение. — Скажите, это все было не зря, ведь так? Можете… можете рассказать о другом мне?

Когда Железный Человек откинулся на стул точно так же, как сам Человек-Паук недавно, то парень заметил сбитые в кровь костяшки рук. Сердце внутри забилось чаще, но он лишь молча поджал губы, сдерживая желание найти аптечку и обработать рану.

Взгляд вверх погруженных в далекие воспоминания глаз заставил его тело покрыться мурашками и пожалеть, что он вообще спросил об этом.

— Питер был самым лучшим человеком, что я когда-либо знал в своей жизни. Он _до сих пор является им. _

Тони поднимает руку и касается дрожащими пальцами закрытых век, прежде чем слабо улыбнуться и вновь открыть глаза — в них на дне словно меняются сотню картинок, бесконечность воспоминаний. И Питер отшатывается от этого _невозможного_, чтобы вцепиться в штаны и слышать громкую пульсацию в висках.

— Чувачок-Паучок. Малыш. _Питер,_ — внезапный хриплый смех мужчины вызывает у него очередную толпу мурашек. — Ох, знаешь, как он самом деле бесился от того, что я называл его разными прозвищами, пусть и не показывал этого. До сих пор вспоминаю его… Вспоминаю _его_.

На последних словах его голос превратился в шепот, в который Паркер проваливался и проваливался, не нарочно впитывая в себя все эмоции, чтобы внутри невыносимо заныло, а в глазах заблестели слезы. Сейчас он плакал _за мистера Старка. _

Питер даже не понял, в какой именно момент задержал дыхание — голова Железного Человека медленно опустилась на его плечо, а горячее дыхание на миг обожгло шею.

Так близко.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, Питер. Только не бросай меня больше, ладно?

Частое дыхание стало спокойным — мистер Старк _заснул_, словно весь огромный жизненный груз спал с его плеч из-за одного лишь присутствия подростка.

***

— Питер, — сквозь сон прозвучал негромкий женский голос.

Он тут же почти подскочил с места, если бы не Пеппер, что опустилась на корточки и сжала в руках обе его ладони.

— Тише-тише. Все хорошо. Тони спит, видишь? Не буди его, пожалуйста, — он захлопал глазами, тут же слегка повернув голову в бок, чтобы увидеть лицо мистера Старка, который умиротворенно спал на его плече, сложив руки на груди — длинные ресницы дрожали, бросая тени на итак темные круги под глазами, а сам миллиардер постоянно хмурился, словно видел плохой сон.

Щеки отчего-то запылали, а во рту резко пересохло. Мужчина был настолько близко, что паучьи силы обострились —  
Питер только сейчас понял, что каким-то способом и сам заснул рядом со своим кумиром, что ощущает всем телом тепло кожи и то, как поднимается и опускается сильная грудная клетка Железного Человека.

— Я-я… Простите, я заснул, — пролепетал он, чувствуя затекшее от долгого сидения тело. В глазах щипало и в них будто песок насыпали — дало о себе последствие плача.

_Слабак Паркер. _

— Это совсем ничего, ребенок. Вы оба устали и пережили за день много потрясений, так что вам просто было необходимо отдохнуть, пусть и не так долго, — Пеппер с нежностью улыбнулась и склонила голову, снизу вверх рассматривая все еще сонно щурящегося подростка — внутри невыносимо щемило материнское чувство. Вирджиния знакома с этим ребенком лишь день, но уже привязалась к нему, как к кому-то близкому.

Поднявшись, она вздохнула и разгладила невидимые складки на юбке.

— Заказанное Пятницей уже здесь. Ты же проголодался, не так ли? Знаешь, раньше Тони говорил, что я неплохо готовлю. Я бы могла вам…

Питер широко распахнул глаза и замахал руками в воздухе, даже не замечая, что своим действием заехал локтем в нос сидящему рядом.

— Нет-нет, что вы, мисс Поттс! Ничего не нужно! Я сам неплохо готовлю и…

Громкий стон и бурчание себе под нос заставило его повернуться и увидеть проснувшегося Железного Человека, который, инстинктивно поднявшись, сонно потирал пересоницу и многострадальный нос.

— О Боже мой, мистер Старк, простите меня! Я честно не специально! Я просто, знаете, идиот и не умею держать свои конечности при себе! Я разбудил вас? Господи, почему я спрашиваю, это же и так очевидно! Извините меня еще раз, сэр!

Питер говорил и говорил — краснел от стыда, путался в некоторых словах и дышал жизнью.

А Тони смотрел и смотрел, не моргая и впитывая в себя все движения — как поджимал губы, как целиком и полностью концентировался лишь на мужчине, как поднималась и опускалась грудь от того, что подросток говорил миллион слов в минуту, не прерываясь.

Внутри отчаянно забилось сердце — где-то там, под шрамом дугового реактора.

Питер не понял, в какой момент пространство вокруг него заполнил мистер Старк — захлопнув рот, он во все глазах наблюдал, как мужчина мучительно медленно приближается лицом к нему — в глазах цвета кофе промелькает искра огня и бесконечная тоска. Запах мускуса и чего-то теплого, как объятия Мэй, забрался в нос и отчего-то Паркер вдохнул его еще глубже, чтобы тот добрался до самого сердца.

Мистер Старк взял его лицо двумя ладонями и, прикрыв глаза, оказался еще ближе, чтобы коснуться лба обжигающим поцелуем.

И Питер Паркер _потерялся._

***


	5. Chapter 5

***

— Пеппер, что это за дрянь?

— Запеченные овощи и салат из свежей моркови. Не нравится? — Вирджиния нахмурилась, чувствуя легкий неприятный укол внутри из-за обидных слов.

Тони посмотрел на нее так, что она сразу же все поняла.

— Это полезно, Тони!

— Мне все равно, — отмахнулся тот, включая кофеварку.

Тихий вздох женщины заглушил такой же тихий звук работающей кофеварки, но для Питера с его улучшенным слухом это было достаточно громко из-за того, что не так давно ему пришлось перенести слишком много сводящих с ума событий. Паучье чутье вообще почему-то часто давало о себе знать, но ведь рядом абсолютно не было никакой опасности! Паркер, конечно, еще не до конца разобрался со своими силами, но это все равно заставляло нервничать и теребить замок от легкой толстовки, прямо как сейчас.

— Все нормально, малыш? — парень поднял голову, не переставая совершать свои действия — мистер Старк, держа в руках кружку дымящегося кофе, стоял, склонившись над ним, отчего у него тут же громко стукнуло об ребра сердце и появилось острое чувство дежавю.

Честно сказать, после _того случая_ он провел последующие часы как в тумане. Из-за того, что уже вечерело, мисс Поттс предложила перенести готовку еды на утро — Питер механически кивнул в ответ, все еще ощущая на лбу обжигающий призрачный Боже-что-это-было-поцелуй, от которого внутри все перевернулось. А ведь помимо него Паркер еще долгое время краснел, бледнел и постоянно застывал на месте, когда мужчина на очередное «все в порядке?» словно назло касался ладонью лба, бесконечно спрашивал о самочувствии — на дне карих глаз плескался ни с чем не сравнимый страх, однажды протянув руку, не встретить препятствие в виде чужого тела.

Слышать и чувствовать всем своим телом сердцебиение Железного Человека, вздрагивать до появления мурашек, в полной растерянности хлопать глазами — Питер уже даже не задумывался, что именно вызывало все это. Особенно, когда натыкался на нежную улыбку и странный, _безумно_ странный взгляд, который не описать словами.

Питер даже не представлял, _что_ нужно с этим делать. Знаете, помимо того, чтобы разбираться с этим мистером Старком, что любит дотрагиваться до него едва ли не каждую минуту и не знает, что такое личное пространство, ему вообще-то просто необходимо вернуться _домой!_

Туда, где лучший друг Нэд будет безумно счастлив, когда узнает, что он побывал в космосе — они вместе вновь построят из Лего Звезду Смерти и сядут за какой-нибудь фильм. Туда, где Мэй изготовит финиковый пирог, а он будет с удовольствием его есть рядом с тетей, пусть и не любит финики. Главное — Мэй рядом и он.

И туда, где мистер Старк такой же, как и всегда — Человек-Паук посылает сообщения Хэппи, мысленно желая, чтобы Железный Человек их прочел, но тот не читает. Человек-Паук хочет, чтобы им гордились, не нарочно попадаясь на более опасных злодеев, но все рушится, когда «ты еще не дорос до таких преступников, лучше спасай котят с деревьев и переводи бабушек через дорогу. В общем, сиди и не высвечивайся, хотя бы пока тебе алкоголь не станут продавать. Хотя нет, про него даже забудь.»

Он хочет туда, где Питер просит прийти мистера Старка и он приходит — чтобы вытащить из заварушки, чтобы пригрозить отобрать костюм, чтобы засесть вместе в мастерской и _доказать, что он единственный настоящий Тони Старк._

— Я-я… Да! — заикнувшись, выдал Паркер, а стоило ему увидеть недоверчиво нахмуренные брови, как он и сам нахмурился по причине того, что ему абсолютно не хотят верить.

Когда мистер Старк внезапно повернулся к стоящей возле плиты Пеппер, то Паркер даже перестать дергать замок.

— Видишь, Пеппер, малыш тоже не в восторге от твоей «здоровой пищи». Серьезно, почему нельзя было заказать пиццы?

Женщина на это возмущенно повернулась и ответила:

— Ты вчера уже заказал пиццу. Штук двадцать коробок с разным вкусом, Тони!

Паркер неловко кашлянул, припомнил момент, когда мужчина предложил ему пиццы и когда он механически ответил «да», то через некоторое время в Башне уже было много коробок с вредной едой. Сказать, что парень растерялся, значит ничего не сказать. Стоило ему все еще в прострации приступить к еде, как Железный Человек оказался рядом с ним, словно нарочно следя за тем, как, он _пытается_ есть. Потому что взгляд погруженного в воспоминания Железного Человека вызывал у него неприятную боль и тоску внутри. Мистер Старк сидел рядом с ним до тех пор, пока Питер с перепугу не съел почти две коробки с вредной, но очень вкусной едой. Паркер даже не обратил внимание, что мисс Поттс куда-то ушла, что мужчина ничего не ел, вместо этого, скрестив руки в замок у рта, не моргая смотрел на него — до самого конца, до мурашек и до громкого стука сердца.

— Ладно, я вру, — сдался тот, отхлебывая кофе. А затем вновь посмотрел на него, вглядываясь в покрасневшие глаза. — Пит, ты плохо спал?

_Питер вообще не спал. _

Комната, которую ему выдал мистер Старк, будто нарочно оказалась рядом с комнатой самого Железного Человека, который лишь потрепал его по волосам и с невыносимой тоской улыбнулся, когда он попытался спросить причину такого близкого расстояния. Паркер даже сам не понял, как оказался в кровати, как понял через несколько часов, что вообще не заснет. Питера съедали мысли, Питера _убивали мысли о самом себе_. Паркер до дрожи и до подогнутых ног боялся, заснув, увидеть во сне то, что медленно уничтожает его изнутри.

— А вы? — не удержался он, резко дергая застежку. Господи, как ему вообще здесь можно успокоиться, когда от него не отрывают прожигающих глаз, следят за каждым движением, как будто если ненадолго отвлечься, то Паркер пропадет?

Как ему можно остаться собой, когда он вообще не знает, помогут ли ему теперь хотя бы кто-нибудь? Ведь мистер Фьюри…

— У меня есть дела поважнее, ребенок, — когда Вирджиния, все это молчавшая и сосредоточенная на еде, со стуком поставила тарелку с запеченными овощами, мужчина сморщился и даже отодвинулся.

— Мистер Старк, вы должны спать! — Питер так сильно дернул застежку, что напугал самого себя резким звуком.

Паркер даже сам не успел понять, как мисс Поттс поставила рядом и с ним тарелку с едой. Приятный запах забрался в нос, обостряя чувства, от чего живот громко заурчал — покраснев, парень оторвался от разглядывания пальцев, наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд мисс Поттс — женщина, ласково улыбнувшись, аккуратно положила теплую ладонь на его.

— Все хорошо, ребенок. Нам просто нужно заставить Тони хоть немного поесть здоровой еды, верно?

Пропустив последнее мимо ушей, он который раз сильно дернул застежку и прикусил губу.

Все хорошо, все в порядке, нормально! Да Питер слышал это за все время пребывания здесь столько раз! Нет, Паркер ни черта не в порядке! Он не может заснуть, потому что боится увидеть во сне самого себя — не живого, не теплого и того, кто больше никогда не сможет спасать людей, не сможет обнять Мэй, посмеяться с Нэдом и спросить у мистера Старка «все в порядке?».

Он не может попасть _домой, потому что чувствует, что его никогда не отпустят._

И Питеру страшно, Боже, _как же ему страшно._

— Пит? — обеспокоенный голос мужчины вырывает его из убивающих мыслей. Неизвестно как, но мистер Старк оказывается рядом, чтобы положить обжигающую даже сквозь одежду ладонь на плечо и, наклонившись, заглянуть прямо в глаза — на дне промелькает паническая искра страха, от которой внутри все холодеет. Когда мисс Поттс успела отойти?

— Сэр? — сглотнув вязкую слюну, спрашивает он — внезапно возникает желание надеть свои паутинометы и исчезнуть на улицах Квинса. Чтобы не видеть всего этого, чтобы не пытаться понять — не стоит привязываться к тем, кто вскоре останется лишь воспоминанием о странном приключении. Они с мистером Старком наверняка посмеются, когда будут (Питер очень надеется!) совершенствовать костюмы. Да. Все так и будет.

Через некоторое время разглядывания, как будто не удостоверившись в его словах, Железный Человек, отодвинув стул, оказывается еще ближе, чтобы вновь прихлебнуть уже немного остывший кофе — до Паркера доносится запах свежих зерен и чего-то, похожего на машинное масло вперемешку с лосьоном для бритья. Погодите, неужели?..

Удивленно хлопнув глазами, парень только сейчас заметил, что мужчина выглядит совершенно по-другому — в глазах, ранее тусклых, мелькает _жизнь, желание двигаться дальше_, от которых пальцы поджимаются на ногах и странно ноет внутри. Питер нарочно сильно втягивает воздух, чтобы ощутить запах какого-то шампуня — волосы мистера Старка были уже более менее уложены.

Этот Железный Человек начал _походить на его мистера Старка._

Даже одежда — легкий пиджак поверх футболки с незамысловатым принтом и свободные штаны — вызывали у него острое чувство дежавю.

Почему?.. Почему так внезапно и так по-настоящему? Ведь этот Тони Старк — не _он, Боже, это же не он! _

— Питер, тебе не нравится? — приятный женский голос заставляет его обратить внимание на подошедшую мисс Поттс. В удивлении хлопнув глазами, Питер уже через несколько мгновений вспомнил, что перед ним стоит готовая еда, а он тут от нервов, кажется, незаметно для себя сломал замок и до сих пор как идиот сидит, уставившись в столешницу вместо того, чтобы завтракать.

— А! Извините, я задумался, — под рукой оказалась ложка, которую он сразу же схватил. Его застывшее через пару мгновений лицо заставило женщину даже забеспокоиться, как парень уже воскликнул: — Вкусно! Спасибо, мэм!

В Питере проснулся небывалый аппетит, потому что уже скоро его тарелка опустела и он застенчиво попросил добавки. Вирджиния только грустно улыбалась, стоя возле плиты с кружкой чая — Башня впервые за многие годы дышала жизнью, светилась изнутри благодаря одному человеку и Пеппер не знала, _что будет делать, когда все это исчезнет вновь. _ Она не была глупой и прекрасно понимала, что родной дом намного важнее жалкого подобия — чужого, побитого и безумно странного.

Вопрос был в том, _отпустит ли Тони хоть когда-нибудь._ Женщина боялась этого больше всего на свете — что Тони вновь закроется, что он вновь _погибнет._ Проиграет самому себе.

Только вернув, потеряет уже навсегда — и кто знает, как скоро Железный Человек сломается, как поломанная и старая железная игрушка. Он и так многое пережил — _особенно пятнадцатилетнего ребенка. _

Это было неправильно, это было ужасно, но Вирджиния безумно рада, что этот Питер Паркер сейчас здесь. И неважно, что будет потом — главное сейчас.

Улыбнувшись, когда Питер что-то пробормотал себе под нос, смешно поморщившись, она перевела взгляд на Тони и остолбенела, так и не донеся кружку до рта.

_Тони ел. _

Она сначала подумала, что ей показалось, ведь Железный Человек никогда не слушал ее попытки накормить его, отмахиваясь от нее как от мухи. Пеппер сегодня и не надеялась, что мужчина будет с упоением есть запеченные овощи — женщина лишь по привычке попыталась заставить Тони поесть, да и присутствие ребенка играло здесь важную роль.

Что изменилось? Почему же он сейчас так…

Внезапное осознание пронзило ее как стрела, отчего кружка в руке задрожала, расплескивая горячий чай — ей пришлось, судорожно втянув воздух, второй ладонью сжать ее как можно сильнее. Она заметила. Заметила!

Питер поднимал ложку с едой — Тони делал то же самое почти одновременно. Питер, резко застыв с недонесенной до рта ложкой, словно задумавшись, смотрел куда-то в одну точку — Тони, сжимая до побеления в костяшках столовый прибор, прекращал есть, чтобы с беспокойством начать искать причину.

Питер, вздрогнув, так же внезапно приходил в себя — Тони как ни в чем ни бывало вновь приступал к еде, словно до этого не выглядел безумно напуганным человеком.

— Спасибо, Пеп, было достаточно сносно. Не думал, что мне когда-нибудь придутся по вкусу овощи.

Паркер, до этого спокойно доедающий, прекратил жевать, стоило ему увидеть почему-то побледневшую мисс Поттс, которая лишь механически кивнула.

— Мистер Старк! — с возмущением воскликнул он, нахмурившись — эта прекрасная женщина с утра стояла у плиты и готовила без чьей-либо помощи (парень честно пытался помочь, но ему не разрешили), а его кумир говорит «сносно»?! — Почему вы не признаете, что это вкусно? Мисс Поттс столько сделала для нас, а вы говорите ей такие обидные слова! Так же нельзя, понимаете?

Оглушенная тишина и внимательные взгляды заставили Питера переосмыслить сказанное.

— Простите-простите! Я не хотел так грубо. Так вышло. Просто вы, сэр, так… И… Ну… — залепетал он, покраснев и от нервов начиная чесать запястье с внутренней стороны — как же не хватало паутинометов, как же не хватало того чувства ни с чем не сравнимого полета.

_Как же не хватало дома и Мэй. _

— Питер, не стоило…

— Он прав, Пеппер, — резко перебил ее мужчина, невольно вынуждая ее сердце громко стукнуть от ребра — _настолько ошеломляющим был голос Железного Человека._ — Он всегда прав. Я несколько ошибся. Это было очень вкусно. Я… я думаю, что даже смогу привыкнуть есть здоровую пищу по утрам. В компании с Питером все вкуснее, правда?

Невыносимое чувство тоски появляется внутри и у Пеппер, и у Паркера — и если первая знает причину, то Питер боязливо прячется от нее как можно дальше и глубже.

_Потому что страшно. _

В глазах Железного Человека при взгляде на него не должно читаться «самое дорогое, что у меня есть — это ты».

***

— Мистер Старк, сэр!

Мужчина, вздрогнув, резко выдыхает и сжимает переносицу, прежде чем поднять голову — темные глаза тут же находят стоявшего недалеко подростка и глубоко тонут в них. _Невозможно надышаться._

Когда мистер Старк, словно его пронзило осознание, начинает судорожно убирать все со стола, то он лишь молча на миг прикрывает глаза, потому что _не хочет анализировать все это. _

Питер, прикусив губу и открыв глаза, оглядывает пространство вокруг себя — мастерская этого Железного Человека _слишком _отличается от той, в какой он несколько раз побывал — многочисленные детали, тусклый свет и давящая на плечи атмосфера вызывали мурашки по всему телу. Здесь, добираясь до самого сердца острыми корнями, витали ни с чем не сравнимые боль, одиночество и невыносимая вина. У Паркера подкашивались колени и тряслись едва заметно пальцы рук, потому что представлять, что с его мистером Старком за те пять лет без Человека-Паука могло произойти нечто подобное было просто невыносимо.

Было страшно представить, что из-за _его смерти_ Железный Человек станет _таким._

— Малыш? — прорывается сквозь мысли обеспокоенный голос — плечо обжигает огнем, когда тяжелая ладонь касается этого места.

Мистер Старк стоит настолько близко, что Паркер может ощутить все тот же запах лосьона для бритья, вот только к нему добавился еще и запах дорогого одеколона. Внутри что-то дергается и на миг застывает — _так пахнет его мистер Старк. _

Еще одно совпадение, от которого воспоминания вырываются наружу, чтобы накрыть огромной оглушающей волной непонимания.

_Для Питера Паркера существует лишь один Тони Старк и точка._

Не с этим человеком он встретился в своей квартире, чтобы позже оказаться с самыми крутыми Мстителями и вступить с ними в битву. Не на этого мужчину Питер долгое время смотрел с восхищением, начиная с самого детства — с возрастом оно разгорелось, словно пламя еще сильнее.

Он хотел, чтобы не этот Железный Человек гордился им — чтобы потрепал по волосам, улыбнулся и дружелюбно стукнул по плечу.

_Не за этого Тони Старка он готов умереть._

Но почему все же так _больно смотреть на этого мистера Старка?_

Парень мотает головой и натягивает на лицо улыбку.

— Я хотел спросить насчет своего костюма. Он же у вас, ведь так?

Внезапно реальность как будто проходит рябью, с громким гулом дойдя до него и заставив проснуться паучьему чувству.

Тишина накрыла его резко мощной волной — собственный глоток и стук сердца сильно ударили по барабанным перепонкам, заставив склонить голову и, моргнув, поморщиться — в ухе что-то пульсировало. Запястье внезапно зачесалось от нехватки паутинометов. Но не мистера Старка, а его собственных — неаккуратных, кое-где неровных, но самых первых.

Сначала ему показалось, что он попал в какой-то вакуум, где нет не единого звука, потому даже мирного дыхания со своими паучьими силами Паркер не слышал. Хлопая глазами, парень лишь, застыв, смотрел глубоко в карие глаза, чтобы увидеть панику и сглотнуть. Что он сказал не так? _Что?_

Но внезапно будто с щелчком включаются все звуки. Мистер Старк, ужасно медленно моргнув, склоняет голову вбок. Питер только сейчас замечает, что на мужчине черная футболка и такого же цвета свободные штаны. Это вызывают у Паркера странное чувство пустоты.

В последнее время этот мистер Старк вообще пугает его — как смотрит, как улыбается, как _трогает, Боже, почему он меня касается. _

— Да, он у меня. Но зачем тебе он сейчас, карапуз? — Питер натянул на себя рукава легкой толстовки и потоптался на месте, не зная, что на это ответить. Ведь не скажешь, что Паркер на потолок лезет (в прямом смысле!) оттого, что внутри назойливо скребется желание надеть на себя костюм героя и направиться патрулировать улицы, пусть и не родного, но все-таки Квинса, чтобы хоть немного забыться. Парень сидит в Башне всего лишь второй день, но уже готов выть от утраты свежего воздуха, теплых лучей солнца и просто _свободы._

Питер ощущает себя какой-то запертой принцессой из сказки. Он натурально не может выйти из комнаты, чтобы не столкнуться с мужчиной. Казалось, что мистер Старк находит его инстинктивно, ну или во всем виновата здешняя предательница Пятница и ее камеры. Честное слово, он не удивится, если где-то в туалете они тоже припрятаны. Это ненормально, но действительно возможно.

Но что-то внутри подсказывает, что эта паническая зависимость всегда видеть Человека-Паука еще самое малое.

А ведь он даже не рассматривал вариант, что Железный Человек вообще не пустит его на улицу.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Карен, — почти правдиво ответил со вздохом Питер, с надеждой заглядывая в глаза стоящего рядом и тут же об этом жалея, потому что в них вдруг ясно виден жесткий запрет.

— «Карен» это же… ИИ другого меня? — как будто с трудом спрашивает тот, уже заранее зная ответ, когда Паркер уже был готов открыть рот и начать с возмущением спрашивать, что значит это «нет». Его не имеют права держать здесь в четырех стенах!.. — Странное, конечно, я имя дал…

— Эм, это сделал я, — неловко выдает он, на что мистер Старк как-то понятливо и с грустью улыбается, а затем оказывается еще ближе, чтобы положить руку на волосы и взъерошить те. Зачем?.. — В общем, мне действительно нужно поговорить с ней. Знаете, а вдруг она хоть что-то знает о том, как мне вернуться домой? Я как-то раньше не задумывался, поэтому мне нужна она, сэр.

Когда ладонь внезапно перестает перебирать его пряди, то он непонимающе поднимает голову и натыкается на застывшее лицо Железного Человека. Буквально через несколько мгновений тот уже хмурится и, протяжно выдохнув, твердо отвечает:

— Как бы то ни было, другой я разработал ее, а моя копия не должна слишком отличаться от меня, так что я более чем уверен, что твоя Карен ни о чем не знает, — Паркер не удерживается и с полной растерянностью смотрит прямо в глаза мужчине, потому что слова, пусть и логичные, кажутся ему способом отвлечь от самого главного. — Как насчет того, чтобы испробовать приставку моего собственного изобретения? Вместе. Такую ты уж точно нигде не найдешь, Пит!

В груди невыносимо что-то ноет при взгляде на воодушевленного мужчину, который словно всеми силами пытается _вернуть все, как было. _ Пытается не дать новому смыслу своего существования навсегда исчезнуть.

Питер Паркер не дурак. Питер Паркер, пусть и ведет себя как ребенок, многое понимает и многого _боится._

— Сэр, я думаю, вы все же должны сначала отдохнуть. Пожалуйста, — на последнем слове его голос дрогнет, а сам мужчина резко выпрямляется и внимательно вглядывается в его лицо — видит, как подросток нервно прикусывает нижнюю губу, видит как его выражение лица становится беспокойным, когда тот обращает внимание на темные мешки под глазами и бледное лицо, что долго не видело солнце. Внутри надрывно бьется сердце, когда перед Тони как наяву появляется далекое воспоминание.

Питеру тогда было пятнадцать.

_Всегда пятнадцать, Тони. Всегда, помнишь? _

Питер тогда точно так же не знал куда себя деть, в беспокойствии то и дело замирая и открывая рот, чтобы вновь начать лепетать — «я беспокоюсь, мистер Старк», «сэр, когда вы в последний раз отдыхали?», «я не понимаю, почему ваши друзья не видят, как вам плохо и как вы невыносимо устали — от Мстителей, от тяжелой ноши героя и всего-всего».

«я боюсь за вас, мистер Старк. Боюсь, что вы однажды не выдержите. Боюсь оказаться не с вами в этот момент. _Боюсь опоздать, понимаете?_»

Тони тоже опоздал — обломки здания, разрушенный мир одного человека и поломанное тело были тому доказательством.

Питер был тогда странно откровенным, словно сначала пытался не нарочно отвлечь внимание, а потом его будто что-то прорвало — Старк еще никогда не видел, чтобы подросток _так_ смотрел на своего кумира. Так, как будто он переживает за чужого человека, эгоистичного ублюдка Тони Старка, больше, чем за кого-либо. Мужчина тоже не поверил в это — как бы ни хотелось — потому что у Питера была тетя и лучший друг, которые в бесконечное количество раз лучше его. Сильнее его.

Достойные того, чтобы за них беспокоились до пролившихся молча слез.

А ведь тогда Питер действительно что-то хотел скрыть. Прямо как сейчас.

_Господи, какой же еще ребенок._

Разве Тони Старк в силах еще раз попрощаться?

— Я лягу спать скоро, ребенок. Я клянусь, — от всего сердца говорит Старк, а затем выдыхает: — Знаешь, а я передумал. Давай-ка посмотрим на твою Карен. Вместе, ты же не против?

Восторженные карие глаза, облегченная улыбка на губах — и Тони Старк судорожно втягивает недостающий воздух и пошатывается, незаметно для ребенка упершись об стул, который только чудом не двинулся с места, ведь был на колесиках.

Вдох и выдох.

Нужно дышать. Нужно. Вдохнуть и выдохнуть.

_Повторяй за Питером, Тони. _

— _Повторяй за мной, Пит!.. Прошу тебя, вдохни… _

***

— Боже, мистер Старк, почему вы не сказали мне, что припрятали в костюм такую крутую штуку?! — когда мужчина, отвлекшись от изучения костюма, отодвигает в сторону лампу и смотрит на него поверх очков, то Паркер все тут же понимает. — Ой, простите, не именно вы. Я хотел сказать, что не знал, что другой мистер Старк еще что-то скрыл от меня, хотя мы с Нэдом вроде как нашли все тайное. Ну, знаете…

— Расскажешь о другом мне? — как-то резко перебивает тот и будто еще ниже склоняется над столом, отчего Питер тут же удивленно хлопает глазами, силясь понять причину.

Рассказать?.. Что он может рассказать о своем кумире детства?

Схватив многострадальную застежку и дернув ее вверх до резкого звука, он еще ближе на стуле с колесиками приближается к столу, чтобы начать потерянно что-то искать глазами. Почему-то в голове вылетели мысли, а если и некоторые остались, то они перемешались в кашу.

А ведь когда в школе Питеру в младшем классе задали написать о своем любимом герое, то он с вдохновением написал за несколько часов несколько листов (кажется, Мэй слышала, как он бормотал себе под нос и то и дело восклицал), а уже после перед всем классом с пулеметной очередью без единого подглядывания выдал свое «мой любимый герой — это Тони Старк!»

А сейчас что мешает хотя бы немного рассказать про Железного Человека?

Рассказать про Железного Человека Железному Человеку. Ха. Вот и одна из причин, наверное.

— Мистер Старк самый первый человек, который поверил в мои силы Человека-Паука. Поверил в меня.

Судорожный вдох Паркер не замечает, как и то, что рядом сидящий дрожащей рукой снимает с себя очки и поворачивается всем телом к нему. Питер, уткнувшийся подбородком в грудь, складывает руки на груди и скатывается вниз на стуле — парень глубоко погружен в воспоминания и поэтому не слышит и не видит ничего вокруг себя. Паутинометы на запястье впервые приносят хотя бы немного спокойствия — Питер касается их и сразу же вздыхает.

— Ну, то есть до этого другие люди, конечно же, верили в меня — я до сих пор помню своих самых первых фанатов! Но это совсем другое, понимаете? — всплеснув руками в порыве чувств, он продолжает: — Да, мистер Старк никогда не говорил мне лично «ты молодец, Паучок, я горжусь тобой». Но… но я _чувствовал это_. Прямо здесь.

Положив ладонь на сердце, Питер даже не замечает, как в его пространство медленно вторгается другой, окутывая своим запахом и присутствием.

— Он поверил в меня, даже когда столько раз не отвечал на мои сообщения и звонки. А я ведь не думал, я не… — голос превращается в шепот, а на глазах появляются слезы, -… не думал, что однажды он скажет мне «ты Мститель».

На выдохе дрожащими губами:

— Я так долго этого хотел, мистер Старк. Чтобы вы признали меня. Я ради этого столько сделал, я…

Когда Питера поворачивают на стуле, он сразу же с шоком понимает, что его обвили сильные руки и притянули ближе телу — Паркер, застыв, чувствует своей грудью, как опускается и поднимается чужая, как громко и сильно бьется другое сердце, вызывающее мурашки по всему телу. Питер совсем не специально, словно только что родившийся детеныш в поиске защиты, проводит кончиком носа невидимую дорожку по шее, чтобы, остановившись и осознав сделанное, поднять дрожащие руки и положить их на лопатки мужчины. Тепло.

В последний раз, когда Питера _так_ обнимал мистер Старк, был на чужом Титане перед его исчезновением.

Бородка колет щеку и вызывает невыносимое чувство потери и тоски внутри.

Мэй. Нэд. _Мистер Старк._

— Ты самый сильный человек во вселенной, Питер. Ты сильнее меня в миллиарды раз.

_Железный Человек тоже сильный! Железный Человек точно сделал тот щелчок и выиграл! _

Он заберет Питера и все будет хорошо.

_Питер Паркер вернется домой._

***


	6. Chapter 6

***

— У тебя точно получится?! Боже, хоть бы получилось, прошу тебя!

Непродолжительное молчание, а затем уверенный ответ, от которого сердце почти выпрыгнуло из груди от счастья:

— У тебя будет пятнадцать секунд, прежде чем Пятница что-то заподозрит, Питер.

— Ты моя спасительница, Карен, ты лучшая! Спасибо!

Паркер, нервно посмотрев по сторонам и прислушавшись к своему чутью, глубоко вздохнул и накинул поверх костюма Паука черный капюшон от толстовки. Идею для такого «перевоплощения» подала Карен, многозначительно напомнив, что лучше не бегать по городу, всем своим видом крича, что Человек-Паук, ну или «подражатель» в глазах всех, вернулся. Пусть он уже и сделал это. Да, Паркер?

Карен как раз контролировала камеры Пятницы в нужные моменты, когда он оказывался к ним слишком близко, но его верная подруга могла делать это лишь на несколько секунд. Так что у Паркера было достаточно мало времени, чтобы сориентироваться и следовать голосу Карен.

Но Питер справится. Ради того, чтобы вновь ощутить непередаваемый полет на паутине, ради того, чтобы помочь Квинсу и попытаться найти _помощь_ Паркер сделает все что угодно.

Честно говоря, за все эти дни он даже новости не смотрел. Потому что вместо того, чтобы в который раз глубоко окунуться в недалекое прошлое, где Железный Человек совершенно _другой_, Паркер был занят тем, что пытался прийти в себя и свыкнуться с нахождением в чужом мире. Почему никто в своих фэнтезийных книжках даже не предполагал, что человек, попавший в другой мир, не будет готов спасать принцессу, а всеми силами будет желать вернуться _домой?_

— Мистер Старк направляется прямо в твою сторону, Питер. Тебе нужно поторопиться.

От неожиданности услышанного сердце еще быстрее застучало, а сам он перебрался в более темный угол на потолке, что-то пробормотав себе под нос. Как не вовремя! Почему мистер Старк как будто каждый раз каким-то чувством знает, что вот именно в том месте находится подросток, вот именно в это время выйдет?!

Каждый день как одно и то же — Железный Человек встречает его с широкой улыбкой, чтобы, хлопнув по плечу и не убирая оттуда обжигающей руки до самого конца, отвести в свою мастерскую. Питер, конечно же, неловко соглашается, слушая воодушевленного и будто заново родившегося мужчину, пока внутри что-то неприятно ноет. В такие моменты он совершенно не знает, куда себя деть и что делать, потому что в голове все перемешивается в кашу и Паркер, забывшись, думает об этом Железном Человеке, как о _своем._

На мгновение, на долю секунды, но это _правда._

Это страшно.

А самое безумное то, что он совершенно не знает, что сейчас происходит и что уже произошло в его мире. В его самом дорогом доме, который Питер раньше не ценил так, как сейчас. Не ценил ужин вместе с Мэй и ее звонким смехом — ее запах духов и объятия. Боже, кто бы знал, как ему ее не хватает. Где же она? Как себя чувствует? Она тоже обратилась в пыль или жила те проклятые пять лет без своего племянника?

Не ценил вечера, проведенные с Нэдом перед телевизором или Лего. Лучший друг и по совместительству «парень в кресле» вызывал горькую теплоту в груди и тоску. Как будто прошли годы без близкого человека, а не почти две недели.

Питер не ценил те крохотные моменты, что он проводил с мистером Старком. С самым родным и самым настоящим. Пускай и он, в лучшем случае, уделял подростку с Квинса несколько минут за месяцы, когда Паркер то и дело ловил преступников, пытался добиться хоть немного внимания своего кумира детства. Знаете, ничего нового для Питера Паркера, который еще с самого далекого прошлого, увидев по новостям красно-золотой костюм и широкую улыбку, решил для себя навсегда, что Тони Старк для него один из самых дорогих людей.

Пускай и Человека-Паука мужчина вытаскивал из многих передряг, по-взрослому отчитывал и грозил рассказать все Мэй. Питер после таких случаев находил — не без труда, конечно же — супер крутые примочки в своем костюме, которые тайком делал мужчина. Переживал. Заботился.

_Вы представляете?_ Питер — нет. О нем вспоминают не только при личной встрече! На него тратят свое наверняка ценное время (звание героя, компания и все дела, ну вы знаете) и деньги. А еще сам Паркер пищит от счастья где-то внутри от этого осознания, но это так, к слову.

Идущий в его сторону человек совсем-совсем другой. В нем чувства слишком яркие и одновременно темные, от которых хочется спрятаться под кровать как в детстве со своим любимым плюшевым Железным Человеком в руках. Его прикосновения обжигают огнем и словно говорят «малыш, ты в порядке?». Его запах одеколона и машинного масла, так похожий на _его_, невыносимо напоминают о доме. Мистер Старк окутывает его всем собой и даже не представляет, что у Питера, не привыкшего к подобному (это же все равно его кумир, пусть и с другого мира), воет огромный и неукротимый ураган из эмоций внутри.

Когда же, в конце концов, мужчина перестанет _пугать?_ — смотреть с такой нежностью, словно это его мистер Старк смотрит на мисс Поттс; каждый день звать его в свою мастерскую, порой по несколько раз, словно без присутствия парня _он не может._

_Когда Питер Паркер вернется домой?_

— Спасибо, Карен.

Который раз вздохнув и прикрыв на миг глаза, он осторожно выглянул за угол — линзы на маске прищурились, а перед ним самим появились многочисленные данные, когда примерно мистер Старк будет проходить мимо него и куда лучше спрятаться в случае чего. Честно говоря, Человек-Паук до сих пор восхищается им и не может поверить, что ему достался такой высокотехнологичный костюм. На мертвом Титане, далеко-далеко через множество галактик, ему как никогда пригодилось бесценное изобретение Тони Старка.

Как никогда в его мыслях сейчас кусают в сердце бесконечные вопросы «что было бы, если я тогда не спас мистера Стрэнджа с помощью паучьих лап», «что бы сказала Мэй и мистер Старк, если бы я тогда задохнулся от нехватки воздуха и все-таки упал вниз, прямо мимо Железного Человека».

Что случилось с мистером Старком? Как там Мэй и Нэд?

— Через одиннадцать секунд Босс появится рядом с тобой, — пробормотав про себя что-то вроде «о боже», Питер еще более внимательно стал смотреть вниз, пока пальцы на руках и ногах почему-то поджимались как в нервном приступе.

Боже правый, он как будто преступник, сбегающий из тюрьмы, а мужчина его надзиратель. Как же хорошо все-таки, что мисс Поттс отсутствует, потому что этой прекрасной женщине парень вообще бы не смог соврать. Необычно, конечно, что мужчина каким-то способом поверил в его «я очень устал, сэр. Наверное, долго спать буду, вы, если что, не ищите меня раньше десяти, хорошо?»

Он не только поверил его почти заиканию, бегающим в разные стороны глазам (верный признак вранья), но и еще всунул опешившему Паркеру в руки теплый стакан с молоком и медом, уже обыденно взъерошив волосы. Он даже предложил побыть в его спальне, пока Питер не уснет — в этот момент парень захотел провалиться сквозь землю от стыда — щеки пылали так, что мужчина даже обеспокоенно спросил, есть ли у него температура.

Видимо, его лепетанию не поверили, потому что ладонь на лбу для «проверки температуры» заставила его отпрыгнуть на несколько метров, пока Железный Человек глупо стоял с протянутой рукой и хмурился, силясь понять, что только что вообще произошло.

Да ладно, блин. Это же все тот же типичный Питер Паркер, не умеющий лгать и в ответ на «я просто дверь открываю, это не объятия» делает все наоборот. Как же тогда неловко было, кто бы только знал. Зато обнял самого Железного Человека и запомнил его дорогой парфюм, представляете?! Ох, фанат внутри Питера тогда вопил от счастья во все горло. Хоть сейчас парень повзрослел и уже не ведет себя таким детским образом, спасибо большое.

Ну ладно… почти.

Ничего ведь сложного, правда? Нужно просто вести себя тихо и внимательно слушать Карен.

А еще по дороге необходимо запутать в коконы из паутины парочку злодеев, помочь пожилым людям в случае чего. Ну знаете, типичный Человек-Паук.

Которого _здесь_ нет. Ха.

Почему-то ладони мелко дрожали, а сердце громко стучало об ребра, как будто Питер совершал что-то противозаконное. Но ведь нет! Абсолютно нет! Человек-Паук лишь решил подышать свежим воздухом — сам, потому что _кое-кто_ не выпускает, пусть и не назойливо — «давай лучше посмотрим на твой костюм, Пит? Кажется, твоя Карен знает еще парочку секретов», «как насчет попкорна и Звездных Войн? Я помню, как ты их любил.»

Обжигая глубокими карими глазами, в которых плескался страх, пока сам парень холодел внутри от твердых слов на грани приказа:

«Нет, малыш. Тебя нельзя на улицу. Ты останешься здесь, в моей Башне. И нет, не смотри на меня так. Это мой окончательный вердикт. Ты сейчас под моей ответственностью, пусть и Пеппер не доверяет по каким-то глупым причинам мне это дело. Я вполне способен приглядеть за подростком и в случае чего не дать ему заскучать. Верно, карапуз?»

Еще как верно! Слежка почти двадцать четыре на семь и навязчивые прикосновения — иногда легкие, словно трогают бесценный хрусталь, иногда будто что-то отчаянно ищущие — это вам не шутки.

— Питер.

— Я вижу, Карен, — почти одними губами прошептал парень, на секунду почему-то задержав дыхание и застыв.

Смотреть сверху вниз на мистера Старка, зная, что его никто не видит (ну, Паркер надеется), очень странно. Питер даже почувствовал себя немного неловко, когда из угла вышел мужчина, что-то неразборчиво говоря себе под нос (кажется, ругался) и потирая переносицу. Миллиардер явно недавно проснулся, о чем говорят взъерошенные волосы и след от подушки на щеке. Питер даже ощутил какой-то неясный и внезапный прилив чувств, пока в груди радостно билось осознание того, что Железный Человек начал приходить в себя и следить за своим сном и питанием. Вот ему честно все равно на собственные слова «это не мой мистер Старк, я хочу увидеть лишь своего», потому что в любом мире, на любой планете и вселенной Питер Паркер всегда поможет Тони Старку. Просто, знаете, тогда парень был слишком потерян и не переставал чувствовать на себе обжигающие объятия повзрослевшего мужчины. Сейчас же Питер поменял свое мнение — он всегда будет готов помочь мистеру Старку, но ни за что и никогда не забудет _своего единственного._

Со своим мистером Старком подросток обязательно посмеется над тем, что любовь кумира к своим изобретениям никогда не меняется. А Питер неловко расскажет, что другой Железный Человек на редкость хорошо терпит рядом с собой присутствие Паркера, даже сам способствует тому, чтобы парень находился рядом — в мастерской, на кухне и в гостиной.

_Как же ему не хватает всего этого. _

— Так сколько, говоришь, у меня есть выходов? — спросил взволнованно он, вглядываясь в широкую спину мужчины в темной майке. Кажется, Питер даже углядел большое пятно от машинного масла. Ой, а там еще пятнышко соуса, кажется… Блин! Паркер, не о том думаешь!

— Один, Питер.

_— Так сколько раз мы можем победить?_

_— Один._

Питера резко пронзило дежавю, от которого внутри все задрожало, как и сам он — воспоминания о битве с титаном нахлынули как огромная, бесшумная волна. Сердце громко стукнуло об ребра, а дыхание перехватило.

— Ладно, хорошо. _Хорошо._ Я справлюсь. Справлюсь, — зашептал как иступленный Паркер, пытаясь поверить в собственные слова. — Все будет хорошо, Карен. Все…

Человек-Паук остановился прямо перед нужным местом, уверенно глядя вперед, не замечая, что мужчина, будто что-то ощутив, развернулся и, нахмурившись, внимательно обвел взглядом длинный пустой коридор.

***

Питер летел на паутине, громко хохоча и слыша свистящий в ушах ветер. Под ним проносились сотни людей и машин, сливаясь в один яркий свет. Но огромное солнце, пышущие жаром огня, было намного ярче, однако благодаря усовершенствованному костюму не было никакого дискомфорта — Питер наслаждался _свободой_ и летел по Квинсу, словно птица. Как же это было прекрасно! Сердце готово было выскочить из груди от счастья, а смех так и вырывался — Паркер не хотел, да и был не в силах препятствовать этому.

Также по дороге, как он и думал, Человек-Паук помог одной старой леди отнести ее продукты к дому, увидел убегающего вора и вернул старику его вещи (тоже с продуктами, как необычно!) и… обезвредил преступника! Класс! Ой, ну в смысле это все, конечно, плохо, люди должны быть добрыми — то есть не красть, не причинять вред животным и своим же, а особенно _не убивать_.

Питер всего лишь с _любовью_ закутал в паутину одного такого плохого человека. Вот и все.

А что ему оставалось делать, в самом деле? Неизвестно сколько ждать, пока его выпустят хоть ненадолго — так, ну чтобы хотя бы подышать чистым воздухом? Сидеть, дергая многострадальный замок, слушать рассказы _о самом себе_ и прислушиваться к постоянно воющему паучью чутью?

Мистер Старк говорил, что другой он совершенно ничем не отличается от него.

Питер всем сердцем и дрожью чувствовал недосказанное «за исключением того, пятнадцатилетний подросток из Квинса давно мертв, а ты жив».

Быть Человеком-Пауком — это все, что Питер Паркер умеет.

Глубоко вздохнув и прикрыв на миг глаза, парень спрятался глубже в тень переулка, тут же стукнувшись спиной об стену.

— Как думаешь, Карен, мы скоро вернемся домой?

— Извини, Питер, я не располагаю такими данными.

Конечно. А что он вообще ожидал от искусственного интеллекта?

Но ведь Карен единственная, кто знает о семнадцатилетнем Питере Паркере. Не мисс Поттс, не директор Фьюри. Даже не мистер Старк.

_Они все совершенно ничего не знают о нем. _

Не знают, что он боялся задохнуться в бесконечном космосе и разочаровать мистера Старка — поэтому переборол свой жалкий страх и направился вслед за своим кумиром. Не знают, что Питер ночами перед собой видит свое самое бесценное воспоминание — щекочущие нос волосы, пропахшие битвой, пылью и чем-то родным, а также прошепченные слова «ребенок, обними меня», которые с недавних пор стали для него будто клеймо. Разве такое бывает? Он вновь _боится_, сам не зная чего именно. Наверное, абсолютно всего. Жалкий трус Человек-Паук, который вместо того, чтобы помочь на поле битвы за Землю, исчез и теперь зависает за просмотром фильмов с _другим._

Таким Тони Старк никогда не будет гордиться.

Тогда Питер чувствовал всем своим телом мужчину и только сейчас понял, насколько _близко_ — Железный Человек остался таким же, несмотря на прошедшие пять лет. Ощущая как наяву под рукой Марк, под которым билась жизнь, и видя во снах яркое свечение реактора, он не мог просто сидеть и ничего не делать.

А теперь что, Питер? А теперь _как?_ Куда все это пропало?

О боги, _как же все…_

Когда чутье резко завопило, Паркер быстро развернулся и увидел недалеко от себя пробегающую девочку, что держала в руках яркий воздушный шар и шла опасно близко возле проезжей части. Почему никто не видит этого? Где родители или любые ответственные взрослые?

Времени думать не было — Человек-Паук сразу же сорвался с места, забывая натянуть на голову капюшон, который хоть как-то спасал его.

Молниеносно оказавшись возле ребенка, он, развернувшись и прижав к себе девочку, почувствовал резкий удар в бок. Этот удар выдернул из него весь воздух, заставив громко кашлянуть от неожиданности, но он каким-то способом даже остался стоять на месте и прижимать кричащую девочку — та не переставала то бить его маленькими кулачками, то царапать костюм.

Честно говоря, у него стоял лишь громкий гул в голове, а перед глазами был лишь асфальт, однако даже так Паркер внезапно осознал, что из-за такого удара он явно должен был отлететь, а не всего лишь покачнуться. Питер достаточно владел силами, чтобы знать свой предел. Что-то не так!

Даже бок не настолько болел!

— Эй, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенный голос каким-то способом прорвался сквозь неясный гул. Чужая рука коснулась плеча, заставляя его инстинктивно вздрогнуть и прижать девочку еще ближе к себе. Питер же спас, да? А как тот водитель?

_Боже мой, почему он не мог просто использовать свою паутину, с помощью нее схватив ребенка? Какого черта он поступил так глупо? Так, словно собрался пожертвовать собой?_

— Со мной все хорошо. Девочка. Она… — развернувшись и тут же наткнувшись на знакомое лицо, Питер от неожиданности увиденного ахнул и разжал руки, тем самым выпуская ребенка. — _О мой Бог. _

На него смотрели глаза Брюса Беннера, Мстителя и по совместительству Халка. Известного ученого и его кумира номер два. Что он здесь делает? Что…

— Ты со мной, парень? — чуть нервно хмыкнув, Питер наконец обратил внимание на то, что мужчина продолжал обеспокоенно вглядываться ему в глаза. Погодите. Какие глаза, он ведь в маске и недавно… Маска! Человек-Паук, которого здесь не должно давно быть!

_Ой._

— Я-я… — с ужасом рассматривая собравшуюся толпу, яркие вспышки камер и остановленное движение, Человек-Паук пошатнулся, даже не ощущая, как бок резко прострелило болью от сильного удара машины.

Машины, на которой образовалась огромная вмятина и вокруг которой ходил находящийся в огромном шоке водитель — невредимый, но безумно напуганный. Как? Почему?

\- … Я должен немедленно уйти, мистер Беннер! — выпалил подросток, уже собираясь сорваться с места, как рука на плече остановила его.

Стоявший рядом мужчина, поджав губы и как-то странно на него посмотрев, произнес:

— Пойдем со мной, Питер. Мне нужно осмотреть тебя.

— Но… мне нужно обратно. К мистеру Старку, сэр. В-вы не понимаете… — залепетал он, нервно начиная смотреть по сторонам, чтобы тут же наткнуться на внимательные и порой недружелюбные взгляды, низко опустив голову, словно стыдясь за совершенное. Облажался, Паркер.

— Тони подождет, а твои раны нет, — вздохнув, мистер Беннер поднял на него внезапно тяжелый взгляд. — Не мне ругать тебя за то, что ты натворил, вновь появившись в виде Человека-Паука, да еще и попав на камеры. Вы с Тони два сапога пара — просто появившись, наводите столько шума.

Не успел Питер и рта открыть, как:

— Ладно, так уж и быть. Идем в Башню. Только капюшон накинь, хотя это уже бесполезно — вмятину на машине и снимки ничем не объяснишь.

Быстро последовав словам и вновь посмотрев по сторонам, Питер только сейчас понял, что люди почему-то не приближаются ближе, словно боятся — кого или чего Паркер не знал, потому что тоже _боялся._

Что девочка, красная и вся в слезах, плачет на руках похожей на нее женщины. Нашлась. Спас. Не облажался.

Мистер Старк не отберет костюм, Питер.

Облегчение накрыло его огромной волной, от чего улыбка сама собой появилась на лице, скрытая за маской.

— Ты молодец, Пит. Ты спас ребенка, — теплые слова заставили вынырнуть и обратить внимание на окружающее — каким-то способом парень пропустил тот момент, когда оказался в уже двигающейся машине на заднем сидении, скрывая свой костюм за полностью застегнутой толстовкой, потому что переодеться было не во что, а у костюма пропадала лишь маска.

Удивительно, что Паркер встретил мистера Беннера. Немного подозрительно, но все же удивительно. Да.

Ох, кажется, в голове что-то не то. Выброс адреналина, наверное, или паучьи силы, которые, как оказалось, он полностью не знает. Что же все-таки произошло?

А бок-то почти не болит — просто неприятно тянет и не дает лишний раз двигаться. Мистер Старк ведь не будет сильно злиться за то, что Питер не только сбежал, но и снова попал на камеру?

***

— Разве я не предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты мне больше не звонил, Фьюри? — начал с напускным спокойствием Тони, внимательно разглядывая через очки приближенную деталь — свет бросал странные тени на его лицо, заостряя скулы и делая уже почти исчезнувшие мешки под глазами более темными.

— Значит слухи не врали, — почти протянул мужчина по ту сторону экрана, — Ты действительно изменился, Старк.

Глубоко вздохнув и закатив глаза, он лишь молча продолжил свою работу, не обращая внимание на внимательный взгляд темнокожего мужчины.

Смотря на многочисленные и разные по величине детали Марка, что были разбросаны по всему огромному столу, директор который раз удивлялся, что один человек так много значит для бывшего Торговца Смертью, который плевать раньше хотел на чье-то мнение и чувства. Тони Старк был тем еще эгоистом, который тратил множество денег на выпивку, вечеринки и женщин. Его не научили не только смотреть дальше собственного носа, но и _любить._

— Это ведь не новый Марк, так?

— Я возвращаю то, что уничтожил собственными руками и что по праву является _моим,_ если тебе так это интересно.

Многие думают, что ничего так и не поменялось. Но Ник уверен, что _слишком многое. _

— Знаешь, глядя на твой почти готовый Марк, у меня появилось подозрение, что ты хочешь вернуться.

Резкий стук молота об железо и холодный ответ:

— Я не думаю, что это твое дело, _Николас_, — тяжелый взгляд темных глаз и искра опасности на дне.

— Железный Человек всегда был и остается моим делом, — не дрогнувшим голосом ответил тот.

— А я тогда кто? М? — почти прорычал Тони, поднимая голову и впиваясь глазами в голограмму мужчины, — Актер, играющий роль героя и не справившийся с ней? Нечто в «железном костюме», которое _не смогло помочь_ в самый нужный момент? Скажи мне, мой дорогой и старый друг Фьюри!

Пальцы сжали до побеления в костяшках край стола, а дыхание перехватило. Воспоминания нахлынули и не давали увидеть перед собой ничего, помимо них — Тони видел их как наяву и боялся однажды не понять, что все это уже в прошлом. Но ведь это невозможно забыть.

Питера Паркера, умершего на его руках и до последнего сражающегося за жизнь, _просто невозможно выкинуть из головы как давно мертвого человека._

Психологи учили отпускать. Тони Старк никогда этого не умел, потому что _боялся._

— _Мистер Старк, простите за такой вопрос, мне просто интересно, знаете… Вы чего-нибудь боитесь? Может, у вас есть какая-то фобия, я не знаю? Вы можете не отвечать, сэр, если не хотите говорить!_

_Всегда алые от стыда щеки и горящие восторгом карие глаза._

_— Знаешь, карапуз, у меня слишком много того, чего я боюсь, — честный ответ и полные неверия глаза напротив. — Но мой самый главный страх, пожалуй…_

— Ты же итак это знаешь.

Сердце с громким стуком стукнуло об ребра, пальцы задрожали, отчего стол пошел ходуном, а мелкие детали стали падать.

В голове было лишь невыносимое и бьющее прямо мимо шрама от дугового реактора «_я хочу увидеть его_»

Ведь Питер здесь. _Здесь._

— Ты такой же человек, как и мы все, Тони, — устало вздохнул директор Щ.И.Та. — Ты понимаешь, что после всего тебя не примут с распростертыми объятиями?

— Железного Человека может и _нет_. Но _я_ попытаюсь, — шумно втянув носом спертый воздух, Тони, резко выпрямившись, так же устало опустился на стол и потер переносицу до сих пор мелко дрожащими пальцами, убрав очки на голову.

Как там малыш? Наверное, все еще спит недалеко от его комнаты — молоко с медом должно было помочь, пускай и где-то глубоко внутри себя мужчина хотел, чтобы Питер попросил его помочь уснуть, потому что молоко не помогло.

Верно, он _устал._ Хотя для гиперактивного подростка это достаточно необычно, ведь малыш всегда дышал жизнью и не отдыхал пока не будет валиться с ног от усталости или пока тетушка не отправит спать. Он прекрасно помнит, как тогда почти не сдержал смех, когда ребенок случайно ему проболтался.

Возможно ли, что повышенная усталость появилась из-за перемещения в другой мир? Как вообще такое «путешествие» влияет на человека? Тони не замечал никаких опасных симптомов, да и Пятница каждый день отчитывалась ему о состоянии Питера. Если не считать, конечно, того, что карапуз иногда ворочался во сне, словно ему снилось что-то плохое, и бывало как будто уходил куда-то в свои мысли — не моргающие глаза и _почти пустой взгляд в никуда_ выбивали весь воздух.

Тони далеко не дурак и многое понимает. Потеряв свой дом и семью, очень сложно привыкнуть к _другому._

Но разве Тони Старк железный?

_Тони Старк только заново возрождается и вновь осознает, что значит жизнь._

Что значит видеть в карих глазах искру жизни и понимать, что _это то, что просто необходимо сберечь._

— Ты не скажешь ему?

— Это уже не имеет значение, Фьюри.

— Для кого? Для Питера или для _тебя?_

Судорожный вдох и молчание в ответ.

— Почему сейчас, Тони? Почему?

Нежно улыбнувшись и ощутив невыносимый прилив теплых и ярких чувств, с легкостью разбивший стекло темных воспоминаний, Тони выдохнул:

— Потому что мне ответили.

***

— Мистер Старк, прошу вас, только не злитесь так сильно! Мистер Беннер уже осмотрел меня и он уверен, что… — а лгать нехорошо, Питер!

— Снимай, Паркер. Я несколько раз повторять не буду, — сглотнув вязкую слюну и попятившись от неожиданного строгого голоса, в котором явно слышался приказ, Питер в беспомощности посмотрел на стоявшего недалеко мужчину, комкая в руках черную толстовку.

— Тони, послушай… — начал было тот, поправляя упавшие очки, но когда Паркер уже обрадовался, миллиардер вдруг жестко перебил:

— С тобой я поговорю потом, Брюс. Не мешай делать мне то, что я просто обязан сделать, — а вот теперь парень не зря шагнул назад, потому что мистер Старк довольно угрожающе стал двигаться в его сторону — карие глаза словно потемнели на несколько оттенков от злости, а на лбу стала пульсировать венка, многозначительно намекая об состоянии человека.

— Но я же в костюме! У меня под ним лишь… — не договорив и тут же ощутив жар на щеках, подросток вновь умоляюще взглянул на мистера Беннера, который только с сожалением покачал головой. Мол, парень, справляйся сам.

Да какого вообще происходит?! Мистер Старк — _особенно этот_ — не имеет права вести себя так, будто является его опекуном или отцом! Только Мэй. Лишь…

_Где же ты, Мэй? Как скоро я увижу тебя?_

— Мне все равно, — твердо отрезал тот, наконец останавливаясь, отчего Паркер хотел сделать очередной спасительный шаг назад, но внезапно осознал, что уткнулся в стену. Пути не было. Разве что… — Снимай или я сделаю это сам. Уж поверь, я прекрасно разбираюсь в собственном изобретенном костюме.

_А я прекрасно понимаю, что так быть не должно!_

— Нет, — четко ответил он возмущенным тоном, и, полюбовавшись нахмуренным в непонимании лицом, подпрыгнул и оказался высоко на потолке. Никакие мистеры Старки здесь его не достанут!

— Питер, не будь ребенком и слезай. Мы же не желаем тебе зла, — вдруг вклинился в разговор до этого молчавший мистер Беннер, останавливаясь прямо под ним и поднимая голову.

Железный Человек до сих пор странно молчал и смотрел куда-то себе под ноги, но Паркер всецело обратил внимание лишь на ученого.

А ведь он думал, что ему _помогут._ Похоже, нужно попытаться сделать все самому — любыми силами, любыми способами.

Питер всегда справлялся сам — еще до появления в его жизни мистера Старка Человек-Паук вполне хорошо спасал людей от преступников в толстовке, штанах и очках для плавания.

Питер использовал все собственные силы и спасал себя _сам._

Ведь Питер Паркер всегда всех спасает.

_И себя обязательно сможет. _

— Я же сказал, что со мной все хорошо! Почему вы мне не верите?

— Мы верим тебе, Питер. Так поверь и нам. Тони или я просто осмотрим тебя на наличие ран. Вот и все. Здесь нет никакой проблемы, ребенок, — продолжал спокойным и внушающим доверие тоном мужчина, смотря на него снизу вверх. Честно сказать, выглядел так мистер Беннер довольно комично, потому что потолки у мистера Старка были достаточно высокие.

— Я не ребенок, — более устало, чем возмущенно ответил Питер, вздыхая и уже немного сожалея о том, что сделал. — Мистер Беннер, я не маленький мальчик, который будет сидеть в четырех стенах днями и ночами, не видя свет солнца и не чувствуя свежего воздуха. Я тоже хочу свободы, понимаете? Я хочу спасать людей, сэр. Я просто хочу жить так, как раньше.

— Питер… — шокировано произнес Брюс, не ожидая таких слов.

— Вы любите свой дом, мистер Беннер? — судорожным вздохом продолжил подросток, чувствуя что-то мокрое на своих щеках. Жаль, что маски не было. — Я без него жить не могу.

На секунду прикрыв глаза и одной рукой убрав слезы, Питер даже не успел понять, как сильные руки оторвали его и притянули к себе — мистер Старк в костюме Железного Человека держал его под подмышки и очень странным взглядом смотрел на него без маски.

— Мистер Старк! — воскликнул Питер, беспомощно взмахнув ногами в воздухе и не понимая, почему мужчина так легко смог отцепить его от потолка.

— Ты слишком многое сегодня испортил, Питер, исчезнув из безопасного места и появившись в костюме Паука. Ты понимаешь, что своим очередным появлением натворил? Лучше бы не понимал, — сухие слова и искра боли на дне. — Я не смогу тебя защитить, если ты не будешь рядом, малыш.

Когда его осторожно опустили на землю, но не убрали рук, Питер ответил, твердо глядя прямо в глаза — в темные и с искрой чего-то далекого — не моргая:

— Я могу сам себя защитить, мистер Старк. Я…

— Нет. Не можешь.

Тони прикрывает глаза и, вздохнув, приближается, чтобы коснуться лба обжигающим поцелуем. Почему опять?..

Питер не успевает даже этого понять — на плечах лежали руки, и он почему-то не смог двинуться, хотя и имел для этого силы.

Запах мускуса и дорогого одеколона забрался в нос до самого сердца.

— Я верну тебе дом. Я _стану_ твоим домом, малыш.

Нет.

_Не вернете, потому что боитесь и не хотите отпускать. _

***

— Простите меня, мистер Беннер.

— За что, малыш? — удивленно спросил тот, аккуратно намазывая на болящее место холодную мазь, от которой появлялись мурашки. Честно сказать, для чувствительного ко всему Питера запах был просто отвратительный, но он мужественно держался, чтобы который раз не поморщиться.

Правда, вот от стоявшего позади него мистера Старка, который прожигал внимательным взглядом его голую спину на поиск ран, мурашки все равно были сильнее. Да что не так?

— За все, сэр. Я не должен был вести себя так безрассудно и хотя бы подумать сначала о…

— Ты же сам сказал, что тебя вела любовь к свободе. Ты отказываешься от своих слов?

От очередного мазка по коже холодной мазью он не удержался и дернул плечом.

— Нет, но…

— Прошлое не изменить, малыш, — тускло произнес мистер Старк и, к полному шоку Паркера, остановился прямо перед ним, чтобы нагнуться и посмотреть прямо в глаза — коснувшись запретного, которое появилось на их поверхности, парень обжегся и отшатнулся. — Иногда его лучше отпустить и жить дальше. Я, конечно, этого не умею, но ты постарайся, хорошо? Я обязательно помогу тебе и никогда не оставлю. Да и Брюс к нам присоединится. Верно, Брюси?

Рука, аккуратно размазывающая мазь, на мгновение дрогнула, но почти сразу же продолжила свои действия.

— У меня есть обязанности…

— Да ладно тебе, приятель. Фьюри должен был освободить тебя от всех дел, когда посылал сюда. Так что тебе не отвертеться.

Мистер Фьюри? Погодите…

Сердце дрогнуло от радости.

_Так значит о нем не забыли? _

***


	7. Chapter 7

***

— Боже мой! Карен, ты видишь это?! — разглядывая с широко распахнутыми глазами большую вмятину на стене, воскликнул Питер.

— Ущерб, нанесенный этой части стены, составляет практически сорок процентов. Желаете оповестить мистера Старка?

Паркер, все еще с шоком рассматривая вмятину и довольно долгое время не отвечая, тут же выпрямляется и спохватывается:

— Что?.. Нет! Ни за что! — на лице появляется ужас, когда парень уже думает, что опоздал и сейчас мистер Старк обо всем узнает, но Карен успокаивает его:

— Хорошо, Питер.

Облегченно выдохнув и смахнув со лба мешающуюся прядь, он слепо идет назад спиной, пока не почувствует ногами диван и не упадет на него. Ладно, вмятину можно будет как-нибудь объяснить, да и ремонт Паркер сам сделает, ничего трудного, просто…

— Не пугай меня больше так, Карен, — умоляюще просит Питер, на что ИИ любезно соглашается — растянув губы в улыбке, он опрокидывает голову на спинку дивана, уставившись в потолок через маску.

— Пятница так и не говорит, куда мистер Старк так внезапно ушел? — с надеждой спрашивает парень, продолжая немного скучающе искать наверху что-то неизведанное — исключая микроскопическые трещины и ниточки паутины (это честно не он!), Паркер так ничего интересного и не находит. Не то чтобы ему было прям скучно!.. Просто эта комната, по словам его верной подруги Карен, является единственным местом, где Пятница не так хорошо может проследить за ним. Это, конечно, было достаточно странно, но почему-то он не хотел спрашивать об этом, особенно когда миллиардер вот вообще неожиданно однажды утром не оказался не только возле дверей его комнаты, но и во всей Башне. Сначала Питер даже подумал, что ослышался, когда Пятница, едва он вышел из комнаты, оповестила его о том, что «в настоящее время Босс отсутствует, мистер Паркер, но он просил передать, что… «. Парень выпал из реальности от неверия еще при «мистера Старка здесь нет», так что не расслышал дальнейших слов ИИ, потому что от внезапной радости подпрыгнул почти до потолка и счастливо засмеялся. Вот Питер возьмет и выйдет на улицу, наплевав на то, что мужчина после его побега удвоил слежку за ним и на то, что слова мистера Беннера и мистера Старка были очень логичны! И никто ему не помешает, ведь он свободен!

Да, Питер знает, что ему нельзя появляться на улице даже без костюма — есть шанс, что его кто-то узнает. Питер понимает и видит, что после его очередного появления в костюме Паука новости о «подражателе бывшего героя Квинса» не замолкают даже тогда, когда Железный Человек явно приложил руку к тому, чтобы этого не существовало. _Чтобы Человека-Паука не существовало._

Питер Паркер все знает. Но он слишком отчаялся и слишком скучает по дому — по Мэй, Нэду и _единственному Тони Старку_ — чтобы не делать то, что велит ему сердце.

Поэтому и, схватив с собой свой костюм, он уже было воодушевленный и с широкой улыбкой направляется к выходу, чтобы понять, что он заперт. Чтобы Пятница на его шокированный вскрик ответила, что мистер Старк запретил ему покидать Башню. Да ладно, опять?! После явного отказа Питер не удерживается и пинает почти со всей силы дверь (конечно не паучьей, он же не хочет, чтобы мужчина что-то заподозрил), чтобы после, топнув ногой как ребенок и надувшись, оказаться в комнате.

В которой Паркер и со злости ударил кулаком в стену!

— Мистер Старк запретил Пятнице рассказывать эту информацию посторонним лицам.

— Карен, ты говорила мне то же самое уже три раза! — взвыл он, приложив обе руки к лицу и бросив взгляд надежды на окно, чтобы тут же вспомнить, что все окна в Башне (Питер не поленился и проверил их все!) были наглухо заперты. Резко подскочив с места, он начал ходить кругами по комнате и то и дело всплескивать руками. — Да и что значит эти твои «посторонние лица»?! Да как же все надоело! Я ничего не понимаю! Я, блин, здесь сижу, словно принцесса в Башне которую неделю и совсем ничего не знаю о том, что происходит в этом мире, куда пропали мистер Беннер и мисс Поттс, а мистер Старк здесь вновь со своим «в моем доме есть все, что нужно подростку, малыш, давай не будем опять заводить разговор об этом, я все уже давно ясно сказал». _Да знаю я, черт возьми, что нельзя мертвому человеку как ни в чем ни бывало появляться на улице, но я не могу по-другому! Если я буду сидеть и ничего не делать, то не вернусь домой никогда! _

Питер кричал, Питер размахивал руками и ощущал, как по щекам под маской течет что-то теплое, пока в груди сильно билось сердце. Страх и безумная тоска кусали внутренности и все ближе и ближе подбирались к самому сердцу, чтобы начать заполнять его ядом, от которого есть лишь одно противоядие — увидеть самых близких и обнять их. Прижать к себе всеми силами, чтобы вдохнуть родной запах и признаться, что и героям бывает страшно — _так страшно_ — что хочется реветь и забиться в угол как маленький и слабый ребенок. Чтобы этого ребенка обняли и сказали, что все давным-давно позади.

_Он дома. _

— Черт, да я даже сейчас разговариваю с искусственным интеллектом вместо живого человека! Знаешь, а ведь мой мистер Старк говорил мне, что живого человека никто и никогда не заменит, когда я был с ним в мастерской. Мне было так…

Паркер даже не знал, в какой момент в речи стало проскальзывать это _мой._ Он лишь представлял перед собой широкую улыбку, морщинки в уголках глаз (пять лет, сэр, а вы все такой же), колющую щеку бородку и жар чужого тела — объятия были слишком коротки, но Питер абсолютно все _запомнил, как хранили память о нем все эти года без Человека-Паука. _

Подросток чувствовал как наяву запах битвы, пота и чего-то сильного, родного, от которых внутри так сильно щемило от тоски, что в глазах собирались слезы.

Питер Паркер лишь слышал «теперь ты Мститель, малыш», а сердце все делало за него.

-… нет, ну ты можешь в это поверить, Карен?! Этого мистера Старка я вот вообще не понимаю! Я даже как-то заметил в его мастерской… — резко застыв и замолчав, он широко распахнул глаза от осознания.

_Мастерская Железного Человека! А вдруг там есть что-то, что сможет помочь ему?!_

От внезапного озарения Питер даже выпрямился во весь рост и начал что-то безостановочно бормотать себе под нос, продолжая уже спокойным шагом ходить кругами по комнате, не обращая внимание на голос своей верной подруги, которая точно что-то говорила.

— Пятница! — вдруг воскликнул он, убирая маску и по привычке поднимая голову наверх, как будто ИИ знаменитого миллиардера и плейбоя находился там.

— Да, мистер Паркер? — почти сразу отозвалась та, отчего парень стал почему-то нервно прикусывать нижнюю губу и топтаться на месте.

— Я… эм, у мистера Старка нет какого-нибудь специального пропуска для входа в мастерскую? Или здесь нужно разрешение? Или, подожди…

— Босс разрешил входить в его мастерскую Питеру Паркеру еще пять лет и десять месяцев назад. Никаких изменений мистер Старк с тех пор больше не вносил.

— То… есть я-я могу? Я… — почему-то сипло спросил он, ощущая, как внутри сильно стукнуло сердце об ребра по неизвестной причине.

— Да, Питер Паркер, — будто шутливо ответила Пятница, заставляя его от неожиданно _человеческого_ голоса на мгновение застыть.

Но затем парень широко улыбнулся.

Ведь все обязательно будет хорошо!

***

Питер даже не знает, чего именно опасался увидеть в мастерской самого Железного Человека — быстро переодевшись и оставив на всякий случай паутинометы (ну, а вдруг его ожидает в темноте какая-то опасность! Всегда нужно быть готовым!), Паркер почему-то на ватных ногах направился в нужную сторону. Сердце не переставало громко стучать об ребра, а пальцы рук слегка дрожать, как будто он совершал что-то противозаконное. Ну ладно, идти в мастерскую Железного Человека без Железного Человека достаточно _крышеносно_, так уж и быть. Но точно нормально!

Бурча себе под нос и опустив голову, Питер шел, глядя себе под ноги и засунув руки в карманы недолго, потому что внезапно с кем-то пребольно столкнулся. Ошарашенно отшатнувшись и пискнув что-то невразумительное, Паркер во все глаза уставился на мистера Беннера, который едва держал в руках почти упавшие от неожиданного столкновения бумаги и тоже смотрел с удивлением на парня.

— Мистер Беннер?! Я не знал, что вы тоже здесь! Пятница мне не сказала! — с возмущением бросив взгляд на потолок, как будто ИИ его кумира мог понять причину его эмоций и застыдиться, подросток чуть нервно одернул футболку с принтом «I am super-boy», которую Питер однажды утром обнаружил у себя в комоде. И не только ее, между прочим!

Штук пятнадцать футболок разного цвета с разным принтом, несколько штанов и джинс, да даже носки Паркер нашел в самом низу! От шока увиденного парень даже не сразу понял, что в следующем ящичке лежало аккуратное сложенное _нижнее белье_, от вида которого щеки и уши горели настолько сильно, насколько и громко стучало сердце. Питер держал приятные на ощупь боксеры темно-синего цвета дрожащими руками, с полным непониманием бросая быстрые взгляды на другие наверняка дорогущие вещи, на которые он даже за год не накопил бы. Вещи, которые точно ему подходили!

Мистер Старк знает его размер, Боже мой!

Не то чтобы это было прям удивительно — как бы тебе мужчина костюм делал, не зная размера, Паркер?! — просто очень и очень неловко. Питер даже не понимал причину такого внезапного пополнения в своем скудном гардеробе и хотел тут же вернуть все вещи назад, ведь он может сам прекрасно себя обеспечить! Просто нужно найти на первое время такую работу, где бы никто не знал его лицо. И искать нужно незамедлительно, потому что мистеру Старку Питер уже и так хорошо задолжал из-за своего повышенного метаболизма. А здесь еще и ему вещи купили, когда Паркер вполне себе неплохо ходил в вещах, которые дала мисс Поттс при первой встрече! По своей природе подросток не был жадным человеком и поэтому, можно даже сказать, пугался и находился одновременно в неловкости от всего этого. Как будто мистер Старк его содержал! Нельзя же так!

Жаль, конечно, что никакие вещи никто не принял назад — Паркер до сих пор вспоминает нахмурившееся в непонимании лицо и непреклонное «нет».

— Я тоже не ожидал тебя увидеть на этом этаже и одного, честно сказать. Здравствуй, — слегка устало улыбнулся тот на поспешный кивок подростка, выравнивания стопку бумаг на своих руках. — Что-то я засиделся. Не подскажешь который час?

Питер только сейчас обратил внимание на вид мужчины — полопавшиеся капилляры в уголках глаз и темные мешки тут же заставляли вспомнить Железного Человека, пускай мистер Старк уже почти стал походить на здорового человека благодаря хорошему питанию и сну. Мистер Беннер же словно долгое время не спал, о чем говорят еще и помятый белый халат, накинутый на простую футболку, и взъерошенные волосы, будто тот постоянно в нервном импульсе их касался. Паркер, чуть нахмурившись, повел носом — от мужчины шел явный запах кофеина и чего-то странного, _чужого._

Не уж-то Халк?!

— А… — хотел было ответить парень на заданный вопрос, как его уже перебил механический голос, любезно ответивший, что идет уже вторая половина дня.

Вторая половина дня, а мистера Старка все нет и нет! А вдруг это касается дальнейшего нахождения Человека-Паука в этом мире?! Вдруг прямо сейчас Железный Человек и какие-нибудь ученые пытаются создать крутую штуковину, которая вернет его домой?!

— Мистер Беннер, а вы случайно не знаете, куда ушел мистер Старк? — попытка — не пытка, тем более, что спросить больше было не у кого, потому что предательница Пятница упорно молчала и твердила что-то про «мои протоколы не позволяют разглашать мне эту информацию», а его верная подруга Карен и вовсе ничего не знала, увы. Так что подросток был в тупике.

Когда мужчина внезапно на какое-то мгновение нахмурился словно в непонимании, Паркер уже ожидал отрицательного ответа, как рядом произнесли:

— Знаю, — от радости услышанного сердце почти выпрыгнуло из груди, он весь в ожидании поддался вперед, едва не падая и… — Но Тони запретил мне говорить тебе об этом. Прости, Пит.

Сдувшись как воздушный шарик и недовольно пробормотав что-то невразумительное, он сделал несколько шагов назад, пока не понял, что уткнулся спиной в стену. В голове была полная неразбериха и как будто наяву звучал каждый запрет мистера Старка:

«Не надевай в Башне костюм без надобности, малыш, я не хочу каждое утро поднимать голову, чтобы увидеть в углах паутину». «Кто принес сюда кофеварку, черт возьми?! Питер, отдай мне сейчас же свой кофе, ты итак уже выпил его за день достаточно, а детям нельзя злоупотреблять кофеином».

«Не заводи даже разговор про улицу, Питер, тебе нельзя».

Одни запреты! Одни строгие и даже на какую-то долю властные «нет», от которых постоянно хотелось сломать что-нибудь и вновь, вопреки обещанию быть в Башне, найти способ, чтобы выбраться из этого огромного пустого здания с бесконечными коридорами и этажами.

Несмотря на то, что при каждом «нет» внутри что-то замирало, как будто чего-то боясь, а по телу проходили холодные мурашки, Питер все равно _понимал причину всего этого. _

Понимал, почему мистер Старк постоянно хмурился и порывался забрать самое дорогое для Человека-Паука, когда парень возился со своими паутинометами. Мистеру Старку вообще как будто не нравилось, когда он находился в своем костюме Паука или даже просто проверял паутинометы на работоспособность. Во взгляде Железного Человека в такие моменты было что-то темное, но безумно уставшее и болезненное.

_При виде Питера в виде Человека-Паука._

Паркер до сих пор вспоминает потемневшие глаза, сильно сжимающие подлокотник пальцы и сгорбленную спину мужчины, разом постаревшего на несколько лет — подростку не повезло случайно увидеть однажды в отражении стеклянной двери собственное устроенное недавно «шоу», где он в образе героя спас девочку, и сидевшую лишь при свете голограммы знакомую фигуру. Питер клянется, что сколько бы времени он тогда не стоял недалеко от двери в полной тишине, не решаясь войти и будто пугаясь чего-то, пятидесяти четырех секундная запись продолжалась вновь и вновь с самого начала.

Он прекрасно понимал причину почти постоянного нахождения мужчины на кухне ночью — Питер привык просыпаться от кошмаров в этом мире, как и почти привык к тому, что на столе неизменно оказывалась кружка теплого молока с медом. Миллиардер довольно часто сидел лишь при свете своего прозрачного планшета — что-то вычитывал, хмурился и отбивал нервный ритм пальцами по столу — в заляпанной майке, что открывала вид на сильные жилистые руки с видневшимися венами. Свет бросал странные тени на его лицо, играя с отлично развитым воображением Паркера — ему чудилось что-то темное, хищное и непреклонно следующие лишь своим словам. Будто по щелчку стирался образ наставника и кумира, что смеялся в гостиной рядом с его тетей и явно через силу ел из вежливости нелюбимые им финики. И Питер хватался за ускользающий со временем образ так отчаянно и с такими силами, что хотелось во все горло крикнуть:_пожалуйста, подождите, я обязательно вернусь домой, только не уходите, сэр!_

Неловко пить теплое молоко с медом, сидя за столом в футболке для сна и в свободных штанах лишь при свете планшета рядом с миллиардером, слушая спокойно бьющееся сердце и тихое дыхание, стало привычным делом. Жаль, что молоко так и не помогло отогнать страшные образы.

Питер Паркер _понимал_, что «нет, малыш, ты сидишь здесь и не высвечиваешься даже без костюма» это значит «_я безумно боюсь за тебя, карапуз»_.

— Ладно, я понимаю, мистер Беннер, — выдохнул парень. Он, кажется, куда-то собирался?.. Все мысли сбились…

Вздохнув и на миг прикрыв глаза, будто не желая видеть уставшего от всего и разочарованного подростка, Брюс улыбнулся и спросил:

— Не желаешь перекусить?

Ведь Брюс Беннер может неплохо помочь отвлечься детям от плохих мыслей.

Секундное молчание.

— Да. Спасибо, сэр, — и та самая улыбка, которая заставляет Тони Старка одновременно терять воздух и _заново жить_. — Я думаю, вам тоже пора передохнуть. Ой! Эм, извините, если лезу не в свое дело, просто вы выглядите таким уставшим…

То самое «я беспокоюсь о всех, да, вы правы, но и о себе конечно же, мистер Старк, тоже!», которое однажды и навсегда стало никогда невысказанным «_я лишь боялся, что ваши вещи украдут и что Стервятник будет убивать людей, сэр, простите, что разочаровал вас. _»

_Я просто хотел, чтобы вы гордились мной и обратили на меня внимание._

_Я больше не ребенок, мистер Старк._

***

-… в этих районах аномалии были замечены особенно сильно. Смею предположить, сэр, что это самый главный эпицентр.

_Тук-тук. Тук-тук. _

Молча кивнув, даже не глядя за спину, где и стоял говоривший, темнокожий мужчина внимательно прошелся взглядом по всей огромной голограмме в виде карты, особенно уделяя внимание ярко выделенным точкам на ней.

— Пострадавшие есть? Какие-нибудь новости о внезапном всплеске мутаций? — все еще глядя лишь вперед, спросил тот, скрестив руки за спиной. Единственный глаз прищурился и цепко впился в самую большую точку.

Квинс. Ничего удивительного.

_Тук-тук. Тук-тук._

— Нет, сэр, — уверенно ответил мужчина лет тридцати, на какое-то мгновение скосив взгляд на сидящего человека, который отбивал ритм пальцами по столу и скучающе смотрел в огромное панорамное окно — в темных глазах читалось лишь полное равнодушие к происходящему. — Что странно, но никакого вреда аномалии не несут. Были проведены многочисленные опыты и единственное влияние, что было оказано на человеческий организм, выражалось лишь в слабом измении эмоций.

Директор Щ.И.Та, вздохнув, резко развернулся, от чего полы его плаща всколыхнулись, и произнес:

— Это все? — уверенный кивок и очередной несдержанный взгляд на другого человека, все еще равнодушно взирающего в окно — на дне карих омутов проскальзывали искры далеких воспоминаний и что-то темное, жадное. — Я должен слышать от тебя отчеты каждый день, солдат. Все незначительные влияния, все изменения обязаны быть сказанными мне. А теперь свободен.

Отдав честь, мужчина в униформе на этот раз больше не бросал чуть любопытные взгляды, молча удалившись под непрерываемый стук пальцев об стол. Будто даже не обратив внимание на ушедшего, сидящий мужчина, посмотрев на часы на своей руке и наигранно устало закатив глаза, продолжил как ни в чем ни бывало отбивать ритм пальцами, лишь еще сильнее откинувшись на стул.

Николас Фьюри, наблюдая за всем этим, скривил губы и молча прошелся до большого стула на колесиках, что стоял в самом начале огромного стола, осторожно усевшись.

— Тебе скучно, Старк? — в конце концов прервал молчание темнокожий мужчина.

Тони, тут же прекративший все свои действия и пробормотавший что-то вроде «ну наконец-то», скрестил руки на груди и ответил:

— Не представляю, чего ты ожидал от меня, когда позвал сюда слушать ужасно скучный отчет, — его темный жилет поверх белоснежной рубашки кардинально отличался от образа бывшего Железного Человека, который за последние пять лет появлялся на публике, разве что, пару раз, и то в домашней заляпанной в машинном масле одежде.

Фьюри, прищурившись, сразу же ответил, громко хлопнув кулаком по столу:

— Я ожидал, что ты более ответственно отнесешься к тому, что из-за появления одного подростка, который, между прочим, под твоей ответственностью и лишь благодаря мне не находится у нас, столько шума! Ты хочешь, чтобы я прямо сейчас забрал Паркера?

Атмосфера в комнате резко изменилась — после громкого хлопка миллиардер, замерев, медленно развернулся лицом к сидящему — в потемневших омутах, в которых практически не было видно зрачка, загорелась холодная сталь и ярость готового к атаке хищника, но несмотря на все это Старк улыбался как будто с нисхождением.

Николас Фьюри не зря верил слухам, но хотел увериться воочию — Энтони Эдвард Старк слишком изменился за последние пять лет, чтобы это можно было оставить без внимания.

Слишком изменился после того, как всего лишь один _человек_ напомнил о том, что значит _не спасти и жить с этим дальше в образе героя._

— Только тронь его пальцем, _Николас,_ и пожалеешь о том, что однажды позвал в Мстители Железного Человека и не смог его удержать. И кто здесь говорит об ответственности? — это были не только _железные_ слова, но и угроза от всего стального сердца, которое вновь осознало, что оно _существует._ Что ему можно вновь забиться с новыми силами — снова и снова и на этот раз не боясь, что это будет иллюзия уставшего подсознания — при виде мягких кудряшек, которые хочется пропустить сквозь пальцы, при взгляде в орехового цвета глаза, которые становились ярче при свете солнца.

Можно прикоснуться и _поверить_, слышишь, Тони?

«_Блин, а я думал, что у меня в этот раз получится! Но ничего, нужно лишь не переставать верить, слышите, мистер Старк?»_

_-… М-мистер С-старк? Это в-вы?.. — пустые и едва приоткрытые глаза, смотрящие в никуда, но Тони тогда клялся, что медленно затухающие омуты смотрели лишь на него и убивали его изнутри по кусочкам. При взгляде на своего кумира — он здесь, он пришел, он меня не забыл! — на дне появились такое сильное облегчение, такая сильная радость и теплота, что у Железного Человека внутри что-то надрывно ломалось. Зрение было мутным из-за чего-то теплого, стекающего по щекам, а дыхание сильно сбивалось — дыхание, которое нельзя было передать лишь одному человеку. Воздух, который медленно покидал тело самого родного._

_Всемирно известный герой и кумир миллионов чувствовал сводящую с ума беспомощность._

_Разбитые и окровавленные губы едва могли открыться, но все же безостановочно шептали лишь одно имя. Только лишь одно, несмотря на происходящее, будто человек отчаянно цеплялся за единственный образ._

_Тони смотрел и не мог оторваться._

_Тони смотрел и ничего не мог сделать._

_— Это я, Питер, — холодная ладонь в собственной, теплой и дышащей жизнью. Пугающий контраст. — Это я, ребенок. Ты меня слышишь? Только не закрывай глаза, пожалуйста, не закрывай, хорошо?_

_— Я так устал, м-мистер Старк, — слабая улыбка и прошептанное: — Я так…_

— Уж точно не ты, Старк, раз позволяешь Человеку-Пауку разгуливать по улицам, спасать старушек и получать травмы, — не остался в долгу директор, замечая, как при его словах миллиардер резко вздрогнул и будто вынырнул из далеких воспоминаний. — Я, кажется, говорил тебе, чтобы ты хорошо следил за ним. Если не можешь удержать обычного подростка, пусть и мутированного, в самой продвинутой в плане безопасности Башне, черт возьми, то так и скажи!

Как ни в чем ни бывало широко улыбнувшись и помахав рукой, когда темнокожий мужчина впился в него взглядом, Тони наконец ответил:

— Ничего с тобой не станет, если ты сотрешь еще парочку записей. Не делай проблему из ничего, — наигранно отмахнулся он, но внезапно серьезно продолжил, вздохнув и прикрыв едва дрожащей рукой лицо, опершись локтем об стол. — Ты думаешь, что это так просто — сдержать гиперактивного подростка с повышенным желанием геройствовать в Башне в четырех стенах? Что мне легко держать ребенка без света солнца, прекрасно видя, как ему больно от каждого моего «нет»? Знаешь, с каким непониманием он смотрит на меня, будто ожидает, когда его кумир засмеется и скажет, что это шутка? А это не шутка, черт возьми! Ты хотя бы представляешь, дорогой друг Фьюри, какие у него глаза, когда он вновь спрашивает меня о том, когда сможет пойти на улицу?! Ты их вообще видел? Нет? Им просто невозможно отказать, так что лучше молчи об этом. Пока Железный Человек живой, он сможет всегда защитить Питера Паркера. Всегда!

Тони резко подскакивает со стула и хлопает ладонями по столу, тяжело и загнанно дыша и стараясь не обращать внимание на неконтролируемо дрожащие руки, вместо этого твердо смотря прямо на директора Щ.И.Та. В карих омутах проносится безумная искра общения до последнего вздоха следовать своим словам.

— Железный Человек мертв.

Громкий смешок и ребяческое:

— Я бы поспорил.

***

Тони вернулся _домой_, в бывшую Башню Мстителей, поздно, но зная, что его кто-то ждет — кто-то живой, _настоящий_, а не пустые бесконечные коридоры да алкоголь. Где-то внутри появлялось странное щемящее чувство, а улыбка сама собой появлялась на уставшем лице — недавний опасный образ чего-то темного вмиг пропадал, являя на обозрение того самого Тони Старка шесть лет назад. Героя миллионов людей, что давно забыл, что значит быть собой и смеяться от всего сердца, а не фальшиво для публики и красивых заголовков. Из газет и журналов еще довольно долгое время на него взирало собственное лицо — загримированное так, чтобы не было видно последствий бессоницы, алкоголя и недоедания. Люди умели делать свою работу хорошо, как и Энтони Эдвард Старк умел фальшиво улыбаться на камеру и махать рукой. Увы, недолгое время, потому что не все Старки _сделаны из железа, отец, ты знаешь?_

При взгляде на Питера в карих глазах загорался теплый огонек недавних воспоминаний, в них горела невыносимая нежность и счастье, когда каждое утро Тони встречал у порога карапуза. Малыша, который так обыденно неловко улыбался и краснел рядом со своим кумиром детства, что далекое прошлое, пусть и не исчезая при таких моментах, все равно меркло, по сравнению со светом жизни в карих глазах. Им Тони Старк никогда не мог сказать «нет», пускай и сейчас делал кардинально обратное с чувством, будто у него что-то вырывают изнутри. Но ведь это все ради безопасности карапуза и ради того, чтобы сам мужчина не дергался как на иголках и постоянно порывался направиться вслед вернуть ребенка, когда тот окажется на улице. Тони отдаленно понимал, что ведет себя как курица-наседка и вторгается в личное пространство, но он просто не мог по-другому. Не мог и никогда не сможет, зная, что его игнорирование и далекое расстояние однажды разрушили всю его жизнь. И не только его. _Не только. _

Грозовые тучи медленно опускались на город, проходя сквозь верхушку самой огромной и величественной Башни Старка. Где-то далеко гремел гром, с темного неба падали еще мелкие капли дождя, звонко ударяясь об стекла домов и оставляя на них мутные очертания. Старк шел в абсолютно пустом коридоре, чувствуя как желудок сводит от голода, а желание выпить что-нибудь алкогольное да покрепче, стучит во все двери. И Тони не привык отказывать своим желаниям, потому и направлялся в сторону мини-бара в одной из гостиных — его лакированные черные туфли громко стучали по кафельному полу. Через огромное окно во весь рост молнии бросали странные тени на идущего человека лишь при свете голограммы на своих часах, но мужчина только слегка морщился при ярком свете, с ностальгией припоминая Бога Грома, который однажды исчез, как и некоторые бывшие защитники Земли, и с тех пор не появляется на планете вот уже два года.

Тони привык, что дорогие люди его покидают, _но никогда не привыкнет жить с этим невыносимым чувством утраты один. _

— Который час, дорогая? Я слишком припозднился? — спросил миллиардер, останавливаясь возле дверей, недовольно хмурясь и движением пальцев убирая изображение на голограмме из часов. Черт побрал этого Фьюри с его данными и с любовью к долгим посиделкам. Знает ведь, что пока сам Старк не проверит досконально всю информацию на оригинальность, присылать ее в таком виде ему бесполезно. Зато теперь есть, чем заняться ночью помимо Марков и новых костюмов для Паучка. А ведь Тони мог провести этот день с Питером!

— Сейчас ровно два часа и тринадцать минут ночи, Босс, — раздался женский и искусственный голос, однако миллиардер даже не поднял голову, продолжая стоять возле закрытой двери и что-то набирать на голографической клавиатуре. — В ваш организм давно не поступали пища и витамины, сэр. Я рекомендую вам.

— Боже, ты опять сканировала меня без спроса? — устало простонал он, закатив глаза и на секунду оторвавшись от всех дел. — Вот скажи, тебе так нравится тыкать меня носом в очевидное?

— Вовсе нет, Босс, — прозвучал в ответ голос будто с нотками возмущения, отчего уголки губ, вопреки нахмурившимся бровям, слегка поднялись вверх от гордости того, что собственное ИИ выражает эмоции. — Я лишь следовала протоколу мисс Поттс «Здоровая еда и сон спасают жизнь».

— Пеппер?! Когда она… — тут же поперхнулся воздухом он, резко убирая голограмму, отчего пространство вокруг погрузилось в полную темноту. Помассировав переносицу и вздохнув, Тони вновь произнес: — Ладно, с навязчивой слежкой Пеппер за моим состоянием мы потом разберемся, я все равно никогда не понимал, что творится в голове у женщин. Как там Питер? Он крепко спит?

Секундное молчание и:

— Босс, в данный момент мистер Паркер спит на диване в гостиной прямо перед вами. Судя по включенному телевизору на детском канале и почти пустому стакану с молоком и медом, смею предположить, что он ждал вас.

_Он всегда и везде меня ждет, представляешь, Пятница? Куда бы я не пошел, везде вижу его._

_Как считаешь, хотя бы на этот раз все будет по-настоящему?_

***

Слегка дрожащая ладонь, на секунду замерев на половине пути, осторожно коснулась мягких кудряшек, от чего из груди сам собой вырвался несдержанный выдох, а где-то внутри быстро забилось сердце — его _тук-тук_ заглушало почти все мысли, но Тони все равно не мог ничего с этим поделать. Собственное тело перестало слушаться его еще тогда, когда взгляд упал на небольшую и безумно родную фигуру, спящую на диване и подогнувшую под себя подушку.

Старк опустился на колени и _просто не смог больше подняться._

Свет от телевизора бросал странные тени на его лицо, играя с воображением, от чего пришлось с силой отогнать от тебя иллюзии прошлого.

_Темные круги на лицах это не синяки, Тони, понимаешь? _

Кончики пальцев аккуратно убрали выбившуюся прядь за ухо, на мгновение задержавшись на нем, чтобы, едва случайно прикоснувшись к уху, все равно ощутить кожей теплоту чужого тела. Спящий на секунду недовольно свел брови к переносице, от чего только стал походить еще больше на возмущенного ребенка, и слегка дернул головой, что-то пробормотав сквозь сон. Тони всем телом ощущал спокойное дыхание Питера и просто не мог оторвать глаз от дорогих черт лица, порой подолгу задерживаясь взглядом то на волосах, рукой в которых мужчина до сих пор осторожно перебирал прядки, то на поднимающейся и опускающейся груди. Малыш дышал ровно и тихо — не хрипло, не на последнем издыхании и не тратя драгоценный воздух _на последние слова Железному Человеку_ — а Старк пытался выровнять отчего-то сбившееся собственное дыхание.

Старк повторял про себя как мантру «дыши, черт тебя подери, ну же!», даже не замечая за собой, что инстинктивно пытается повторять за спящим подростком. Вдох и выдох. Выдох и вдох.

Не замечая, что из-за своего состояния, которое как некстати нахлынуло на него как бесшумная огромная волна, начинает сжимать сильнее пальцы в волосах, грозясь разбудить спящего.

Успокоиться и собраться с мыслями, что бушевали в голове как ураган, почему-то никак не получалось. Перед глазами начало темнеть, отчего пришлось несколько раз сильно зажмуриться и моргнуть, силясь отогнать тьму и иногда появляющиеся разноцветные круги. Так, а вот это уже нехорошо.

Подняв голову и с секунду потерев переносицу, мужчина титаническими усилиями аккуратно наконец убрал ладонь, которая по каким-то причинам сразу же начала мелко дрожать — он сжал ее в кулак до побеления в костяшках, однако та все равно не слушалась его. Воспоминания, наглухо запертые глубоко внутри, резко напали со всех сторон, со всей силой больно ударяя в самые слабые места.

— Вот черт… — одними пересохшими губами прошептал Тони, тяжело дыша и невесело усмехаясь, мысленно проклиная неизвестно кого за то, что прошлое напало на него в такой безумно неподходящий момент. Вот только Старку давно уже пора привыкнуть, что не всегда все идет по плану. _Не всегда можно успеть вовремя, даже если ты известный миллиардер и герой, который, как оказалось, может далеко не все. _

Бросив взгляд на все еще спящего Питера, мужчина вновь попытался выровнять дыхание, но, увы, безуспешно. Как будто что-то хотело, чтобы сейчас Тони Старк разбудил подростка и предстал перед ним в таком ужасном и безумном для известного героя и кумира состоянии. Однако по неизвестной причине подросток все еще крепко спал, видимо, молоко с медом и все еще включенный на детском канале телевизор в этот раз помогли.

_А Тони не смог. Ни сейчас, ни тогда. _

С силой прикусив нижнюю губу почти до крови, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от образов перед собой, Тони попытался подняться с помощью руки, которой опирался на диван, но потерпел поражение — усмехнувшись, и сделав еще несколько неудачных попыток, Старк в конце концов полностью сел на пол, упав спиной на нижнюю часть дивана и согнув одну ногу возле груди.

Дыхание так и не стало нормальным, а сердце не переставало громко биться об ребра — подняв дрожащую ладонь и положив ее на грудь, прямо над шрамом от дугового реактора, он шумно выдохнул через рот. А затем еще раз и еще.

_Мистер Старк, вы зовите меня, если что, я всегда приду к вам на помощь! Все-таки, я думаю, даже самые крутые герои нуждаются в помощи других, не правда ли? _

— Правда, ребенок, правда… — с нежностью прошептал Тони, закрыв лицо мелко дрожащей рукой и прикрыв глаза, будто пряча свой сломленный, но одновременно и дышащий жизнью взгляд.

Отчего-то в груди стало намного легче.

Повернув голову, Старк тут же увидел возле себя неизвестно когда и как перевернувшегося на спину Питера, который практически в таком положении сейчас утыкался ногой ему в лицо, потому что раскинулся как звездочка. В подушку он до сих пор предпочитал лучше вцепиться одной рукой, почти полностью свесив ее с дивана, чем держать под головой, как и положено. Этот диван вообще не был удобным по причине того, что был узким, однако малыш все равно каким-то способом вполне себе удобно на нем не только заснул, но и расположился. Еще и спит в толстовке с футболкой и джинсами, ну что за ребенок, даже не переоделся.

_Ждал тебя, Тони, прямо как тогда, помнишь?_

Тони, не вставая, протянул уже не дрожащую руку и осторожно поправил толстовку ребенка, нахмурившись, когда понял, что на ощупь та была слишком застиранной и, видимо, далеко не той, которую Старк заказал. Пеппер постаралась? Или Питер до сих пор стесняется надеть купленные своим кумиром вещи? Боже правый, как же порой трудно с подростками.

Когда взгляд упал на видневшиеся из-под толстовки паутинометы, внутри что-то дернулось, а рука сама собой отодвинула рукав. Он носит их даже во время сна. Даже в том месте, которое является самым безопасным в городе.

Даже рядом с _ним…_ С тем, кто не _спас._

Резко отодвинувшись, как будто обжегшись, Тони опрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, видя сквозь веки мутный свет от телевизора, благо, что тот был без звука благодаря Пятнице.

Может, стоит немного отдохнуть? Хоть немного? А то глаза слипаются и мир куда-то кренится в бок…

Тони шумно выдыхает через рот и слабо, но счастливо улыбается, не открывая глаз. Сводящие с ума образы рассеиваются и прячутся глубоко в темноту как по щелчку пальцев, когда Питер во сне случайно касается ногой его плеча.

Он засыпает на полу, слегка склонив голову, под включенный телевизор, чувствуя гуляющий рядом не очень любимый с детства запах молока и сладкого меда. Его дыхание в точности инстинктивно выравнивается до дыхания спящего Питера Паркера, который продолжал с каким-то детским недовольством хмурится во сне и медленно приближаться ближе к горячему телу.

Через несколько минут, когда телевизор погас, на часах в виде голограммы высветилось знакомое многим имя.

_Мэй Рэйли Паркер. _

***


	8. Chapter 8

***

Таким странным и явно что-то скрывающим Питер не видел мистера Старка еще никогда.

Началось все не так уж и плохо, хоть и достаточно странно — Паркер, задумчиво пережевывая картофельный пирог, подогретый в супернавороченной микроволновке (разобрался только благодаря Пятнице), не сразу понял, что на кухню кто-то зашел. Парень понял это только через пару мгновений, когда сзади послышались шаги и чей-то вдох. Резво развернувшись с полным ртом, он тут же встретился взглядом с идущим в его сторону мистером Старком, что до этого, видимо, что-то вычитывал на своем старкфоне.

— Здфвствуфте, мстр Старф, — не прожевав, поприветствовал Питер мужчину, через пару мгновений улыбнувшись.

Конечно, Паркер не ожидал ответной улыбки, если судить по нахмуренному лицу, но он ждал хотя бы простого «привет, малыш», вот только совершенно внезапно Железный Человек взял и споткнулся на месте и врезался в стол, стоило ему увидеть улыбающегося подростка с крошками от пирога вокруг рта.

— Малыш, — только и вымолвил спустя неловкую для парня тишину тот, пока Питер удивленно хлопал глазами, разглядывая нависшего над ним мистера Старка, что как-то нервно и устало улыбался. И тут абсолютно внезапно почти обыденно: — Как ты?

— Х-хорошо, — ошарашенно выпалил парень мгновенно, на что Железный Человек вновь с нежностью улыбнулся, самому себе кивнув — честно сказать, Питера пугало поведение мужчины: по какой-то причине мистер Старк часто избегал смотреть ему в глаза, предпочитая бросать неясные взгляды; также немало приводило в замешательство то, что Паркер точно был уверен в том, что его кумир очень хотел ему что-то сказать, но никак не решался. Питер во все глаза смотрел на своего кумира, что просто стоит рядом с ним в телефоне с темным лицом и нервно прикусывает губу, и никак не мог понять, что в таком случае ему лучше сделать — то ли неловко продолжать обед и постоянно нервничать при виде копошащегося в старкфоне кумира, то ли решиться и спросить.

Конечно Паркер выбирает второе!

— Сэр, все в порядке? — через неизвестно сколько времени наконец спрашивает парень, склонив голову — в голосе слышится ни с чем не сравнимая обеспокоенность и желание помочь. Все-таки Человек-Паук всегда готов прийти на помощь любому человеку — даже не _его_ мистеру Старку, который в последние дни стал чаще запираться в мастерской без еды и только лишь с кофе, реагируя лишь тогда, когда Пятница передавала сообщения подростка. Разве так можно? Он ведь опять себя угробит!

Паркер абсолютно не знал, куда пропали мисс Поттс и мистер Беннер, которые в любом случае намного лучше справились бы с немного детским и вместе с тем пугающим поведением Железного Человека, который порой вел себя так, что парень готов был лезть на стены в прямом смысле — к примеру, на обеспокоенный вопрос «мистер Старк, я могу вам чем-то помочь?» тот лишь отмахивался и обыденно взъерошивал его волосы, отвечая что-то вроде «это дела взрослых, я справлюсь сам». Да что же это такое, опять его считают ребенком?! Снова не хотят даже слушать?! Питер, между прочим, и вправду переживает и хочет помочь чем сможет!

Он переживает и не может, просто _не в силах_ не просыпаться почти каждую ночь, обливаясь холодным потом, от своего самого страшного кошмара, где мистер Старк, весь с ожогах и ранах, закрывает глаза, чтобы больше никогда не открыть, прямо перед ним, _ничего не делающим. _ Мистер Старк смотрит будто сквозь Питера, так устало и так _больно_, что фантомный он даже не может двинуться, чтобы хоть что-то сделать. Нереальный Питер стоит на коленях где-то там, где умирает самое важное, зовет мистера Старка во весь голос, трясет его за обгоревшее плечо с остатками костюма (запах горелой плоти до ужаса реален, что ощущается даже тогда, когда он в ужасе просыпается). Он ревет во весь голос, не слыша самого себя, зато _прекрасно слыша_ последние удары сердца. Слыша, и ничего не делая, чтобы спасти.

Когда свет дугового реактора затухает, а карие глаза теряют последнюю искру жизни, Питер просыпается с заглушенным криком и со слезами на щеках.

Честно говоря, это самый реальный кошмар, который у него когда-либо был. Его так сильно хочется выкинуть из головы и забыть навсегда, что тот все равно острыми когтями впивается в него и не хочет отпускать, словно шепча на ухо «смотри, не смей забывать, это _может быть твоим будущим_».

Настоящим, прошлым, будущим… Да какая разница!

Питер Паркер просто хочет вернуться домой — вот и все. Это ведь не сложно. Совсем не сложно — парень уверен почти на сто процентов, что этот Железный Человек в силах что-нибудь сотворить. Уверен, что и мистер Беннер может сделать какую-нибудь крутую штуку вместе с мистером Старком, да и сам Питер им поможет, не такой уж он и глупый, просто не справится один, ведь не в силах сравниться с своими кумирами. А ведь лидер Щ.И.Та тоже обещал что-нибудь сделать, правда?

_Так почему же он все еще в другом мире? _

— Конечно, Пит, все отлично, — удивленно приподнимает бровь мужчина, оторвавшись на миг от печатания на электронной клавиатуре. Паркер, в подозрении прищурившись, тут же замечает, как нервно прикусил мистер Старк губу, как на лбу появилась складка и как сильно сжались его руки на старкфоне. — Нет причин беспокоиться, ребенок.

Почему-то Питер впервые ему не верит.

***

Следующая странность, бросающаяся в глаза, случилась через некоторое время. На самом деле, Питер заметил, ну, или точнее, _подслушал_ ее случайно, когда проходил мимо мини-бара, где и как раз находился мужчина, судя по слуху, что-то разливающий в бокал с кубиками льда и с кем-то разговаривающий.

Резко остановившись и посмотрев по сторонам, парень в нерешительности прикусил губу и тут же ощутил, как от стыда покраснели щеки и уши из-за того, что он подслушивает чужой разговор явно не для его ушей. Это очень и очень некультурно и плохо по отношению к доверяющему ему Железному Человеку, но он по-другому не мог.

— … да знаю я, черт возьми, что все к этому и шло, не надо повторять мне об этом по сто раз! — Паркер, в нервном приступе дергая мешающуеся ниточку, из угла видел лишь крепкую спину в простой темной футболке, потому что мистер Старк стоял к нему спиной, опершись об барную стойку. Так что видеть в этот момент выражение лица кумира без обнаружения он никак не мог, — Да, и что? А то я без тебя этого _не помню!_ Уж поверь, ее голос и лицо в _тот_ момент я вижу в своих кошмарах едва не каждый день. Если сплю, конечно.

Мужчина, хмыкнув, залпом выпивает что-то темное — Паркер видит издалека лишь блеск кубиков льда на дне и капельки чего-то алкогольного — шумно выдыхает, словно на той стороне человек сказал что-то ужасно досаждающее, а затем молча пододвигает по столу к себе полупустой графин с закупоренной крышкой, чтобы вновь налить себе, судя по едва уловимому запаху, виски.

В этот самый момент, инстинктивно желая оказаться ближе, Питер случайно на какое-то мгновение выходит из своего не слишком тайного укрытия, показавший на свет. Сразу же осознав, что натворил, парень молниеносно шагает обратно и выпускает довольно громкий писк, который Человек-Паук поздно постарался скрыть своими руками. Широко распахнув глаза и слыша, как громко стучит пульс в висках, он застыл, с ужасом ожидая, когда его либо окликнут, либо возьмут за шкирку и начнут ругать.

Питер весь телом, по которому прошлись мурашки, ощутил, как резко развернулся мистер Старк после его почти появления, внимательно вглядываясь во тьму и задумчиво отпивая одновременно из стакана. Как же в этот миг у него быстро билось сердце и как же обострились чувства! — Человек-Паук еще лучше ощутил нелюбимый запах алкоголя и безумно знакомый лосьон для бритья и мускуса, пытаясь не вдыхать его еще сильнее.

_Так пахнет мистер Старк. _

Глубокий вдох и:

— Нет, я не замолчал, потому что устал тебя слушать. И нет, не упал в обморок из-за алкоголя и голодания, Боже, Пеппер, что за чушь? Когда это я… — непродолжительное молчание, звон кубиков об стенки стакана и собственное загнано бьющееся сердце. — Ладно, не суть. Просто… мне показалось, что… Да нет же!

Кажется, Питеру пора уходить отсюда, пока стало слишком поздно, да и…

— Не думаешь ли, что вот это точно не твое дело? — резко, грубо, от чего Паркер, уже сделавший шаг, застыл на месте и будто окаменел. — Я знаю, что этого уже не избежать. Она всегда была настойчивым человеком, не так ли? Я…

Судорожный вдох на грани:

— Я бы хотел быть похожим на нее, знаешь. Но это не то, чего бы хотел сам Питер. А Мэй, считающая меня убийцей ее племянника, и подавно. Думаю, она уже близко. Осталось только самому снова не сойти с ума.

Питер исчезнет прежде, чем было произнесено его имя, тут же выкинув из головы то загадочное «она».

Потому что боится.

***

— Давай по новой, Карен. Четыре.

— Желаемый уровень?

— Два… нет, стоп. Три, — Питер смотрит себе за спину и, видя высоко поднятую руку с выпяченным большим пальцем, улыбается под маской. — Да, три.

— Проектирую.

При появлении четырех людей типичной внешности бандитов, которые были настроены явно на драку, он выдыхает и на миг прикрывает глаза, прежде чем слышит, как тихо открывается потайное место на высоком потолке и оттуда вылетают дроны, которые и вскоре заменяют ненастоящих бандитов так, чтобы при попадании в них Человек-Паук наносил удар по машине. Идею для всего этого предложил сам Паркер не так давно (ему срочно были необходимы хотя бы какие-нибудь тренировки, раз привычное патрулирование не разрешено), сделав для себя кое-какие умозаключения, что так будет несколько проще. Что именно «проще» мистеру Старку он не объяснил, потому что всецело был занят тем, что вел жаркий спор с Карен по поводу «рекомендованного для ваших навыков уровня». Питер был упрямым человеком и немного — _да уж, немного_ — забегающим наперед, так что с первого раза попер в лобовую, не используя паутины, сразу на пятый уровень, за что и поплатился, когда подпалил себе костюм, слава богу, огнеупорный, но из-за его высокой чувствительности он все равно не смог избежать неприятное чувство жары. Мистер Старк, наблюдая за всем издалека и что-то явно высчитывающий (простой блокнот в руках и ручка, спрятанная за ухо, много о чем говорят), при виде летающих за убегающим Паркером дронов-злодеев только вздыхал и с нежностью улыбался.

Улыбался, стараясь удержать безумное желание подорваться с места и схватить за шкирку совсем еще мальчишку, прижать к себе до слышимого стука сердца, чтобы защитить это драгоценное чудо от всех бед, которые сам же и устроил. Тони записывал каждый недочет, увиденный в бою в костюме, все больше и больше ненавидя себя за то, что не смог заметить этого ранее — как он не увидел, что выброс паутины тормозит на целую секунду при нажатии? Как Старк не заметил, что костюм недостаточно утолщен в груди и на икрах? Что в маске сейчас недостаточно современная система фильтрации, что линзы срочно нуждаются в замене из-за небольшой трещинки?

_Как, черт возьми, Тони всего этого не заметил тогда, когда еще не было поздно?_

«Недостаточно поработал, Старк. Костюм далеко не идеален. А у Питера должно все быть идеальным. Хотя бы сейчас.» — ручка в задрожавших руках слегка треснула, но мужчина упорно продолжил исписывать четвертую страницу, из-за пелены злости и боли перед глазами едва замечая, что именно пишет. Мозг работал на все сто процентов. Внимание всецело уделялось лишь Человеку-Пауку, привычно разговорчивому и такому родному со своими шутками и смехом.

Как же сильно он ненавидел себя из-за того, что _однажды забрал даже это, оставив жалкие лохмотья, не защитившие абсолютно ни от чего._

— Мистер злодей, вы какой-то предсказуемый, — не удержался от шутки Питер, ловко уворачиваясь от удара (на самом деле, если так называемый «удар» попадет по нему, то больно не будет вообще — просто Карен засчитает это за провал), сделав сальто в воздухе и повиснув на стене. Точно выстрелив паутиной прямо в ненастоящую грудь, Паркер, пользуясь замешкой злодея, резко оттолкнулся и прямо в воздухе с разворота ногой отправил дрона-бандита в полет. Последнего, увы. Дрон, кстати, по пути потерял несколько деталей, разломался на несколько кусков, оставил после себя дорожку из микросхем и наконец врезался в другой конец стены до вмятины, пролетев в общей сложности километр. — Ой.

С шоком рассматривая все то, что натворил, Питер мысленно дал себе оплеуху за то, что не сдержал свои силы, да еще и перед мистером Старком.

— Мистер Старк, простите! — залепетал парень, развернувшись и тут же наткнувшись на идущего к нему мужчину, который только удивленно на мгновение поднял бровь на его извинения, а затем, остановившись рядом, ласково улыбнулся.

— Малыш, да не переживай ты так, ничего страшного. Я немного удивился, правда, что ты у нас, оказывается, такой силач, но меня сейчас больше интересует вот что: — когда мужчина внезапно подошел и взял его за руку чуть ниже плеча, поднимая и внимательно что-то разглядывая, Паркер застыл от ощущения горячих пальцев, — Ты бьешь правой рукой немного косо, думаю, это из-за того, что в бою в основном используешь паутину. Не думал ли ты больше использовать ноги и руки? Хотя ты больше предпочитаешь паутину, да, Паучок?

— Д-да? — полувопросительно полуутвердительно произнес Человек-Паук растерянно, во все глаза наблюдая за тем, как мистер Старк, сжав губы в тонкую полоску и нахмурившись, зачем-то берет и немного оттягивает костюм на плечах.

Мистер Старк, что, сейчас учит его, как правильно надо? То есть Железный Человек не просто так сидел и смотрел за его тренировкой, а искал его минусы?

То есть, если рассудить логически, то не значит ли это, что мистер Старк отпустит его на улицу?!

— Удар ногой меня впечатлил. Реакция быстрая, молодец, не хватает только немного изменить здесь кое-что и не забыть добавить сюда больше… — задумчиво продолжил тот, бормоча себе под нос так тихо и непонятно, что даже Паркер со своим улучшенным слухом не расслышал. Да еще и, знаете, очень так нервировали и отвлекали прикосновения кумира, который то оттягивал костюм в некоторых местах, то наоборот разглаживал его, иногда задумчиво разглядывая некоторые места. Ощущать даже сквозь маску на лице горячее дыхание для Питера тоже было не так уж и просто по какой-то причине. — Да, здесь срочно нужен апгрейд. А еще лучше…

— Мистер Старк, — все-таки решился и перебил парень, неловко делая шаг назад и убрав руки за спину. — С моим костюмом все отлично! Не стоит пере…

— Нет, Питер, — вдруг резко и как-то властно не дал договорить ему Железный Человек, вновь подойдя ближе к опешившему подростку, чтобы положить обе руки ему на плечи и заставить этим поднять голову. Наткнувшись на потемневшие глаза и странное выражение лица — что-то между с «не спорь со мной» и «я желаю тебе лишь самого лучшего» — Паркер почувствовал себя какой-то птицей в клетке. — Я сделал этот костюм и я лучше знаю, что ему нужно, а что нет. Если я сказал, что здесь нужен апгрейд, то так и будет. Если я решил прямо сейчас, что сделаю тебе еще несколько костюмов, намного лучше этого, то значит ты скоро увидишь их и примеришь.

_Но этот костюм на мне сделали не вы, сэр._

_Не вы._

_Вы — не мой мистер Старк._

— Я просто хочу, чтобы с тобой все было хорошо, Паучок, — со всей нежностью и искренностью сказал Железный Человек и, положив обжигающую даже сквозь ткань ладонь на его лопатку, притянул его к себе, чтобы Питер тут же уткнулся лбом в чужое плечо. Мужчина дышал ему прямо в ухо, пока Паркер пытался осознать, что прямо сейчас чувствует очень близко знакомый запах и не мог почему-то перестать вдыхать его. — Я _больше_ не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал из-за того, что я не смог однажды просто хотя бы раз проверить костюм на исправность.

_Я больше всего на свете боюсь потерять тебя снова, понимаешь? _

***

— … нет, Питер, я не думаю, что это возможно, — с сожалением покачал головой мужчина, не сбавляя шага, пока парень упорно продолжал идти вслед за куда-то спешащим ученым. — Прости, но я очень спешу. Не мог бы ты…

— Но, сэр, а как же ваша работа по пространственным явлениям? Вы ведь не исключаете возможность, что при должном упорстве и умении возможно искривить эту реальность таким способом, что появятся так называемые «двери» в другие! Пускай точно не без последствий, но, знаете, везде есть своим минусы! — не сдавался он, активно жестикулируя руками и не замечая, как при его словах мужчина резко вздрогнул и нахмурился, сбавляя шаг. — Конечно, не факт, что двери откроются сразу же и не факт, что мою реальность мы отыщем легко, но ведь если не попробуем — не узнаем! Мистер Беннер, нужно только найти достаточное количество энергии и…

— Питер, погоди, — внезапно перебил его ученый, заставив его остановиться недалеко от дверей, ведущих к огромному стеклянному балкону. Удивленно развернушись, Паркер встретился взглядом с мистером Беннером, с надеждой смотря ему прямо в глаза — мужчина стоял в своем привычном белом медицинском халате поверх простых вещей, держа в руке что-то вроде навороченного прозрачного планшета с какими-то записями, но как бы подросток не вглядывался, прочитать ничего все равно не смог. — Я, конечно, рад и, честно сказать, удивлен тому, что ты прочитал мою работу и понял ее… Но я ее написал очень давно, малыш. В ней есть огромные недочеты и мои домыслы. Почти никаких доказательств, понимаешь? Я не понимаю, чем я тогда думал, когда решил, что ее должен увидеть мир, потому что книга — полная чушь, состоящая в основном из догадок и совсем немного из того, что действительно сейчас возможно. Ты правильно выделил «возможность», потому что при сегодняшних технологиях и при наших с Тони умениях, пускай даже если к нам присоединится еще кто-то, вероятность, что мы найдем все необходимое и успешно создадим формулу, равна почти ноль процентам. Где-то ноль целых четыре десятых, если точнее.

Мужчина смотрел на него с огромным сожалением и с какой-то жалостью, поджимая губы, пока парень, судя по ощущениям, все ниже и ниже опускался куда-то под землю при каждом новом слове.

Что значит практически полностью _невозможно?_ Как-то же он появился здесь! Надо это выяснить и он даже не против, если на нем будут ставить эксперименты! Тогда, на поле битвы, на него наверняка что-то или кто-то подействовал, ведь так? Возможно камни? Но почему только Человек-Паук и по какой такой вообще причине его взяли и решили закинуть именно сюда? Конечно, Паркер абсолютно не знает возможностей этих странных камней, но никто ведь не отменяет варианта, что, быть может, даже при небольшом контакте с ними они взяли и сотворили с ним этот ужас! Но почему, черт возьми, Питер?! И здесь опять возвращение в начало…

Нет, ну тут точно должны быть замешаны камни. Или та странная железная перчатка, очень похожая на часть от Марка. Или они вместе. Как только теперь узнать об этом, если камни бесконечности там!..

_Подождите, а разве в этом мире они не существуют?_

Камни! Срочно нужно спросить про них мистера Старка!

— Но ведь… — судорожно втянул воздух Питер и поматал головой, чувствуя, как резко защипало в глазах. Нет, надо пока разобраться с этим. _Ну что за слабак. _ — Вы ведь не просто так появились здесь, в Башне мистера Старка. Вы не просто пропадаете в своем личном кабинете и исчезаете часто на несколько дней, возвращаясь то воодушевленным, то слишком расстроенным. Скажите, если я не прав, но разве вы отчаянно не пытаетесь что-то создать? Если это действительно так, сэр, то только скажите и я вам помогу! Я готов!

Брюс ощутил, как внутри что-то громко стукнуло при виде горящих ни с чем не сравнимой надеждой глаз, при виде взаправду готового помочь чем сможет подростка, который всеми силами хватался за любой, даже самый маленький шанс, как за конец иголки. Это было так больно — смотреть на этого ребенка, потерянного в чужом для него месте и жаждущего вернуться домой, зная, что следующие слова отнюдь не будут хоть немного утешительными:

— Питер, я… — со вздохом и прикрыв на миг глаза, чтобы открыть их и увидеть медленно затухающий огонек надежды. Брюс впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя так паршиво. — Я не могу тебе сказать, чем я занимаюсь. Фьюри попросил меня пока что не рассказывать тебе обо всем этом. Я могу лишь сказать, что он помнит о своем обещании помочь тебе вернуться и сейчас активно ищет хоть любой способ. Ты обязательно вернешься к своим родным и близким, малыш. Ни за что не переставай верить.

Когда у Человека-Паука задрожала нижняя губа, а по щекам потекли несдержанные слезы, от чего стоящий мужчина стал расплываться, он едва не упустил тот момент, когда изнутри вырвался всхлип, а сердце больно ударилось об ребра.

_Какой же ты жалкий слабак, Паркер. Ждешь помощи от других, ревешь как ребенок из-за того, что все говорят, что шансов почти нет, при это сам ничего не делая. Мистер Старк уж точно никогда не опустил бы руки. _

Как же все-таки там его мистер Старк? Питер так давно не видел его, будто саму вечность. Не считая его кошмаров, потому что он отказывается верить, что хоть что-то из них имеет возможность оказаться реальностью или воспоминанием, которого не было. Питер так давно не слышал его голоса, что его часто стали посещать мысли о том, что надо было бы раньше сохранять те немногочисленные аудио от своего кумира. Хоть что-то.

Потому что Питер Паркер с леденящим душу ужасом осознавал, что _начинает все это забывать._ Забывать настоящего, забывать истинного. Ведь его мистер Старк точно звучал по-другому и имел более теплые карие глаза, в отличие от этого. Его кумир не относился к нему так, будто парень состоит из стекла, а не имеет силы.

Его Тони Старк… Он просто… _такой свой. _

Железный Человек давно стал его частицей дома. Так же, как Мэй и Нед.

— Кто, черт возьми, обидел ребенка? — вдруг прозвучал знакомый голос, но Питер даже не успел развернуться, потому что мистер Старк оказался чуть позади, положив тяжелую руку на плечо, от чего парень мгновенно вздрогнул. — Брюс? Это еще что такое?

— Ничего такого, Тони, — устало вздохнул тот и прикрыл на миг глаза, будто до этого не был удивлен неожиданному появлению. Питер, честно сказать, позавидовал тому, как хорошо и сразу тот взял себя в руки, в отличие от него самого, потому что прямо сейчас он не сдержал очередной всхлип, который постарался поздно скрыть руками. — Мы просто говорили.

— Да? — опасно удивленно протянул мистер Старк, пока Паркер шмыгал носом и бормотал себе под нос, все время потирая красные глаза, будто хотел скрыть этот позор. — И о чем, интересно? О чем таком вы говорили, что малыш сейчас плачет?

— Я не плачу! — мгновенно отреагировал он, резко мотнув головой, тем самым случайно скинув с себя чужую конечность. Развернувшись лицом к Железному Человеку, Паркер вздохнул, прежде чем уверенно продолжить: — Сэр, мы просто…

— Босс, Мэй Паркер находится в здании и направляется прямо сюда.

В этот самый момент Питер ощутил, как сильно и громко ударилось об ребра сердце, а дыхание резко перехватило.

***

Мэй Паркер? Мэй — это его тетя. Что она здесь делает, если она должна быть дома, ждать своего племянника с какой-нибудь не очень вкусной, не очень здоровой, но все-таки домашней едой? Почему она идет сюда? Почему, почему…

Разве его тетя — _не дома?_

— Питер! Питер, ты меня слышишь? — Паркер не сразу понял, что его начали трясти за плечо, а через несколько мгновений и вовсе притянули к себе, чтобы он уткнулся сильно побледневшим лицом куда-то в ключицу мужчины. Рука на лопатке обжигала; пальцы, ласково перебирающие прядки волос, заставляли мурашки пройтись по всему телу; шепот в ухо он не мог разобрать даже немного, а дыхания стало отчаянно не хватать. — Малыш…

Питер, на периферии чувствуя голоса и знакомый запах своего кумира, ощутил все своим телом стук каблуков — быстрый, громкий, который с каждой секундой приближался все быстрее и быстрее. Он боялся сейчас больше всего, что звук шагов исчезнет, а Паркер увидит перед собой их обладателя.

Боялся увидеть до ужаса того, кто был похож на его родного человека и не был им одновременно.

— Малыш, что бы ни произошло сейчас, прошу тебя, держись, — на выдохе.

— Держаться?..

Питер точно в порядке. С Питером точно…

Шаги прекращаются прямо перед ним. Мистер Старк перестает что-то говорить, так сильно и близко сжав его, что Человек-Паук этого не замечает, как и того, что ученый тоже перестал что-то говорить ему и Тони.

— _Питер?.._ — самый любимый и самый бесценный голос на грани и парень понимает, _что ни черта он не впорядке._

Другая оправа для очков и совсем иной цвет — помнится, раньше она говорила, что никогда не купит прямоугольные и белого цвета, но прямо сейчас они на ней. Заострившиеся скулы и изможденный вид разом постаревшего на несколько лет человека — женщина одета в свои любимые брюки, которые раньше точно не были большими, он клянется. Морщинки в уголках глаз, _самых любимых глаз_, которые смотрят на него так, будто видят ожившего призрака и того, кого любят бесконечно невыносимо сильно.

Паркер видит тетю Мэй — _не свою, пускай даже не свою_ — и понимает, что _все — пропал. _

— Мэй… — шепчет он непослушными губами и вырывается из объятий странно застывшего Железного Человека прежде, чем понимает это.

Парень чувствует на себе родные женские и тонкие руки, ни с чем не сравнимый запах дома и уюта прежде, чем осознает, что с разбегу обнял свою тетю и зарыдал, как маленький мальчик во весь голос.

Она шептала и тихо плакала, укачивая его прямо стоя. Она ощупывала его лицо — каждую черту лица, словно никак не могла поверить, что они не окрашены алым — она целовала его в макушку и щеки прямо как в детстве, как будто забыла, что ее племянник давным-давно не ребенок. Как будто вырвала с корнем самый ужасный кусочек памяти, где пятнадцатилентий мальчишка с Квинса лежит с гробу мертвенно бледный и не открывает глаза, когда она умоляет об этом.

Питер _позволил себе забыть хотя бы ненадолго_, что женщина — совсем-совсем не та единственная.

_Хотя бы чуть-чуть, пожалуйста._

Наверное, Мэй была тоже слишком потрясена и убита горем, потому что точно так же позволила себе забыть, что ее племянник на самом деле вот уже как пять лет покоится в земле и не в силах вернуться даже на жалкие мгновения.

— Мой ребенок… — шептала женщина со слезами прямо в его макушку, пока Питер сжимал ее так сильно, как только мог, не причиняя вреда. Почему-то сил хоть что-нибудь произнести, сказать, как сильно он скучал — _как невыносимо я хотел увидеть тебя, вернуться домой_ — не было. — Боже, это какое-то чудо… Я… _Питер, ты на самом деле здесь, правда? _ Скажи хоть что-нибудь, прошу…

— Я… — с какой же силой в этот момент подросток сдержал внезапное желание ответить «но ведь я — не он.» Как же ему тяжело было обнимать не его тетю, чувствуя такой знакомый запах и теплоту чужого тела, и молится о том, чтобы это не прекращалось. Плевать. Ему все равно. Просто…

Когда чутье сильно и громко завопило до звона в ушах, предупреждая об опасности, Паркер на мгновение застыл, прежде чем действовать на инстинктах.

— Мистер Старк! — закричал он во все горло, молниеносно оказываясь впереди Мэй, чтобы этим самым закрыть ее собой, тут же с готовностью сжимая пальцы на спрятанных паутинометах.

Парень только успел заметить, как широко распахнул глаза мистер Старк, прижав палец к уху, как будто там было какое-то устройство и ему по нему что-то сообщили; Питер только и успел, что посмотреть в огромное окно во весь рост, видя огромную приближающуеся точку, как прозвучал громкий и сильный взрыв.

Окно разбилось на множество осколков — многие из них задели его и оставили довольно глубокие порезы, которые под действием выброса адреналина он даже не ощущал — в ушах зазвенело, но Питер упорно прижимал к себе тетю, через секунду схватив ее на руки и отпрыгнув в другую сторону.

Звон и орущее чутье не прекращалось, перед глазами стояла лишь пыль и блеск от стекла на полу, но даже так он смог увидеть огромного робота, до ужаса похожего на богомола, что прицепился металическими, безумно длинными и острыми лапками до вмятины о здание, издавая потрескивающий звук и, кажется, смотря прямо на него с высоты трех метров алыми глазами.

На брюхе этого существа была огромная и красная эмблема Человека-Паука.

***


	9. Chapter 9

***

Времени катастрофически не хватало.

Питер действовал молниеносно — не делая лишних движений, он громко кричит имя доктора и прыгает в его сторону, чтобы сразу же, не давая мужчине даже осознать причину крика, осторожно толкнуть в его сторону женщину. После этого Брюсу не нужны никакие объяснения — кивнув с благодарностью в спину отдаляющегося парня, тот на миг бросает взгляд на миллиардера, прежде чем быстро двигается в сторону выхода, пока Паркер пытается осознать, что только что сделал ее племянник.

— Питер! — с ужасом кричит Мэй, пытаясь вырваться и чувствуя слезы бессилия на щеках. Нет. Только не _снова._ — Да пусти ты меня, черт возьми! Мой ребенок!..

Паркер, прекрасно слышавший боль в родном голосе, может лишь молча сжимать от злости руки в кулаки, всеми силами сдерживая себя, чтобы не повернуться. Он может лишь вдыхать, ощущая успокаивающий вес паутинометов и присутствие своего кумира рядом с собой. Все хорошо. Все обязательно будет хорошо. Они справятся с этим злодеем.

— Мистер Старк, я уведу его подальше от Башни, — сразу же четко и решительно произносит парень, как только тетя и мистер Беннер уходят. Неизвестный богомол до сих пор стоит и издает потрескивающий звук, продолжая смотреть красными, пустыми глазами лишь на него, словно пытаясь запечатлеть как можно больше. На мгновение ему даже чудится, что в этих мертвых омутах приближается объектив мини камеры, от чего приходится с силой зажмуриться, дабы отогнать картинки.

— Как будто я тебе позволю драться в одиночку, — вдруг странным холодным голосом отвечает мужчина, на что Паркер, уже готовый выпустить паутину, резко разворачивается и встречается взглядом с полным тихой ярости лицом. По телу проходит не слабая дрожь от того, с какой ледяной злостью и опасностью его кумир, прищурившись, смотрит на нарушителя. С какой внутренней силой настоящего Железного Человека как будто горят его потемневшие глаза.

В этот миг Человек-Паук понимает, что этот мистер Старк готов _убить и не пожалеть об этом._ Словно его сердце на самом деле состоит из железа, словно по его венам течет раскаленная сталь.

Почему, черт возьми, все так сильно изменилось — как только появилась настоящая опасность, как только в большей степени сейчас под ударом был подросток? _Почему_ Питеру кажется, что в глазах мужчины промелькнула ледяная, голубая искра, на целое мгновение окрасившая всю радужку в мертвый цвет прозрачного моря?

_Как же страшно. _

Но нельзя бояться.

— Мистер… — вновь пытается он отчего-то пересохшими губами, настаивая на своем.

— Надерем зад этому металлическому ублюдку _вместе_, — не давая тому договорить, мужчина вдруг встает прямо перед опешившим подростком, который во все глаза следит за тем, как по крепкому телу будто растекается костюм Железного Человека, оплетая наноботами каждую крепкую мышцу. Широкая спина становится еще шире, а плечи крепче и сильнее, буквально скрывая от чужого пронзительного взгляда Паркера. Несмотря на то, что они были практически одного роста, именно сейчас Человеку-Пауку стало казаться, что миллиардер будто стал еще выше.

Питер помнит этот Марк. Питер прекрасно помнит, как огромный титан ударил в живот острым клинком от костюма мистера Старка. Он не забыл тот взгляд, полный боли у мужчины. Никогда и ни за что.

— Я… — к сожалению, Паркер не успевает что-либо ответить, потому что совершенно внезапно, громко заскрежетав до боли в ушах, богомол приближается еще ближе, чтобы из него сразу же вылетело что-то наподобие жужащих дронов. От всех этих невыносимых звуков, которые существо словно нарочно издавало с такой громкостью и не переставая ни на миг, голова резко заболела. Питер даже пошатнулся, мгновенно закрывая уши руками — не может же быть такого, что этот монстр прекрасно знал, насколько слаб Человек-Паук вовремя низких и громких звуков? Что он буквально не может двигаться и ничего не слышать, кроме этого мощного писка и скрежетания. Для простого человека, у которого нет частицы радиоактивного паука, сейчас абсолютно ничего не происходит. Только множество дронов, отдаленно похожих на пчел, стреляют в реальности в свою красно-золотую цель, которая перед этим едва успела быстро перенести малыша в безопасное место. Последний даже не замечал, что Железный Человек держал его на руках, потому что он всеми силами пытался абстрагироваться от этого ужаса и не трястись всем телом.

Паркер загинался от боли, ощущая, что его мозги готовы были вытечь из его ушей. Паркер стоял на четвереньках, дыша через раз ртом и видя лишь темные пятна перед собой, сквозь которые иногда промелькал свет от улицы из разбитого окна. Кажется, в какой-то момент в него снова попало несколько осколков, потому что мини-злодеи явно нарочно наводили свои небольшие автоматы в еще целые окна.

«Мистер Старк же вроде отбивается от них. Их так много? Но ведь должны быть еще другие Марки, которые могут помочь. Что не так?» — пронеслось в голове, едва прерывая все еще убивающий медленно его звук. Парень почти катался по полу и стонал от боли вслух, проклиная лишь себя за то, что не может ничем помочь своему кумиру, который сейчас в одиночку сражался, еще и, кажется, защищая одновременно недогероя.

Нужно подняться. Нужно бороться. Нельзя падать и проигрывать, нельзя!..

— Черт возьми! — едва смог расслышать сквозь невыносимый шум Питер металлический голос, полный гнева. Ярости, опасности и сильного желания уничтожить, стереть с лица Земли, чтобы даже мокрого места не осталось. — Питер, только не двигайся, хорошо? Ничего не делай. Все будет хорошо, малыш. Я справлюсь сам. Только подожди меня, ребенок.

Питер с трудом поднимает голову и едва видит, как мистер Старк стреляет репульсором прямо в огромного богомола и в одного из дронов одновременно — первый, издав очередной невыносимый треск (кажется, из ушей потекло что-то теплое), отшатывается и скользит на своих лапках прямо в сторону огромной дыры вместо окна. Еще немного и он может _упасть._

И он ему поможет сделать это.

Человек-Паук, лежащий на мелких осколках, подскакивает резко, не давая себе времени на крик боли, чтобы так же молниеносно дрожащими пальцами нажать на специальное углубление на паутинометах и выстрелить прямо в свою цель — металлический злодей, явно не ожидавший, что прямо в него попадет паутина, снова отшатывается и готовится уже зацепиться своими конечностями за здание.

Питер не дает совершить ему задуманное, со всей возможной скоростью ударяя его ногами и вылетая из Башни за ним.

— Питер! — только и успевает услышать болящими ушами парень, перегруппируясь в воздухе, чтобы с силой потянуть на себя паутину, все еще прицепленную к существу, не давая последнему вцепиться в него острыми лапками. Пока они падали вниз, Человек-Паук выстрелил несколько раз прямо в «рот» богомола, наконец с облегчением выдохнув, когда звук исчез, вот только одна из конечностей существа смогла вырваться из плена и острым концом со всей силы ударить его в плечо — его моментально пронзила сильная боль. Слава Богу, что этот злодей не проткнул его насквозь и сейчас под действием адреналина можно абстрагироваться от всех ужасных ощущений.

Правда, подросток только чудом сдержал крик, вместо этого зашипев и выпустив несколько паутин до того момента, пока богомол не был полностью обмотан в огромный кокон. Питер в последний момент прямо перед землей выстрелил в соседнее здание и поднялся вверх, таща на себе несколько тонн (кажется, в какой-то момент в руке что-то хрустнуло) чтобы, сжав челюсти, прицепить существо между двумя домами, не давая тому упасть на кричащих от шока людей.

Из ушей продолжало течь что-то теплое, плечо являлось одним сплошным очагом боли, а царапины по всему телу слегка пощипывали, но, несмотря на все это, Питер смог прицепиться к зданию, тяжело дыша и проверяя насколько хорошо держится паутина. В этот момент ему было плевать, что люди могли увидеть его лицо, не скрытое за маской героя, потому что думать об этом совершенно не хотелось.

— Боже… — прошептал он с вздохом облегчения, когда монстр наконец застыл. Не обращая внимание на разговоры людей снизу, Паркер дрожащей рукой направил руку с паутинометом в сторону Башни, прежде чем через некоторое время вновь оказался прицепленным к зданию, но на этот раз к дому самого Железного Человека. Вот так. Он немного повисит и отдохнет, а то сил даже на то, чтобы подняться еще выше и завалиться на спину на полу, пока что не было, что очень печально. А пока можно, прижавшись щекой к Башне, прикрыть на миг глаза, ощущая успокаивающее тепло из-за нагревшего солнца. Да и взрывов никаких не слышно, что означает, что миллиардер со всем справился и помощь паукообразного здесь не требуется. Мда, ну он и Человек-Паук называется!

Кажется, издалека дыра вместо окна казалась даже еще больше, чем он ее запомнил. Наверное, люди будут довольно долго ее чинить, хотя не факт, что мистер Старк не поможет им каким-нибудь крутым изобретением или своими Марками. Они, кстати, насколько парень помнит, все же должны у мужчины быть, вот только по какой-то причине в этой битве никто из них не помог. Интересно, а…

— Ой, — пискнул Питер от неожиданности, как только сильные и знакомые руки с легкостью отцепили его и прижали спиной к груди, чтобы подросток ощутил даже сквозь многомиллионный Марк бешеное биение сердца, а еще странные, частые и громкие вдохи.

Несмотря на то, что они в рекордные сроки оказались внутри, Железный Человек аккуратно поставил Паркера на ноги, а затем все так же странно застыл на месте, не отрывая глаз через маску.

Питер, посмотрев по сторонам и увидев всю разруху, сглотнул вязкую слюну и начал чуть заплетающимся языком, не обращая внимание на тишину вокруг них:

— Мистер Старк, я справился с тем богомолом. Думаю, он повисит немного, ничего страшного, да? Ой, а вы сами как? Все в порядке, вы не ране…

Питер замер, стоило пропасть маске Железного Человека — на целую долю секунды Паркер снова увидел тот самый голубой и опасный блеск, от которого чутье завопило, от чего он только чудом сдержал желание подорваться с места. Питер, кажется, не дышал, во все глаза следя за тем, как медленно приближается к нему лицо мистера Старка, как обе руки в мощных перчатках ложатся на его щеки, притягивая ближе к себе, чтобы с выдохом парень уткнулся грудью в чужую. Вся сила, до этого держащая на ногах, словно в один миг исчезла, из-за чего он начал заваливаться вперед, пока одна из рук не появилась на талии, не давая упасть.

Питер лишь успевает увидеть далекий сиреневый блеск, приближающийся к ним, прежде чем теплые губы резко впиваются в него с таким отчаянием и голодом, что он от огромного шока лишь может смотреть широко распахнутыми глазами на мужчину. Все чувства обострились до максимума — бородка начинает неприятно колоть щеку с царапинами, некоторые части Марка больно впиваются в его грудь, сильная металлическая ладонь сжимает ткань на спине до треска, натягивая на себя, от чего шиворот врезается в шею до легкой боли. А еще, кажется, у Паркера немного дрожат колени и руки свисают вдоль тела бесполезными плетями, но это самое малое, что произошло с ним в этот миг.

Знакомый запах забирается в ноздри, еще больше мешая дышать и мыслить здраво, потому что вроде как сейчас он все еще не дышит, застыв как статуя не только от того, что губы начинает щипать от легких и жадных укусов, но и от того, что сам он в один момент, стоило одной руке оттянуть волосы на затылке, издает тихий _стон._

— Почему ты… — на миг оторвавшись, чтобы Питер резко вздохнул ртом необходимый воздух и попытался хоть что-то сказать. Но в него снова впились с тем же отчаянием, голодом, и чем-то сильным, пока ему еще непонятным, пока одна из рук с нежностью перебирала кудряшки на затылке, словно прикасаясь к хрустали. — … никогда меня не слушаешь? Никогда не слушаешь, а я всегда боюсь за тебя. _Так боюсь, что просто невозможно, малыш. _

— Я-я… — используя паучьи силы, Питер только чудом смог оторваться от губ, чтобы взглянуть в карие глаза и застыть — радужка полностью окрасилась в светлый, почти прозрачный голубой цвет, абсолютно незнакомый и такой _пугающий-пугающий, что страшно-страшно-страшно._ — Мистер Старк?..

Стоило Питеру произнести это, как наваждение пропало, а глаза напротив потеплели от нежности и обеспокоенности, приобретая цвет кофе. Ладонь, до этого ласково перебирающая пряди волос, очутилась на щеке и осторожно погладила ее. Перед ним почему-то все стало темнеть, а еще ноги, даже несмотря на то, что его полностью держали на весу, были готовы подогнуться. Кажется, последние силы покидают его тело, что абсолютно нормально с учетом того, что не так давно Паркера чуть не проткнули насквозь, а уши только чудом находятся в более-менее стабильном состоянии. Хотя болели те, конечно, знатно, но регенерация должна справиться с этим. Тем более, что не так уж и значимо его ранили, чтобы сейчас орать во весь голос о том, как ему плохо и нужна помощь. И не с таким справлялся — Стервятник был тому подтверждением, потому что утром после битвы у него болела буквально каждая клеточка тела, а синяки не сходили несколько дней даже с учетом его паучьей силы.

Питера беспокоило совершенно иное. Питера заставляло пятиться назад абсолютно другое, пускай и желание обнять всеми конечностями стоящего и разрыдаться как маленький было таким же сильным. Боже мой, когда же с ним перестанут происходить такие приключения? Он просто хочет как обычно спасать людей и болтать со своей тетей вечерами, чинить и создавать со своим кумиром вещи, смеяться с Недом и Эмджей, несмотря на ее странность. Вот этого — _всего этого _ — он не заказывал, понимаете?

— Тони, Питер, вы в порядке? — вдруг послышался обеспокоенный женский и чуть измененный голос.

Паркер во все глаза уставился на абсолютно другой Марк, что приземлился рядом с ними — маска на лице исчезла, являя на обозрение Пеппер Поттс, которая рассматривала странно застывших на наличие ран и хмурилась, когда замечала те в основном у подростка.

О, кажется, в этом костюме мисс Поттс была на поле битвы с титаном. То-то он думает, почему он так знаком. Видимо, и в этой вселенной женщина тоже носит его, словно какая-нибудь супергероиня. Было бы круто, если бы та была Мстителем — они бы вместе выполняли разные тайные миссии с Железным Человеком рядом. И все же с этой прекрасной женщиной в его мире Человек-Паук просто обязан подружиться, когда вернется. Да. Верно.

Даже за столь короткое время Питер понял, насколько она сильна не только духом, однако подросток прекрасно понимает, что нести на себе тяжелое бремя известного героя отнюдь не просто, да и мисс Поттс скорее всего не захочет.

Ох, что-то его окончательно заманивает в свою ловушку темнота. Желательно бы уйти отсюда под шумок в поисках мягкой и такой желанной кровати (во сне у него всегда лучше работает регенерация), вот только послушать разговор тоже хочется.

В общем, тупик.

— Вот ведь… — прошептал одними губами парень, с силой потерев лоб и пару раз моргнув, чтобы хоть немного отогнать от себя ощущение приближающейся потери сознания. Которая не за горами, судя по тому, как сильно заболели плечо и уши. Пора бы баиньки, ха. Где же все-таки здесь ближайшая кровать? Упасть бы туда не вставать до следующего дня.

Спина мужчины в ответ на женский голос внезапно сильно напряглась, как будто ожидая удара, но затем Железный Человек спокойно развернулся и произнес:

— Пеп? Что ты здесь делаешь? — парень тоже нахмурился от этого голоса, продолжая рассматривать женщину перед собой, что стояла на множество осколках и не отрывала обеспокоенного взгляда от них (судя по тому, какой та выглядела запыхавшейся, она явно торопилась).

Паркер еще раз посмотрел по сторонам, слегка покачнувшись и едва от этого не упав — оказывается, руки на нем уже исчезли и такая необходимая опора, увы, исчезла. Ладно, значит, постоим и так пока.

Мда, а здесь словно ураган пронесся — вон даже части от дронов лежат в углу, сломанные надвое, что означает, что мужчина точно перестарался. А еще внутри какое-то необычное чувство вместе с проснувшимся чутьем, которое умоляет его прямо сейчас то ли убежать прочь в поисках Мэй, то ли наоборот наброситься на мистера Старка, прижавшись к нему всем телом. Его самый крутой герой. И плевать подростку, что раньше бы он даже не осмелился пожать руку миллиардеру, не покраснев — просто именно в этот момент Человек-Паук очень и очень сильно нуждается в ощущении спокойствия и защиты, которые дать ему может лишь Железный Человек. В любой вселенной всегда мог, даже когда забирал костюм и игнорировал месяцами.

— Я прилетела как только смогла, Тони. Что произошло? Кто на вас напал? Это?..

— Видела огромный кокон на улице между зданиями? — махнул тот рукой в сторону разбитого окна, на что Пеппер немного рассеянно кивнула. — Работа Паучка. Под этим крепким слоем паутины прячется изобретение того, кого ты прекрасно знаешь. Должна помнить, по крайней мере. Ублюдок всегда был склонен к любви к насекомым, даже если скрывал это.

— Тони… — полный неверия выдох и взгляд через плечо в сторону махнувшей руки.

Пока мисс Поттс и мистер Старк были заняты суперсекретными разговорами Питер позволил себе немного расслабиться и со вздохом опереться бедрами об перевернутый диван. Губы продолжало адски жечь, словно на них остались фантомные ожоги, как и покалывать щеки от бородки, вот только Паркер все так же не мог в голове себе уложить, что его _поцеловали._

Самый первый поцелуй со своим самым первым героем. Не так себе представлял Паркер этот занимательный день — он-то думал, что все будет как в второсортных сериалах, которые любит вечерами смотреть Мэй, а потом ходить с красными глазами и платком, долгие дни проклиная режиссеров, актеров, всех-всех за излишнюю любовь к драматизму.

Во-первых, Питер всегда думал, что поцелует первый. И девчонку (почему-то всегда это была Лиз, что не удивительно, потому что втрескался в нее парень как последний идиот). Это был бы самый незабываемый день — она, постоянно смущаясь из-за его присутствия, мило покраснеет еще сильнее, когда Питер, пока его лицо так же пылает, приблизится так, чтобы коснуться манящих и сладких губ. Этот поцелуй будет невинным, быстрым и самым первым для обоих. После этого они бы ходили за ручку как в тех слащавых романах тети, долгое время боясь сделать что-то менее невинное.

Но реальность такова — сильные руки, оставляющие фантомные ожоги в разных местах; ощущение боли от ран вместе с чем-то новым, неизведанным, после того, как пропахшие алкоголем губы углубили поцелуй; кричащее во весь голос чутье и чувство полного непонимания из-за этого мистера Старка. Паркеру даже в тот момент показалось, что присутствие мужчины подавляет его желание сбежать, скрыться в объятиях не родной Мэй и забыть обо всем этом, что за гранью его понимания под категорией «взросло, еще непонятно». Потому что, чувствуя на себе все жадные касания, кричащие о том, как сильно их обладатель дорожит и как невыносимо _боится_, парень просто не мог даже попытаться вырваться. Но все же именно тогда мистер Старк, по его мнению, должен был сделать это, должен был увериться в его безопасности даже таким способом, так что он не смел прервать столь непонятный для него поцелуй. Не мог, ведь и сам словно растворился в своем кумире и в его защите, чувствуя что-то странное внутри, дергающее за ниточки и заставляющее теплу в нем медленно растекаться по всему телу.

Наверное, мистер Старк лучше знает, как действовать.

— … я не оставлю это так просто. Уж поверь, я…

Ох, что-то Питер куда-то валится, да и голова кружится, что просто жуть… Где там его кровать?

— Тони! — громкий женский крик, с силой бьющий по и так пострадавшим барабанным перепонкам, и знакомые руки ловят его до того, как бы он свалился с высоты роста на осколки. 

Кажется, его берут на руки на манер невесты — почему-то от этого хочется хихикнуть как дурак — и прижимают ближе к себе. Паркер слегка приоткрывает глаза и видит над собой полные страха и обеспокоенности глаза цвета кофе, а еще что-то говорящие ему те самые пахнущие спиртным губы.

Не голубые. Эти ни с чем не сравнимые омуты _не голубые._

— Мистер Старк… — шепчет он слабо и слегка улыбается, прежде чем наконец упасть в желанную темноту. Ну наконец-то Человек-Паук сможет отдохнуть и залечить раны от битвы.

***

Питер приходил в себя несколько раз.

В первый он резко проснулся от громкого звука упавшего предмета и тихого чертыхания себе под нос. Сознание было вялым, постоянно грозилось выскользнуть с упорством ребенка, не давая даже нормально осознать происходящее. Едва приоткрыв все время готовые снова закрыться глаза, парень мутным зрением увидел недалеко от себя крепкую спину в белом халате, а если, приложив небывалые усилия, опустить взгляд еще ниже, можно заметить собственную лежащую на постели руку, в которую были воткнуты какие-то провода. Это что еще такое? Паркер здесь не робот, чтобы ходить со всякими проводами. Он вполне себе дышит как живой человек и уж точно не нуждается в том, чтобы в него закачивали какую-то жидкость. И вообще, а как же его справляющаяся со всем регенерация? Человек-Паук вроде как уже должен быть как новенький. Да и…

Когда знакомая шершавая рука аккуратно ложится на лоб и откидывает с него мешающиеся прядки, парень может лишь закрыть свинцовые веки и промычать в ответ что-то недовольное, когда присутствие другого человека окутывает его со всем сторон. А еще очень хочется чихнуть, потому что нос чешется от всех этих химических запахов, но Паркер не успевает этого сделать, потому что:

— Отдыхай, малыш, — и он вновь проваливается в темноту.

В следующий раз его пробуждение было таким же внезапным, но уже по другой причине — кто-то, держа его крепко-крепко за руку, тихо плакал, иногда всхлипывая и с каждым разом все сильнее сжимая его ладонь. Питер с первого раза понял, кому принадлежат эти тонкие, гладкие на ощупь пальцы и аккуратная женская ладошка. Не открывая глаз, Паркер тепло улыбнулся и слегка сжал свою руку в ответ, чтобы снова погрузиться в сладкую темноту и не расслышать полный облегчения и счастья выдох.

В третий раз парень проснулся сам и окончательно от неприятного чувства, что его тело затекло и он остро нуждается в том, чтобы перевернуться на бок.

Питер так и сделал, даже не открыв глаз — промычав что-то ужасно недовольное и нахмурившись, он обыденно перевернулся на левый бок и уткнулся носом во что-то теплое, живое, в которое и поспешил еще сильнее зарыться носом, обвив одной рукой это прекрасное нечто. Выдох облегчения сам собой вырвался из губ, а ноздри раздулись от самого лучшего и знакомого навеки запаха, который дарил защиту и отгонял все плохие мысли. Все-таки классная у него подушка. Такая приятная, крепкая, сильная и живая…

_Так, погодите. _

Мигом разлепив глаза, Питер широко уставился на чужую грудь, обтянутую майкой, прежде чем икнул от шока и резко отшатнулся, тут же зашипев от прострелившей боли.

— Полегче, Пит, — произнес мистер Старк, до этого лежащий на спине рядом с ним и что-то вычитывающий на своем планшете. Чуть приподнявшись, мужчина осторожно схватил его за плечо, не давая дальше завалиться назад или долбануться в спинку кровати.

— М-м… — никак не мог выговорить нужное парень, с полным непониманием рассматривая лежащего _рядом с ним_, который уже отложил технику в сторону и уселся, скрестив ноги по-турецки. — Я-я. Что?..

— Два дня и шесть часов без сознания, ребенок, — протяжный выдох и пальцы, осторожно смахнувшие с его лба прядку волос. Питер инстинктивно натянул на себя мягкое одеяло, неожиданно ощутив себя странно голым и еще толком даже не понимая, что на самом деле находился в одной лишь длинноватой футболке и в боксерах. — Сегодня четверг, шесть утра и сейчас ты находишься в моей комнате, потому что уже пошел на поправку. Почему в моей? Потому что я так хочу и мне так спокойнее.

— М-м…

— Твоя тетушка сейчас беседует как раз с Брюсом по поводу тебя, думаю, разговор у них на повышенных тонах. Увы, со мной она до сих пор не желает разговаривать, — не давая Паркеру даже рта открыть, миллиардер поправил упавшее с плеч одеяло, по пути случайно задев ключицу, от чего мурашки не заставили себя ждать.

— Мистер Старк, что это было? — наконец смог выдавить хоть как-то хриплым голосом он, все еще пытаясь в голове уложить тот факт, что пока он спал Железный Человек лежал рядом. Сказать, что мыслительный процесс был трудным и долгим, значит ничего не сказать. — То есть… Тот богомол…

— Успешно уничтожен и больше не будет доставлять проблем. Не переживай, малыш, — перебил поспешно его тот, в поддержке похлопав по плечу и снова поправив многострадальное одеяло. — Лучше бы думал о себе. Почему ты не сказал, что твой организм остро нуждается в большом количестве витаминов? Я все это время думал, что ты заказал фрукты и овощи не только для меня. Представь мое удивление, когда я узнал от Брюса, что ты мог прийти в себя намного раньше, если бы не нуждался в витаминах. Почему ты промолчал о таком важном, Питер?

На миг парень застыл в непонимании, рассеяно следя за тем, как мистер Старк при звуке входящего уведомления берет в руки планшет и, нахмурившись, обращает внимание лишь на него. Лицо того внезапно нехорошо темнеет, а внутри появляется неприятное чувство, когда Паркер понимает насколько зол мужчина. Он вспоминает тот самый день, _тот самый поцелуй_, и больше не может молчать, пытаясь набраться сил.

— Я не знал, сэр. Точнее, не замечал за собой ничего такого. Скажите, а… Ну, вы знаете, зачем на нас напал тот злодей? — а затем, дав себе мысленную оплеуху, больше пробормотав себе под нос уверенно: — Конечно знаете, как вы можете не знать? Какова причина нападения? То есть, я не думаю, что это была просто, так сказать, попытка и…

— Ты прав, — резко замолчав, Питер аж слишком сильно двинулся не в ту сторону, о чем пожалел, ведь все тело прострелила боль, заставив его зашипеть и инстинктивно накинуть на голову одеяло. — Этот ублюдок всего лишь «прощупывал почву» и не был серьезен от слова совсем.

— Это?.. — пытаясь узнать этого тайного злодея, весь поддался вперед Человек-Паук, с легким удивлением осознав, что при этом движении бинты на нем немного сжали его со всем сторон. Ого, а он еще, оказывается, не настолько поправился, как ожидал, раз все еще в бинтах. Блин, такое чувство, что парень пропустил намного больше, чем два дня. Потому что, глядя на вновь появившиеся темные круги под глазами у миллиардера, которые точно не могли появиться так явно за пару дней, возникают вполне себе закономерные вопросы и подозрения. Неужели мистер Старк опять вернулся к началу? Неужели _его_ мистер Старк был таким же до того момента, пока ему не помогли близкие люди?

— Питер, прошу тебя, рассказывай мне о всем, что тебя тревожит. Не молчи и не скрывай ничего. Знаешь, старик может и не выдержать в один момент, когда ему сообщат о том, что он мог изменить, но не сделал этого, — и опять эти странные слова от чистого сердца, которые у Питера что-то кардинально меняют, заставляют задуматься и ростят что-то совершенно неизданное ему, сильное и самое прекрасное. Сердце пару раз по какой-то причине с силой ударяется об ребра, а лицо теплеет. Впрочем, с его кумиром Паркер всегда вел себя не так, как с другими людьми. Наверное, так и должно быть с Железным Человеком, хотя разобраться в этом не помешало бы. Но только с его Тони Старком, потому что парень скоро вернется домой. Да. Все так и будет. И даже еще одна появившаяся проблема в виде какого-то там плохого парня с изобретениями ему не помешает!

Тони, будто посветлев при одном взгляде на подростка, нежно улыбнулся и не удержался от взъерошивания челки, выглядывающей из-под одеяла. Как же он испугался за этого ребенка.

Как же Тони Старк невыносимо сильно хочет _убить_ того подонка.

— Простите, — непонятно за что извинился парень, на что совершенно внезапно мужчина притянул его к себе за предплечье, чтобы он уткнулся в чужое плечо и застыл. Теплая рука, легшая на затылок и с нежностью перебирающая кудряшки, отчего-то дала невыносимый прилив защиты и спокойствия. Питер лишь прижался еще ближе к широкой груди и прикрыл все еще свинцовые веки, выпустив изнутри весь воздух и несмело обняв своего кумира. Чувствовать всем собой биение сердца напротив было для него как личным спасением, ведь прямо сейчас он готов был заплакать словно маленький ребенок непонятно из-за чего.

Да. Все-таки Питер никогда не мог скрыть ничего от мистера Старка.

— Пойдем со мной, малыш. Мэй тебя уже заждалась, и я готов поспорить, что вам есть о чем поговорить.

Паркер может лишь на секунду прижаться еще сильнее и зарыться кончиком носа в местечко под ухом, прежде чем с горящими щеками оторваться и молча кивнуть.

***

Питер не знает, как забрел сюда один, погрузившись в собственные мысли. Ну, или точнее, знает слишком хорошо, но не хочет этого принимать.

Честно сказать, лучше бы он и дальше продолжал сидеть на диване, пока тетя со страхом в глазах сжимала его плечо и бросала полные ненависти взгляды на его кумира, пока последний о чем-то спорил с мистером Беннером на повышенных тонах. Лучше бы и дальше женщина просто говорила с ним, расспрашивая о разных вещах, чем произошло то, что вынудило его очутиться _здесь._

Первое, что его встретило при появлении в гостиной — сильная оплеуха. Как детстве, когда он в чем-то провинился. Сказать, что вот такого подросток точно не ожидал, значит не сказать ничего вообще. На стоящую перед ним тетю он смотрел с шоком до того момента, пока та, всхлипнув, не притянула в знакомые женские объятия, которые сжимали его до хруста до того момента, пока женщина не обратила внимание на вошедшего вместе с ним. Такой ненависти и боли Питер не видел у нее еще никогда. И, что самое страшное, все эти эмоции были направлены только лишь на Железного Человека, что лишь обыденно широко улыбнулся, помахав рукой в приветсвии. Но он-то _видел._ Прекрасно видел, как вытянулся мужчина, будто опасаясь чего-то внезапного; как дрогнула его натянутая улыбка; как тот поспешил отвернуться от прожигающего насквозь взгляда и начать разговор с занятым чем-то мистером Беннером.

Больше всего Питер боялся сказать что-то лишнее, когда Мэй спрашивала-спрашивала-спрашивала его обо всем. В ее омутах промелькал призрак, когда она смотрела на своего племянника и не переставала сжимать ладонь двумя руками, как бы не хотела отпускать хотя бы на мгновение.

— Как ты, милый? — спрашивала та постоянно с невиданным беспокойством, на что получала скомканные ответы. Паркер _действительно_ не хотел говорить то, что было буквально у него на языке.

Что-то вроде «ты так похожа на мою тетю, знаешь?», потому что в ее глазах читалось то же самое, исключая того, что вместо «тети» было слово «племянник». Будто Мэй где-то внутри себя давно поняла, что этот не тот ребенок, кого она вырастила и кого полюбила всем сердцем. Но Паркер не могла — до сих пор не может — принять тот факт, что утром, приготовив завтрак на двоих, она будет сидеть до самого конца с полной тарелкой у себя и у пустого места напротив, пока изнутри не вырвется тихий вой убитой горем женщины.

— Питер, не мог бы ты подойти ко мне? Мне нужно узнать, какие звуковые частоты ты можешь переносить, а какие нет, — вклинился в неловкое молчание Брюс, всерьез обеспокоенный словами, которые ему сказал Тони.

— Конечно! — тут же бодро отреагировал он, с интересом разглядывая предмет в руках мистера Старка. Он уже поднялся и почти шагнул вперед, пока его не остановила сильная хватка на запястье.

— Питер, нет, — произнесла со страхом, но твердо женщина, словно готовясь прямо сейчас вместе с ним куда-то сбежать.

— Миссис Паркер, здесь нет ничего опасного. Мы должны проверить Питера и из тех данных, что получим, создать изобретение, что поможет ему в дальнейшем. Это ему на благо, потому что напавший может вернуться и использовать на вашем племяннике то же самое, — доверительным тоном вновь сказал ученый, пока парень не знал, как ему лучше следует поступить. А также он не понимал, почему мистер Старк ничего не говорил, вместо этого со странным выражением лица смотря на него словно сквозь.

— Вы ведь говорите правду?.. Ты, — резкий, холодный взгляд прямо в глаза миллиардера. — не врешь мне?

— Я бы не посмел, Мэй, — твердо отвечает Тони от всего сердца, пока атмосфера вокруг тяжелела и темнела. — Я желаю малышу лишь самого лучшего и ты это прекрасно знаешь. По крайней мере, я думаю, эти два дня должны тебе о чем-то сказать.

В этот момент, когда чужая ладонь исчезла и в глазах его кумира промелькнула голубая искра, Человек-Паук понял, что сейчас произойдет что-то ужасное.

— Да. И сказали, _Тони_, — выплюнув с жгучим отвращением, ответила та, от чего Питер, застыв и, кажется, не дыша, покрылся ледяными мурашками. — Ты в очередной раз доказал мне, что эгоист, подонок и сумасшедший до мозга костей. Пытаешься казаться заботливым, когда у тебя появился шанс?

Когда Мэй подошла к стоящему мужчине и ткнула его прямо в грудь, Питер ощутил, как его словно ударили под дых со всей силы.

— Не смей даже думать о том, что можешь все исправить, Старк. Ты лишь все губишь и уничтожаешь. Я уже не говорю о том, что ты _ничего_ не сказал мне! Ни тогда, ни сейчас! Посмел умолчать о _таком!_

Мэй плакала. Смотрела с такой яростью и болью, но молча плакала, пока миллиардер, странно дрожа, сжимал руками стол позади, словно готов был упасть. И дышал так часто, будто к нему вернулись все похороненные воспоминания, не давая вдохнуть хоть каплю необходимого воздуха.

— Скажи, а ты все еще запираешься в своей мастерской и пьешь, как последний алкоголик, когда не можешь ни с чем справиться? Потому что в эти дни именно это я и видела. Запираешься как крыса и не думаешь о других. Никогда не думал! А Питер всегда думал лишь о тебе и ждал с нетерпением каждой встречи, пока ты все не _убил._ Пока _ты_ его не убил!

Крикнув последнее прямо в лицо со всей ненавистью и болью, та продолжила:

— Ты мне отвратителен. Как же я тебя не…

— Хватит! — неожиданно для себя крикнул Питер во весь голос, заставив всех присутствующих одновременно вздрогнуть. Почему его тетя говорит о нем так, будто его нет? Почему? — Я здесь. Я — живой. Разве ты не видишь, Мэй? Пускай я и не тот племянник, кого ты растила, но, умоляю тебя, не говори обо мне в моем присутствии так, будто бы я _мертв!_

Не давая себе времени на то, чтобы отдышаться, Паркер вновь продолжил, резко отодвинувшись в сторону с шипением «не трогайте меня!», когда мистер Беннер положил на его плечо руку, будто пытаясь успокоить. Этот человек все время молчал и никак не пытался ничего остановить, а теперь трогает Питера, как будто это он все начал!

— Мне _страшно_ это слышать. Я не хочу это слышать, — чувствуя что-то мокрое на щеках, Человек-Паук мог лишь беззвучно плакать по двум причинам. Самым главным и двум. — И, пожалуйста, не говори так о мистере Старке. Он ни в чем не виноват. Он самый лучший человек, что я когда-либо встречал в своей жизни и теперь в любом мире. Пожалуйста. Не говори о нем плохих вещей, Мэй. Не говори.

Питер ушел прежде, чем кто-либо хоть что-то произнес, но, кажется, все же немного позже послышался мужской голос (уши, к счастью, уже были в порядке, так слышал все он хорошо). Куда ушел? Ну, Паркер пошел пореветь, окей? Или хотя бы прийти в себя в одиночестве. Ему можно, в конце концов!

Парень не искал принципиально нужного место, шел куда глаза глядят, пока не появился перед дверьми в мастерскую Железного Человека. Двери, к слову, то ли были автоматическими, то ли Пятница сама решила их открыть, но появился внутри он почти сразу же, как загорелся свет.

Пару раз всхлипнув больше по причине того, что нос забился, Питер мгновенно залип на рабочем месте миллиардера, на котором, конечно же, был сущий бардак. Ради того, чтобы разглядеть получше все необычные предметы на столе, он даже подошел еще ближе (а так бы без мистера Старка даже бы не осмелился зайти в это священное место).

Лежащий под грудой металла мятый уголок листа тут же привлек его внимание — с легкостью и аккуратно подняв тяжелый для обычного человека груз и переложив его в другое место, подросток взял в руки бумагу и чуть разгладил неровности (или попытался).

На листе было много зачеркнутых и непонятных слов, кое-где и вовсе прямо посередине были сделаны рваные линии от того, что кто-то с силой рвал бумагу ручкой, но все же он не сдавался.

Питер нахмурился, внимательно вчитываясь:

— Что значит это… Эм… — прошептав, а затем громче: — «Малыш-Паучок»?

Когда по комнате прошелся резкий и громкий звук, от неожиданности Паркер отбросил лист бумаги (вот черт!) и во все глаза уставился на появляющиеся перед ним многочисленные окна голограммы.

— Проект «Малыш-Паучок» был активирован. Желаете продолжить с последнего сохранения? — раздался приятный женский голос.

«Не Пятница» — мгновенно пронеслось в голове, перебивая все вопросы.

Питер, перестав искать упавшую бумагу, повернулся и застыл.

Прямо на него смотрела огромная, крутящаяся во все стороны спираль ДНК и его же лицо в маленьком окошке голограммы рядом.

***


	10. Chapter 10

***

Нетрудно догадаться, что после всего увиденного Питер поступил как вполне себе взрослый человек и… ну, _сбежал._

Отставил включенные голограммы, свет и явное доказательство его присутствия нетронутыми. Круто, правда? А что ему оставалось делать, в самом деле, когда сердце от увиденного хотело выпрыгнуть из груди, а в голове каждую секунду сменяли друг друга одни мысли страшнее предыдущих?

К сожалению, возвращаться сейчас обратно и скрыть все доказательства уже не было смысла. А вдруг Пятница, до этого молчавшая и никак не выдающая, что все знает, увидит его? Расскажет все Железному Человеку, упаси Боже, сказав, что он вор! Сейчас — что-то ему вот прямо подсказывает — хотя бы есть шанс, что ИИ либо промолчит, либо и вовсе даже не знает о его присутствии.

Тем более, что чутье, слишком часто по какой-то причине появляющееся почем зря в этом мире (особенно рядом с миллиардером), упрямо молчало, а Человек-Паук привык доверять частичке себя. Привык верить, даже если с ним после появления в этой вселенной стали происходить странные вещи — к примеру, нельзя игнорировать тот факт, что силы стало сдерживать еще труднее, словно те увеличились, что не могло быть в принципе, ведь за столько лет Питер уже однажды перешел ту самую грань. Быть может, атмосфера этой Земли какая-то не такая? Или вот так ему обошлась встреча с перчаткой с камнями бесконечности, которую он буквально держал в руках? А вдруг нахождение в камне души тоже дало свои плоды? Пять лет в реальности и несколько часов неизвестно где.

Так много вопросов и так мало ответов.

— Черт… — чертыхнулся Паркер себе под нос, когда едва не споткнулся на ровном месте из-за слишком глубокого погружения в невеселые мысли. Перед глазами возникла та самая спираль с его ДНК, от которой, на самом деле, и вправду завопило паучье чутье, если уж по-честному признаться хотя бы самому себе.

Это ведь было то, о чем думал? То ДНК действительно являлось не его воображением, а его же лицо — не случайным изображением, принятым за другое? Мистер Старк _действительно_ хочет что-то сделать с ним? Правда хочет? Может, это такой способ помочь вернуться ему обратно, а Паркер тут себе выдумывает одну вещь страшнее другой? Да? Да сто пудов мужчина лишь скрывает такую тайну, потому что не хочет обнадеживать подростка ранними «прогнозами»! Видимо, не уверен, что это сработает так, как надо. Вот так-то, Паркер, заканчивай вести себя как трус и слабак!

И все-таки после побега с мастерской руки дрожали от самого настоящего страха. И все-таки парень даже не представлял, как после увиденного сможет вести себя как обычно со своим кумиром и не задаст кусающие в самое сердце вопросы.

И _все же_ Питер уважал личные границы и прекрасно понимал, что это не его дело — ну, в большей степени, потому что фотография с его лицом уже как бы кое на что намекает. Понимал, что сам забрел в это священное место и, можно сказать, не имел на это право. Ну, хорошо-хорошо, прочитал он непонятное слово с бумажки и увидел то, о чем ему знать даже не следовало. И что с того? Ладно, у всех случаются такие огромные и значимые ошибки, особенно если знать о его известной «удаче Паркера».

Питер остановился прямо перед дверьми в гостиную и начал приводить себя в нормальное состояние, пытаясь одновременно не бормотать себе под нос по привычке.

А чего он, собственно говоря, так сильно переживает? Да наверняка ему почудился здесь какой-то тайный и темный смысл! Вот спросит он об этом мистера Старка и потом посмеется над невинным ответом! Обязательно будет что-то наподобие «я просто пытаюсь помочь тебе вернуться домой, карапуз, а что?».

Вот Питер идиот! Сначала делает, а потом с трудом приходит к нужным выводам, перед этим испугав самого себя мыслями гораздо сильнее увиденного.

Как можно глубже вздохнув воздух в полную грудь, Паркер решительно зашел в комнату, чтобы его тут же притянули за плечо и произнесли:

— Ты как, малыш? — мистер Старк стоял рядом с ним и смотрел так виновато, как будто являлся причиной позорных слез. Глаза цвета кофе излучали ни с чем не сравнимые тепло и обеспокоенность. Мужчина даже внимательно рассмотрел его лицо и наверняка увидел засохшие дорожки слез, от чего едва появившийся страх оказаться разоблаченным превратился в самый настоящий стыд. Разревелся как ребенок, молодец, ничего не сказать!

— Я в п-порядке, — постарался уверенно ответить подросток и даже улыбнуться, но, похоже, ему не сильно-то поверили, потому что нахмурились. Питер, опомнившись, заглянул за широкое плечо и увидел сидящую на диване Мэй, которая о чем-то тихо переговаривалась с ученым. Так спокойно. Даже не бросала те ненавистные взгляды на его кумира, пока последний что-то делал или говорил. Паркер и сам свел брови к переносице, пытаясь понять, как за столь короткое время его отсутствия атмосфера здесь кардинально поменялась, можно сказать, в более лучшую сторону. Теперь, кажется, тетя вообще игнорировала тот факт, что в гостиной находится Железный Человек. Это что здесь за такие разговоры были?

— Ты прости за все это, Пит. Мы оба не хотели этого делать, — внезапно начал извиняться мужчина, на что парень тут же перевел взгляд на мистера Старка, склонив в непонимании голову вбок. Если честно, извиняться здесь стоило больше его тете.

— О, Питер, ты вернулся, — воскликнул мистер Беннер, стоило ему увидеть подростка. Сидящая рядом женщина и вовсе улыбнулась с каким-то облегчением, словно недавно ей сказали очень ободряющие слова, а от возвращения племянника та и вовсе перестала напоминать себя прежнюю — холодную и немного пугающую — когда широко и тепло улыбнулась. — Можешь теперь подойти сюда?

Паркер не удерживает ответной улыбки, чувствуя, как сразу отлегло от сердца и стало намного лучше, спокойнее, несмотря на все еще тихо напоминающее о себе чутье. Все-таки хорошо, что все решили не поднимать тему его побега и слез, вместо этого сосредоточившись на более важном.

Воодушевившись, парень так и не замечает, что Тони все это время не отрывал от него глаз, а стоило подростку и вовсе двинуться в другую сторону, как тот посмотрел прожигающим взглядом на дверь, словно видел через нее коридор и все остальное.

В глазах цвета кофе промелькнула голубая искра, а руки сжались в кулаки до появления красных отметин в виде полумесяца.

Глубокий вдох.

Пора бы ему заняться делом, пока не стало _поздно._

***

— Уровень защиты Башни был изменен на четвертый, система защиты также успешно обновлена. Марки прошли проверку и ждут дальнейших изменений, Босс.

— Увеличь радиус и добавь побольше ловушек. Особенно рядом со мной и комнатой Питера. Этот ублюдок даже не должен смотреть на окно _моего_ дома, Пятница, — Тони пару раз хрустнул яблоком и на стуле с колесиками прикатился ближе к столу с окнами голограмм в воздухе. Пальцы начали с небывалой скоростью пробегать по клавиатуре, пока в глазах проносилось множество цифр и изображений. — Добавь камер в сектор А1 и А4 и выведи мне изображение комнаты малыша сейчас же на экран в режиме постоянный «онлайн». Про мой старкфон тоже не забудь, дорогая. Я должен быть всегда в курсе того, что происходит, даже если нахожусь хоть в самой Арктике, понятно?

— Будет сделано, Босс.

Перед ним мгновенно появилось огромное окошко, а старкфон в кармане издал звук уведомления. Старк откинулся на стул и, не отрывая глаз, с нежностью улыбнулся при виде малыша в его же комнате, что лежал на кровати и явно от скуки кидал вверх небольшой мячик, одну руку убрав за голову. Мужчина приблизил изображение еще ближе и невесомо коснулся пальцами щеки подростка, как будто стирая невидимые слезы.

Кто бы только знал, как Старк _ненавидит_, когда Питер плачет. Кто бы знал, как ему хотелось стереть с лица Земли всех, кто был причиной мокрых дорожек на щеках. Какая же ирония, что Мэй и вызвала их.

Та, кто ненавидела Тони Старка больше всего на свете и призналась в этом в _тот самый день._

_Тони стоял под проливным дождем в черном костюме, держа в дрожащих и холодных руках белые, как мрамор рядом с ним, ромашки, с которых медленно стекала вода. Сильные капли били его по лицу, застилали глаза, но не видеть лежащего человека он не мог. Не имел сил. Не смел._

_— Ты доволен? — она стояла рядом в таком же черном платке на голове. Сломленная и уставшая от бесконечных рыданий, не сумевшая справиться с навалившимся горем никакими силами._

_Старк поднимает пустой взгляд._

_— Доволен, к чему привело твое игнорирование? — прямо под дых, в самое сердце, чтобы он тут же перевел взгляд на мертвенно-бледное лицо с так и не зажившими царапинами и синяками._

_Регенерация не работает — не исцеляет шестнадцать колотых и не возвращает пятнадцатилетнего. Питер мертв — не открывает глаза, когда умоляют и не дышит, потому его нет. Нет. И не будет._

_А Тони же убит внутри._

_Женщина аккуратно, ласково касается дрожащей ладонью ледяной щеки и склоняется, целуя солеными от слез губами в лоб. Как покойника._

_— Никто не будет ненавидеть тебя так, как я буду ненавидеть тебя всю жизнь, Старк. Запомни это. _

— Босс, только что было активирован «81269.strk».

Тони мгновенно выдернуло из воспоминаний — подскочив с места и опрокинув стул, он неимоверно быстро оказался возле ничем не примечательной стены. После того, как в ней появилось углубление, считывающее ДНК, то он сразу же приложил туда ладонь, ощущая, как резко сбилось дыхание вместе с пытавшимся вырваться куда-то сердцем.

— Рада вашему возвращению, Босс. Желаете продолжить с последнего сохранения? — не обращая внимание на приятный женский голос, Тони судорожно начал нажимать на электронной клавиатуре нужное, пока в безумно маленькой пробирке не перестала словно пытаться выбраться наружу синеватая жидкость, когда появившаяся железная рука капнула туда что-то через пипетку.

Тони с судорожным вздохом приложил лоб к стеклу, чувствуя, как дрожат пальцы. От страха. От того, что мог не успеть.

— Рано. Еще не время, — больше самому себе прошептал миллиардер и прикрыл глаза, слыша, как на фоне Питер над чем-то громко засмеялся. Улыбка сама собой появилась на лице. Если его малыш счастлив, то и ему не следует горевать. Тем более, что ощущение мягкой кожи на губах — такой теплой и невыносимо приятной — до сих пор преследуют его, как и мягкие кудряшки под пальцами. Биение сердца напротив своей груди. Горячие щеки. Заместо кошмаров, убивающих итак давно мертвого Железного Человека. Заместо прошлого, уничтожившего его без следа.

А Тони ведь, когда Питер находился под капельницей, точно так же уничтожил богомола, что от него даже винтика не осталось. Своими же руками, сожалея, что это был не создатель. С ним бы Старк не церемонился — стер с лица Земли так, что даже _они_ не вернули.

Когда он открывает глаза, в слегка видимом отражении его встречают собственные голубые омуты.

***

Питер решил начать свое «расследование» по поводу этого мира с самого, как ему показалось, простого:

— Мистер Беннер, могу я задать вам вопрос? — едва переступив порог, начал он.

Мужчина, до этого что-то внимательно читающий, поднял голову, от чего его очки немного сползли на нос.

— Питер, проходи. Я как раз почти закончил с наушниками. Думаю, тебе следует их сначала опробовать, прежде чем я кое-то поправлю, — тут же закопошился тот, пытаясь что-то найти в горе бумажек и папок. Паркер, никак не ожидавший этого, встал возле стола как потерянный, пытаясь понять, что это такие за важные «наушники»?

Через несколько секунд, к слову, он едва сдержал желание стукнуть себя по голове. Конечно же, мистер Беннер и мистер Старк делают для него то, что спасет его от тех ужасных звуков! Как он мог вообще забыть об этом?

— Эм, я сейчас не про них, сэр, — немного неловко пробормотал парень и почесал затылок. Ученый, уже доставший аккуратную прямоугольную коробочку небольшого размера, остановился и удивленно приподнял брови, от чего так и не поправленные очки еще сильнее съехали на кончик носа.

При виде явно серьезно настроенного подростка Брюс не сдержал выдох, уже примерно представляя, зачем к нему пришли. Опустившись обратно на стул и отложив изобретение на видное место, он махнул рукой в сторону кресла:

— Вижу, ты пришел не за этим, — кивок в сторону небольшой коробочки. — Ты присаживайся, не стой столбом.

Паркер немного сконфуженно кивнул и сел на предложенное место, чтобы скрестить в нервном приступе руки в замок и ощутить немного дрожащие колени. Вот черт! Ну-ка успокойся, Человек-Паук!

— Вы можете мне рассказать что-нибудь об этом мире? — со вздохом начал все-таки парень, заработав на себе удивленный взгляд карих глаз. — Мистер Старк занят другим, а Мэй почему-то слишком не хочет говорить об этом. Пожалуйста, вы моя последняя надежда.

Его тетя действительно вообще не желает говорить о вещах, которые не касаются его племянника. Питер пытался несколько раз хотя бы спросить где она живет, но та только отмахивалась и говорила с ним о чем угодно, но только не об необходимом ему. Мэй, кстати, теперь ходила в Башню каждый день под сопровождением охраны (потому был шанс, что и на нее нападут) и была здесь по несколько часов — обыденно игнорировала всех обитателей, кроме подростка. Конечно, женщина поначалу была непреклонна и явно желала вернуться домой с племянником, вот только мистер Беннер был убедительным человеком, пускай и Питер не слышал их разговор. Почему? Потому что был в мастерской мистера Старка и был занят примеркой костюма.

О да, это вообще отдельная тема!

Кто же знал, что этот Железный Человек будет настолько… эм, воодушевлен (ведь правильно?), что сделает за короткое время для Паука сразу четыре костюма? У него чуть глаза на потолок не полезли от увиденного совершенства-чуда-о-боже-это-все-мне?

К слову, не заметить круги под глазами и запах спиртного подросток не мог. От всего этого в груди не слабо кололо — зачем же вы так, мистер Старк, губите себя? — поэтому парень, прежде чем взяться за костюм, спросил все ли у мужчины в порядке. Тот только широко улыбнулся, взъерошил его волосы и ответил что-то такое, что он даже не помнит, как бы не пытался. Что, опять же, странно.

После ответа Человек-Паук сразу же поспешил примерить хотя бы один костюм, выкинув из головы все мысли и тот самый странный взгляд при вопросе «ой, а зачем столько много, сэр?».

Сначала все было вполне нормально — Питер наугад тыкнул пальцем и во вроде бы такой же красно-синий костюм, только с кое-где золотыми вставками.

«Улучшена защита головы и груди, да и, в общем-то много чего было здесь изменено, малыш» — услышал он прежде, чем начал обыденно снимать с себя одежду. Прежде, чем понял, что от взгляда на его голую спину стало немного странно — щеки запылали, да сердце отчего-то застучало. А еще, кажется, в тот момент не только у него последнее готовилось выпрыгнуть изнутри.

Человек-Паук еще никогда так быстро не переодевался и так сильно не хотел как можно лучше скрыть покрасневшее неизвестно от чего лицо.

— Я не могу тебе сказать многое, малыш. За это извини, — послышался полный сожаления мужской голос, вырвав его из недавних воспоминаний и почти застав произнести «и почему же?». — Но я постараюсь помочь, чем смогу.

— Тогда… — судорожно начал Паркер, прикусив губу. — Вы хотя бы можете рассказать мне о том, что произошло за последние пять лет, после… после того, как…

— Можешь не договаривать, Питер, — прервал его отчаянные попытки выдавить хоть слово мужчина, прекрасно зная, как трудно сказать «умер другой я». — Да. Могу. Но не все. Не потому, что тебе говорить об этом нельзя, а потому, что я и сам… Не все помню, как бы странно это не звучало.

По комнате прошелся слабый смех, почти на грани, вызвавший холодные мурашки по всему телу и неизвестно откуда появившийся страх.

Питер, подняв голову от разглядывания собственных пальцев, увидел разом помрачневшего мистера Беннера, что еще ниже склонился над столом и, прижав руки ко лбу, будто пытался тем самым скрыть себя. Скрыть блестящие от не пролитых слез глаза, скрыть все свои проблемы и боль, о которой уж точно не должен знать тот, кто оторван от своих близких больше, чем может быть кто-либо другой.

— Пожалуй, я начну немного издалека. Может, хоть так что-нибудь вспомнится, — очередной хриплый смех и руки подростка, с силой сжавшие подлокотник до треска, на который никто не обратил внимание.

Паркер мог лишь только слабо кивнуть непонятно кому, потому что ученый был целиком и полностью погружен в воспоминания. Парень уже даже пожалел о том, что вообще начал этот разговор, потому видеть такого сломленного мужчину было почти так же больно, как и знать о том, что этот мистер Старк все еще не может выпустить его на улицу.

— После того, как Железный Человек официально покинул Мстителей, в мире началась полная разруха. Не буду вдаваться в подробности, как именно люди приняли его уход — одним словом, в нашей команде было все тоже не так хорошо, как могло бы быть. Все по-разному приняли тот факт, что Тони больше не будет не только героем Земли, но и тем, кто долгое время был нашей семьей. Тем, кто стал для нас очень близким человеком, благодаря которому мы столько раз выжили, что просто не посчитать.

Брюс откидывается на спинку стула, не отрываясь, смотря куда-то наверх.

— Мы не винили его в том, что он исчез. Мы не винили его в том, кого он мог спасти, но не сделал этого, потому что прекрасно понимали, что люди тоже могут _ломаться._ Стоит ли сказать, что Тони изменился? Я на самом деле не видел его три года после того, как в прямом эфире он на весь мир заявил о своем уходе и кинул в случайного журналиста микрофон при вопросе «причиной вашего ухода является недавно убитый Человек-Паук?»

У Питера неконтролируемо задрожали руки, а дыхание начало сбиваться с нормального.

Страшно? Да. Больно? _Очень._

— Он ушел из-за тебя. Он ушел ради другого тебя. Не появлялся на публике целый год, исчезнув со всех радаров Земли, что всегда мог сделать с легкостью. Честно сказать, это было лучшим его решением, потому что люди начали ненавидеть бывшего Железного Человека, едва ли не приравнивая его к злодею и убийце, и стали уничтожать прилюдно его технологию. Стив, я и многие другие, конечно, пытались хоть как-то изменить ситуацию, но мы не знали тогда, что именно Тони пережил, как и настоящую причину его ухода.

Почему слезы текут по щекам? Почему так невыносимо хочется прямо сейчас найти мистера Старка и крепко-крепко обнять его?

— В таком темпе и прошли эти два года. Два года относительного спокойствия и мира. Пока не появился тот, кто был могущественнее всех Мстителей вместе взятых, — Брюс издает странный хрип и вновь прячет лицо в ладонях. — Я плохо помню, как именно он выглядел. Многие из людей вообще не знают о нем. Я даже какое-то время был уверен, что единственный, кто может произнести имя и не забыть его в тот же миг. Но я вновь забыл. _Они_ постарались на славу. Как и Тони.

Питер в полном непонимании резко поднял голову, едва не соскочив с места.

— Ч-что?..

— Сначала исчез Стив — не успел даже ничего увидеть, представляешь? За ним Наташа. Сэм, Роуди… Я видел, как мои друзья пропадают прямо передо мной и ничего не мог сделать. Ни в облике Халка, ни даже будучи гениальным ученым. Мы, Мстители, проиграли битву за свою планету. За свой дом. Да и я тоже… _исчез._

Когда мужчина подорвался с места и начал тереть лоб, как будто пытался что-то усиленно вспомнить, Паркер и сам на дрожащих ногах поднялся, чтобы упереться руками в стол и замереть. Питер сверху вниз смотрел мутным зрением, как на бумаге появляются прозрачные капли и мог лишь сжать с силой до значимой вмятины металлический стол, который мгновенно немного изогнулся вбок.

Мистер Старк. Ему нужен мистер Старк. Нужен-нужен-нужен.

— Не знаю сколько точно прошло времени после исчезновения, но для меня это было как несколько часов. А потом, открыв глаза, я увидел Стива, протягивающего мне руку. Увидел всех моих друзей, в непонимании очнувшихся в тех же местах, откуда они пропали. Тони тоже там был. Искал кого-то и не мог найти. Представляешь себе, Питер, он оказался тем, кто помог вернуться половине Земли! Тот, кого долгое время ненавидели люди за уход, вернул всех-всех, а об этом даже никто _не помнит!_

Брюс разворачивается с мокрыми от слез щеками и смотрит прямо в глаза подростка — по шее медленно растекаются зеленые линии.

— Знаешь, что он сказал нам, когда мы поблагодарили его? Когда мы увидели его окровавленные руки в железных перчатках, в одной из которых было главное оружие убившего миллиарды живых существ? «Я думал, что Питер тоже вернется». Как будто вся затея, все силы были лишь ради _него, а не чертовой половины всей Земли. _

Питер падает на колени и больше не может подняться, потому что его тело сотрясает плач, а чутье воет как сирена, призывая его сейчас же найти и обнять. Найти, прижать и больше не отпускать.

— Я помню тот день, как будто это было вчера. А ведь мы отсутствовали целый год… И теперь, когда прошло еще два года, еще больше людей перестают помнить день, когда исчезли их близкие и родные. Многие из Мстителей даже не представляют, что их не было на планете целый год. Питер, и я тоже… Тоже забываю. И ты понятия не имеешь, как я не хочу этого делать. Забывать того, кого ненавижу всей душой и того, чье имя я даже отдаленно не помню!

Питер, поднявшись на ватных ногах, выдыхает:

— Танос. Его зовут Танос.

И у Брюса внутри что-то _щелкает._

***

Питер находит мистера Старка в его мастерской.

Едва увидев знакомую крепкую спину, он не дает мужчине даже понять, что здесь кто-то еще находится, потому что быстро оказывается возле своего кумира и буквально садится тому на колени, чтобы прижаться всем телом и зарыться лицом в ключицы.

— Воу, малыш, что случилось? — опешил мужчина, от неожиданности прижимая обе руки к талии подростка, тем самым ощутив бешеное биение сердца напротив. А стоило ему услышать тихие всхлипы и почувствовать влажную от слез футболку, как он и вовсе застыл. На лицо залегла темная, опасная тень. — Питер, тебя кто-то обидел? Скажи мне, ребенок. Что произошло?

Паркер лишь громче всхлипнул и обвил всеми конечностями своего кумира, ощущая успокаивающие поглаживания по спине, от которых сильнее обычного стучало сердце. От которых стало так спокойно и в то же время тревожно при одной мысли, что их обладатель пережил _такое._

— Мистер Старк… — вновь зарыдал он как маленький ребенок, постоянно шмыгая носом. — Простите меня… Простите, пожалуйста…

— Так, карапуз, отставить слезы. Расскажи мне, что с тобой произошло? — продолжая поглаживать спину горячими даже сквозь одежду руками, попросил мужчина, одним движением руки убирая весь свет в мастерской. Питер лишь сжался как можно ближе и помотал отрицательно головой, уже пытаясь хоть как-то привести себя в порядок и проклиная за такую слабость. Ему нужно прийти в себя. Тем более, Человек-Паук, ты же видишь, что мистер Старк сейчас здесь, а не _в перчатке с камнями бесконечности, всеми силами сдерживающий невыносимую боль. _ — Прошу тебя, Питер, только не плачь. Знаешь, как я ненавижу видеть твои слезы?

— Я-я… Я так сожалею, сэр. Мне так жаль. Так жаль, — как иступленный все говорил и говорил парень, давным-давно порвав на спине и на плечах футболку миллиардера из-за несдержанных сил паука. — Вы не должны были делать это. Не должны страдать по тому, кого давно нет. Пожалуйста, вам нужно двигаться дальше. _Умоляю._

Руки, до этого осторожно поглаживающие кругами поясницу и дающие ни с чем не сравнимые защиту и тепло, сжали ткань до резкого треска и едва заметно задрожали. Питер на мгновение прильнул ухом в груди и всем собой ощутил усиленное сердцебиение, чтобы вновь продолжить бормотать самые важные слова откуда-то изнутри.

А мужчина не сдавался, даже зная, что скоро просмотрит лично все камеры:

— Это был Брюс, ведь так? Что _именно_ он тебе сказал? Малыш, я рядом, успокойся. Я здесь, — миллиардер с небывалой легкостью отцепляет хватку на нем и прижимает чужую ладонь к области возле сердца. Пальцы мгновенно начинают дрожать. — Ты ведь чувствуешь меня? А я твои слезы и подавно, прошу тебя, успокойся, маленький. Питер… Ты боишься?

Кажется, в какой-то момент мистер Старк начал буквально поцелуями стирать его слезы с щек, не обходя вниманием даже веки. Кажется, в какой-то миг парень стал слышать неразборчивый шепот прямо в ухо — такой неясный и такой _пугающий_, что собственные пальцы пронзила очередная дрожь.  
Его укачивали на коленях, как маленького и беспомощного ребенка, иногда целуя прямо в макушку. Его — Человека-Паука и защитника людей! — успокаивал тот, кого он долгое время слепо благотворил, даже себе не представляя, что герои тоже могут _ломаться по кусочкам. _

Это он — он, Питер! — должен быть тем, кто успокоит мистера Старка! Все должно быть наоборот! Так почему же?..

— Я не хотел, мистер Старк. Ни я, ни _он_… Мы не хотели уходить. Простите за то, что оставили. За то, что бросили.

Питер засыпает с красными и болящими глазами прямо на миллиардере, прижавшись щекой к груди для того, чтобы лучше слышать успокаивающее сердцебиение. Его руку, отцепившуюся во время сна от футболки, перехватывает другая, с невыносимой нежностью сжав ее на миг и проследившая небольшую венку.

Тони прикрывает глаза и невесомо целует костяшки, чтобы с такой же осторожностью подняться, держа на себе прильнувшего к груди парня под бедра двумя руками. Когда голова падает на его плечо, до него доносится тихое сопение. Ни с чем сравнимый запах живого тепла и легкий яблочный от шампуня для волос, которые добирается до самого сокровенного с такой легкостью, с какой не смог сделать совершенно никто за многие, многие годы.

Старк стоит в полной темноте с ребенком на руках достаточно времени, чтобы люди уже удивились его силе и тому, что он без труда держит больше пятидесяти килограмм. Но в мастерской, помимо них, никого не было, так что мужчина позволяет себе сделать это для того, чтобы очутиться на более мягком диване.

— Пятница, ускорь реакцию в несколько раз и добавь ровно двенадцать миллилитров разбавленного вибраниума, — лежа на спине и немного отстранено перебирая безумно мягкие кудряшки подростка, точно так же лежащего на его груди, произносит Старк. Взгляд цепляется за ничем не примечательную стену, за которой сейчас находится то, что, в отличие от него, сможет _спасти._

— Будет сделано, Босс.

***

— Питер, просыпайся, — когда до него сквозь сон доносится знакомый голос, Паркер лишь недовольно морщится и посильнее укутывается в безумно мягкий плед, пытаясь вернуть ускользающие от него с упорством ребенка картинки. Кажется, что-то про синий свет и множество его же в пустоту отправленных неизвестно кому сообщений. — Карапуз, ну же.

Да что такое, у него в глаза словно песок насыпали, дайте ему прийти в себя!

И все-таки будто назло вновь эта ладонь, с решительностью дергающая его за плечо и не дающая, черт возьми, заснуть! Паркер, конечно же, не может оставить все это просто так и в отместку лягает ногой и точно ударяет пяткой прямо в цель, потому что кто-то явно поперхнулся и наконец убрал свою конечность. Ну наконец-то! Теперь-то от него отстанут и дадут насладиться сном! Устал он, понимаете? Да и чувство такое, что еще даже не раннее утро, чтобы его так упорно тревожить.

Довольно и немного блаженно улыбаясь, он уже почти вновь проваливается в сон, как с совершенной беспардонностью прямо из-под его головы у него вырывают подушку, а плед и подавно летит куда-то прочь.

— Ну раз так, карапуз, то я применю на тебе свой самый тайный прием, — ошалело пялясь по сторонам и совсем по-идиотски подняв руки, будто желая забрать отобранное обратно, к сожалению, подросток упускает тот момент, когда над ним нависает мистер Старк и…

Начинает щекотать его через одежду! Паркер в миг взрывается в хохоте и начинает отбиваться в этой неравной битве всеми конечностями, но все-таки не слишком всерьез (во-первых, он все еще со сна, а его кумир явно давно проснулся; а во-вторых, их силы далеко не равны по причине того, что парень мутант).

— М-мистер Старк! — не может сдержать очередную волну смеха тот, выворачиваясь под какими-то невообразимыми углами и думая о том, следует ли ему сейчас подпрыгнуть на потолок и зависнуть там, пока мужчина не успокоится, или все же оставить все как есть.

— Ой, что я слышу, кто-то у нас соизволил проснуться? — продолжая свою пытку, проговорил со смехом мужчина, смеясь вместе с подростком до боли в животе и, кажется, случайно касаясь оголенных участков кожи своими безумно проворными пальцами до фантомных ожогов. Ой! — Выходит, мой прием еще как работает!

Питер, уже издавая тихие хрипы и ойкая вместо смеха, тяжело дышал через рот и глядел с наигранным возмущением в эти бесстыдные глаза, чтобы, ребячески улыбнувшись, найти нужный момент и подорваться с дивана.

— Опа, а куда это мы собрались, да и без меня? — мгновенно перехватил его поперек живота мистер Старк, валя пискнувшего парня на спину за собой, который только и успел вцепиться в чужую руку. Вот только то ли это было случайностью, то ли хорошо продуманным стратегическим решением, но вместо дивана они оба с грохотом повалились на пол.

— Господи-Боже! — не удержался Паркер, стоило ему с выдохом всем своим весом приземлиться на своего кумира. — Простите!

Когда подросток осторожно перевернулся и оперся двумя руками по обеим сторонам от головы своего кумира, то замер, боясь шевельнуться.

Во все глаза разглядывая Железного Человека под собой, Питер в один момент случайно зацепился взглядом за губы на довольно долгое время, от чего по какой-то причине сердце пару раз стукнуло об ребра. Стоило ли сказать, что он все-таки оказался на потолке?

— Вот это да, карапуз, — восхищенно проговорил мужчина, в положении лежа рассматривая с интересом повиснувшего наверху и даже для удобства положив руки за голову. В глазах цвета кофе продолжали полыхать смешинки. — А давай ты сейчас спустишься и мы поедем в одно тайное место?

— А? — только и смог выдавить тот в ответ.

— Думаешь, я для чего пытался с таким упорством разбудить тебя в два часа ночи? — видимо, этот вопрос бы риторическим, потому тот почти сразу же продолжил: — Я знаю, как сильно ты до сих пор желаешь пойти на улицу, так что я хочу показать тебе то, о чем знаю лишь я. Можно даже сказать, я нагло присвоил его себе и поставил маленькую табличку с моими инициалами. Думай как хочешь, малыш.

Равнодушно махнув рукой, миллиардер наконец поднялся с пола, отряхивая штаны от невидимой пыли (ну, или не очень невидимой).

— Ты, наверное, задашься вопросом «а почему сейчас, когда на нас могут напасть, и почему же вдруг так поздно?». Я же отвечу: нет, я не позволю, чтобы с тобой хоть что-то случилось и потому иду с тобой, пока ты окончательно не обиделся и не сбежал отсюда _один._ А про время… Ну, надо признаться, меня посещают идеи иногда не очень вовремя.

Питер так и не понял, как очутился внизу, с небывалой радостью в глазах смотря на своего самого крутого-классного-божечки-спасибо кумира.

— Только ни слова об этом месте, договорились, Пит? — прижав палец ко рту в жесте молчания, тот взял подростка за предплечье и повел в сторону выхода.

— Спасибо, — от всего сердца и со слезами счастья на глазах, чтобы широко улыбнуться и обнять крепко-крепко мистера Старка.

Тони не смеет стереть слезы, прекрасно зная, что в _этот раз они вызваны радостью. _

— Спасибо, — тихо повторяет Старк одними губами, утыкаясь ими в макушку и закрывая глаза, в которых невыносимо щипет.

_«Спасибо за то, что вернулся, Питер»._

***


	11. Chapter 11

***

— … и нет, Тони, этим ты никому не поможешь! Ты хотя бы представляешь, что случилось бы, если вас кто-то увидел? Узнал? А я-то думал, что ты взрослый человек, который понимает риск! — Брюс, наклонившись над столом и опершись об него руками, прожигал взглядом сидящего. — Ты же сам не раз говорил, что это опасно! Что, черт возьми, изменилось?!

— Я изменился, и ты прекрасно это понимаешь, — холодно ответил тот, нарочито медленно разогнувшись и сняв защитные очки, чтобы, откинувшись на стул, в ответ растянуть губы в фальшивой доброжелательной улыбке. — Если так желаешь услышать от меня вразумительные объяснения, то вот они: я был с ребенком и чудесно справлялся с защитой. Об остальном знать тебе не обязательно. Ты хотел что-то еще, Брюси? Видишь ли, я тут занят немного, а ты, честно признаться, прямо сейчас очень мне _мешаешь._

Кивок в сторону лежащей груды металла, в которой можно было разглядеть недоделанную маску Железного Человека.

На мгновение Баннер опешил, не ожидая такого спокойного ответа.

— Тони, послушай, я пришел сюда не за тем, чтобы ругаться с тобой, — устало выдохнул тот, разогнувшись и потерев переносицу. Очки из-за этого движения немного задрались вверх, от чего ему пришлось их поправить, прежде снова продолжить на этот раз более спокойно, но его сразу же перебили:

— Да? — удивленно и иронично протянул миллиардер, не скрывая своего отношения к происходящему. К человеку, которого считал своим если не другом, то довольно близким, что взял и одним разговором порушил все то хрупкое доверие, построенное за многие-многие годы. — Что-то я не вижу. Погоди, может, я неправильно тебя понял? Не так расслышал? Ты сейчас не кричал на меня? Можешь тогда повторить, пожалуйста?

Прижав ладонь к уху, Тони выжидающе уставился на ученого, но тот лишь молчал и поджимал губы.

— Ну? Я жду.

— Я лишь беспокоюсь о ребенке, и ты это знаешь. Поэтому немного вышел из себя. Я, — немного запнулся мужчина по какой-то причине и нахмурился, припоминая _те самые слова Питера. _ — желаю ему лишь самого лучшего. И, поверь, не оставлю свои попытки создать то, что вернет его домой. Только я одно не понимаю… Почему ты _ничего_ не делаешь, Тони?

На долю секунды Брюсу действительно показалось, что в глазах Тони промелькнул самый настоящий панический страх, животный ужас, но вскоре те внезапно резко потемнели, а сам Железный Человек и вовсе поднялся с места.

— Этого _ребенка_ ты заставил заплакать и рассказал то, что было под _моим личным запретом. _ Я не прощу тебе этого, дорогой мой друг. Никогда не прощу тебя за слезы моего малыша, — не скрывая своей злости и холода, Старк буквально разом как будто навис над Беннером, сжав до странного скрежета стол сильной хваткой — голубая искра, промелькнувшая в до этого темных глазах, заставила ученого даже сделать машинальный шаг назад и ощутить, как Халк внутри издал тихий рык, будто почуяв опасность.

— Тони… — начал было ученый, сглотнув вязкую слюну, но миллиардер резко его перебил в который раз:

— Я в силах защитить то, что мне безумно дорого, от любой опасности. Я могу без проблем наплевать на всех и пойти с Питером туда, куда он или я захочу. Я могу быть с Питером сколько душе угодно и где угодно. Мне, как я и говорил ранее, все равно, если ты или кто бы ни было другой против этого. И ты, Брюс, — остановившись прямо перед Беннером, у которого по шее все больше и больше расползались зеленые линии, сделал паузу Старк, чтобы ледяным голосом произнести: — _мне не помешаешь._

Брюс, с огромным трудом сдерживающий готового вырваться Халка, который буквально рычал то ли от опасности, то ли от страха, сделал очередной шаг назад и едва не споткнулся.

Прикрыв глаза и спрятав их рукой, мужчина выдохнул:

— Пеппер не говорила, что ты _настолько_ изменился. Тони, я не узнаю тебя.

Старк издал хмык и, скрестив руки на груди, склонил голову вбок, чтобы с улыбкой ответить:

— Ну, пять лет и год одиночества в одной мастерской все время могут сделать с людьми очень многое. Да, Брюс? — с нажимом, намекая на разговор между подростком и ученым. Намекая на то, что просто так Старк все это не оставит. И Беннер это понимает, потому что находится в Башне только благодаря тому, что Питер этого хочет.

— Да, Тони.

***

— И ты и вправду так и сказал ему «нет, твой сэндвич сегодня не для меня, прости»? Серьезно, Питер? — со смехом проговорила Мэй, прикрывая рот ладошкой, словно стараясь скрыть улыбку.

— Я задумался! — парировал в ответ парень, ощущая, как от стыда запылало лицо и покраснели кончики ушей. — Я как раз в то время отвлекся на сообщение в телефоне, а тут еще Флэш решил «поздороваться». Мне буквально тыкали в лицо сэндвич! Я растерялся!

— Да-да, милый, я верю тебе, — продолжая прятать улыбку, ласково проговорила женщина. — Ты никогда не умел понимать правильно щедрость. А ведь это просто предложение поделиться едой другу!

— Ну Мэй! — едва не простонал страдальчески Питер.

Господи, лучше бы он вообще не говорил об этом, потому что даже несмотря на то, что поделился подросток своим позором (ну, по его мнению) с близким человеком (ну, в этой вселенной), все равно было очень и очень неловко. Наверное, стоило рассказать о каких-нибудь более невинных вещах, а не о… Неде. О самом лучшем друге, которого, кажется, Паркер не видел целую вечность. Интересно, а он так же, как и он, рассыпался пеплом или жил все это время без него?

Вот бы узнать лично от Лидса. Вот бы _вернуться._

— О, прошу прощения, что прервала вас, — послышался сожалеющий женский голос, который заставил Питера оторваться от собственных мыслей и поднять голову — в огромную гостиную, стуча каблуками, зашла мисс Поттс, от чего улыбка сама собой появилась на лице.

— Здравствуйте, мэм! — бодро поприветствовал он женщину и даже помахал рукой, ощущая приятное чувство при появлении этой прекрасной мисс. Весь стыд, до этого заставивший углубиться в данной ситуации в не очень хорошие воспоминания, мгновенно исчез, давая ему вдохнуть полной грудью и свободно. — Все нормально! Вы не прервали нас ни от чего.

Пеппер только с благодарностью кивнула и сделала несколько шагов в их сторону.

— Вы, должно быть, Вирджиния? — с любопытством спросила Мэй, всем собой излучая не холодное отношение, как к мистеру Старку, а чистое понимание. Как будто она увидела того, кто симпатизировал ей внутренней силой и умом. Кардинальное отличие от того, как та относилась к его кумиру.

Питеру это не нравилось. Абсолютно не нравилось то, что пускай его тетя и уже не смотрит на мистера Старка так, будто ненавидит его сильнее всех на свете (будто миллиардер вообще заслуживает ненависти!), такое равнодушие все равно заставляло его беспокоиться. Кусать от переживания почти до крови губы. Постоянно порываться сказать женщине, что _так_ делать нельзя, но останавливать себя в нужный момент, потому что подросток даже понятия не имел, что могло такого произойти в прошлом, что сейчас между его тетей и кумиром словно ведется холодная война. Этот мир такой странный и _чужой,_ что вмешиваться во все это, по его мнению, будет так же странно. То есть, вы представляете себе ситуацию — он, чужемирец (чужевселеннец, чужеземелец?), возьмет и скажет «так, вы мои самые близкие люди даже здесь, так что давайте миритесь и возьмитесь за мизинцы!». Ага, все так и будет. Где-то в его детских мечтах.

А пока Мэй проходит мимо мистера Старка, словно тот является предметом декора, Паркер постарается хоть как-то принять все это и не сойти немножечко с ума. Да ладно, такое вполне тоже может быть, ведь, к сожалению, кошмары все же иногда посещают его ночью, пускай уже и не так часто, как в первые дни нахождения здесь. Паркеру даже интересно, кто именно отвечает за то, что он будет видеть в вот такую-то ночь, потому что фантазия у этого нечто на редкость хорошая. Красочная. Страшная настолько, что заглушать крик с каждым разом все сложнее и сложнее. Как и скрыть красные от слез глаза от всех присутствующих в Башне. Не только от всевидящей Пятницы с ее камерами-помощницами.

К примеру, парень замечал, что более часто ему снилось крушение того самого самолета его мистера Старка — то есть, все было в точности так же, как и в его воспоминаниях. Человек-Паук пытался спасти от грязных рук Стервятника драгоценные вещи Железного Человека, как и самого отца Лиз от взрыва его же супер-крыльев, по пути еще немного пытаясь увернуться от них же. Мужчина явно любил поднимать Питера в воздух, а затем резко кидать на землю, чтобы у парня хрустело и болело все, что только можно. В общем, типичный такой Стервятник из прошлого, как и типичные кошмары, потому что на самом деле ему еще долгое время после той битвы на пляже как раз примерно такое и виделось. За исключением _одного._

Когда Паркер видит фрагмент, где он с трудом стоит над побежденным отцом нравившейся девушки, картинка резко меняется и в один миг он осознает себя лежащем под зданием. Погребенным под несколькими тоннами без шанса выбраться. Питер прекрасно помнит этот момент, когда отчаяние, страх и боль кричат внутри громче воющего чутья. И снова переживать все это, пускай и во сне, очень и очень ему не хотелось. И вообще, странно все это, ведь битва со Стервятником должна быть после, а не наоборот. И это он списал на причуды сна, вот только…

… Вот только почему-то выбраться, как тогда, у Человека-Паука не получается.

_Не выходит. Неизвестно откуда взявшаяся кровь по всему телу затрудняет любые его попытки хотя бы докричаться. _

И Питер просыпается с бешено бьющимся сердцем и с неконтролируемо текущим слезами на щеках. Желание почему-то найти и обнять мистера Старка, забравшись тому на колени, в такие моменты как никогда сильное. Как и фантомная боль в области груди, заставляющая его часто поднимать футболку, чтобы увидеть лишь гладкую кожу, а не то, что он _думает._

То, что другой он _не пережил. _

— Питер? — Мэй, аккуратно дернувшая его за плечо, выдернула его из мыслей и почти вынудила подскочить. Паркер, сначала ошалело и с непониманием посмотрел на ее обеспокоенное лицо, прежде чем пришел в себя за пару секунд, ободряюще улыбнувшись тете, а затем взглянув в сторону другой женщины.

Мисс Поттс, аккуратно присевшая на небольшое кресло, разгладила на привычной прямой юбке невидимые складки и произнесла:

— Пускай и нам раньше не доводилось видеться, но, думаю, можно не так официально. Зови меня Пеппер, Мэй. Я же могу так тебя звать, не против?

Выходит, его тетя не встречалась еще никогда с мисс Поттс, что довольно удивительно.

— Конечно, Пеппер! — моментально с улыбкой ответила та, а затем взглянула на своего племянника явно с вопросом, адрисованным Вирджинии. — Ты, кажется, хотела что-то сказать Питеру? Я не помешаю?

— Нет, я… — моментально немного занервничала отчего-то женщина, тут же вздохнув и придя в себя. — Я просто пришла повидать вас, пока выдалось свободное время. Как ты, Пит? Как Тони?

Стоило ей произнести последнее имя, как произошло сразу несколько вещей — Мэй, до этого внимательно слушавшая, в миг скривилась в отвращении и ненависти, а подросток наоборот засиял как солнце и даже почти подпрыгнул с места, расслышав знакомое имя.

— Мистер Старк сейчас с мистером Беннером, — не давая тете даже открыть рот, начал парень с воодушевлением. Его глаза буквально сияли от восторга из-за одного упоминания его кумира. Мэй, увидевшая все это, замерла на месте и, кажется, не дышала, потому что перед ней прямо сейчас возникли самые болезненные воспоминания из прошлого. А парень тем временем продолжил в своем репертуаре, неловко краснея: — И с ним все, ну, относительно хорошо. Хотя, по моему мнению, ему все же нужно больше придавать значение сну. Вот питаться здоровой едой мистер Старк все еще продолжает!

Не ожидая этого от самого себя, Паркер закончил с довольно громким восклицанием.

— Я рада, что ты помогаешь Тони вернуться в прежнее состояние. Ты молодец, Питер, — покраснев от такой похвалы, подросток что-то пробормотал в ответ и потер плечом зачесавшуюся щеку.

Боже правый, он никогда не умел правильно принимать похвалу. Даже от своих близких, что, честно признаться, не раз заставляло чувствовать себя каким-то идиотом. Припоминая случай, когда от простого «так держать, карапуз» Паркер едва не поперхнулся воздухом, все становится еще хуже. Получать такие приятные слова от своего кумира и вправду было вдвойне для него неловко.

Ну, уровень неловкости все же стал для него максимальный, можно сказать _запредельным_, в совсем другой момент.

Если бы он нашел способ увидеть себя-прошлого до того самого странного поцелуя, который явно стал спусковым крючком, то парень бы непременно сказал «чувак, прошу тебя, полегче». И почему же? Да потому что — Господи-Боже! — все чаще и чаще при любых прикосновениях мужчины Паркер ощущал себя так, будто в нем взорвались миллионы звезд. Точнее сказать, Питер иногда очень и очень желал уметь уходить в стену (желательно вообще на другой этаж), когда мистер Старк приближался к нему с явным намерением либо обнять, либо обыденно взъерошить волосы. Ну не должно у него как сумасшедшее стучать сердце, а лицо пылать неизвестно от чего. Ну не должно, понимаете?!

Апогеем всего для итак нервного подростка стали самые настоящие _поцелуи в щеку. _

Та самая грань, которая помогала отличать ему его мистера Старка от этого исчезала просто в миг от легкого касания теплых губ и колющейся бородки. От запаха мускуса, забирающегося в самые потайные места. От родного голоса, что не переставал дарить тепло и уют, даже когда мужчина рассказывал ему о очередной успешно завершенной части Марка.

Да даже от карих глаз, которые все чаще казались ему голубыми, Паркер вел себя так, будто хотел скрыть какую-то ужасную тайну, но едва справлялся с этим! Абстрагироваться от воющего чутья и всего этого, как ни странно, помогало углубление в воспоминания.

Питер вспоминал и вспоминал все те моменты безумно редких контакт тел между ним и его мистером Старком — как мужчина по-деловому пожимает ему руку, на которой еще довольно долгое время ощущался фантомный жар чужого тела; как его кумир похлопывал его по плечу в жесте похвалы, оставляя там даже сквозь одежду своеобразный отпечаток «внимание, здесь побывала рука Тони Старка».

Он вспоминал и осознавал с чистой ясностью, что _тогда и там — в его времени и доме _ — такое тоже было. Все _это_ никуда не исчезало и не появилось только лишь здесь с недавних пор — просто стало более явным, более сильным и _осознанным._

Питеру было страшно. До дрожи во всем теле. Страшно от того, что настоящий мистер Старк стал все дальше и дальше падать куда-то глубоко, где хранились забытые воспоминания, уступая место тому, кто с такой отчаянностью и страхом потерять цеплялся за Паркера, что последний этого до сих пор так и не увидел. Не понимал этой зависимости постоянно знать, что с ним происходит, все ли с ним в порядке и никто ли не обидел его.

Порой взгляд Железного Человека при виде случайно увиденного пореза или синяка на подростке был красочнее всего — темные омуты преобретали нехороший блеск и готовность уничтожить любого, пока Питер не объяснял, что просто ударился-поцарапался-мистер-Старк-вы-чего?

Мистер Старк, _вы где? _

— Питер, ты опять витаешь в облаках? — тетин голос в который раз выдернул его из собственных мыслей, чтобы он как идиот начал озаряться по сторонам и сконфуженно ответил:

— П-простите.

Пеппер лишь незаметно и грустно улыбалась.

***

— В настоящее время какая-либо связь была утеряна, Питер. Рекомендую просто подождать, пока неизвестный контакт не появится вновь, — слегка механический голос Карен и появившиеся перед данные (точнее почти их отсутствие) вынудили выпустить протяжный выдох и стукнуться затылком об спинку дивана.

— Вообще нет никакого шанса узнать, кто это был? — грустно проговорил он, скрестив руки на груди и уставившись в потолок мастерской. Где-то здесь сейчас недалеко чертыхались себе под нос и были слышны громкие звуки упавших и наверняка тяжелых предметов, но от столь привычной для него ситуации парень уже даже не вздрагивал.

— Нарушитель меняет свой айпи-адрес каждый раз, когда я считываю полученные данные. Но не волнуйся, Питер, в следующий раз я обязательно все выясню, — ободряющие слова ИИ даже заставили слегка улыбнуться, но через секунду поджать губы от возгласа «да что такое, Пятница?!».

Во-первых, ему было не до этого, потому что Питер был занят очень важным вопросом, с которым обратился как раз к Карен, что сообщила не так давно о том, что с ней пытался кто-то войти в контакт. И, что самое интересное, этот «кто-то» действительно пытался, кажется, не выкрасть какие-то данные или его местоположение, а лишь _позвонить._ Как на телефон, который Паркер посеял где-то еще перед там, как очутиться на космическом корабле в виде бублика.

Карен, конечно же, всячески и без проблем обрывала все попытки, о чем сообщала ему мгновенно, еще и предлагая рассказать об этом мистеру Старку (он отказался в миг), потому что было подозрение, что это мог быть тот самый злодей, создавший богомола. Но тут же возникал закономерный вопрос: зачем плохому парню пытаться позвонить ему, тем самым таким образом раскрыв свою личность, ведь Железный Человек не так просто зовется гением своего времени? К слову, о том, что вот уже как два дня злоумышленник не сдается, разными способами пытаясь до него достучаться через Карен, Паркер, конечно же, не рассказал своему кумиру. Мистеру Старку итак забот хватает, а тут еще парень со своей проблемой, которая, быть может, и сама скоро исчезнет!

Вот только проблема его нахождения в этом мире _нет может так сделать._

— Малыш, можешь подойти сюда? — раздался знакомый голос, благодаря которому Паркер тут же поднял голову и через маску уставился на повернувшегося к нему на стуле мужчину, что что-то держал в руках. Внимательнее вглядевшись в этот предмет на пару секунд, парень в миг едва не поперхнулся воздухом, резко сняв маску и в рекордные сроки очутившись возле миллиардера.

— С-сэр? — немного заикнувшись, спросил он, неловко дергая застежку кофты.

Мистер Старк лишь тепло улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, как тебе иногда бывает скучно в Башне, ребенок. Да и со мной, стариком, особо не поговоришь о том, что хочется. А ты ведь еще и подросток, который хочет не только разбирать со мной костюмы и вычислять алгоритмы — это я образно говоря — но и заняться чем-то более интересным. К чему я это веду, как думаешь? — не дожидаясь ответа, мужчина аккуратно вложил в ладонь опешившего Питера прямоугольное и прозрачное нечто, а затем, махнув рукой, чтобы перед ними появились окна голограмм с информацией об отданном, продолжил: — Никто в мире еще так долго не прожил без телефона, как ты, даже не заикнувшись о нем. Поздравляю, Пит, ты побил рекорд!

— А-а я-я, — никак не мог выговорить хотя бы слово тот, с огромными глазами разглядывая чертов _старкфон_ в руках с таким благоговением, с каким смотрел лишь на своего кумира при первой встрече. Он был прозрачный! Самый настоящий многомиллионный старкфон! О боже!

— В нем около тысячи игр разных жанров. Стрелялки, аркады, в общем, все, что пожелаешь. И это даже не занимает один процент памяти, так что можешь без проблем закачивать их сколько тебе душе угодно, — объяснял обыденно мужчина, как будто то, что старкфон имел память больше, чем у обычного компьютера, было простым делом. Теперь, кажется, Паркер даже боялся как-то не так дышать на это сокровище, чувствуя, что от чистого восторга начали дрожать руки, от чего пришлось с силой пытаться себя успокоить.

К слову, взгляд восхищения заметил и сам миллиардер, в упор не понимающий, как малыш может испытывать это, смотря даже не на включенный старкфон.

— Нажми на кнопочку сбоку, Пит, — посоветовал ему наконец тот, и когда парень начал судорожно нажимать на нее, не сдержал искренний смех, пока в карих глазах искрилась чистая нежность. Явно нервничает. Боже, этот ребенок просто нечто. И как такое сокровище можно не любить? — Нет, не на эту, а которая справа.

Сказать, что Паркер едва не потерял сознание от переизбытка чувств, значит не сказать вообще ничего — издав громкий писк при виде всего лишь появившегося экрана блокировки (зато какого!), парень резко обнял опешившего мужчину, кажется, случайно еще и запрыгнув к тому на колени.

— Спасибо, Боже, спасибо вам за все, мистер Старк! — продолжая сжимать крепко-крепко своего самого лучшего кумира, Питер лишь сильнее прижался грудью к чужой, даже не замечая одной из рук, легшей на талию. Как только парень успел перед этим еще и старкфон осторожно положить на стол, он даже не представляет.

Железный Человек, от такой неожиданности по случайности коснувшись губами шеи, прижал его ближе к себе, от чего подросток уткнулся пахом прямо в чужой живот и тут же застыл от этого. Да что же такое делается-то, а? Его тело уже действует вопреки ему! То есть, ладно, стоит признать, что так становится намного спокойнее, но…

… Стоило ли сказать, что все лицо стало похожее на самый спелый и яркий помидор, а подорваться с места (с колен!) ему помешали только руки на пояснице?

— Не стоит благодарить меня за то, что я должен был сделать уже давно, — ответил с выдохом мужчина, не замечая напрягшегося Питера, который никак не мог решить, как лучше сейчас поступить. — Но я безумно рад, что тебе понравился мой скромный подарок. Ты же не собираешься его отталкивать?

Последнее предложение тот произнес предельно серьезно, но Паркер смог расслышать нотки смеха в его голосе.

— Конечно, нет! Я-я не идиот! — сразу же парировал парень и, расслышав смешок рядом с ухом, все-таки поспешил резко подняться, потому что с ним определенно стали происходить странные реакции!

— Подожди, Пит, — вдруг произнес мистер Старк, когда он начал слезать с его колен, чтобы так же внезапно взять двумя руками его красное лицо, поцеловать в щеку и широко улыбнуться при виде побледневшего и застывшего подростка. — Прости, не смог удержаться.

_О боже. _

Питеру оставалось только держаться за горящую щеку и чувствовать фантомное ощущение от колющейся бородки, пока сердце под ребрами готовилось вырваться.

***

— Держи, малыш, — когда паучье чутье завопило, парень резко развернулся и в нужный момент успел поймать брошенный ему предмет, коим оказалась холодная банка кока-колы.

— Мистер Старк, а если бы я не поймал?! — немного обиженно произнес Питер, когда мужчина сел рядом с ним на песок и вытянул ноги, держа точно такую же банку с напитком.

— Ой, да ладно, карапуз, я прекрасно знаю как, так сказать, «работает» твое паучье чутье, — махнул тот рукой, с шипением открывая банку и делая несколько глотков. Паркер тут же нахмурился от этого «знаю», потому что даже сам Человек-Паук еще не полностью с ним разобрался, что уж тут говорить о других. И что это значит?

Открыв было рот, чтобы задать вполне себе закономерный вопрос, подросток не успел что-либо сказать, потому что мужчина совершенно внезапно, пока он не обращал ни на что внимание, кинул в него очередное нечто прямо в лицо, заставив его издать совсем не мужественный писк. Как же хорошо, что это было всего лишь плед.

— Вам так нравится кидать в меня вещи? — недовольно пробубнил он, разглядывая приятный на ощупь плед белого цвета с небольшими цветочками по бокам. Кажется, ромашки или…

Имея нехорошие подозрения, Питер еще раз посмотрел на них уже повнимательнее, чтобы через секунду покраснеть. Эти чертовы ромашки имели лицо и улыбались ему, как будто он был ребенком!

Господи, что же творится такое?

— Вы это специально? — едва смог выдавить Человек-Паук, на что мужчина удивленно повернулся к нему и приподнял брови.

— Ты о чем, Пит? — явно ничего не понимая, ответил миллиардер, делая очередной глоток.

— Этот плед, он…

— Что? — продолжал удивляться он, склонив голову, тем самым скрыв искры смеха в глазах.

Питер страдальчески выдохнул и помотал головой, чтобы взять в руки банку и точно так же ее открыть, но не спеша пить. Ветерок, ставший более прохладным под вечер (уже даже почти под ночь), охлаждал красное от смущения лицо, а теплый песок под ним был приятен и нисколько не горячим, каким был жаркими днями. В это тайное место мистер Старк привел его не так давно поздней ночью (не то чтобы он жаловался, но спать все равно хотелось больше, чем увидеть его).

Место с _действительно_ находящейся здесь табличкой с инициалами Т. С. оказалось частью огромного пляжа, просто более скрытого от посторонних по какой-то причине. Поначалу он, конечно, вообще ничего не понял, потому что еще отходил от вида самой-крутой-тачки-о-боже, на которой и приехал сюда, пока не увидел, _насколько_ прекрасна здесь вода из-за отражения луны в ней. Насколько, если подняться на небольшое дерево, здесь открывается широкий и чудесный вид на город и мост.

Мистер Старк явно был рад своей находке, пускай и не слишком подробно рассказал о том, как нашел ее. А Паркер и не спрашивал, решив, что это не его дело.

К слову, чаще всего они появлялись на пляже либо поздним вечером, либо ночью по понятным причинам, потому что даже в это время они оба надевали на голову капюшон (и пусть в кофте было жарко), а мужчина и вовсе даже темные очки. Иногда Питер, поддавшись далеким воспоминаниям, ощущал себя и кумира какими-то крутыми спец. агентами, выполняющими секретную миссии, но почти сразу же одергивал себя. Детство давно ушло, Паркер. Пора взрослеть и не забывай об ответственности.

_О том, что тебя ждут дома. _

— Ты уже разобрался со старкфоном, карапуз? С зарядкой все нормально? А как насчет камеры, которую ты никак не мог найти? — решил перевести тему мужчина, кажется, в какой-то момент подсев еще ближе, потому что своим бедром подросток стал ощущать чужое. Интересно, если он сейчас резко подвинется в бок, это будет слишком подозрительно?

— Угу, — не очень-то подробно ответил он лишь на первый вопрос, немного зависнув и, к сожалению, из-за этого пролив на себя немного кока-колы. — Ой.

Вот ведь он идиот! Опозориться так прямо перед своим кумиром, пускай и пятна не разглядеть под светом от луны и фар автомобиля!

— Извините! — в который раз за минуту произнес Человек-Паук, продолжая судорожно и с усилием пытаться хоть как-то стереть руками позорные пятна и краснея от стыда. И все это бы продолжалось еще неизвестно сколько времени, пока руки, легшие на его собственные и осторожно сжавшие, не вынудили от внезапности остановиться.

— Когда же ты поймешь, что передо мной не нужно извиняться? — во все глаза разглядывая миллиардера, Паркер сглотнул вязкую слюну от вида далекой боли в глазах напротив, поежившись отнюдь не от ветра. — Пит, знаешь, я просто никак не могу понять, как кто-то настолько светлый и невинный может быть тем, кто в силах навалять почти любому преступнику и поднять без труда несколько тонн. Ты просто золотце, ребенок, и…

Когда мистер Старк наклонился ниже и несколько раз поцеловал его в щеки, Питер инстинктивно положил обе руки на плечи и притянул мужчину в объятия, продолжая находиться в какой-то прострации, но, тем не менее, цепляться за Железного Человека, как цепляются только за того, кто безумно-безумно дорог всем сердцем. Воспоминаниями.

_Тем, что всегда рядом. _

-… только лишь мой, — одними губами закончил в кудрявую макушку Тони, выдыхая так протяжно, будто до этого дышал часто и никак не мог надышаться.

***

На самом деле, Питер не планировал отходить от мистера Старка из его поля зрения от слова совсем — просто в один момент у мужчины внезапно зазвонил старкфон и, судя по лицу, разговор явно предстоял не легкий и был не для его ушей, так что Паркер поспешил отойти в сторону, пока миллиардер не видел. Кто мог звонить Железному Человеку почти в два часа ночи Питер не представлял, но этот кто-то наверняка был достаточно важным, чтобы ему ответили.

Парень, слишком сильно погрузившись в мысли, кажется, отошел от машины и Железного Человека на несколько метров, идя в полной темноте неизвестно куда до _определенного_ момента.

У Питера даже не вопило вообще никак паучье чутье, что прекрасно помогало ему в случае опасности. У Питера даже не появилось ни одной мысли, что что-то может пойти не так или им, одиноко идущим, кто-то заинтересуется.

Просто в один момент к его лицу резко прислонили дурно пахнущую чем-то химическим ткань, от чего он отключился прежде, чем понял, что за спиной кто-то есть. Вот и все. Все так и было. Человека-Паука похитил неизвестный, точно знающий его тайную личность героя. Знающий, что Питер попал в этот мир, что он чужой и что от чужемирца похитителю нужна вся информация, начиная с его рождения, а заканчивая странным попаданием сюда. Сейчас начнутся допросы с пристрастием, возможно, под одной лишь настольной лампой прямо как в тех фильмах. Или, погодите, это был метод хороших парней? Что тогда сделают плохие, интересно? Запрут в ужасном и холодном подвале в полной темноте? На чердаке?

Так думал и не сомневался парень до того момента, пока его не облили водой и вырвали из полусонного состояния.

— Прости, Питер, я не хотел! Ты не просыпался, никак не реагировал даже на пощечины, так что мне пришлось это сделать! Я, кажется, переборщил с дозой, чувак, но я не специально!..

Питер широко открыл глаза и уставился на полноватого парня с пустым стаканом в руках, нервно бормочувшего больше себе под нос.

Уставился на знакомое лицо и просто _не мог поверить._

— Нед?!

***


	12. Chapter 12

***

Сначала Питер подумал, что плохие парни явно накачали его наркотиками и сейчас он галлюцинирует. Видит своего лучшего друга, пускай и повзрослевшего, что в данный момент стоял над ним, иногда неловко отводил взгляд, а иногда и вовсе с неверием разглядывал его, полулежащего на мягкой кровати. Вяло моргнув, Паркер обвел взглядом незнакомую комнату в светлых тонах и сглотнул вязкую слюну, прежде чем снова посмотрел ошарашенно на человека перед собой. Почему-то в горле словно была пустыня, а живот болел, как будто парень давно ни пил, ни ел. А еще внутри было какое-то странное чувство тоски, призывающее его найти миллиардера в этот же миг. Однако это было не паучье чутье, которое очень часто и до сих пор объявляло о себе в присутствии Железного Человека и тогда, когда парень долгое время того не видел и не слышал. Это точно было не то, что он понимал, потому что был практически на сто процентов уверен, что точно не ощущает тоску по кумиру, как бы странно это не звучало.

Приглядевшись и прислушавшись к себе даже в состоянии шока, Паркер понял, что на самом деле находится в стабильном состоянии. Ну, исключая, конечно, все тот же шок от того, что появился здесь таким способом и явно не по собственной воле.

— Прости еще раз, бро, я действительно не хотел. По-другому я не смог бы сделать это. Я просто хотел как лучше, понимаешь? Я… — внезапно хрипло заговорил Лидс, чтобы тяжело упасть на рядом стоящий стул, сжав руками голову и тяжело выдохнув. — Не могу до сих пор поверить, что у меня получилось. Боже, Питер, я серьезно сделал это! Прямо у него из-под носа! У меня все еще руки дрожат, хотя уже прошло столько времени!

— Погоди… — внезапно широко распахнул глаза Паркер, когда осознание пронзило его как выстрел, заставив подскочить с кровати и ощутить секундное потемнение перед собой. — Ты меня похитил?! Зачем ты, если ты действительно Нед этого мира и мой лучший друг, это сделал?! Сколько прошло времени? Час, два? О боже, а вдруг мистер Старк сейчас сломает твою дверь, разгромит все и…

— Не сломает, — перебил его резко полноватый парень, как-то странно поджав губы, а затем проговорив немного неловко: — Ну, мне пришлось сломать твой старкфон и выбросить его в воду на другой стороне города, а еще, ты уж прости, но все вещи на тебе так же были уничтожены, потому что во всех них были вшиты жучки отслеживания. Вот так. Извини еще раз, чувак, но так надо.

Питер побледнел настолько резко, насколько и замер, кажется, не дыша. Опустил голову, в полной прострации разглядывая на себе абсолютно другую одежду и нижнее белье. Его переодели. Просто взяли и переодели, пока он валялся без сознания. Что вообще…

Когда Нед, видя его состояние и все еще небольшое недоверие, протянул ладонь, на которой лежал сломанный и очень маленький чип, то Паркер не удержался от судорожного вздоха, ощущая, как внутри что-то с треском оборвалось и собственное сердце забилось, словно готовилось вырваться. В глазах резко защипало и на несколько секунд потемнело, от чего пришлось с силой зажмуриться, стараясь не упасть.

Что значит «жучки»? Какие еще, черт возьми, в его одежде супер навороченные жучки спрятаны? Может, Нед ошибся и сейчас показывает просто, ну, мини-обогреватель?.. Да кого он обманывает, это вообще невозможно!.. Значит, это действительно правда. _Правда._ Как будто Человек-Паук какой-то плохой парень, за которым нужно следить двадцать четыре на семь! Это…

Это был мистер Старк? Это был он, правда? Нед бы не стал ему врать, тем более при явном доказательстве. Точно не стал, потому что Питер уверен, что в любом мире друг всегда остается другом. Но ведь и мистер Старк не мог этого сделать. Просто нет-нет-нет! Не мог так поступить со своим подопечным, буквально перечеркивая доверие к миллиардеру, который за столь короткий срок в этом мире стал чем-то близким. Чем-то новым, от чего в груди не раз появлялось странное чувство, похожее на то, когда он смотрел на Лиз, но в миллион раз сильнее.

Неужели подросток не заслуживает хотя бы подобие свободы? Свободы в чужом мире! Черт побери, он живет в Башне, где и так есть множество камер и Пятница! Какие еще жучки отслеживания?! За что? Это такое огромное недоверие? Что это вообще такое?!

А ведь парень знал — знал, чувствовал — что что-то с Железным Человеком не так. Он игнорировал всю эту зависимость постоянно знать, что с ним, где он, хорошо ли он себя чувствует, потому что был уверен, что со временем все пройдет и что горящие безумным страхом глаза при словах «я же скоро вернусь, да?» ему кажутся. Но стало еще хуже. Еще _страшнее._ Его мистер Старк так бы ни за что не сделал, лишая парня свободы и хоть какой-то уверенности в том, что все наладится, что Питер вернется домой, к своему самому лучшему кумиру. Эти жучки — прекрасное доказательство того, что мужчина _не намерен его отпускать ни домой, ни даже в другую комнату без информации о том, куда именно и когда он ушел._ Доказательство того, что миллиардер совершенно ничего не делает — боже мой, ничего не делает! — чтобы помочь, вместо этого следя за каждым его передвижением. Действием. _Вдохом._

Как будто, если Паркер как-то не так двинется или получит рану, мистер Старк сойдет с ума. Мистер Старк, и так смотревший на него, как на что-то невыносимо драгоценное и дорогое, сломается и больше не сможет быть самим собой, ни даже отдаленной копией себя. Быть тем человеком, которого Человек-Паук боготворил с самого первого взгляда на телевизор про новости о новом герое.

Пошатнувшись и часто задышав через рот, подросток врезался в тумбочку и сжал ее дрожащими руками. Грудь ходила ходуном, а голос друга даже отдаленно не прорывался сквозь бушующие мысли.

Он ведь… Ведь никогда-никогда на самом деле не был _его_ наставником, что позвал дружелюбного соседа в битву с крутыми Мстителями. Никогда не был тем, кого Питер Паркер считал человеческим Богом, самым классным гением и просто Тони Старком, пережившем столько всего, сколько не сделал никто.

А вдруг все эти чувства, что увидел Питер по отношению к нему, одна сплошная ложь? Но-но… такого не может быть! Все _это_ невозможно выдумать! Может, хотя бы его отношение к нему настоящее? А… а мисс Поттс и вправду дружелюбно ведет себя с ним, а не прячет презрение, ненависть, отвращение? А Мэй, боже, _Мэй_, действительно все еще любит своего племянника и ненавидит Железного Человека?

Сжав голову двумя руками и помотав ею, парень хоть как-то попытался прийти в себя. Прийти в себя и не нагонять одну мысль страшнее другой. Не думать о невозможном, стараться скрыть необъяснимые чувства тоски и то самое «мистер Старк никогда тебе не врал» откуда-то изнутри, будто не принадлежащее ему.

Питер буквально от одних лишь слов, вроде бы не таких уж и значимых с одной стороны, чувствует, как внутри все переворачивается. Все вопросы, до того погребенные до следующего раза, всплывают наружу и обретают иной смысл. Пугающий и непонятный. Как будто слова друга стали тем самым спусковым крючком, благодаря которым подросток _открыл глаза и прекратил слепым доверием смотреть на миллиардера._

Питер прекрасно понимает, что половину из всего он просто напросто сам же придумал. Да, он понимает это, но!..

Этот мистер Старк и вправду… Хотел _заменить?_ Другого его и другого Питера. Чтобы… Что? Зачем он все делает? Зачем ведет себя так, будто готов убить за Питера? То ДНК тоже значило что-то _страшное, да?_

Господи, что _чужой_ Тони Старк хочет с ним сделать?

— Питер?!

После всего этого парень как встал, так и сел, чтобы прижать ко лбу дрожащую ладонь и слабо произнести:

— Мистер Старк действительно сделал это? — находясь в прострации, парень даже не замечал, что Лидс точно так же находится в не очень стабильном состоянии, постоянно нервно дергая ногой и то и дело порываясь встать, чтобы обнять своего друга. — _Ты_ действительно это сделал?

Нед молчал долго. Смотрел на своего самого лучшего друга, на его другую версию, с воспоминаниями из прошлого и с неведомой грустью, прежде чем решительно встать и подойти к сидящему, чтобы аккуратно присесть, положив на напрягшееся плечо свою ладонь.

— То, что я тебе расскажу и покажу, Питер, будет кардинально отличаться от того, что ты знал и видел. Что успел узнать и увидеть благодаря Тони Старку, — начал со вздохом парень, вынудив Питера слегка повернуть голову и с полными непонимания глазами посмотреть на сидящего рядом.

Паркер был готов ко многому. Паркер был готов с самого появления в этом мире к самому худшему. Всегда был готов где-то глубоко внутри.

— Пожалуй, я начну с того, меня зовут Нед Лидс и мне недавно исполнилось ровно двадцать лет, — полноватый парень слегка улыбнулся и убрал руку, сжав ее в кулак, как будто пытался скрыть дрожь. Но Питер-то даже в таком состоянии прекрасно видел, как Лидс нервно прикусывал губу и явно чудом сдерживает какое-то желание. — Наверное, я не очень-то изменился, но не об этом речь. Я хотел сказать, что ты пробыл без сознания почти целый день и это моя оплошность, еще раз прости. Я не был точно уверен, как отреагирует твой организм, вот и…

— День? — с судорожным вдохом перебил Человек-Паук, в уме себе не представляя, как прошло столь много времени, как там его близкие-чужие люди, наверное, места себя не находят, ищут его… — Ты… Боже, как вообще ты меня заметил? То есть нашел?

— Я увидел тебя в видео, которое почти мгновенно было стерто со всех источников, — без промедления ответил тот, продолжая нервно комкать в руках конец футболки и смотреть куда угодно, но только не на него. — Знаешь, я не поверил в это. Вообще. То есть, ты, наверное, не представляешь, что именно значит было увидеть парня в красно-синем костюме, спасающего девочку и до боли похожего на _Человека-Паука._ На моего самого лучшего друга. На… на… того, кто _умер._

Когда Нед, не удержавшись, громко всхлипнул и явно начал искать платок, то Паркер обнаружил последний на тумбочке и как в прострации подал его другу. Сердце продолжало стучать как бешеное, в глазах щипать, а в груди странно болеть с разных сторон, как будто у него было раны, но, несмотря на все это, парень продолжал слушать парня рядом.

— Прости-прости… Тебе наверняка не нравится это слышать и это мягко говоря, но я должен был рассказать тебе об этом, потому что, упусти я хоть что-то, ты бы вообще мне не поверил, — невесело улыбнувшись, Лидс, шумно втянув в себя воздух, продолжил: — В общем, я вдоль и поперек просмотрел запись на подлинность и, в конце концов, пришел к конечному выводу, что она не подделка. Тем более, что были настоящие свидетели. Было и подозрительно быстро исчезнувшее со всех сайтов видео, что также толкало меня на выводы, что это не ошибка и не попытка разыграть пиар в виде погибшего и внезапно «вернувшегося» дружелюбного соседа.

Питер не удержался и резко вздрогнул, с силой и до хруста сжимая кулаки.

— А потом… Потом я _вживую_ увидел тебя, когда ты заворачивал в кокон какого-то монстра, чтобы резко исчезнуть в Башне, — то, как парня пронзила будто дрожь страха при последнем слове, заставило Паркера все-таки вцепиться в тумбочку рукой, пока еще сдерживая силы паука. — Просто случайно поднял голову и на целые несколько секунд увидел твое лицо, представляешь? Это была случайность, благодаря которой я поверил, действительно поверил, что Человек-Паук восстал из мертвых. Что м-мой самый лучший друг вернулся _живой_, что его надо найти, рассказать, как невыносимо сильно скучал парень в кресле. Как я…

Не давая тому договорить, Питер резко обнимает сидящего, крепко-крепко, чтобы Нед ощутил настоящие объятия, настоящего Питера.

— Я здесь, — почти прошептал он, с болью слушая, как друг в очередной раз всхлипнул. Не важно, его Нед это или с другой вселенной — ему больно, он нуждается в поддержке и в помощи. И плевать парню, что его похитили и сейчас никто не знает, что с ним и где он. — Нед, я и вправду перед тобой.

Главное не заплакать. Главное не сойти с ума от всех чувств.

Крепко сжав его в ответ, Лидс говорит:

— Я должен рассказать тебе о другом, о важном, но вместо этого плачу как ребенок. Чувак, я-я не специально, правда, оно само, — засмеявшись сквозь слезы, парень похлопал по плечу Паркера и отодвинулся только чудом, чтобы потереть красные глаза и шмыгнуть носом.

— О чем? О… — в свою очередь едва смог выдавить Питер, все еще ощущая странное чувство внутри, призывающее вырваться из этого дома и найти мистера Старка. Потом Мэй. Именно в таком порядке, что точно так же странно. — Ты мне так и не сказал, почему похитил меня. То есть, должна быть веская причина и…

— Питер, — вдруг сломленным голосом перебил его Лидс, заставив посмотреть тому в глаза и увидеть в тех боль и грусть. — Ты же ведь заметил, что с Тони Старком что-то не так? Что он слишком отличается от того, кого ты знаешь в своем мире? Можно сказать, что характер почти не изменился по отношению к тебе, но не к другим.

Нед снова невесело засмеялся и начал что-то искать к кармане.

— Я… К чему ты это ведешь? — нахмурился в миг он, ощущая неприятную дрожь, прошедшую по всему телу точно так же, как промелькнувшие перед глазами воспоминания. — Я не понимаю, Нед, я…

Когда полноватый парень вдруг протянул ему свой телефон с включенным экраном, то он с непониманием выпучил глаза, прежде чем понял, что перед ним сейчас какая-то запись на паузе.

— Это не подделка. Это было на самом деле. Я не вру тебе и ни в коем случае не стал бы, если бы не хотел помочь тебе. Чувак, только будь спокоен, прошу тебя.

Питер был в относительном порядке, даже когда проснулся похищенный другом.

Питер старался быть в порядке после слов о жучках и от своих же мыслей.

Но после того, как он взял немного дрожащими руками телефон и нажал на треугольник на экране, чтобы видео запустилось, быть в хорошем состоянии, как оказалось, стало просто невозможным.

— На самом деле, сейчас эту запись можно найти с трудом. Я, ну, честно говоря, и сам едва нашел ее, хотя и знал, что на ней, уже давно. Просто ты бы и вправду не поверил мне и…

Паркер абсолютно не слышал Лидса, потому что вокруг него словно образовался какой-то вакуум, где было слышно лишь собственное сбившееся дыхание и пульсация в ушах.

Паркер видел только лишь минутную запись, где до боли знакомый незнакомец в красно-золотом костюме направляет в очередной раз репульсоры в сторону огромного здания, пока рядом кружат несколько пустых Марков и делают то же самое, просто механически, а не так, будто у них дрожат руки и явно не все хорошо. Вокруг в панике бегали люди, кто-то даже выбегал из своих машин, с ужасом рассматривая, как до этого величественное здание превращается в руины, а Железный Человек абсолютно не обращает внимание на людей, никому не помогает, как бы только сделал, будь он не настоящим. Как будто за маской прячется какой-нибудь злодей, каким-то способом подчинивший себе Марки и словно желающий, чтобы его злодеяния остановили супергерои. Питер с невозможным ожидаем, безумной надеждой ждет, когда же мистер Старк появится, когда же настоящий Железный Человек остановит этого сумасшедшего самозванца. Он должен, просто обязан появиться вот-вот. Вот и все. Подросток никогда не примет другого варианта. Ни за что. Нет-нет, прямо сейчас, прямо на этой секунде, миллиардер…

— Пит? — осторожное касание к плечу.

… Должен доказать ему, Питеру Паркеру, что все это делает не Тони Старк, но…

— Я хотел показать тебе лишь правду, потому что уверен, что ты все это время считал, что находишься рядом с тем, кого знаешь долгое время. Мистер Старк изменился. И ты должен это понять, как бы трудно это не было.

… Это на самом деле его самый лучший кумир номер один в железном костюме просто берет и уничтожает _Старк Индастриз своими же руками._

Это Питер Паркер сейчас готов упасть в обморок, ладно? Это у него внутри что-то с треском и болью снова сломалось, а страх обхватил со всей силой и сторон сердце, готовое итак вырваться наружу. Внезапная тоска и будто прошепченное «все далеко не так, как ты думаешь» почти поглощают его, поглощают все плохие чувства и мысли, но парень не дает им до конца сделать это.

— Я знаю, Пит, как это трудно принять, но… Тони Старк и вправду уничтожил то, что сотворил сам же. Просто в один день окружил здание и сделал это у всех на виду. Как будто сошел с ума, правда, людей он не трогал и здание было на тот момент совершенно пустым. И…то место, где ты все это время находился, было лишь копией, которую зачем-то каким-то способом снова построил сам Старк за два года, — Лидс тяжело выдыхает и сцепливает дрожащие руки в замок, стараясь не замечать потерянного взгляда своего друга, в глазах которого стояли слезы и безумная надежда на то, что видео окажется ложью. — Считай меня эгоистом, считай меня каким-нибудь ненормальным идиотом, но я не мог позволить тебе — мне плевать, что ты с другого мира, ты все равно мой друг — оставаться с этим человеком. Поэтому пытался всеми силами связаться с тобой и, как бы это странно не звучало, похитить. Я… Боже, я _боялся за тебя._

Нед Лидс не говорит с уважением «мистер Старк». Нед Лидс постоянно нервно прикусывает губу и взъерошивает волосы, явно не желая об этом говорить и явно чего-то опасаясь. В его голосе _абсолютно_ нет того самого боготворения и восхищения, когда он или Питер говорили о своем кумире. Вместо этого — страх. Вместо этого — до сих пор огромное неверие и слабая, очень-очень слабая искра надежды, что все вернется на круги своя или окажется самым страшным сном фаната.

Когда Паркер мутными глазами видит, как на видео Железный Человек внезапно поворачивается с снимающему, то он только чудом удерживает громкий всхлип, вместо этого судорожно вдохнув при виде исчезнувшей маски. При виде знакомого на всю жизнь лица — потухшие глаза смотрят прямо в объектив, вызывая толпу мурашек — которое может принадлежать только одному человеку.

Мистер Старк зависает в воздухе — вокруг него продолжают кружиться Марки, рушиться огромное здание, кричать в панике люди — и на миг закрывает полные тихой боли глаза, чтобы открыть снова. Чтобы что-то прошептать и резко улететь вверх, когда над ним внезапно появляется вертолет. Питер успевает увидеть знакомый блеск щита Капитана Америка и рыжие волосы Вдовы, прежде чем запись обрывается.

Питер прекрасно умеет читать по губам даже с далекого расстояния. Умеет, _но сейчас всеми силами — господи, как же сильно — не хотел. _

— За тебя, Питер, — вот, что вынудило его с треском сломать с легкостью на несколько частей телефон под удивленный возглас парня.

Это были те самые неозвученные слова Тони Старка. Это было из-за Питера. Только лишь из-за него.

— Господи, мистер Старк… — выдыхает он, отбрасывая от себя сломанную вещь и закрывая лицо ладонями, не обращая внимание на обеспокоенный голос Неда. — Что действительно с вами произошло?

***

Пеппер нервно пригладила волосы и в который раз посмотрела на дверь в мастерскую, как будто пытаясь что-то увидеть сквозь. Она то и дело прикусывала губу и отчаянно хотела хоть что-нибудь услышать, даже не увидеть, но Пятница запретила доступ сюда. То, что Брюс каким-то способом не оказался в числе таких «счастливчиков», было очень удивительно, если не сказать, что невозможно. Но Вирджиния прекрасно понимала, что ситуация требовала его вмешательства, как бы не хотел этого признавать тот, кто прямо сейчас заперся в мастерской и не выходит оттуда вот уже как восемь часов.

— Пятница, у них все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила она.

— Прошу прощения, мисс Поттс, но вам не позволено знать эту информацию, — от привычного механического голоса внутри почему-то неприятно кольнуло, но, по сравнению с тем, _что именно_ она увидела не так давно, это было совсем ничего. Пеппер до сих пор со страхом вспоминает, как Тони ворвался в Башню, один — один чертов раз — посмотрел на нее на секунду, чтобы резко исчезнуть в мастерской, пока она ощущала, как внезапно ее пронзил страх и как застучало в груди сердце. На самом деле, Вирджиния как раз собиралась уходить на работу, но даже не успела слово произнести при виде безумно ледяной искры в глазах мужчины. Пеппер еще долго стояла в прострации, пытаясь прийти в себя — в тот момент у нее даже не появился вопрос, где Питер, потому что перед ней стояли далекие воспоминания и случайно однажды увиденное, что оставило на ней своеобразный отпечаток. Что _заставило_ ее наконец поверить, что Тони Старк далеко не тот, кем был раньше. Кого Вирджиния Поттс полюбила и все еще чувствует к нему что-то теплое, несмотря на все слухи и доказательства.

К сожалению, женщина никогда не сможет забыть, как однажды ночью к ней в комнату пробрался Железный Человек в помятом кое-где костюме, как будто тот сражался, словно искал утешения у все-таки, несмотря ни на что, близкого человека. Пеппер как раз тогда спала после ночной смены и _конечно же_ не знала тех самых новостей, что перечеркнули у очень многих людей веру в любимого героя.

Это было четвертое августа, когда миллион детей стали смотреть со страхом в глазах не только на телевизор при новостях о своем кумире, но и на самые сокровенные фигурки и вещи Железного Человека. Их выбрасывали, их ломали, их жгли с ненавистью и страхом, как будто то, что Тони Старк уничтожил своими руками огромное здание, _не покалечив совершенно никого_, одним щелчком отняло все положительное по отношению к этому человеку. По отношению к тому, кого любил и уважал весь мир.

Абсолютно никто не хотел верить, не хотел даже думать, что миллиардер тоже человек и может _сломаться._

Для нее это был тот самый день и та самая ночь, когда Марки уничтожили Старк Индастриз и когда Тони, не снимая костюма, молча плакал у нее на плече и бесконечно шептал только лишь одно имя. Только одну просьбу, _мольбу_ «вернись, малыш, пожалуйста, возвращайся, я всегда жду тебя».

А теперь Питер снова исчез. А теперь Тони Старк вновь _уничтожает себя по кусочкам, винит, не обращает внимание ни на кого, вместо этого ведя поиск._ И боится, просто безумно боится, что в этот раз не найдет.

_Опоздал, Пеппер, я — опоздал._

Когда дверь в мастерскую внезапно открылась, она от неожиданности вздрогнула, но все-таки подняла голову и увидела выходящего мужчину.

— Брюс, как он? Вы что-нибудь нашли? — с надеждой спрашивает та, ощущая, как в глазах щиплет и сжимается сердце от того, какие картинки, вопреки ее желанию, появляются перед ней. Боже, если с ребенком что-то случится, Вирджиния не простит себе этого. Особенно страшно представить, что похититель может быть тем самым _человеком_, изобретение которого разрушило Башню, и сейчас Питер… Он…

— Нет, Пеппер, — качает головой Беннер, тяжело выдыхая и сжимая пальцами переносицу. Под глазами ученого уже давно залегли темные круги и еще один день без сна отнюдь не хорошо сказывался на итак уставшем мужчине, который долгое время лишал себя сна для того, чтобы создать то, что должно сделать огромный прорыв в науке. Что должно вернуть обратно. — Пускай и Тони пустил меня в надежде на то, что я смогу помочь, у нас все равно нет никаких данных. Абсолютно никаких, представляешь, как будто ребенок просто взял и исчез!

Женщина сглатывает вязкую слюну и произносит:

— Тони… он ведь?.. — «сошел с ума?», «снова сломался?», «нуждается в помощи?» — все это проносится у нее в голове, но она так и не договаривает, качая головой и прикрывая глаза. — Мэй не приходила, пока меня не было?

— Ты ведь знаешь, как она относится к нему, Пеппер, — поджав губы, Поттс сжимает руки в кулаки. — Однако… Миссис Паркер сейчас пытается взять себя в руки и хоть ненадолго отбросить всю ненависть, потому что понимает, что может обратиться только лишь к одному человеку.

Верно. Вирджиния прекрасно понимает горе женщины, которая направила всю свою ненависть, всю свою злость на того, кто хотя немного был связан с ее племянником и не смог, несмотря на все силы, _спасти._ Мэй просто не знала выхода, не знала никого другого, кто хотя бы отдаленно являлся тем, кто смог бы помочь, но не сделал этого. Поэтому выплеснула все свои чувства на одного человека, подсчитав того виноватым в смерти самого дорогого. На самом деле, Тони даже однажды признался Пеппер в пьяном состоянии, что Мэй Паркер не очень любила его с самого начала. Не смотрела на славу, не смотрела на его огромное состояние — вместо всего этого внимательно вглядывалась прямо в его душу, как смотрела бы в самого обычного человека, когда хотела узнать того получше.

— Тони думает, что это сделал _он?_ — в конце концов спустя несколько минут молчания спрашивает она с выдохом.

Почему-то Брюс ничего не говорит.

***

— Босс, в ваш организм уже десять часов не поступала пища. Я настоятельно рекомендую…

— Увеличь радиус поиска. Проверь досконально все камеры в том районе несколько раз. И, черт возьми, заблокируй все номера Фьюри, — с напускным спокойствием и угрозой к последнему перебил он.

После этого мужчина не обращает никакого внимания на ИИ, вместо этого продолжая шептать что-то одними губами и быстро читать появившуюся перед ним информацию. В глазах, которые сейчас практически были скрыты за технологичными очками, можно было заметить голубой блеск, что почти полностью заполнил радужку, в этот раз не спеша исчезать.

— Босс, если вы продолжите в таком темпе…

— Пятница, будь добра, _замолчи_, — в хриплом мужском голосе звенит опасная сталь, но ИИ замолкает отнюдь не из-за нее, а из-за протоколов, которые не позволяют ей говорить после четкого «замолчи». Тони Старк за последние года глубже поработал над искусственным интеллектом, удаляя старые протоколы и заменяя их на новые, позволяющие миллиардеру делать то, что заблагорассудится и без комментариев Пятницы. Целый год Вирджиния Поттс даже не могла зайти в Башню без непосредственного разрешения Железного Человека. Долгое время Пеппер Поттс пыталась достучаться до Тони Старка хотя бы через телефонные звонки, пока ее номер — каждый, каждый номер — не был заблокирован. Тот год был особенно тяжелым для всего мира, потому что являлся самым первым — именно тогда был убит дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук.

Старк, совершив обыденные действия, которые иногда снятся ему вместо кошмаров (что было огромной редкостью), с нечитаемым выражением лица следит за тем, как в стене, в стеклянном кубе, синяя жидкость переливается при свете лампы. С пугающим спокойствием сделав большой надрез на руке, Тони, совершенно не обращая внимание на боль, пару секунд смотрит, как исчезает порез, чтобы, нахмурившись, взять со стола шприц. На то, чтобы набрать последний алой жидкостью, уходит немного времени, а маленькая точка и вовсе пропадает через пару секунд, как будто ее и не было.

Через специальное отверстие в стене аккуратно положив шприц, мужчина, не моргая, следит за тем, как металлическая рука берет предмет, от чего в скором времени синеватая жидкость окрашивается в цвет крови, на какое-то мгновение забурлив при реакции, чтобы, в конце концов, вновь вернуться к первоначальному цвету.

Старк осторожно касается ладонью стекла, тяжело выдыхая и чувствуя не только убивающий изнутри панический страх не увидеть вновь, не прикоснуться к живому телу, а не к холоду мертвого, но и невыносимую тоску.

— Я обязательно найду тебя, малыш, — в полной тишине говорит Тони с безумной решительностью, не отрывая глаз от _своего собственного спасения._ — Найду и больше не отпущу. Только подожди меня, прошу тебя. Мистер Старк тебя спасет.

***

— Я должен позвонить Мэй, — все еще находясь в прострации, говорит Питер, сжимая себя обеими руками, как будто ему было холодно. — Я должен сказать, что со мной все хорошо.

Нед, до этого наливающий в стакан воду, мгновенно замирает и слишком резко поворачивается к сидящему на кровати.

— О! — охает тот, случайно немного разливая воду на пол. — Я как раз хотел сказать тебе, что ты можешь написать своей тете, что с тобой все в порядке. Я, ну, создал специальную программу, которая не даст вычислить другим твой айпи-адрес. Проще говоря, о настоящем местоположении никто, даже Тони Старк, не узнает. Представляешь?! Я так долго пытался сделать это и…

— Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что я должен остаться здесь?! — выпалил в шоке Паркер, подскочив с кровати. — Я должен вернуться и расспросить обо всем мистера Старка и Мэй! Как ты не понимаешь, Нед?! То, что я узнал…

— … должно прекрасно показать другую сторону Тони Старка и доказать тебе, что он опасен! — закончил за него парень, слишком резко всплескивая руками в воздухе, из-за чего снова расплескал воду из стакана. — Питер, ты ведь видел эту запись, видел совершенно другого Железного Человека! Он сошел с ума и уничтожил то, что сам же создал! Чувак, это не шутки!..

— Да как ты не понимаешь, что после твоих слов и видео я просто обязан узнать причину того, почему мистер Старк настолько сильно изменился! — громко закричал Паркер и, не удержавшись, ударил кулаком в стену, чтобы продолжить, тяжело дыша и не обращая внимание на странный треск и писк. — Он просто не мог стать таким… _другим_ только из-за того, что другая версия меня была убита! Здесь должно быть что-то иное! Мой мистер Старк меня наоборот отругал бы или снова забрал костюм, если я что-то не так сделал или попал в передрягу! Нед, ты и вправду не понимаешь, что есть иная причина, просто обязано быть что-то другое! Это не я! Просто смешно даже представить, абсолютно невозможно на мгновение подумать о том, что Тони Старк потерял самого себя из-за какого-то никому неизвестного подростка с Квинса! Где он, крутой герой и миллиардер, а где я, все время попадающий в неприятности мальчишка? Разница просто огромная! Слышишь?! Не может быть, что во всем виновен лишь я и моя смерть!

В очередной раз с силой ударив по стене, Питер чуть не вскрикнул от шока, когда рука, вместо того, чтобы встретить препятствие, прошла куда-то сквозь — широко распахнув глаза, парень с неверием уставился на проделанную собой дыру в стене. В прострации вытащив руку, он уставился на видневшееся небо и другую вышку, прежде чем посмотрел на невредимую конечность.

_Подождите… Что?!_

— Божечки, чувак, сначала мой телефон, а затем это! Когда ты успел стать таким сильным?! — восхищенно почти пропищал Нед, до этого стоя с открытым ртом и до ужаса напоминая этим Неда из его мира.

Паркер безумно медленно повернул голову, побледнев и ответив:

— Я и не становился. Я давно знаю свой предел и это не он. Не он. Нед, — судорожно вздохнув, Питер с ужасом посмотрел прямо в глаза Лидса, который вздрогнул при виде читающегося «помоги мне», — _Что со мной происходит?_

Полноватому парню оставалось только, сглотнув, уверенно ответить чуть заплетающимся языком:

— Мы должны проверить твою ДНК.

***


	13. Chapter 13

***

Тук-тук. Тук-тук.

— Бро, не стучи, пожалуйста. Я не могу быстрее, — в который раз со вздохом произнес Нед, аккуратно ставя образец крови под микроскоп. — Здесь требуется внимательность и осторожность, пускай у меня есть специальное оборудование, которое ускорит процесс. Ты все равно меня этим стуком отвлекаешь, уж прости за откровенность, чувак.

Ни капельки не обидевшись на немного недовольный голос, Паркер прекратил свои действия и взял со стола в одну руку еду, а в другую телефон, чтобы нерешительно застыть, глядя на последний. И да, ведет он себя как какой-то идиот не только по причине того, что совсем недавно сломал Лидсу имущество, а тот лишь отмахнулся и дал ему другой, более старый. В общем-то, есть и другая, более важная причина, которая заставляет постоянно смотреть на экран и ждать. Впервые ожидание было таким волнующим, а желание попрощаться с другом и вернуться в Башню, к мистеру Старку, почему-то приходилось удерживать с огромным трудом, как будто что-то неизвестное не давало ему просто так откинуть эти мысли куда подальше на другое время. В этих мыслях, конечно же, фигурировал мистер Старк, к которому, по мнению странных чувств, парень вот прямо сейчас должен направиться, желательно с помощью паутины, которой у него мало, но он без проблем может сделать еще. Без Карен все-таки тоже было туго.

А еще необычные ощущения словно нашептывали ему, когда он вернется, рассказать что-то мужчине. Или раскрыть секрет? Но какой?

В общем, Питеру было достаточно разбираться со своими непонятными силами. Вот найдет он мистера Старка — _и только лишь своего единственного_ — а потом и с этим разберется.

Единственного. Неповторимого. Своего. Да, обязательно отыщет, нет, вернется к нему!

Внутри внезапно неприятно кольнуло, от чего ему пришлось глубоко вздохнуть.

Но ведь… Паркер уже очень привязался и к этому странному мистеру Старку. Настолько другому и сломанному, что он по-настоящему _пугает. _

Почему-то же тогда у него иногда в присутствии кумира начинает сильно стучать сердце, пылать лицо, _рождаться целые вселенные имени Тони Старка_? Почему же парень постоянно хочет обнимать своего кумира, жаться ближе и ближе к сильному телу, а иногда и вовсе повторить тот… _поцелуй?_ Как будто мистер Старк — это нравившаяся ему Лиз, ха-ха. Только вот у девушки никогда не хотелось сидеть на коленях и искать природный запах под шеей, проводя по ней кончиком носа, словно детеныш в инстинкте защиты у более сильного существа.

Как же все безумно непонятно! Теперь у него не только парочку сотен-миллионов вопросов к людям этого мира, но и к самому себе! Эй, ты там, внутренний я, Питер не умеет играть в шарады-или-что-это-вообще-такое? Хоть кто-нибудь дал бы малюсенькую подсказку!..

Питер, вздохнув, молча откусил сделанный самим собой из продуктов Неда сэндвич, чтобы затем запрокинуть голову на кресло и уставиться в потолок. Механически пережевывая еду, он услышал привычное бормотание своего друга, который, видимо, стал разбираться не только в робототехнике и программировании, но и в такой сложной науке, как биология. Честно говоря, удивляться ему уже даже не стоило, потому что первоначальный шок раскрытия прошлого мистера Старка не перекроет совершенно ничего. Разве что… Вот если злодеем, напавшим на Башню, окажется кто-то из его знакомых, подросток громко засмеется. А потом уже упадет в шок, ага.

Ловите меня, мистер Старк, я хочу к вам на ручки, потому что уже перешел порог «это что такое», а рядом с вами мне в последнее время стало гораздо спокойней. Так, идиот Паркер?

— Ты уже написал своей тете? — ненадолго оторвавшись, спрашивает вдруг Лидс сидящего недалеко от него.

Тот только утвердительно мычит в ответ и вновь откусывает сэндвич. Честно говоря, это просто божественный сэндвич даже после того, как оголодавший Человек-Паук со своим метаболизмом буквально накинулся на всю еду в холодильнике друга и съел в рекордные сроки чуть ли не все находящееся там. Круглые глаза Неда в тот миг надо было видеть. Особенно слышать «наверное, все-таки я реально переборщил с дозировкой, бро, прости…». Хорошо, что в момент очередных извинений парень был занят борьбой с самой длинной макарониной, которая будто назло не хотела цепляться за вилку, так что особо не расслышал сказанное.

Когда телефон в руке начинает вибрировать, то он резко садится прямо и судорожно нажимает на кнопку блокировки, с первого раза не попав по ней. Изнутри вырывается облегченный выдох при прочтении отправленного ему сообщения, хотя, помимо него, внутри словно что-то недовольно ругается, если так можно сказать о тех двусмысленных чувствах, что парень ощущает.

«Хорошо, Питер, я не скажу ему ничего. Только будь со мной на связи, молодой человек. Ты и твой друг ужасно напугали меня».

Как же все-таки Мэй долго решалась на это. Паркер уже от нервов и долгого ожидания был готов лезть на потолок в прямом смысле этого слова, потому что, написав женщине даже через специальную программу Неда, подросток не был уверен, что она ему поверит с первого раза. Что она _ничего_ не скажет мистеру Старку и не пообещает пока что держать его местоположение в тайне. Ведь Паркер прекрасно за это время узнал, насколько его тетя в этом мире _не переносит_, и это сказано мягко говоря, его кумира и все его существование. Так что она наверняка без проблем может взять и умолчать о таком немаловажном для миллиардера, вместо этого молча и, возможно, долгое время находясь на связи только с племянником, пока другие ищут хоть одну брешь у идеального «похитителя».

Конечно, не рассказать миллиардеру, что с ним, так мастерски похищенным Питером, все в порядке, та все-таки не может, потому что сам он ее попросил. Странно только то, что кусающая тоска по кумиру в этот момент даже перестала его беспокоить. На первое время, увы.

Еще не факт, что мистер Старк без спроса не прочитает с телефона женщины их переписку, но его друг поклялся его самым дорогим и огромным набором Лего (а это уже очень много значит!), что миллиардер не сможет узнать айпи-адрес. И пускай скрывать это очень и очень плохо по отношению к тому, сейчас наверняка переживает даже после того, как Мэй рассказала, что с ним все хорошо. Просто Питеру просто нужно… подумать, ладно? Отдохнуть.

_В конце концов, узнать о себе то, что никогда не знал. _

— О Боже! — возглас полноватого парня вырвал его из воспоминаний, заставив подскочить с места и буквально в один прыжок оказаться возле охнувшего от неожиданности Лидса. Сердце забилось как сумасшедшее, а в голове менялось миллион самых ужасных предположений, пока Питер пытался хоть как-то успокоить себя. Как только еще парень не уронил телефон друга из рук он даже не представляет, потому что состояние вновь сбилось со стабильного-но-как-то-страшно.

— Что такое?! Ты что-то нашел?! — он с ожиданием весь поддался вперед, сжав до треска мобильный, тем самым грозясь снова не специально сломать имущество другого человека, пока Нед пытался откашляться от того, что слюна попала не в то горло из-за столь неожиданного появления только лишь в духе его самого лучшего друга. — Скажи же!

— П-прости, мне п-просто показалось, что на моем носу сидит паук. Ха, не что бы я тебя боюсь, я про другого членистоногого, — хрипло рассмеялся тот и потер нос, чтобы поднять голову и увидеть бледного как призрак подростка. — Извини, что напугал тебя. Я не специально, бро.

Паркеру оставалось только шумно выдохнуть, ощущая, как сердце перестает биться об ребра, а хватка на мобильном ослабевает. Питер как раз обратил внимание на последний, когда телефон в руке внезапно завибрировал как при входящем сообщении. Парень мгновенно нахмурился в непонимании и, сказав вновь ушедшему в работу другу что-то вроде «я не испугался, чувак», Человек-Паук вернулся обратно на свое место.

Это ведь снова Мэй ему пишет? Может, хочет что-то спросить или в чем-то удостовериться? А вдруг мистер Старк не поверил ей и сейчас требует от тети доказательств, и поэтому женщина пишет?

Все эти мысли пронеслись у него в голове за несколько секунд прежде, чем он на этот раз без труда нажал на кнопку блокировки экрана и внимательно вчитался в сообщение.

«Я все знаю, Питер».

Последний поперхнулся воздухом и так резко побледнел, что не сразу понял, что номер отправителя был далеко не Мэй, что ему показалось, что по ту сторону экрана сидит кто-то очень и очень знакомый, а может и не сидит, а в этот самый момент пробивает созданную защиту Неда, чтобы узнать его местоположение. Честно говоря, у Питера волосы встали дыбом, но пальцы, вопреки состоянию, начали тут же печатать.

Он прекрасно знает, кто это. Кто нашел его пускай и таким способом, но _нашел._ Не бросил, не оставил, а боролся и борется до самого конца.

Тони Старк всегда умел находить Человека-Паука, когда он вляпывался в какие-то передряги. Может, мужчина и чаще всего игнорировал, но все равно всегда знал, где его подопечный и фальшивый стажер под прикрытием. Зато _спасал_, когда дружелюбный сосед не мог справиться сам.

Питер Паркер запомнил на всю свою жизнь, как Стервятник бросил его в воду с огромной высоты, а он запутался в парашюте. Запутался и не мог выбраться — просто не было сил, он был слаб, безумно-безумно _слаб_ — погружаясь с каждой секундой все ниже и ниже, в самую глубь и холод, где даже маска и улучшенное зрение не давала ничего разглядеть перед собой. Питер абсолютно не мог _дышать._

Пока мистер Старк не нашел его, даже находясь далеко-далеко в чужой стране и вытащив его из плена холода и темноты с помощью Марка и чертового _вай-фая._ Как же парень был за это благодарен, как же сильно готов был обнять даже пустой костюм со всей силы и со всеми чувствами, бесконечно шепча «спасибо, что спасли». Человек-Паук тогда на самом деле _испугался за свою жизнь_, ладно? Так себе из его герой получается, знаете. Ведь такие самые лучшие супергерои, как мистер Старк, ничего не боятся. Или, по крайней мере, умело скрывают все свои страхи и фобии от других. Ну, Питер так считает.

Паркер и сам не заметил, как пальцы начали печатать в ответ, пока в груди как будто что-то замерло в ожидании.

«_Мистер Старк, я не понимаю о чем вы. Со мной все в порядке, но мне нужно действительно подумать, так что я не могу вам сказать, где я. Извините»._

Подросток даже не успел перечитать свое сообщение, как пришло очередное.

«Что значит «подумать»? С кем ты сейчас находишься?»

Ему даже показалось, что на него будто посмотрели с укором знакомые темные глаза, требующие немедленного ответа, словно Паркер маленький и ни на что не способный ребенок.

«_Вы не переживайте, пожалуйста, мистер Старк. Мне и вправду нужно время. Я обязательно вернусь. А как вы меня нашли?»_

Да вернется парень! Зачем так сильно переживать попросту? Можно сказать, он всего лишь ушел погулять. Или вообще вернулся в свой дом, к Мэй! Он же сказал, что с ним все хорошо! В отличие от миллиардера, что сейчас почти стопроцентно должен с помощью Пятницы в момент их переписки искать настоящий айпи-адрес. И Питер абсолютно не знает, сколько времени потребуется гению, миллиардеру и плейбою на это.

«**Питер**».

Буквально выделенное жирным слово вынудило его поперхнуться воздухом, закашляться и тут же постучать себе по груди, чтобы еще раз во все глаза уставиться на это. Что ж, мистер Старк явно настроен серьезно, но и Питер не промах.

«_Простите._»

— Нед, — выдохнул он, не обращая внимание на постоянно вибрирующий от входящих сообщений телефон. — Кажется, мистер Старк нашел меня.

Когда Лидс резко развернулся и округлил глаза, в один момент побледнев, то парень поспешил дополнить:

— По телефону! Он, похоже, как-то смог через Мэй добраться до меня.

— Боги! — еще бледнее стал тот и поднялся. — Тогда мне срочно нужно обновить мою программу! Боже, все-таки не зря Тони Старк зовется гением нового времени!

Стоило полноватому парню сделать несколько шагов в его сторону и протянуть руку, как его пронзило осознаете, что хочет сделать его друг.

— Не надо ничего делать, — немного резко, но твердо сказал Человек-Паук и прикусил нижнюю губу. — Я не думаю, что это остановит мистера Старка. Он найдет другой способ, да и ты сейчас потратишь время. Но если бы ты сказал, чем я могу помочь, то дело пойдет быстрее, ха-ха.

Неловко рассмеявшись в конце, Паркер почесал затылок и отвел взгляд, положив на маленький столик непрерывно вибрирующий телефон. В этот момент Лидс сразу же посмотрел на мигающий от частых уведомлений экран и поджал губы, нахмурившись и довольно долгое время смотря лишь на него.

— Чувак, мне нужно все равно проверить, — все-таки ответил тот, уже успокоившись и подойдя ближе к другу.

Питеру оставалось только выдохнуть.

***

Когда в дверь квартиры внезапно кто-то застучал, Питер и Нед как раз сидели и интенсивно спорили. Недавно полноватый парень сказал, что Паркеру желательно вообще отказаться от переписки с мистером Старком, потому что это опасно. Конечно, Нед прекрасно понимал, что его другу даже после его доказательств трудно перестать хотя бы на время общаться с миллиардером, но не попытаться вновь образумить не мог. Питер же настаивал на том, что мистеру Старку нужно хотя бы пару раз в день сообщать, что с дружелюбным соседом все в порядке и ему всего-то нужно немного подумать. Необходимо время. В конце концов, если рассказать по секрету, парень не только хочет узнать, что с ним, черт возьми, не так, но и с помощью друга и теперь доступной информации разузнать обо всех событиях в мире. Не просто же так от него все скрывали, верно?

— Ты кого-то ждешь? — в непонимании и удивленно спросил Человек-Паук, но Лидс вдруг так же удивленно нахмурился.

— Нет, — уверенно ответил тот и встал. — Я сейчас проверю, погоди. Может, я заказал пиццу и забыл о ней? Или же это разносчик газеты?..

Остальное уже больше бормотав себе под нос, полноватый парень направился в сторону двери, по пути случайно споткнувшись об угол дивана и из-за этого почти матернувшись. Подросток не смог сдержать смешок, даже попытавшись скрыть его за кашлем и рукой. Боже, все-таки Нед всегда остается Недом в любом мире. Даже пытается защитить так же неумело, но от чистого сердца.

Да…

Вздохнув, Питер уже собрался встать, как паучье чутье внезапно завопило, а в затылке точно так же резко закололо. Он только и успел развернуться и найти пальцами паутинометы, которые Лидс, слава Богу, не сжег, как перед глазами появилось что-то яркое и очень знакомое. Сильная рука в один миг схватила опешившего парня за футболку и потянула за собой.

— … В общем, там никого нет. Наверное, ошиблись или дети балуются. Ну, ничего удивительного, мы же сами такими были, да, Пи… — застыв на месте в непонимании, он посмотрел по сторонам и еще раз произнес: — Питер?..

Вот только квартира Неда Лидса была абсолютно пуста.

***

— Сколько тебе понадобится времени, чтобы пройти защиту и вычислить айпи, Пятница? — со вздохом спросил мужчина, не отрывая глаз от экрана своего старкфона, где прямо сейчас было открыто окно с диалогом и в большинстве одни его сообщения без ответа. Какая же ирония, что они с Питером поменялись местами, можно сказать, потому что однажды Тони решил проверить свой далеко не основной номер и увидел там просто бесконечный поток простых сообщений и голосовых от карапуза. К сожалению, тогда Старк был абсолютно уверен в том, что малышу будет достаточно знать почти заброшенный номер вместо основного. А теперь игнорируют его самого, как бы невозможно это не звучало для бывшего плейбоя, фотографии которого можно было заметить буквально в каждом журнале или статье.

По крайней мере, с карапузом все хорошо. С его личным солнцем, поднявшим с колен и возродившим Тони Старка из пепла, все в порядке.

Только вот почему-то он не _здесь._ Не рядом.

_А ты точно уверен, что малыш сейчас не глубоко под землей, а просто где-то недалеко от тебя? Может, живое тепло живого Питера всего лишь привиделось, а? _

Тони усилил хватку на старкфоне и судорожно втянул в себя воздух, ощущая как внутри, где-то за шрамом от дугового реактора, что-то больно сжалось, пока собственные пальцы мелко дрожали. Перед глазами на миг показались темные пятна вместе кратковременной нехваткой дыхания, но миллиардер смог вовремя взять себя в руки прежде, чем его состояние можно было описать одним словом — паническая атака.

Прежде, чем Старку бы просто необходимо было его личное спасение, которое сейчас почему-то не рядом.

Господи. Питер не здесь. Тогда где же? Мэй и сам малыш сказали, что все хорошо.

_Но все, черт возьми, плохо! _

Ему — Тони Старку — безумно плохо без Питера, понимаете? А он сам без понятия, когда и где совершил, видимо, самую ужасную ошибку, из-за которой карапуз не хочет возвращаться обратно, где бы он ни был.

_Боже, как же Тони устал. _

— По моим расчетам, весь процесс внедрения и нахождения нужных данных должен составить не менее пяти часов, — четко ответил женский голос, от чего мужчина шумно выдохнул и несколько раз моргнул, силясь правильно уложить в голове сказанное.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь предположения, кто может оказаться этаким добрым похитителем? — вдруг спросил тот и потер переносицу, чтобы снять с себя очки и откинуться на спинку стула. Несмотря на то, что свет в мастерской практически полностью отсутствовал, ему совершенно это не мешало разглядеть небольшие трещины на потолке. Почему-то в правой руке резко закололо, от чего он сильно сжал ее в кулак до побеления в костяшках.

— Босс, по протоколам я не имею право разглашать любую информацию без явных доказательств и основываясь лишь на предположениях.

А может Тони действительно поспешил? _Поспешил и совсем забыл, кто вот уже пять лет покоится в могиле под именем «Питер Бенджамин Паркер»._

— Тогда просто игнорируй эти протоколы. Я разрешаю.

ИИ на целую замолчал, но затем ответил:

— Исходя из тех малых данных, что я имею, я могу предположить, что похититель должен являться, по крайнем мере, знакомым мистера Паркера.

— … а если знать то, что малыш не вступал ни с кем в контакт в этом мире, этот человек должен быть тем, кому Питер доверяет в своем. Доверяет и давно знаком… — как только Старк договорил за Пятницу, только лишь промолчавшую на это, его резко прошибло осознание.

Тони судорожно втянул воздух и с силой потянул себя за волосы, чтобы затем хрипло рассмеяться в полной тишине.

— И как я не догадался… — прошептал он, сжав переносицу. Облегченная и немного счастливая улыбка появилась на его почему-то мокрых и соленых губах.

Ах, да…

Мужчина задумчиво собрал пальцами каплю с щеки.

— Пятница, отмени мой запрос, — произнес Тони и встал, тут же немного пошатнувшись из-за того, что перед глазами потемнело. Кажется, из-за того, что он ел последний раз часов девять назад, ну да ладно, не впервой. Ведь главное: — Я знаю, где Питер.

***

— Должно быть, Питер? — произнес знакомый мужской голос, когда Паркер ощутил, как почему-то резко поменялось пространство.

Питер вяло моргнул и только через несколько секунд обнаружил себя почему-то стоящим неизвестно где. Так, погодите, а разве подросток недавно не увидел что-то странное? Что-то необычное и волшебное, но очень и очень знакомое…

Он еще раз моргнул и поднял голову, сразу же во все глаза уставившись на человека перед собой — темные волосы, знакомое лицо и какое-то чувство внутри, от которого так сильно было тревожно, что хотелось потереть грудь как при боли. Так Питер и собрался поступить, уже даже в прострации протянул руку, как внезапно что-то красное и огромное накинулось на него, от чего парень только чудом устоял на ногах.

Совсем не по-мужски вскрикнув, Паркер с помощью всех своих сил начал буквально отдирать от себя это нечто, пока не понял, что «оно» само оторвалось от его лица. Если бы не усиленные чувства, то он бы и не расслышал полный понимания выдох.

Если бы Человек-Паук не находился в прострации, то сразу бы понял, что перед ним прямо сейчас завис Плащ Левитации, будто обидившейся на такое приветствие, и стоял тот самый мужчина, кто самый первый словно вытащил его из оранжевого, как окрестил его парень, мира.

— О Боже! — не удержался от громкого крика он, во все глаза разглядывая доктора Стрэнджа, который тоже внимательно его рассматривал, как будто сверался с чем-то ранее увиденным. — Вы же мистер Стрэндж?!

— Доктор, а не мистер, — немного устало, но, тем не менее, уверенно ответил тот и почему-то шагнул ближе, чтобы зачем-то чуть наклониться над опешевшим подростком и нахмуриться. Мужчина сейчас явно что-то искал, а Паркер же вообще, кажется, обратно погрузился в шок, если можно так сказать.

— В-вы… Вы же с этого мира, да? — почему-то неуверенно спросил парень, когда внутри что-то сжалось. В глазах мужчины промелькнула оранжевая искра, а сам он после его вопроса шумно выдохнул и шагнул назад — Плащ Левитации в один миг оказался на широких плечах как будто в защитном жесте.

— Я этого и боялся, — в конце концов, через какое-то время странных гляделок произнес Верховный Колдун, когда Питер уже хотел снова открыть рот и что-то сказать.

— Простите, вы о чем?.. — в полном непонимании переспросил Паркер и обвел взглядом помещение, в котором находился. — Где я?.. Зачем вы?..

— Это Камар-Тадж, — мужчина глядел с каким-то необъяснимым пониманием на бледного подростка. — Я отвечу на все твои вопросы. Но для начала… Видишь вот это?

Когда доктор Стрэндж показал пальцем себе на грудь, то Питер увидел странное ожерелье в виде глаза и стал еще больше ничего не понимать, но на всякий случай держал пальцы на паутинометах.

Видимо, мужчина увидел его выражение лица, потому что внезапно сделал какое-то странное движение руками, от чего этот самый глаз стал будто открываться и…

— А теперь?

Зеленое. Яркое. До боли знакомое, как и запах битвы на чужом и разрушенном Титане за этот предмет.

Зеленое свечение камня поразило Питера так, как не поразил никто. В этот момент все воспоминания, все кошмары обрушились на него, как огромная и всепоглощающая волна.

Прямо сейчас перед Питером Паркером стоял на коленях мистер Старк в перчатке с Камнями Бесконечности, который терпел невыносимую боль, но смотрел решительно. Так, как умеет только самый лучший кумир по имени Тони Старк. Умеет…

— Тихо-тихо, — вдруг зашептали успокаивающим тоном. Паркер осознал себя осторожно притянутым к чужой груди. Теплая и тяжелая рука так же аккуратно поглаживала его по дрожащей спине. Парень шумно выдохнул и сжал мелко дрожащие руки в кулаки до побеления в костяшках, ощущая острую нехватку дыхания.

Ощущая невыносимое желание со всей силы обнять мистера Старка и заплакать на его плече как ребенок.

— П-почему? — почти одними губами прошептал парень и зажмурился, пытаясь тем самым не дать показаться позорным слезам. — Это же один из _них._ Камень Бесконечности. И у вас. Зачем?..

Мужчина молчал долго, как будто собирался рассказать что-то, что вновь и вновь разрушит Питера.

_Не надо, пожалуйста._

— Тони Старк этого мира сказал, что ему некуда было девать Камень Времени. Я же считаю, что он прекрасно понимал, что безопаснее Камню было вернуться обратно, — парень замер и не дышал, пока Стивен глядел куда-то окно и словно находился не здесь. Где-то в далеких воспоминаниях. Где-то глубоко внутри себя.

— К чему вы ведете?..

Когда мистер Стрэндж вдруг отпустил его и, шагнув назад, посмотрел на него с какой-то печалью, Питер уже был готов ко многому, даже если невыносимо _не хотел, Боже, как же не хотел ничего слышать._ Ведь тело до сих пор дрожало, а сердце стучало как сумасшедшее.

— На самом деле, я должен был найти тебя гораздо раньше, но когда имеешь дело с тем, что реальность буквально пошла по швам и из другого мира появился гость, за временем просто невозможно проследить. Приходится следить за тем, чтобы менее дружелюбные существа не прошли через эту брешь, оставленную тобой и Камнями. Все же даже в твоем мире достаточно умных людей, которые могут попасть сюда.

_Могут попасть. Могут вернуть._

_Его мистер Старк один из тех, кто может найти? Но почему же тогда до сих пор…_

— Вы хотите сказать… — на выдохе, — что…

— Ребенок, — Стивен смотрит ему прямо в глаза с какой-то невыносимой грустью, словно прекрасно понимает, какие безумные мысли проносятся в его голове. — Прямо сейчас лишь я единственный являюсь тем, кто держит «дверь» в этот мир закрытой.

— А как же мистер Старк?.. — Питер резко пошатывается и начинает шумно дышать через рот, чувствуя в очередной раз нехватку дыхания и слезы на щеках. — А как же _мой_ мистер Старк?.. В-вы же только что сказали, что некоторые люди в силах… И, и мистер Старк очень-очень умный… Он должен понять, куда я пропал… _Тони должен вернуть меня!_

Паркер до крови прикусывает нижнюю губу и со всей силы ударяет в ближайшую стену, по которой в миг проходит огромная трещина и появляется не слабая вмятина. Видимо, стены в этом странном месте на удивление крепче.

— Я видел твою Землю, малыш, — ладонь на лопатке заставляет его вздрогнуть и всхлипнуть, сжав двумя руками голову и потянув свои же волосы до боли. — Видел мельком все последние события. Видел как ты исчез, а Тони Старк твоего мира сделал тот самый щелчок с помощью перчатки.

Мистер Старк это сделал. Уничтожил Таноса и его армию. _Мистер Старк живой._

Правда?

Правда-правда, сэр?

— Ты ведь давно хочешь знать, почему появился в этой реальности, верно? — Стивену не нужно никакого ответа от тихо плачущего подростка, потому что он продолжает: — Оба сломленных Тони Старка в разных реальностях пожелали вернуть и защитить самое драгоценное. То, что оба потеряли и не были с помощью лишь своих сил вернуть. И Камни Бесконечности услышал зов их сердца и души. Не сразу, но услышали.

Когда внутри что-то невозможно сильно будто дергает его за что-то, то Питер только чудом удерживает вскрик.

— Изначально твой и мой мир не особо не отличались друг от друга. Но это было до того момента, пока Питер Паркер отсюда не был убит, а ты выжил. Тогда и все пошло уже по-другому: Танос здесь появился лишь спустя два года, в то время как на твоей Земле это случилось гораздо раньше, — мужчина делает паузу и со вздохом продолжает: — Два разных потока времени из разных миров соединилось. Двадцать девятого августа Тони Старк этой реальности готов был пожертвовать самим собой ради возвращения убитого Питера Паркера, а почти через два года Тони Старк твоей реальности был в перчатке с Камнями с мыслями о том, что он просто обязан сохранить самое сокровенное даже ценой самого себя. Две разных цели, два разных времени и мира, но ради и для одного лишь человека.

Питер не дышит. Смотрит куда-то сквозь и не дышит. Живой, но _не дышит._

— Камень Времени и Камень Реальности больше всего были впечатлены жертвой Железного Человека. И они выполнили его желание, пускай и ты очутился здесь лишь спустя два года, — Стивен вновь подходит и аккуратно кладет ладонь на плечо застывшего, слабо улыбаясь. — Питер, не вини Тони за то, что он сделал. Он просто не готов был смириться и всегда был упрямым человеком. Ты ведь знаешь его гораздо лучше и дольше меня. Его ничто не остановит.

— Знаю, Боже, _знаю,_ — судорожный вдох и улыбка со слезами. Питер падает на колени и громко смеется, постоянно всхлипывая и вытирая глаза. — Он вернул меня и защитил. Какого-то жалкого Человека-Паука! Мистер Стрэндж, это просто!..

— Питер, ты не…

Паркер вдруг бледнеет и широко распахивает глаза.

— Ценой самого себя. Ценой. Жизни, — как исступленный начинает бормотать тот и резко поднимается с колен. — Мистер Старк здесь жив, но вы сказали, что Камни выполнили его желание. _Какой ценой?_

Почему-то Стивен молчит. Почему-то внимательно и долго рассматривает, будто о чем-то размышляет, а затем самому себе качает в отрицании головой и говорит:

— Я не знаю этого, — это ложь. Паркер знает, что это ложь, однако почему-то не может даже открыть рот, чтобы произнести «не врите, пожалуйста». — Но я знаю, почему твои силы вдруг возросли. Ты и твой друг Нед как раз пытаетесь это понять, верно?

Откуда этот мистер Стрэндж все знает? Рассказывает ему обо всем, что он хочет, как не делал никто другой на этой Земле, вместо этого скрывая от него все, что только можно. Как будто специально появился сейчас и знает что-то другое, о чем знать никому не положено, даже если это касается их напрямую. Прям ходячая энциклопедия еще и из других миров! А, может, обо всем остальном ему рассказали неправду? Прямо как сейчас!

— Откуда?..

— Это сделал не Тони, Питер, — когда последний судорожно втягивает в себя воздух, мужчина еще какое-то время ничего не говорит, а затем смотрит ему прямо в широко распахнутые глаза и продолжает: — Это сделал ты.

Эти слова для дружелюбного соседа Человека-Паука звучат как что-то просто абсолютно невозможное.

Невозможное точно так же, как и его странные чувства в присутствии мистера Старка.

Но ведь это уже случилось. Это уже произошло.

— В момент, когда ты пересек эту реальность, за Камень Души зацепились самые важные и сильные воспоминания убитого Питера Паркера, из-за чего Камень посчитал, что они являются твоими. Именно из-за этого твои силы изменились в лучшую сторону, Питер, как бы невозможно это не звучало. Тони ничего не делал с тобой.

Не делал. Не…

Вот почему Питер постоянно ощущает странное — _не его_ — желание постоянно что-то сказать мистеру Старку. В чем-то признаться. Защитить и быть защищенным. Обнять и больше не отпускать.

Вот почему Паркер видит те страшные сны, где он погибает от рук Стервятника.

Вот. Почему.

— Ты ведь любишь их обоих, ребенок, — парень резко поднимает голову и чувствует, как при слове «любишь» сердце начинает стучать как бешеное. — Доктор Беннер уже близок к созданию нужного для перемещения в иной мир устройства. И я знаю, какую именно «дверь» ты должен выбрать, чтобы вернуться домой.

— Вернуться?.. — Питер может это сделать, да? Обратно домой. Обратно к Мэй и Неду.

Обратно к Тони.

— Но готов ли ты оставить того, кто уже стал самым близким? Я видел один из вариантов, что произойдет с Тони, если ты уйдешь и, поверь, я бы не хотел никогда этого видеть. Но я так же прекрасно знаю, как сильно ты дорожишь тем, с кем был гораздо дольше и рядом с которым исчез несколько раз. Решать только лишь тебе, малыш. Только позови меня.

Когда мужчина вновь кладет руку на его плечо, чуть сжимая, Паркер не реагирует.

— И это доктор Стрэндж. Я не выпендриваюсь, Человек-Паук, — Стивен подмигивает и вдруг аккуратно толкает парня куда-то назад, от чего последний осознает себя падающим в знакомый оранжевый портал и протягивающим вверх руку.

***

— Эй, чувак! Боже, как ты меня напугал! Ты просто взял и исчез! И!.. — полноватый парень буквально перебегает с места на место, постоянно импульсивно всплескивая руками.

— Я в порядке, Нед, — подросток с силой зажмуривается и падает на кресло, чтобы закрыть двумя руками лицо. — Просто побывал в гостях у одного колдуна. Ничего такого. Все хорошо. Просто отлично.

— Что?!

Громкий взрыв где-то на улице и заоравшее паучье чутье заставляет его подскочить с места за секунду до того, как в квартиру вдруг что-то врезается со всей силы — половины стены рушится и кто-то влетает с огромной скоростью. Человек-Паук лишь успевает на руках отнести Лидса в безопасное место прежде, чем его пронзает де жа вю.

Башня мистера Старка и огромный богомол.

Только на этот раз в куче обломков валяется знакомый красно-золотой костюм Железного Человека, а он, Человек-Паук, не может даже двинуться, не отрывая глаз от нечто перед ним.

***


	14. Chapter 14

***

— Господи-Боже! _Господи!_ Нас убьют, нас точно убьют, чувак! Что делать?! — вне себя заорал Лидс, схватившись двумя руками за голову от ужаса и побледнев в одно мгновение.

— _Нед!_ — не менее громко крикнул Питер, пару секунд рассматривая огромную дыру и обломки, прежде чем, сглотнув, подбежал к красно-золотому костюму. По пути почему-то стали странно дрожать ноги, как будто в любой момент он готов был свалиться прямо на кучу обломков. Интересно, соседи уже вызвали полицию?

Полноватый парень, все еще бормотавший в шоке себе под нос, при виде друга, нагнувшегося над не подающим признаки хотя бы движения Марком, не смог удержать очередной возглас:

— Что ты делаешь?! Это опасно, Питер, не!..

Паркер, чуть не оглохший от столь громкого крика, еще и рядом с собой, тихо шикнул на друга и замер, прислушиваясь и на всякий случай держа пальцы на паутинометах. Замер, рассматривая тот самый Марк из наночастиц, который он увидел на безжизненном Титане на Тони Старке. Этот костюм был такой крутой и классный, что с такой _легкостью_ разломался на осколки после удара Таноса, что Человек-Паук в тот самый миг буквально ощутил замершее сердце.

Замершее, как прямо _сейчас все тело._

_О Господи._

Тихое и монотонное биение чужого сердца заставило его судорожно вдохнуть. Едва слышимое дыхание лежащего человека перед ним — ощутить холодные мурашки с головы до пят.

Рука сама собой потянулась к застывшей маске.

— Питер! — Нед цепко хватает его за плечо и дергает назад, но Паркер не зря зовется Человеком-Пауком, потому что Лидс не смог сдвинуть его даже на миллиметр. — Стой!

Не обращая внимание на очередной крик, парень резко, используя свои паучьи силы (_еще и приумноженные_), буквально вырывает маску, откидывая ее куда-то назад. Позади слышится громкий писк и звук чего-то разбившегося.

Шумно выдыхая до дрожи во всем теле, подросток, кажется, еще ниже опускается на землю в осколках. Снова поднимает ладонь и осторожно, будто чего-то опасаясь, кладет ее поверх дугового реактора, чувствуя всем собой его мирное гудение, как и свои дрожащие пальцы.

— Мистер Старк… — зовет он почти одними губами, бледный как призрак и до сих пор не понимающий, почему мужчина перед ним не подает признаков жизни, кроме очень тихого дыхания. Почему не встает, почему не ругает незадачливого подопечного. — Мистер Старк, вы меня слышите? Сэр! Пожалуйста!

Но мужчина не отвечает даже тогда, когда его дрожащие пальцы осторожно касаются щеки, на которой виднеется небольшая царапина. Нерешительно проводят по ней. Питер хмурится, когда под подушечками пальцев на месте царапины будто ощущается гладкая кожа. Ошарашенно моргнув из-за последнего, он еще пару раз нелепо моргает, прежде чем вновь и вновь всматривается в зажившую рану.

Паркер судорожно втягивает в себя воздух, резко одергивая руку и с огромным неверием рассматривая _все это._

Ускоренная регенерация. Господи.

Почему-то вспомнился тот странный голубоватый блеск и такая же голубая радужка. Момент, когда его кумир без проблем держал одной рукой десять килограммов, а потом, будто опомнившись, в тот же миг с тяжелым вздохом опустил обратно, точно вспомнив, что недалеко стоял Паркер.

_Вы снова скрыли от меня тайну, да, мистер Старк? _

_Что же вы здесь делаете, сэр?_

Питер замирает в одно мгновение, пока собственное сердце при виде навсегда знакомых черт лица пропускает удар. Он с огромным неверием, не моргая, разглядывает бледное на фоне небольших царапин лицо. Рассматривает темные круги под карими (они же карие, _правда-правда?_) глазами, внутри себя где-то отдаленно с болью понимая, что мистер Старк снова стал плохо спать и не отдыхать, когда положено. Во всем ведь вновь виноват неудачливый ботан Пенис Паркер, да? Мистеру Старку, всегда занятому известному миллиардеру, в который раз помешал лузер из Мидтаунской школы, заставив первого переживать из-за его внезапного отсутствия-почти-похищения?

Но он не хотел этого!

_Я не хотел этого, мистер Старк. Простите. Я просто желал узнать правду. Узнать тайну о самом себе._

_Хотел помочь вам вернуться и стать прежним. Вы же лишь из-за меня стали другим и благодаря мне вернетесь, как не смог сделать этого сам я. Я клянусь. Я все исправлю!_

Сглотнув вязкую слюну, парень при одном лишь взгляде не смеет оторваться от вида тех самых губ, теплоту которых, кажется, Питер запомнил на всю свою жизнь, как и щекотно колющуюся ни с чем не сравнимую бородку. Железный Человек так часто стал с той самой нежностью целовать всегда красного при таких моментах подростка, что последний уже привык к этому. Медленно. Тягуче, как жидкий шоколад.

_Жарко до дрожащих колен и прикушенных губ. И все это происходит с тобой, да, неудачник, не понимающий своих чувств?_

Питер и вправду привык к теплу родного тела, когда сильные руки притягивают в объятия, пропахшие уютом и мускусом. В такие моменты перед глазами как никогда появляется то самое воспоминание, когда его мистер Старк на поле битвы смотрит на него, безостановочно болтающего, с таким огромным неверием, а затем берет и обнимает полностью растерянного парня, хлопнув по плечу и почти прижавшись щекой.

_Как же ему до дрожи в пальцах не хватает всего этого. Не хватает его Тони, который при возвращении Паучка точно так же притянет к себе и больше не отпустит._

Но все-таки сейчас при этом Железном Человеке, представляете, Человек-Паук уже привык к горящим собственным щекам, на которых после касания уст мистера Старка будто оставался своеобразный отпечаток «здесь был Тони Старк».

А сейчас, черт возьми, Питер отлично понимает, что собственное сердце никогда так сильно и с таким упорством не молило выпрыгнуть из груди. Почему-то предающее его тело и — _особенно_ — странные, безумно приятные ощущения внизу живота, вызывают в нем порой очень и очень странные желания. Такие взрослые и такие непонятные, что почему-то хочется спросить совета у тети Мэй, которая точно должна разбираться во всех этих взрослых штуках. Хотя… Да кого он обманывает, черт побери! Как будто Питер чистый и невинный ангелочек, который в жизни не заходил на сайты под цифрой «18+»!

Как будто он уже не осознал внутри себя с чистой ясностью, что все эти _чувства к его кумиру_ — это _то самое._

_А как же твой мистер Старк, Питер?  
А как же Тони? Ты что, все забыл? _

Паркер в который раз судорожно втянул в себя воздух и с силой помотал головой, силясь отогнать все плохие мысли. Он практически сидел на полу полностью растерянный, время для него будто и вовсе застыло, пока в ушах звучало лишь биение своего сердца и тихое дыхание его кумира.

Питер не знал, почему ничего не делает. Питер _не знал, Господи, ничего не знал._

Только то, что в нем медленно расцветает что-то теплое, неизвестное и безумно сильное. Только то, что слова мистера Стрэнджа были самой настоящей правдой.

_Питер Паркер буквально с ужасом осознал, что разрывается между двумя. _

— Черт… — не может удержаться он от ругательства, ощущая, помимо иногда появляющихся темных пятен перед собой, влагу в глазах.

Он всего лишь смотрит на потерявшегося сознание мистера Старка, что недавно сломал самим собой целую стену, и абсолютно не может привести сбившееся дыхание в норму. Давай же, Человек-Паук-номер-два, помоги своему коллеге! И взбодрись! Отставить уныние, слышишь?!

Это же мистер Старк. Он здесь и в относительном порядке. Просто нужно помочь прийти ему в себя, разобраться в произошедшем и _спросить…_

— Господи… — судорожно выдыхает он, медленно мелко дрожащей рукой прикасаясь к щеке. Да что же такое творится-то, а?

Полноватый парень, едва взглянувший за спину и все еще что-то говоривший себе под нос, мгновенно тихо вскрикнул от шока и тут же закрыл двумя руками рот. Паркер, даже находясь не в стабильном состоянии, прекрасно благодаря своим улучшенным чувствам расслышал как участилось сердцебиение его друга, как собственное сердце пропустило очередной удар и как Железный Человек — _мистер Старк_ — очень и очень тихо дышал.

Словно мирное свечение дугового реактора являлось лишь безумно, _безумно_ страшной игрой подсознания. Как будто прямо сейчас прямо перед ним погаснет железное сердце Тони Старка и он, Питер Паркер, ничего…

_Ничего…_

Никаких ведь видимых травм нет!

_Но тогда почему мистер Старк не просыпается?_

— Нед, нам нужно исчезнуть отсюда как можно быстрее, — вдруг громко проговорил Паркер, решительно смотря на лежащего мужчину. — Пятница, ты меня слышишь?

Нед даже не успел элементарно открыть рот и ответить, как подросток уже осторожно начал поднимать тяжелый Марк вместе с человеком внутри.

На какой-то миг они оба молчали, слушая тишину и иногда какие-то странные помехи.

— Да, Питер, — внезапно для всех ответила через немалое время ИИ прямо из костюма Железного Человека все еще необычным механическим голосом. — Рада снова слышать тебя. Прошу прощения, что не сразу ответила. К сожалению, связь между мной и Марком L была потеряна на некоторое время, но сейчас она практически восстановилась.

— Мистер Старк… — на выдохе произнес Паркер, аккуратно поднимая своего кумира на манер невесты, крепко-крепко прижимая к себе, но все-таки следя за тем, чтобы не причинить боль. Мирное дыхание заставляло тело покрыться мурашками. — Что произошло, Пятница? Почему он не просыпается? Как… как он вообще сюда попал?

Лидс, беспокойно переминающийся с ноги на ногу, при виде друга, с легкостью поднявшегося немаленький груз и с невыносимой обеспокоенностью-нежностью смотрящий на Железного Человека, не мог широко не открыть рот от шока. В голове тотчас пронеслись воспоминания, которые он бы предпочел забыть, как самый страшный сон.

Потому что Нед Лидс до сих пор не может забыть, что в _тот самый день_ Тони Старк, стоя темным вечером в черном похоронном костюме возле могилы его друга, громко закричал во все горло и выпустил заряд из репульсора в небо. А затем еще. И еще-еще-еще, пока не упал со всего роста на колени на грязную и мокрую от дождя землю — крепкие плечи задрожали, голова опустилась вниз, словно Тони Старк был повержен. Повержен и _уничтожен по кусочкам, которые когда-то были единым целым сердцем Железного Человека лишь благодаря одному яркому, как солнце, подростку._

Нед тогда прятался за деревом с небольшим Лего для друга и с ужасом слушал полный ярости и бесконечной обреченности крик. Под его глазами были темные круги, глаза покраснели от долгого плача, но Лидс все равно кардинально отличался от сломленного миллиардера.

Но даже несмотря на все это, даже сейчас вспоминая об этом, Нед не может прекратить просто _бояться своего бывшего кумира. _

— Босс направился в сторону квартиры мистера Лидса сорок две минуты назад и, находясь почти у заданной цели, был подбит неизвестным, после чего я практически мгновенно была выведена из строя и не смогла вовремя восстановиться. Моя связь между Марком была кем-то перекрыта и мне понадобилось гораздо больше времени, чем ожидалось, — похоже, Пятница действительно стала восстанавливаться, если судить по ее голосу без каких-либо помех, однако Питер все-таки ощутимо вздрогнул после сказанного.

Вздрогнул и поджал губы, чувствуя стук пульсации в ушах. Мужчина на его руках все так же не возвращался в сознание, что было безумно-безумно странно по причине того, что Паркер снова не увидел абсолютно никаких ран. Даже костюм был практически цел, если не брать во внимание парочку царапин от такого приземления на задней части Марка.

— Что… — едва смог выдавить парень, но прозвучавший женский голос его перебил:

— Запускаю сканирование, — Паркер сглотнул вязкую слюну и, кажется, ощутил очередной стук чужого сердца, прошедший импульсом по всему телу. Дыхание мистера Старка отчего-то начало ускоряться, от чего парень моментально опустил взгляд ниже с надеждой на то, что его кумир начал приходить в себя, однако Железный Человек все так же не просыпался. — Судя из тех данных, что я получила, босс не получил никаких видимых травм и находится без сознания по другой причине.

— Тогда что произошло? — внезапно даже для самого себя вдруг заговорил Нед, заработав на себе немного удивленный взгляд друга, который даже на секунду не опускал никуда свою ношу. Лидс сглотнул и поджал губы, стоило ему снова посмотреть на своего бывшего кумира — сейчас в нем боролись между собой два противоречащих чувства. С одной стороны, вся ситуация очень и очень его беспокоила (Боже правый, целая стена его дома просто исчезла!), парень хотел помочь другу и даже _Тони Старку_, а с другой…

Как забыть то, что увидел? Как забыть то, что и _кого_ до сих пор _боишься?_

— Я провела первичный анализ и могу сказать, что в организм мистера Старка попало какое-то неизвестное вещество. Введенное мной противоядие уже успешно борется с ним. Мне нужно время, чтобы получить больше данных, — ответила на заданный вопрос Пятница почти сразу же, заставив после сказанного Питера широко распахнуть глаза от услышанного, а Неда нахмуриться. — Мистер Паркер и мистер Лидс, не беспокойтесь, босс, по моим расчетам, должен прийти в себя через четырнадцать минут. Но я рекомендую вам скрыться в более безопасном месте, потому что напавший может вернуться и попытаться снова напасть на вас.

Паркер тут же облегченно выдохнул, а затем посмотрел на все еще хмурящегося полноватого парня.

— Мой костюм в Башне… — с ужасом проговорил подросток, мысленно представляя, насколько далеко она находится от дома его лучшего друга и как долго им пешком придется добираться до нее. А ведь это еще если не учесть то, что мистер Старк все еще не пришел в сознание! — Но ведь и на нее могут напасть! Черт! Что нам делать?! Нельзя просто стоять на месте!

Лидс явно собрался ответить, но его перебили:

— Я выслала два Марка, Питер. С ними вы сможете намного быстрее добраться до Башни, но я должна предупредить вас, что вам желательно дождаться пробуждения мистера Старка.

— Два? — нелепо переспросил он, бросив случайный взгляд на огромную дыру и тут же расслышав вой полицейских сирен внизу.

— Для тебя и мистера Лидса, — пояснила та. — Мистер Беннер уже уведомлен обо всей ситуации и ждет вас.

Питер втянул в себя воздух и прижал своего кумира еще ближе.

— Если нас сейчас увидят полицейские, а особенно в компании Тони Старка, то будет слишком много лишних вопросов. А Питер Паркер ведь… _не существует._ Твоей личности просто нет, а полиция обязательно о ней спросит! Нам нельзя ждать, чувак! — воскликнул Лидс и буквально подбежал к своему другу, когда Паркер уже собрался аккуратно положить свою ношу на кровать.

Подросток неприятно поежился после «не существует».

— А что ты предлагаешь? Они уже внизу! — в свою очередь, произнес тот, уже остановившийся возле кровати. — Пятница же сказала, что мистер Старк проснется, минимум, через десять минут, Марки все еще в пути, а люди уже, смею предположить, в здании! Что нам остается делать, Нед? Я без костюма и паутины мало чем смогу помочь, понимаешь? Даже если бы у меня сейчас он был, то я бы не смог нас всех перенести в другое место!

— Причем здесь костюм? Питер, ты же был Человеком-Пауком еще до того, как получил кейс от Тони Старка! Ты был героем даже в самодельном костюме. Ты…

Когда полноватый парень вдруг резко замолчал и как-то судорожно вздохнул, то Питер почти сразу же понял _из-за чего._

Паром и провалившееся задание. Отобранный костюм, взгляд разочарования и горькие слезы. Огромный самолет с вещами Железного Человека и Мстителей.

_Стервятник и боль-боль-боль._

— У меня есть ключ от закрытой квартиры на самом верхнем этаже и там давно никто не живет. Полиция не скоро еще сможет эвакуировать все здание, а до него и вовсе не сразу доберется, — с придыханием сказал Нед, буквально вырывая его из не самых хороших воспоминаний. — Там мы и дождемся, когда Старк придет в себя и прилетят костюмы. У нас просто нет других вариантов…

Человек-Паук пару раз нелепо моргнул и только потом ошарашенно взглянул на своего друга, словно одними глазами спрашивая «какие секреты ты еще скрываешь?».

— Костюмы все еще в пути, а тебе действительно лучше не появляться на глазах полицейских. Это хорошая идея, Питер, — вдруг заговорила Пятница, до ужаса в этот момент напомнив Карен.

Названный только поджал губы и уверенно кивнул.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, откуда у тебя ключи от пустой квартиры, — чуть нервно улыбнулся парень, направляясь вместе с другом в сторону выхода из квартиры. Главное сейчас не попасть на глаза другим людям, но Паркер клянется, что приложит все свои силы и умения для того, чтобы успешно и тихо добраться до цели вместе с мистером Старком на руках.

Железный Человек на руках Человека-Паука на манер невесты. Где еще можно такое встретить, как не в другой вселенной? Ха.

Питер выпустил смешок и сразу же закашлялся.

Боже правый, кажется, на фоне всех переживаний и секретов дорогих людей подросток немного стал не в себе. Смеяться в такой ситуации самое то, браво!

Никогда не унывающий дружелюбный сосед, верно? Так сказать, фишка героя в трико находить в любых моментах что-то веселое и хорошее.

И это все Питер Паркер. В любом мире яркий, как солнышко, подросток из Квинса, бесконечно болтающий и бесконечно любимый тремя людьми: Мэй Паркер, Тони Старк и…

— Как-нибудь потом расскажу, бро. Обязательно.

***

— Брюс, — послышался женский голос позади.

Беннер физически ощутил, как недалеко от него остановилась Пеппер, сначала посмотревшая на него в ожидании ответа, а затем бросившая взгляд на зависшие перед ним голограммы. Не услышать не так давно знакомое стучание каблуков ученому не позволял «другой парень» внутри, который только при появлении женщины немного поморщился и тихо рыкнул, явно не очень довольный ее появлением. Впрочем, как и всегда.

Но Брюс не мог не признать, что Халк вел себя так не со всеми. Было целых два исключений для его второй сущности. Целых два человека, при виде которых у «другого парня» проявлялись кардинально разные, противоречащие друг другу, чувства.

При появлении яркого подростка Халк излучал чистое умиротворение. Спокойствие. _Уют и тишину. _ Никакого недовольства от шума, когда Питер громко хохотал над чем-то и ругался себе под нос, по случайности разбив колбу с веселящим веществом. Никакого опасения, когда ребенок в первый раз при «должном» (по его же словам) знакомстве пожал ему руку, восхищенно на пулеметной скорости рассказывая о том, как он восхищается своим вторым кумиром и его работами.

Абсолютно никакого гнева, животной ярости и неконтролируемого желания разрушать, стоило Питеру в каком-то порыве обнять его, замершего и молящегося о том, чтобы Халк не тронул этого ребенка. Халк и не тронул.

_Халк довольно рыкнул. Как при давно знакомом человеке. _

Другой парень помнил Питера Паркера, которого убил Стервятник. И Питер с иного мира ничем не отличается для Халка, пускай даже повзрослел и стал другим.

Но при Тони Старке — _при другом Тони Старке_ — его вторая сущность ведет себя так, будто чует опасность. Брюс давно знает, что Железный Человек экспериментировал над самим собой.

Но абсолютно никто не в курсе, что делал миллиардер целый год в одиночестве взаперти и _как же именно_ ему удалось без потерь использовать все Камни Бесконечности.

— Брюс, что случилось? Где Тони? — Поттс сделала еще пару шагов и замерла, явно заметив в голограмме последнее совершенное ученым действие. — Что…

— Он позвонил мне сам, Пеппер, — Беннер вздохнул и наконец посмотрел на побледневшую женщину. — Точнее, они оба. Все-таки Фьюри больше не хочет смотреть на то, как Тони пытается лишь с помощью Марков найти и поймать _его_, по его мнению, не прилагая должных усилий. Он дал Тони время, но совсем недавно один из богомолов разрушил зоопарк, где было множество насекомых, а в особенности пауков. Погибли люди, Пеппер, и время вышло. Однако все же Ник понимает, что Тони знает намного больше информации о _нем_, поэтому… Поэтому решил, что Железному Человеку нужна помощь в поимке. Они скоро будут здесь.

Поттс еще долго молчала, все еще с неверием разглядывая завершенный звонок слишком и знакомое имя рядом, а затем как-то тихо произнесла:

— Стив и Наташа. Господи, почему именно они? Фьюри не должен был забыть то, что они сотворили с Тони! — ее голос стал дрожать от гнева, когда перед глазами появился тот самый момент, когда _Тони все ей рассказал._ Когда она сама узнала о том, что Старк не стал говорить. — _Это невозможно забыть! _

— Это невозможно забыть, но Ник пытается все исправить. Помирить бывших сокомандников и друзей, — Брюсу тоже не нравится этого говорить, однако, в отличие от стоящей, мужчина не знает всех подробностей, что именно произошло в тот самый день, когда Железный Человек уничтожил свою Башню и когда Капитан Америка и Черная Вдова появились после всего этого. — Или точнее. Он хочет вернуть Мстителей.

— _Помирить_? — с шоком проговорила та почти одними губами и вдруг засмеялась — вот только ее смех был далеко не веселый. — Этот ублюдок совсем выжил из ума! Разве он не знает, что Тони все силы направил на поиск Питера и, слава Богу, нашел его? Разве, черт возьми, Фьюри не понимает, что Тони просто не мог делать что-то другое, когда рядом с ним был _живой Питер?_

— Ник как раз прекрасно помнит, что произошло, когда Железный Человек потерял над собой контроль и забылся. Когда напал на Роджерса, а затем на Романов. И ему плевать на то, из-за чего именно все это случилось и что чувствовал Тони тогда, — Беннер шумно выдыхает и сжимает до хруста руки в кулаки, ощущая, как по шее начинают расползаться зеленые линии. Только спокойнее. — Ты же понимаешь, что на первом месте у Фьюри желание контролировать Железного Человека, а потом уже безопасность людей, где-то между. Он контролирует до сих пор и меня. Монстра внутри. Я буквально весь в цепях Щ.И.Та, Пеппер.

Вирджиния, вся красная от гнева, берет и резко одним движением убирает всю голограмму, тяжело опираясь руками об стол. Этот _подонок._ Не зря она с самого начала не доверяла ему.

— Где Тони? — с напускным спокойствием вдруг проговорила та. — Он улетел за Питером, верно?

— Да, вот только…

Брюс выдыхает и рассказывает женщине обо всем том, что доложила ему Пятница. О том, что Старк попал под удар неизвестного. О том, что с ним все хорошо и что он скоро придет в сознание, а затем вернется в Башню с Человеком-Пауком и его другом.

После слов мужчины, даже ободряющих в конце, Вирджиния отнюдь не приходит в себя, хотя несколько раз пыталась взять себя в руки.

— Роджерс и Романов скоро навестят нас, верно? — та как-то нехорошо улыбается, пока ее глаза блестят холодом и скрытым гневом. Беннеру остается только сглотнуть и уверенно кивнуть. Как же женщины все-таки страшны в гневе.

— Они должны быть здесь где-то через три часа, — Брюс аккуратно берет со стола небольшое устройство в виде браслета и потирает переносицу, чувствуя болящие от недосыпа глаза.

Нужную формулу, к сожалению, ученый все еще не может найти.

— Тогда мы встретим их как подобает встречать дорогих гостей.

Пеппер выпрямляется, поправляет прическу и разглаживает юбку-карандаш. Широкая улыбка и ледяные глаза все говорят об ее чувствах.

***

Тони пришел в себя далеко не сразу.

Сознание возвращалось вяло, а глаза ни в какую не хотели открываться, словно в те насыпали песок. Старк несколько раз с силой зажмурился и шумно выдохнул, пытаясь осознать самого себя и пространство вокруг.

Хорошо. Так. Выходит, Пятница все-таки смогла найти нужное противоядие и ввести в него. Конечно, его собственный организм мог бы и сам справиться с тем, что уже давно не понаслышке знал, но это заняло бы гораздо больше времени. А время для Энтони Эдварда Старка всегда было бесценным.

_Верно, Старк? Упустил малыша прямо у себя из-под носа и не смог вовремя заметить, как Питер ушел. Как его похитили._

Первое, что мужчина почувствовал, когда слегка приоткрыл слезящиеся глаза, было чувство покрывала под рукой. Миллиардер на мгновение с силой сжал пальцами мягкую ткань, прежде чем расслышал недалеко от себя как сквозь вату чей-то разговор. Два голоса, однако пока что непонятно, кому именно они принадлежат. К сожалению, все чувства еще не пришли в норму, так что ему пришлось лишь тихо ругнуться про себя и ждать того момента, когда все вернется на круги своя.

_Этот ублюдок в этот раз удвоил дозу своего поганого вещества._

_Но и Старк не просто так просидел целый год один взаперти в Башне._

Мужчина повел носом и ощутил далекий, едва уловимый запах свежих яблок. Уюта. Тепла и солнца.

_Питер_ — пронеслось в голове с невиданным облегчением и счастьем. Его карапуз. Он _рядом._ Он здесь!

Тони всего лишь нужно подняться, а его личному солнцу подождать. Совсем чуть-чуть. Старк прямо сейчас задействует все свои силы и гораздо раньше придет в себя.

_Давай же, черт тебя дери. _

— … и что ты предлагаешь? Чувак, у нас осталось не так уж много времени, а костюмы все еще в пути! Я уже не говорю про то, что полиция скоро должна связаться со мной и сказать, мол, сэр, у вас тут пол квартиры разнесло, нам необходимо ваше присутствие. Вот что я должен им сказать? — послышался чей-то недовольный голос, от чего миллиардер тут же поморщился, на мгновение останавливая все попытки хотя бы открыть глаза и силясь припомнить, где именно слышал его. А память на голоса у него довольно неплохая, вот только собственное вялое состояние мешает, так сказать, «сковырнуть» нужный отрезок памяти.

Тони прекрасно знал, что _второй_ человек заставил его сердце биться быстрее еще до того момента, когда подал голос:

— Скажи правду! Ну, то есть, скажи, что был далеко и по своим делам и что не скоро вернешься домой. Я не понимаю проблемы, Нед, — бурчит немного недовольно Питер и мужчина, едва расслышав бесконечно дорогой голос, прилагает все свои усилия, чтобы открыть резко глаза и слабо произнести:

— Малыш… — его голос охрип, глаза безумно слезятся и практически не дают ничего рассмотреть перед собой, кроме заштукатуренного белого потолка.

Разговор в комнате тут же замолкает, а затем буквально через миг слышится топот ног. Тони может лишь слабо приподняться на локтях, где-то отдаленно с удивлением осознавая, что находится без своего костюма, но последнее его прямо сейчас совершенно не заботит.

Питер. _Его_ Питер, который нависает над полулежащим им, обеспокоенно вглядываясь своими глазами цвета шоколада — это то, что беспокоит его и будет беспокоить всегда.

— Эй, мистер Старк? — Тони судорожно втягивает в себя воздух при таком обыденном «мистер Старк». Господи, он, кажется, не слышал этих слов целую вечность. — Вы в порядке, сэр? Это я, Питер, эм, ну, если вы забыли. Пятница сказала, что вы еще будете находиться некоторое время в таком состоянии, так что вам желательно лежать. Марки уже скоро будут здесь, хотя я вот так и не понял, почему они летят так долго. Вы только не переживайте, мы сейчас вам все расскажем! Мы… Ой, мистер Старк, вы куда?! Погодите, вам нельзя!..

Теплые руки касаются его плеч и пытаются остановить его, но Старк лишь с помощью их поднимает себя выше, чтобы, шумно вздохнув, притянуть к себе и обнять.

— Ты снова безумно напугал меня, Питер, — выдыхает он прямо в висок подростка, одной ладонью инстинктивно взъерошивая волосы на затылке сидящего, а другой сжимая ткань футболки на малыше. Мужчина физически ощутил, как подростка пробрали мурашки и как тот сглотнул, будто чего-то опасаясь, обнимая неуверенно в ответ.

— Простите, — лепечет он совсем по-питеровски и от этого Тони мысленно _погибает_, касаясь губами виска, целуя это место со всей нежностью и закрывая глаза, чтобы почувствовать биение сердца напротив и теплоту родного тела. Запах яблочного шампуня и теплого молока. Такой привычный и такой невыносимо любимый. _Боже, совсем ребенок. _ — Я просто… Мистер Старк, я обязательно расскажу вам все и точно спрошу вас о многом, когда вы полностью придете в себя и когда мы будем в Башне. Слышите? А сейчас я должен вам кое-что сказать… И показать, если честно, тоже, так что…

Когда Питер опускает руки и явно пытается уйти, то Старк в ответ лишь ближе притягивает к себе подростка. Пару раз моргает, до сих пор пытаясь без слез увидеть не только все помещение, странно пахнущее штукатуркой и чем-то тяжелым, но и разглядеть застывшего человека недалеко от себя.

— Ой, ну ладно, и так нормально… — бормочет больше самому себе Питер, видимо, смирившись с тем, что ему придется еще немного побыть в таком положении. Придется смириться с тем, что свое же тело начало очень и очень странно реагировать на другое — появились какие-то необычные мурашки, стало приятно ныть внизу и слегка ускоряться дыхание, а сердце и вовсе забилось как сумасшедшее. — Нед, Пятница же сказала, что костюм мистера Старка, ну, тот, в котором он находился, пока что находится в режиме «ожидания» и Пятница пока что нам не может отвечать, верно? Точнее говоря, мистер Старк, она сказала что-то про то, что должна до конца восстановиться. Хотя вот, честно говоря, я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ваш ИИ кто-то смог взломать, пускай и на некоторое время! С ума сойти! Нед, а ты чего молчишь?.. А…

— Какой костюм? — пустым голосом со странными дрожащими нотками вдруг перебивает названный, от чего миллиардер, как будто по щелчку пальцев, наконец видит перед собой знакомое и сейчас побледневшее как призрак лицо лучшего друга Человека-Паука. Сжимает со злости челюсть и ощущает, как слегка стали жечь глаза — явный признак того, что из-за постороннего вещества в его организме и борющегося с ним собственного цвет радужки изменился на светло-голубой. Вот черт! Проклятый наркотик, не дающий сразу же увидеть Неда Лидса, который прямо сейчас, кажется, еще сильнее вздрогнул и даже отшатнулся при встрече взглядами с Железным Человеком. Ах, да, а Тони уже и забыл, что этот паренек все еще его боится. Господи, ну почему?

— Чего? — явно тоже находясь в непонимании, малыш по случайности использует свои паучьи силы и потому без проблем выпутывается из объятий и разворачивается к стоящему. — В смысле «какой»? Ты сейчас шутишь? Посмотри направо!

Миллиардер, следуя прозвучавшим словам, поворачивает голову и видит застывший Марк L, который, вообще-то, ранее не имел такой функции, как «режим ожидания» и не мог просто так стоять как вылитый «робот». Но Старк уже давненько изменил этот костюм, посчитав, что ему не помешает в запасе иметь вариант Марка из наночастиц, умевший не только отделяться от дугового реактора, но принимающий более удобную форму.

— Я думаю, что мистеру Лидсу, как и мне, тоже нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, — подает голос Старк, от чего все присутствующие в миг смотрят на него ошарашенными и явно непонимающими глазами. Тони вздыхает и на секунду прикрывает глаза. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что от столь близкой встречи со мной твой друг, малыш, все еще несколько… В шоке. Так что ничего страшного в том, что сейчас он сам не свой.

Питер и Нед бросают на друг друга странные взгляды, а затем первый поворачивается к Тони с явным вопросом в глазах.

— Мистер Старк, я все-таки расскажу вам все, как есть.

Следующие несколько минут малыш рассказывает обо всех недавних событиях, в том числе и том, что полиция скоро должна добраться до этой нежилой квартиры, а Марки почему-то все еще в пути, хотя прошло уже достаточно много времени.

Старк в миг хмурится и встает со скрипучей кровати, чтобы подойти к костюму. То, что Пятница давно выслала костюмы, мужчина не сомневался, вот только…

— Стоп, погоди, Нед, ты говорил, что полиция должна тебе позвонить и ты обязан появиться, но как ты… Разве ты не собирался в Башню вместе со мной и мистером Старком? — вдруг произносит Питер позади него, когда Тони уже почти добрался до Пятницы и точной информации об выпущенных на помощь Марках. Изнутри сразу же вырвался облегченный выдох. Полиция сюда точно добраться не успеет, как и потребовать личность малыша, потому что осталось около пяти минут и они прибудут.

— Я… я не знаю, чувак, — признается через довольно продолжительное время тот, перестав чуть нервно бегать глазами туда-сюда.

_Его карапуз вернется домой. Вернется вместе с Тони._

_Его личное солнце обязательно-обязательно вернется, а не останется лежать на холодном столе, полностью накрытый белой простыней и сам такой же ледяной. Тони обнимет со всей силы Питера и ощутит тепло родного тела, а не будет бесконечность держать ледяную и безжизненную ладонь, выглядывающую из-под простыни, в своих же теплых, трясущихся руках. _

Мужчина медленно развернулся и внимательно уставился на полноватого парня, склонив голову вбок. Ощутил, как сердце на миг пропустило удар, пока слух уловил далекий вой полицейских сирен.

_А ведь это он похитил Питера. Нед Лидс все еще его боится, но мужчина обязательно это исправит. Поговорит с этим ребенком, чтобы выяснить все проблемы и недопонимания, как не смог сделать этого давным-давно, потому что… Потому что не умел и не мог._

_Многие люди все еще боятся бывшего Железного Человека, еще не понимая, что Энтони Эдвард Старк планирует стать «настоящим». _

***

— Ты что, хочешь сказать, что не полетишь вместе с нами? Но ты же сам говорил… — Паркер резко замолкает и устало трет переносицу. Господи, такое чувство, что уже прошло несколько часов с того момента, как Железный Человек разрушил собой половину квартиры его друга, а не всего лишь двадцать минут.

Разрушил. Собой. Ха, мистер Старк, а вы когда успели стать таким сильным? Вы что, берете пример с Человека-Паука, внутри которого, по словам Верховного Колдуна, обитает по случайности привязавшаяся половинка другого Питера Паркера? Ну, или точнее, лишь малая часть его воспоминаний, но зато _каких._ Да неужели вы, сэр, где-то припрятали и _его_ Тони Старка? Иметь регенерацию едва ли не лучше регенерации дружелюбного соседа это вам не шутка и не то, на что махнуть рукой.

С учетом того, что Железный Человек явно ранее не имел каких-нибудь скрытых способностей, можно сделать вывод, что это произошло не так уж давно. Возможно, еще до того момента, когда из другого мира в пылу битвы выпал из «портала» Человек-Паук, а возможно даже после. То есть, подросток мог просто напросто проворонить этот момент и… И все.

Зато теперь стал понятен тот голубой блеск во всегда карих глазах. Зато теперь ясно, почему ему много-много раз было _страшно._

Почему этот Тони Старк его _пугал._

Во всем виноваты неизвестные суперспособности, о которых парень обязательно еще узнает лично от миллиардера.

_И в этот раз никакое «нет, тебя нельзя этого знать, прости, малыш» ему не помешает._

— Питер, я не знаю… — выдыхает устало Лидс, не сводя напряженного взгляда с мужчины позади его друга, который сейчас копался в Марке и иногда поднимал голову, что посмотреть в ответ. Нед мгновенно сделал небольшой шажок назад и Питер, конечно же, не заметить этого не мог. — Точнее, я знаю, но…

Нед Лидс знает, что хочет появиться в более безопасном в данный момент месте лишь со своим лучшим другом. Нед Лидс знает, что внутри него борются два чувства — он прекрасно понимал, что прямо сейчас не сможет каким-то способом убежать вместе с Питером от того, кто имел при себе целый Марк (это без учета того, что вот-вот здесь будут еще два), однако также Лидс в голове не мог себе представить, что позволит дорогому человеку вновь исчезнуть. Без него.

С _ним._

— Я полечу с тобой, — решительно говорит полноватый парень, сжав все это время трясущиеся мелкой дрожью руки в кулак и подойдя ближе на ватных ногах к подростку. — Я все точно решил, бро. Я тебя не оставлю, даже если моего присутствия потребуют вершители закона! Всегда можно немножко наврать, что слишком далеко, как ты и говорил недавно, верно?

_Прекрати бояться того, кто уже перестал казаться таковым, парень в кресле, слышишь?_

_Если Питер доверяет этому человеку, то, может быть… и тебе стоит прекратить каждый раз искать подвох и трястись от страха?_

_Может, стоит… задуматься и многое переосмыслить?_

— Отлично, — внезапно для всех громко хлопнул в ладоши миллиардер, заставив обоих резко развернуться и во все глаза уставиться и довольно улыбающегося мужчину. Тот далеко не сразу заметил направленные на него взгляды, потому что во время разговора на нем медленно растекался костюм из наночастиц, оплетая каждую мышцу.

— Сэр?.. — с явным непониманием спросил Паркер и крепко зажмурился, когда поймал себя над тем, что как-то слишком долго смотрит на словно ставшие еще шире плечи и на улыбку.

Мистер Старк еще несколько секунд внимательно рассматривал небольшую царапину на предплечье (тонкая игла ублюдка с наркотиком как раз прошлась мимо этого места и нашла слабое место, чтобы добраться до тела), а затем обратил внимание на замерших.

— Раз вы все решили до конца, то прошу любить и жаловать — новое средство передвижения в виде Марка самого Железного Человека!

«Почему мистер Старк такой радостный… Такой _свой?_» — пронеслось в голове одновременно с больно стукнувшим сердцем, когда через специально открытое заранее окно вылетел Марк и начал оплетать со всех сторон удивленно пискнувшего Паркера.

«Так похож на моего самого первого кумира» — с болью и ностальгией подумал Нед перед тем, как его «захватил в плен» железный костюм.

— Вы прилетите в целости и сохранности, ребята. Слово Железного Человека.

***

— Итак, — произносит мистер Старк, когда Питер с помощью самоуправляемого Марка приземляется на специальную площадку, а за ним на секундую задержку делает то же самое полноватый парень. — Судя по данным, полиция уже эвакуировала все здание, так что вы вовремя успели исчезнуть оттуда. Пятница, дорогая, позови Брюса или Пеппер сюда, будь добра. Думаю, они уже заждались нас.

— Рада вашему возвращению. Босс, мистер Беннер и мисс Поттс уже без моего ведома узнали о вашем возвращении и, по моим расчетам, появятся здесь через три минуты, — раздается женский голос с потолка. Миллиардер, в это время аккуратно избавившийся от костюма одним движением, удивленно приподнимает брови и хмыкает. — Вокруг Башни также был активирован защитный купол.

— Интересно, — задумчиво протягивает тот и сразу же поворачивается, чтобы найти смешно морщащегося Питера. — Это что за спешка такая?

Паркер еще даже не успел до конца прийти в себя после такого _крышесносного полета_ (это вам не на паутине передвигаться, совсем иные ощущения!), как уже почувствовал привычное присутствие мистера Старка рядом с собой, который уже машинально оказался рядом с подростком, во все глаза следящим за тем, как Марк странно мигает пустыми глазницами и исчезает.

При странном звуке недалеко от себя, парень в миг обеспокоенно разворачивается и видит болезненно побледневшего друга, что необычайно странно, бегая с место на место, рассматривал все огромное пространство вокруг и ясно не отошел от полета так же легко, как сделал это Человек-Паук.

— Нед, что с тобой?! — Питер мгновенно появляется рядом с полноватым парнем, придерживая того за плечи и не замечая, как миллиардер до этого уже успел в обычном жесте коснуться его плеча, как будто готовясь притянуть к себе в объятия.

— П-плохо, — хрипло и с трудом выдавливает тот, зеленея прямо на глазах. — Полет явно не у-удался, бро.

Как только подросток уже собирается обратиться за помощью к мистеру Старку или хотя бы к Пятнице, слышится звук открывания двери и шаги двух людей.

— Тони, мы… — при виде бледных парней (одного болезненно, другого — обеспокоенно) и миллиардера, поджавшего губы, Брюс забывает обо всем, что хотел до этого сказать.

В отличие от зашедшей за ним женщины, что сразу же произнесла:

— Что случилось? — Вирджиния обеспокоенно несколько секунд разглядывает всех присутствующих, а затем вновь говорит: — Твоему другу плохо, Питер?

Названный еще с секунду находится в небольшом ступоре, но после странного звука, больше похожего на то, что кто-то собирается вот-вот избавиться от всего съеденного, сразу же говорит:

— Мистер Беннер, Неду срочно нужна помощь!

Следующие пару минут Лидс пытался вяло отмахиваться, говоря, что с ним все в порядке одновременно с рвотными позывами, но мисс Поттс, мистер Беннер, а особенно Питер были непреклоны, потому и в скором времени полноватый парень был отведен под ручку двумя людьми.

«Ты говоришь, что он летал в костюме Тони впервые, так?» — спросил Паркера ученый, внимательно разглядывая то зеленеющего, то бледнеющего Неда, что стал хвататься за живот, — «С ним все будет хорошо, не переживай, Пит. Немного полежит и все придет в норму».

Вирджиния тогда уже вела полноватого парня в ванную комнату, пока тот еще и успевал краснеть, а сам мистер Беннер искал нужное лекарство и слушал объяснения Человека-Паука.

Конечно, подросток хотел остаться с другом и помочь тому чем сможет, однако все же у него оставалось множество вопросов к миллиардеру, которые уже просто невозможно было никак сдерживать. А сейчас, раз они остались на некоторое время одно, выдался прекрасный шанс.

— Мистер Старк, — начал решительно он, едва войдя в гостиную и тут же застыв при виде мужчины, что стоял к нему спиной и явно искал не грушевый сок в мини-баре.

— С Тедом все хорошо, малыш? — как будто зная заранее (что после недавно увиденного вполне даже возможно), кто именно появился, со вздохом спросил миллиардер, прежде чем развернуться с пустым стаканом в руке. — Ты чего стоишь в дверях, Пит? Проходи. Чего как в гостях?

— Это Нед. И да, он в порядке, сэр, — машинально поправил Паркер, хмурясь и подойдя ближе на немного ватных ногах. Железный Человек в это время уже успел налить себе немного виски и прислониться бедром к барной стойке. Внутри неприятно екнуло, стоило подростку заметить из-за своего улучшенного зрения мелко дрожащие ладони, дрожь которых мистер Старк явно не замечал, пребывая где-то далеко в своих мыслях, если судить по немного отстраненному голосу и тому, что Питер до сих пор не чувствует на себе таких привычных прикосновений. Мужчина как будто совсем недавно внезапно что-то осознал для себя и потому не мог до конца вернуться в реальность даже тогда, когда рядом появилось его личное спасение.

Господи, что успело случиться за это время, пока Питер отходил и оставил мистера Старка одного?

— Мистер Старк, вам же нельзя, — твердый и немного дрогнувший на конце голос вынуждает самого его сглотнуть вязкую слюну и остановиться рядом с мужчиной. Последний после его слов, уже успев перед этим сделать небольшой глоток, удивленно взглянул на стакан в руке, словно видел его впервые, чтобы после со стуком поставить его на барную стойку и произнести:

— Совсем забыл, прости, — выдыхает тот и вдруг опирается локтем об стойку, прижавшись щекой к ладони и с какой-то невиданной нежностью посмотрев прямо в его глаза. Карие омуты мужчины отчего-то странно блестели на свету, будто в тех собирались показаться слезы. — Ты же не раз говорил, что я давно должен бросить пить. Пытался отучить взрослого дяденьку от плохой привычки, а он, такой гадкий и слабый, не может никак сделать этого. Извиняюсь еще раз, Пит. Правда.

Миллиардер снова выдыхает и одной рукой пододвигает к себе почти нетронутый виски, чтобы начать отстраненно по краю стакана выводить пальцем круги. И смотреть. Смотреть прямо на него, практически не моргая.

Паркер уже даже не замечает той самой голубой искры и то, как его кумир начал с силой сжимать стакан, по которому вмиг расползлась сеть трещин, из которых медленно потек алкоголь.

_Питер просто видит дорогого человека, которому сию же секунду необходимо помочь. _

— Я никогда не говорил этого, — тело прошибает не слабая дрожь, а сердце пропускает сразу несколько ударов, когда парень понимает, что Тони Старк не просто погружен глубоко в воспоминания, а _прямо сейчас живет в них. _

— Да. Не говорил, — тускло говорит Железный Человек и самому себе кивает. — Никогда не говорил ты. Но не _он._

Когда мужчина резким движением отодвигает от себя стакан и начинает с силой тереть глаза, то ли пытаясь прийти в себя, то ли стараясь всеми силами не _заплакать,_ то Паркер едва не отшатывается.

— Мистер Старк… — зовет он внезапно охрипшим голосом и медленно протягивает ладонь, осторожно касаясь плеча мужчины, лицо которого сейчас было спрятано в ладонях.

— Я ведь знаю, ребенок. Я прекрасно понимаю, почему ты постоянно рвался на улицу, почему не сидел на месте даже рядом со мной. Почему не хотел возвращаться, — тихо, с пониманием и болью. Питер резко замирает и не дышит. — Ты хочешь вернуться обратно. На свою Землю, к семье и к _своему_ Тони Старку. Трудно притворяться идиотом, когда ты имеешь звание гения и когда построил первый Марк из обломков вещей и самого себя в пещере Афганистана. Невозможно заставить себя верить, что ты тот самый Питер, который еще при первой встрече не смог сказать свое имя, не заикнувшись. Потому что я изменился и стал совсем другим. И все, в том числе и ты, это знают и видят.

Паркер судорожно втягивает в себя воздух и кладет другую ладонь на плечо, ощущая влагу в глазах.

— Ты ведь хочешь туда, где твой дом, — мужчина выпускает слабый смешок, до сих пор не убирая рук от лица, чтобы, решив где-то глубоко внутри себя, произнести от всего своего покалеченного временем и жизнью совсем не железным сердцем прямо на выдохе: — Где твой единственный мистер Старк и тетя Мэй. А я боюсь увидеть, как ты исчезнешь на этот раз навсегда. Не хочу. Мне страшно. Мне…

… _больно._

Питер резко, не давая закончить, обнимает и притягивает к себе родное тело, прижимаясь всем собой и начиная шептать какие-то успокаивающие глупости одновременно с тихими всхлипами, в какой-то момент осознавая, что мистер Старк положил свои руки на его талию.

— Х-хэй, — заикаясь, говорит Паркер со слезами, слабо засмеявшись. — Только не плачьте, пожалуйста, а то я вон, сам уже начал. Вы же не хотите стать такой плаксой, как я, верно? Мистер Старк, прошу вас, прекращайте, я рядом. Я с вами. Я _буду рядом. _

Паркер замечает в какое-то мгновение, что мистер Старк, перестав покрывать его шею осторожными поцелуями, внезапно для него берет его лицо в руки и припадает к губам, вырывая писк вместе с выдохом прямо в чужие. Обжигающие даже сквозь одежду ладони оказываются на боку, прямо под футболкой, чтобы начать подниматься медленно все выше и выше, очерчивая каждое ребро.

Питер не знает, что может делать кроме того, как стараться успокоить собственное бешеное сердцебиение (или оно принадлежит его кумиру?). Кроме того, как сдерживать самые настоящие, Господи-Боже, _стоны_ от жадных губ, которые ни на секунду не покидали его, и касаний чуть шершавых пальцев, очутившихся на лопатках.

Парень выпускает что-то очень и очень похоже на хнык, когда мистер Старк толкает его в сторону барной стойки и совершенно внезапно коленом слегка касается _того самого бугорка. _ Делает им круговое движение и осторожно прикусывает нижнюю губу, оттягивая ту назад, чтобы буквально через миг взять его под бедра и перенести еще выше. Так, чтобы он уселся на стол, а мужчина встал прямо возле его разведенных ног, одну их рук положив на его ногу и сжав до треска джинс.

От осознания всего-всего — запаха мускуса, жарких касаний, чувства мокрых от слез щек у него и мистера Старка, а особенно от своего возбуждения близко-близко с другим — подросток так широко распахивает глаза, что едва успевает осознать, как ширинки касаются знакомые шероховатые пальцы.

Господи. _Господи-Боже-мой._

Что происходит?.. Это Питер и Тони Старк прямо сейчас?..

— П-подождите… — _со стоном_ вырывается у него. Подросток мысленно скулит, потому что договорить ему не дают все те же губы с привкусом виски вместе с колющейся бородкой. Мистер Старк тяжело дышит, у него начинают как будто от переизбытка чувств дрожать в который раз руки, но все равно тот не выпускает его из своего плена ни на секунду, словно нарочно при каждой попытке хоть что-то сказать прикасаясь _уже_ через ткань боксеров его вставшего члена.

— Не могу… — вдруг произносит мужчина хрипло, наконец отрываясь от его покрасневших от легких укусов губ, вглядываясь прямиком в широко распахнутые глаза с расширившимися зрачками. Паркер выпускает тихий писк и на мгновение откидывает голову назад, потому что миллиардер вдруг взял и коснулся _его головки и размазал выступившуюся смазку_, начиная после делать тягуче-медленные движения вверх-вниз по стволу. — Боже, Питер, мой карапуз… Я просто не могу отпустить тебя, когда уже… _все._

Когда Энтони Эдвард Старк уже… _полюбил._

Паркер лепечет что-то непонятное вместе с вырвавшимся стоном, стоило мистеру Старку ускорить свои движения, стоило тому начать оставлять на его шее засосы, _стоило, Боже правый, толкнуться бедрами вперед своим возбуждением._

Сердце почти вырывается из груди одновременно с тем, как он инстинктивно притягивает за плечи миллиардера и с шумным выдохом кончает, цепляясь за широкие плечи до треска ткани, вдыхая бесконечно дорогой запах, прячась за мужчиной так, словно тоже уже давным-давно… _Все._

— Ребенок, — на выдохе, целуя слегка мокрые кудряшки и прикрывая голубые глаза. — Прости.

«Прости, что никогда не смогу сказать тебе «прощай».

Питер кладет голову на плечо и крепко-крепко зажмуривается.

_Я боюсь разорваться на маленькие кусочки и обратиться пеплом, потому что люблю вас двоих, мистер Старк. _

***


	15. Chapter 15

***

Питер не знает, когда именно, медленно моргнув и тут же ощутив слипшиеся от слез ресницы, смог вернуться в реальность и обнаружить себя прижатым к мистеру Старку, который с нежностью перебирал одной рукой чуть влажные кудряшки, а другой успокаивающе водил круги по почему-то дрожавшей спине.

Ха. Успокаивающе. Как будто это у Паркера тут недавно едва ли не случилась паническая атака, а прошлое почти поглотило реальность. Мистер Старк вот точно до сих пор не мог прийти в себя, если судить по сбитому дыханию и мокрой ткани на плече, в то время как парень уже начал медленно отходить от всех чувств, что сжали сердце со всех сторон.  
Так странно.

Паркер судорожно выдохнул и бессознательно зарылся носом под шею, в миг ощутив знакомый природный, резкий запах чего-то родного и легкий пота. Для полной картины «это Тони Старк» не хватало лишь одеколона, который, видимо, мужчина в этот раз решил не использовать по какой-то причине.

А еще Паркер, к огромному сожалению и легкой боли в груди, не мог не почувствовать тот самый запах алкоголя, похоже, уже пропитавший человека перед ним на всю жизнь. Господи. Мистер Старк по его вине все-таки за время его вроде бы и не такого долгого отсутствия вновь начал пить, губить себя по кусочкам, и от всего этого он начинал ощущать такую вину, что, вопреки желанию, в глазах снова начинала собираться влага. Жалкий Человек-Паук, вечно переживающий за всех-всех, а особенно за самых близких.

Особенно за того, от кого сердце начинается биться сильнее. Быстрее и быстрее, чтобы возникло невыносимо сильное желание всегда быть рядом. Тело к телу. Близко-близко. Интересно, а у мистера Старка тоже возникает эта непонятная нужда всегда быть рядом? Или этот Железный Человек просто точно так же может однажды проигнорировать Человека-Паука, когда последний всеми силами будет пытаться добраться до своего кумира и сообщить о чем-то очень важном?

И все же, несмотря ни на что, он все равно не может не переживать за того, кто даже не был _его_ мистером Старком с самого начала. Не был тем, кого парень прямо сейчас по кусочкам медленно начинает забывать, с ужасом осознавая, что все те самые любимые моменты рядом со своим кумиром отходят куда-то далеко на другой план.

Он потихоньку начинает забывать тот самый день, когда он встретил в своем доме Тони Старка, ощутив непередаваемый восторг и счастье. Питер как бы ни старался все еще не может найти похожий момент в памяти, который бы посоревновался яркими эмоциями со встречей с мистером Старком.

Если уж припомнить…

Самая классная фигурка из Лего, на которую он копил деньги целый год? Нет. Завершенный проект по разработке очень слабой и отдаленной копии ИИ, который уже давным-давно покрылся пылью? Нет!

Протянутая крепкая рука в мозолях — «а я Питер, кстати, сэр» — сильный запах парфюма — «_о Господи, он стоит в двух метрах от меня»_ — и ни с чем не передаваемый искренний смех вместе со смешинками в карих глазах?

_Да. Бескрайнее «да»._

Может, то самое объятие с судорожным вдохом — «я безумно скучал, Паучок» — бесконечные прикосновения и взгляды — «так, Паркер, давай соберись и наконец скажи мистеру Старку, что все это странно» — и чувства, идентичные собственным?

_Господи… Да._

Два мистера Старка, являющиеся одним целым и одновременно чем-то отличающиеся от друг друга, где-то глубоко внутри, прямо возле сердца, словно стали сражаться друг с другом за право того, кого именно Питер Паркер будет _любить._

Интересно, кто же победит? Интересно, кого же подросток будет всю свою жизнь видеть рядом с собой хотя бы через экран телевизора?

Ох, Паркер, наверное, не будет ставить ставку ни на мистера Старка, ни на мистера Старка. Ха.

Об этом так странно думать, что у него даже вырвался нервный смешок, который, конечно же, заметил сам Железный Человек, что, нахмурившись, в какой-то момент аккуратно помог ему слезть со стола (хотя с какой стороны «помог». Сделал все за него, точнее). Питер как слепой котенок в поисках защиты и тепла родного тела, как только мужчина и сам он оказались на ногах, положил голову на широкое плечо и на миг повел наверняка красным от слез носом.

— Все хорошо, ребенок, — начал шептать ему тот, в какой раз за последние минуты явно показав, что это вообще-то Человек-Паук здесь немножечко _рассыпался пеплом_ после того-самого-осознания. — Все хорошо. Я здесь. Я не брошу. Больше никогда.

— Угу, — бестолково угукнул он в чужую шею, почти не вслушиваясь в слова — кажется, что-то успокаивающее и вместе с тем _стальное_ — и наконец осмелившись скрестить дрожащие руки на крепкой спине.

Времени на то, чтобы обращать внимание, как засыхающее семя начало неприятно стягивать кожу, не было. Как и полностью принять тот факт, что именно недавно делали он и мистер Старк прямо на барной стойке, от чего прямо сейчас горело все лицо и сбивалось дыхание.

_Боже-Боже._

— Простите, — едва ли не позорно всхлипнул он, всем телом тут же ощутив, как напрягся мужчина.

— За что ты извиняешься, малыш? — в хриплом голосе была слышна явная растерянность.

За что? За что же Паркер-слабак извиняется? Ну как же непонятно?!

— Я… — начал было с судорожным вздохом Питер.

— Так, все, — неожиданно перебил его миллиардер, отодвинувшись и осторожно схватив его за плечи, чтобы заглянуть абсолютно чистыми _карими_ глазами прямо на него, заплаканного и шокированного.

_Снова карие, да? _

— Сейчас мы идем и приводим себя в порядок, а потом дружно направляемся за твоим другом. Хорошо, Пит? — Питеру оставалось только смотреть прямо на мистера Старка, кивать как болванчик в прострации и ощущать буквально скользящее на языке «_пожалуйста, расскажите мне все_».

Чужое и привычное присутствие вместе лежащей на лопатке ладонью впервые было незаметным.

***

— Так сколько еще времени осталось до их прибытия?

— Ровно через пять минут мистер Роджерс и мисс Романофф уже будут подниматься на лифте, — четко ответил женский голос, чтобы почти сразу же продолжить: — Прошу вас заметить, мисс Поттс, что эти действия очень некультурны по отношению к нашим гостям…

— Пятница, — твердо произнесла Вирджиния, нахмурившись.

— … однако я полностью с вами согласна, что иногда может случиться такая непредвиденная ситуация, где даже я буду бессильна, — тем не менее договорила та каким-то человеческим голосом, в котором проскользнули холодные нотки.

Пеппер на мгновение удивленно приподняла бровь, прежде чем поправить выбившуюся прядь волос и только лишь выдохнуть. Даже ИИ, насколько она бы не была машиной, прекрасно понимала, что приближающиеся люди принесли боль ее боссу намного больше, чем подарили хорошие воспоминания и стали самыми настоящими близкими людьми.

Многие из тех, кто прошел плечом к плечу с Железным Человеком битвы, и вовсе давным-давно пропали, как будто их и не было. Тор, Клинт, Ванда, да даже Вижн…

Они… Они все прямо сейчас…

Так, стоп, нет.

«Только не думай об этом, Пеп».

Вирджиния судорожно втянула в себя воздух и прикусила до боли нижнюю губу, чтобы затем закрыть глаза и помотать головой.

— Лучше скажи мне, как там друг Питера? — смогла чудом привести себя с чувства женщина, осторожно усевшись на мягкое кресло и прикрыв от усталости глаза. Внутри что-то неприятно екнуло при своих же прозвучавших словах, когда она внезапно вспомнила о том, что практически не смотрела на Питера. Как будто проигнорировала тот факт, что пусть его и похитил друг, но его и вправду _не было долго времени. _ Внутри Вирджинии кричало материнское чувство, которое подсказывало ей, что она в какой-то степени поступила неправильно, когда спохватилась за друга ребенка вместо того, чтобы хотя бы поговорить с последним.

Ведь все-таки, несмотря ни на что, она очень привязалась к этому шебутному подростку за столь короткое время и, стоит признаться, _не хочет_, чтобы он исчез навсегда. Конечно, эти лишь малая часть — _сущая песчинка на всей планете_ — по сравнению с тем, как _сильно_ не хочет расставаться с Питером сам Тони Старк, но…

Иногда Поттс даже боялась задумываться о том, каким именно способом и словами Железный Человек не даст Питеру Паркеру вернуться домой. Да. Пеппер уже давно была уверена, что Тони так просто это не оставит, каким бы темным, эгоистичным и одновременно светлым не было его отчаянное желание.

Железный Человек уже однажды потерял Питера Паркера и позволил забыть многим Человека-Паука. И в этот раз Тони Старк не даст исчезнуть _обоим._

Она прекрасно знала, что ее тоже нельзя было назвать хорошим человеком, потому что, к ее внутреннему ужасу, была с мужчиной солидарна.

Женщина, к собственному шоку, не станет препятствовать Тони, если он решится на что-то большее, чем просто уговоры и «малыш, я действительно ищу способ помочь тебе», когда на самом деле _ничего_ не делает.

Правда, везде существует своя грань, вот только кто сказал, что Энтони Эдвард Старк не сможет ее разрушить?

_Изменить?_

В конце концов, никто не знает, что сейчас происходит в мире Питера, по словам которого, до его попадания сюда была битва за целую Землю, где и участвовал другой Тони Старк. А вдруг подростку уже некуда возвращаться? А вдруг Мстители проиграли?

Пеппер охватывает самая настоящая дрожь, когда она представляет вернувшегося домой Питера, который увидел, что этого самого дома _уже нет. _

Стоит ли сказать, что из двух вариантов, где Питер находится в безопасности с Тони и где ребенок оказался одним, Вирджиния выберет первый?

— Мистер Лидс уже идет на поправку, мисс Поттс. Доктор Беннер также просил передать, что останется с ним, пока не удостоверится, что его состояние стабильно, — ответила Пятница, на мгновение вырвав женщину из мыслей.

— А как там Тони? Они же с Питером уже должны были подойти… — нахмурилась она, опершись локтями об колени и устало потерев лоб.

— Он вместе с мистером Паркером в настоящее время приводит себя в порядок в ванной комнате, — спокойно ответила та, заставив Вирджинию от прозвучавших слов, кажется, еще сильнее нахмуриться.

То есть как это «в порядок»? Они могли успеть за это время чем-то испачкаться?

— Мэм, должна вам сказать…

Поспешный звук стучания каблуков по полу вынудил ее перебить ИИ:

— Сказать? — с непониманием и как-то изможденно переспросила Пеппер, устремив взгляд в сторону звука.

— Вы забыли ответить на сообщение Мэй Паркер, чтобы уточнить точное время ее прибытия в Башню.

Осознание пронзило ее далеко не сразу.

— И она здесь, — сама себе кивнула женщина, поднявшись с места на трясущиеся ноги, вмиг в ужасе побледнев и едва выдавив: — И _они_ здесь.

_Господи, только дай ей сил._

_Питер, только не дай Тони снова потерять самого себя. _

Пятнице не нужно было больше ничего отвечать, так как вместе с судорожным выдохом женщины в огромную гостиную зашла Мэй Паркер, а через несколько секунд за ней _наконец_ прозвучал звук открытия лифта. Стало быть, тетя подростка прибыла на этот этаж на совершенно другом, а ИИ, конечно же, _забыла_ об этом сообщить.

— Пеппер, — послышался немного удивленный женский голос.

— Мэй, — со вздохом ответила она, тут же устремив полностью отчаянный взгляд на людей позади пришедшей, которая еще не поняла, что за ней кто-то зашел и вообще _кто_ именно.

— Мисс Поттс, — давно знакомый голос главного символа Америки еще никогда не вызывал у нее такую сильную дрожь, ярость и желание в один миг оказаться рядом и как можно сильнее ударить прямо в это «доброе» лицо суперсолдата, который всегда лишь прикрывался такими же «добрыми» речами — «я делаю все во благо страны и граждан».

Даже тогда, когда собственными _словами_ убивал одного из них.

— Роджерс, — не стала так официально здороваться она, прищурившись и внимательно разглядывая крепкую фигуру и молчавшую рядом рыжеволосую женщину-агента, которая предпочла лишь кивнуть в приветствии, видимо, какая-то часть совести у нее все-таки сохранилась.

— Ох, простите, я не вовремя? — спохватилась Паркер после прозвучавших за собой голосов и еще не узнав личностей пришедших. Вирджиния прекрасно видела, как, стоило тете Питера развернуться, она разом побелела и даже отшатнулась.

Вирджиния прекрасно видела, что, в отличие от ее ледяного и сканирующего взгляда, женщина пару раз моргнула и тут же пришла в себя.

_Потому что ничего не знала. Потому что до сих пор верит, что в гибели ее ребенка виновен и будет виноват лишь Тони Старк. _

— Ничего страшного, мэм, — дружелюбно ответил Капитан Америка и даже улыбнулся, от чего Поттс захлестнула очередная волна отвращения и гнева, что ни капельки не уменьшилась, когда мужчина при случайном взгляде на нее как-то стушевался и занервничал. Прочистил горло, прежде чем продолжить: — Рад познакомиться с вами. Меня зовут Стив Роджерс, но можете звать меня Стив.

Если бы глаза Вирджинии умели заставлять человека замерзать, то Стив Роджерс уже давным-давно снова превратился бы в глыбу льда, которую женщина с удовольствием бы погрузила в самый глубокий океан. Поспит немного и подумает над своими ошибками. Ничего с ним не станет.

Стыдно за совершенное, мистер Америка? Просто «пытался помочь»?

_А где же ты тогда был, когда «помочь» нужно было больше всего на свете? _

— Наверное, мне не стоит говорить, что ваше имя итак мне давно известно? — немного рассмеялась Паркер, переведя взгляд на все время молчавшую женщину. Пеппер физически ощутила, как после смеха Мэй расслабился Роджерс, но, стоило тому случайно попасть в истинно ледяные омуты бывшего генерального директора Старк Индастриз, как тот покрылся самым настоящим холодным потом.

_Совесть все-таки кусает, да, Кэп? _

— Наташа Романофф, мисс, — Поттс даже выгнула удивленно бровь, наконец расслышав другой голос какой-то больно уж странной и спокойной Черной Вдовы. — Прошу прощения, вы еще не представились и я…

— Ох, точно! — немного охнула та, слабо улыбнувшись. Покрасневшие глаза натолкнули Вирджинию на мысли о том, сколько Мэй пролила слез даже после встречи с племянником. — Мэй Паркер, но вы тоже можете звать меня Мэй.

_Ну наконец-то._

Пеппер аж выпрямилась и не стала скрывать довольную улыбку при виде вытянувшихся лиц Мстителей после слова «Паркер», чувствуя внутри некоторое облегчение.

Уж _им_ ли не знать, сколько всего — _сколько боли_ — было связано с этой фамилией.

Она натянула на лицо доброжелательную улыбку и шагнула еще ближе.

— А мы уже заждались вас, — елейным тоном начала женщина, не обращая внимание на растерянную Мэй, которая уже начала искать глазами своего племянника, о возвращении которого как раз недавно сообщила Поттс.

_Все хорошо, Мэй, не переживай. Питер уже здесь. Подожди немного. _

— Да… прошу прощения, — первым взял себя в руки Роджерс, неловко кашлянув и явно не решаясь смотреть прямо на нее. Сегодня он какой-то больно уж разговорчивый, в отличие от как набравшей в рот воды Романофф. — Была некоторая… ситуация, из-за которой нам не удалось прийти вовремя. Кажется, есть какая-то проблема с лифтом…

— Ситуация? — склонила голову Пеппер, всем собой выражая почти искреннее беспокойство и внимание. Романофф поджала губы и вздохнула.

— Мы просто нажали на кнопку вместо того, чтобы как обычно попросить об этом у Пятницы. Вот и у нас случилась такая задержка, Стив, — перебила как-то больно поспешно Черная Вдова, положив руку на мужское плечо. Честно говоря, объяснение так себе, но Роджерсу, еще не до конца разобравшемуся во всех технологиях двадцать первого века, и так сойдет.

«Она понимает, что им обоим здесь далеко не рады» — сама себе мысленно довольно кивнула Поттс, не скрывая, посмотря на рыжеволосую темным взглядом.

— Что же мы тогда все стоим на пороге? — вдруг всплеснула руками женщина с фальшивым беспокойством, поворачиваясь в сторону кресел и дивана. — Давайте мы пока присядем и подождем остальных. Мэй, хоть и разговор будет предназначен совсем не для обычных людей, ты все равно можешь остаться. Брюс и мистер Лидс обещали скоро подойти.

— Лидс? — удивленно переспросила та. Ах, да, она же еще не знает, что ее племянник вернулся не один. — А как же…

— Питер и Тони немного задержатся, — немного поспешно перебила Пеппер, чтобы, развернувшись, с нескрываемым чувством темного удовлетворения увидеть еще сильнее побледневшие лица.

_Людей, которые однажды произнесли имя подростка Железному Человеку с самыми сводящими с ума словами «он умер, пора уже давно признать это»._

***

— Питер, это шампунь.

Бледная рука, положив вещь обратно, потянулась к другой полке.

— А это гель для душа. Причем принадлежащий только Брюсу, прошу тебя, положи его на место, — немного усталый вздох и тихое сглатывание.

Пальцы почти прикасаются к пенке для ванны с ароматом яблок — _так всегда пах Питер_ — как Тони уже поспешно кладет свою ладонь на чужую, не давая той совершить задуманное.

— А это вообще сейчас нам не нужно, ребенок. Пузырьки с запахом апельсина, с ума сойти, откуда они взялись? Нет, стоп, вот это вообще лучше не трогать…

Подросток, немного вздрогнув, поднимает голову и смотрит на Старка такими потерянными глазами цвета топленого шоколада, что мужчина чувствует невыносимый прилив инстинкта защиты, который даже прерывает понимание того, что Питер до сих пор не может прийти в себя после всего произошедшего.

Потому и ведет себя так, будто самый настоящий маленький ребенок, которому все-все интересно.

Потому так сильно прямо сейчас нуждается в Тони — _сам_ касается крепкого плеча, смотрит на него с давно забытой искрой и словно шепчет «вы мой герой, так _спасите_».

А когда малыш придет в себя, то…

То… _Все._

Его ребенок снова будет глядеть на него с большим непониманием, когда весь он наоборот буквально будет кричать «я давным-давно пропал в тебе, я давным-давно _полюбил_».

Когда Железный Человек будет нуждаться в присутствии живого и самого дорогого тепла гораздо сильнее, чем в нужде дыхания.

Когда будет бояться и одновременно желать касаться плеч, рук, лопаток — _всего_ — и все-таки не забывать ждать пустоты под пальцами, как делал это каждую ночь и каждый день.

Его Питер просто возьмет и забудет о всем разговоре. О том, как тогда Тони сломался и почти раскрыл душу. К сожалению, тайн у него стало слишком много, но он клянется, что расскажет подростку все до единой.

_Все. Все секреты, которые должны будут сказаны в нужный момент. _

Стоит ли сказать, что Старка охватывает самая настоящая неконтролируемая дрожь ужаса, когда он представляет, как расскажет о том, _что_ прячет в своей мастерской?

Что прячет и половина из которого уже почти…

— Я случайно, — лепечет Питер и покрывается ни с чем не сравнимым румянцем при таком же _случайном_ взгляде на испачканную одежду Тони. Осознание приходит не сразу, так как глаза ребенок широко раскрывает только через несколько секунд внимательного просверливания глазами этого места.

Питер резко дергает рукой, от чего задевает полку, с которой вмиг начинает падать несколько средств гигиены, которые те подросток смог поймать в полете прежде, чем миллиардер даже успел моргнуть.

_Господи. Ну какой же он…_

Непередаваемая нежность затягивает Старка в свой светлый омут так же, как и он со счастливым смехом притягивает малыша в объятия, чтобы взъерошить любимые кудряшки и вдохнуть во всю грудь бесконечно дорогой запах молока и яблок.

«Ну как же я его…»

— Паучок ты мой, — счастливо выдыхает прямо ухо мужчина, ласково проведя носом по волосам, физически ощутив, как резко замер Питер. — Твой друг наверняка уже пришел в себя и заждался нас. Да и думаю, что Брюс с Пеппер тоже хотят нас видеть. Мы все все же должны…

Резкая дрожь и уверенное:

— Поговорить, — перебивает его ребенок неожиданно хриплым голосом, заставив мужчину нахмуриться и отодвинуться, но, тем не менее, не убрать рук с чужих плеч.

— О чем, Пит? — в растерянности спрашивает он, на что подросток вдруг совершенно внезапно, на секунду прикусив нижнюю губу, поднимает резко голову и смотрит на него абсолютно твердым взглядом немного потемневших от эмоций глаз.

— О вас, мистер Старк, — также уверенно отвечает тот, глядя на Тони с какой-то далекой искрой боли и неизвестной отчаянной просьбой.

_Мольбой._

У Старка где-то внутри от этого взгляда останавливается далеко не железное сердце.

Мужчина, судорожно вздохнув и ощутив, как руки неконтролируемо задрожали, уже было открывает рот, чтобы хоть что-то ответить, как Питер его снова перебивает:

— Я не хочу больше всех этих секретов, сэр. Я понимаю, что это звучит очень эгоистично и что вы вправе мне ничего не говорить, но… я больше _не могу_. Я устал от всех этих тайн. Устал! — резкий всхлип ребенка в очередной раз что-то с треском ломает внутри него, вынудив его сделать машинальный шаг назад на слабых ногах. — Прошу вас, расскажите мне все.

— Я… — на выдохе, пытаясь сдержать дрожь во всем теле.

Когда Питер, вздохнув, открывает рот и явно собирается сказать что-то, мужчина сразу понимает, _что_ именно.

— _Тони_.

Тони выдыхает и делает широкий шаг вперед, чтобы осторожно взять своими дрожащими руками малыша за ладони и, слабо улыбнувшись, ответить:

— Я все расскажу тебе, ребенок. Я клянусь, — от всего побитого жизнью и временем сердца, чувствуя слезы на собственных щеках. — Ты же веришь мне?

Тони Старк мог пожертвовать всем, чем угодно, лишь бы увидеть облегченную улыбку своего Питера вместо одних лишь слез, мертвенно бледного лица и ощущения пустоты под пальцами.

Железный Человек готов сломать все преграды на пути и заново уничтожить самого себя, как сделал это в далеком прошлом.

_Ему не впервой собирать себя по кусочкам в буквальном смысле. _

— Я верю, мистер Старк, — усталая улыбка дороже всех во вселенной и неуверенная хватка в ответ — это все, ради чего Энтони Эдвард Старк дышит и живет.

И Старк ради одного лишь живого вдоха рядом с собой самого дорогого забудет обо всех кричащих действиях Питера о «я хочу вернуться домой».

_Потому что теперь-то мужчина не потеряет подростка снова._

_Навсегда. _

— Господи, ребенок, ты просто солнышко, — не сдерживается Тони и, притянув чужие руки в его хватке к себе, становится на одно колено и целует со всей нежностью сначала костяшки, а затем и самые прекрасные на свете аккуратные пальцы. Кажется, в какой-то момент Питер издает шокированный писк и машинально пытается убрать ладони, но мужчина уже сам отпустил подростка, чтобы закрыть глаза, уткнуться лбом в чужие колени и радостно засмеяться.

Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее от безумного счастья и невыносимой _любви._

— М-мистер Старк! — в явном смущении восклицает Питер — Тони, не напрягаясь, слышит такое же быстрое биение другого сердца, а особенно ощущает такой привычный запах яблок с нотками теплого молока прямо из детства, от которых внутри становится так спокойно и легко, что хочется вот так целую вечность стоять рядом со своим личным счастьем и забыть обо всех-всех.

_И обязательно помнить о том, что жизнь Питера Паркера — это то, что просто необходимо защитить._

Тони резко выдыхает и поднимается на ноги, чтобы, широко улыбнувшись, произнести:

— И все же нам просто необходимо привести себя в порядок, Пит.

Следующие несколько минут Старк не без уговоров помогает подростку умыться — «с-сэр, да я сам, н-не надо!» и точно также сам избавляется от остатков засохшей спермы — «ты чего стесняешься, малыш? Я ничем не отличаюсь от тебя».

Тихое, но услышанное бормотание наконец пришедшего в себя и красного как вареный рак Питера «Господи, надо было все же отвернуться» впервые за долгое время вырывают изнутри искренний хохот до слез.

А ведь мужчина всего лишь снял с себя футболку!

***

— Босс, семь минут назад в Башню прибыли Капитан Америка и Черная Вдова, — раздался механический голос, как только они вышли из ванной комнаты. — Также, мистер Паркер, ваша тетя тоже здесь.

Питер резко замер и, кажется, почти споткнулся на ровном месте, если бы не сильная рука, успевшая схватить его за плечо и сжав последнее. Паркер внезапно ощутил, как завыло паучье чутье и волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Спокойная атмосфера в длинном коридоре в один миг потяжелела, а мужчина, все еще держащий его за плечо, как-то странно напрягся.

— Почему ты не сказала мне об этом раньше, Пятница? Фьюри постарался? — холодный голос, полностью лишенный каких-либо эмоций, заставляют чему-то екнуть внутри у подростка, который, кажется, впервые слышит _такой_ у голос своего самого лучшего кумира.

— Прошу прощения, босс, я посчитала, что будет не очень культурно перебить вас и мистера Паркера, — четко ответила ИИ, на что миллиардер вдруг шумно втянул в себя воздух — дрожь сильных рук передалась по всему телу парня — и, резко развернувшись, еще ближе притянул молчавшего Питера ближе, чтобы он прижался плечом к чужому.

_Она сказала «Капитан Америка» и «Черная Вдова»?_

Это что же получается… Мистер Роджерс, который помог ему тогда на поле битвы, и мисс Романофф, которую Человек-Паук почему-то даже не видел после возвращения из «оранжевого мира» зачем-то пришли в Башню вместе с его тетей?

Погодите, нет, стоп… _Нет-нет!_

Это же Мстители не из его мира! Это же…

— Малыш, идем, твоя тетя и твой друг уже тебя заждались, — голос мистера Старка вырывает Паркера из мыслей почему-то на грани паники — подросток моргает и с непониманием поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть тот самый _блеск жизни_ в карих глазах, до этого почти изменивших свой цвет на ледяной голубой из-за эмоций.

Питер сглатывает вязкую слюну и нервно мнет пальцами новую футболку (вспоминать о том, почему она была одета, было слишком неловко). Ах, да, Нед тоже, должно быть, уже пришел в себя, когда он и мистер Старк…

_О Господи. _

Паркер сначала резко покраснел, а затем так же резко побледнел.

Питеру оставалось только незаметно прикрыть глаза и кивнуть, поджав губы, не замечая поменявших цвет на голубой глаз.

Не замечая внезапной боли в руке, похожей на щипание.

— Ай! — воскликнул от неожиданности парень, аж отскочив вправо, чтобы с широко распахнутыми глазами посмотреть на невинно улыбающегося мужчину и далеко не такую невинно поднятую руку.

Мистер Старк, что, только что его _ущипнул_?!

Еще и так больно!

— Мистер Старк!.. — возмущенным тоном начал было он, потирая больное место, которое даже покраснело.

Железный Человек, склонив голову, произнес:

— Не пропадай, ребенок. А то я однажды не смогу тебя найти, — подмигнув, миллиардер подходит ближе к нему и вновь осторожно кладет руку на его плечо, чтобы тем самым повести за собой. Недолгое молчание после почему-то показалось подростку странным: — Пит?

— М? — вяло откликается он.

Выдох и громко стукнувшее сердце Железного Человека.

— Доверяй и слушай только свое сердце. Так же, как это делаю я. Хорошо?

Что-то Питеру подсказывает, что надо было хотя кивнуть головой вместо того, чтобы в прострации от услышанного промолчать.

«Доверяй своему сердцу? Что это значит?»

***


	16. Chapter 16

***

Питер шел за мистером Старком как привязанный, каждую секунду боясь, что мужчина с неестественно выпрямленной спиной либо вновь странно замрет, едва ли не переставая дышать, либо и вовсе станет в одну секунду настолько непохож на Железного Человека, что резко остановится уже сам Паркер, не дыша. Только одно непонятно, от чего именно: то ли от опасения того, что по какой-то причине радужка миллиардера вновь сменит цвет на почти прозрачно голубой, а сам он _снова_ не решится спросить на грани истерики «_мистер Старк, что с вами происходит, почему ваши глаза не карие, черт подери!_», то ли от того, что паучье чутье завопит, а все чувства обострятся до максимума. Тогда уж придется кое-как абстрагироваться от громкого чужого сердцебиения, бьющего прямо по вискам со всей силы, и пытаться сдержать порыв сделать все что угодно, чтобы Железный Человек _стал как прежде. _

На самом деле, все эти недолгое минуты, пока они молча с мужчиной шли в полной тишине по коридорам Башни — _тишина была какой-то пугающей_ — парень, к своему стыду, понял, что совершенно не думал о друге, который только-только приходит в себя. Питер и не думал о _Мэй_, пусть и не _ той самой, единственной во всех вселенных_, но все же Мэй, с которой пускай и общался по телефону и уверил ее, что с ним все в порядке, однако все же… Сообщения через экран сотового все равно никогда не смогут заменить живое общение.

Не смогут передать нежность и тепло женских ладошек, так похожих на тетю из его мира, которые ласково перебирают отдельные кудряшки. Не смогут заменить улыбки женщины, все эти улыбки дрожащими губами с каплями слез на них, когда она вдруг внезапно, пока Паркер ей рассказывает взахлеб случай из школьной жизни, не притянет его в свои объятия, зарыдав во весь голос на его плече. Ничто не сможет заменить его эмоции в этот момент, когда совершенно не знаешь, что нужно делать, чтобы успокоить, в глубине души слишком хорошо с болью понимая, что племянник рыдающего от счастья и одновременно боли человека давным-давно мертв. Он, Питер Паркер из другого мира, всего лишь тень воспоминаний, неожиданно ожившая и совсем-совсем иная.

Вот только по какой-то причине _все_ люди так не считают, принимая его за своего с такой легкостью, с какой не мог делать сам он.

_Особенно_ мистер Старк уверен больше, чем на сто процентов, что он Питер. Что он тот самый Питер, просто вернувшийся из мира мертвых и почему-то повзрослевший.

Мистер Старк вообще ни капли не сомневается в том, что Паркер из другой вселенной является частью этой, по его мнению, даже игнорируя все доказательства — ой, а вы другой Тони Старк, да? — все — _я так хочу вернуться домой, мистер Старк, на свою Землю_.

И Питер не знает — _Господи, абсолютно не знает_ — что теперь делать самому ему, когда он и мистер Старк совсем недавно были настолько близки друг к другу, делали _настолько грязные вещи_, что больше не обращать внимание, стараться подавить в себе чувства он больше не смел.

_И не мог. _

Он принял их как-то, что произошло и то, что является его самой сокровенной частью. Еще не такой неизведанной, еще такой невинной и новой, что хочется лишь беречь и беречь то, что выросло из маленькой почки и стало хрупким пока что бутоном, который распускался и тянулся все выше и выше, ближе к сердцу, как только мистер Старк оказывался рядом. Касался сильной, горячей ладонью. Смотрел, как смотрят на что-то невыносимо дорогое, что клянутся защитить даже ценой собственной жизни.

_Все это_ просто необходимо сберечь и скрыть от всех как самый главный секрет Питера Бенджамина Паркера — обычного подростка, влюбившегося до потери дыхания в самого необычного человека.

«_В двух_» — едва ли не кричит самому себе с дрожью он, прикрывая глаза и видя теплые глаза цвета шоколада. Это его мистер Старк. Это его жизнь. — «_Ты любишь двух людей из разных вселенных, имеющих одинаковое имя — Тони Старк. Ты любишь двух людей, которые являются одним целым. Глупый Питер, ты любишь двух, но больше всех скучаешь лишь по одному единственному». _

_Где же он, Питер? Где же мистер Старк?_

Он идет впереди…

— Мистер Старк, все ведь хорошо?.. — почти шепотом говорит он, слабо-слабо дергая почему-то дрожащими руками мужчину за рукав и тот, как ни странно, слышит его и оборачивается.

— Малыш, что случилось? — голос теряет весь холод и наполняется самыми настоящими чувствами, обеспокоенностью, _жизнью._ И истина в том, что, повернувшись, Железный Человек уже даже не пытается скрыть изменившийся цвет глаз.

_Или же находится далеко-далеко дома?_

— Я просто… Вы в порядке? — отчего-то с хрипом и почти шепотом спрашивает с обеспокоенностью подросток, прикусив машинально нижнюю губу и начиная неловко переминаться с ноги на ногу.

В ответ мистер Старк вдруг, нахмурившись, сделал несколько шагов и, оказавшись рядом, положил обе руки на его плечи — тут он не смог удержать дрожь — чтобы произнести:

— Конечно, малыш, со мной все хорошо, — в его карих глазах так и читалось на грани безнадежного принятия «а как же иначе?», из-за чего Паркера в который раз пронзила дрожь, что передалась по чужим ладоням, которые в ответ сжались чуть сильнее. Подушечки пальцев слегка коснулись голой кожи шеи, с секунду проведя по ней невидимую линию. _Это те самые пальцы_, которые совсем недавно обхватывали его…

Воспоминания захватили его так резко, что парень вмиг побледнел и, кажется, тихо икнул, сглотнув вязкую слюну и только чудом сдержав желание отшатнуться, желательно, подпрыгнув на высокий потолок.

За эту секунду, пока Питер пытался не дать обостриться чувствам (хотя это, на самом деле, сделать вообще невозможно), к его огромному ужасу и восторгу где-то внутри на грани самого прекрасного чувства на свете, он в красках вспомнил _все_, что они делали с мистером Старком.

_Господи._

Тело на этот раз охватила сладкая дрожь, приятным и еще совсем слабым томлением осев внизу, вынудив с силой и незаметно ущипнуть себя за бедро.

_Нельзя! Сейчас же прекращай об этом думать, слышишь?! _

— Меня, честно сказать, наоборот, беспокоит твое состояние. Почему ты такой бледный, Пит? Тебе плохо? Тошнит? — начал заваливать вопросами ушедшего куда-то в мысли парня мужчина, внимательно заглядывая прямо в его глаза, точно пытаясь найти причину. Опять Железный Человек намного больше беспокоится о абсолютно _чужом_ Питере Паркере вместо самого себя.

Ведь подросток не мог не заметить, как изменился миллиардер после слов Пятницы о пришедших героях, вернувшись в прежнее состояние только после того, как он заговорил. И кто знает, что мог сделать Железный Человек в своем состоянии, пока бы Паркер не заговорил.

— Нет-нет, с-сэр! — даже не ожидая такого от самого себя, вдруг воскликнул чуть нервно он, инстинктивно взмахнув в воздухе руками, тем самым вынудив мужчину отстраниться и удивленно заморгать. Кажется, Питер только случайно ударил мистера Старка по лицу. Боже ты мой! — Давайте пойдем, мистер Старк, я просто… Задумался, ладно?

Мужчина явно не слишком поверил ему — руки потянулись, словно хотели вновь прикоснуться, хотели увериться, что с ним все в порядке — однако по какой-то причине миллиардер неожиданно с нежностью улыбнулся и преувеличенно строго, на грани смеха, проговорил:

— Ну что ж, Паучок, так уж и быть, идем к твоей тетушке, но не думай, что я не попрошу Пятницу потом просканировать тебя, чтобы убедиться, что с тобой все _действительно_ хорошо, — в его карих омутах как будто бегали смешинки, от вида которых у Питера настолько стало легче на душе, что на лице сама собой появилась широкая улыбка. Сердце забилось как сумасшедшее, а к щекам прилил румянец. Паркер даже не обратил внимание на скрытое и серьезное обещание, в конце концов, за столь продолжительное время в этом мире привыкнув к тому, что мужчине _всегда_ необходимо знать его состояние.

Это совсем чуть-чуть похоже на… манию. Это очень даже странно, однако… Все ведь люди разные и имеют свои желания, не так ли? Разве подросток не может позволить кумиру увериться в его состоянии, если мистер Старк всего лишь хочет знать плохо ли ему, или есть ли у него какие-нибудь травмы?

Это ведь всего лишь забота. Ни с чем несравнимое переживание. Страх увидеть в его глазах невыносимую боль и не суметь помочь в самый нужный момент.

Разве Питер вправе сказать мистеру Старку твердое «нет» в ответ на полное скрытой паники, так и читающееся в глазах «я ведь могу увериться, что тебе не больно, Пит? _Я ведь могу знать, что ты живой? _».

Человек-Паук ведь может любить двоих, как одно целое, верно?

Он может хотя бы во сне увидеть свой мир и узнать, что там происходит, как прошла битва с Таносом, как его близкие люди, _и ищет ли обычного, малоизвестного дружелюбного соседа самый лучший герой по имени Тони Старк? _

_Ну пожалуйста._

Питер, вернувшись в реальность, зайдя с мужчиной в лифт и неожиданно ощутив странную дрожь, сам не заметил, как в полной тишине прижался щекой к широкому плечу, бессознательно положив на него голову и ощутив вмиг застучавшее другое сердце почти в такт собственному. Рука сама собой нашла чужую, боязливо остановилась, коснувшись лишь подушечками пальцев, прежде чем стоящий вдруг сам осторожно взял его за ладонь.

Жар живого, жар самого бесценного человека принес ему ни с чем несравнимое спокойствие и почему-то тихую, почти скулящую по забытому тоску. Тоску по дому. Тоску по близким.

Тоску по живым.

В ответ на его дрожь ладоней, совсем незаметную им и неконтролируемую, другая рука лишь крепче сжала его, оплетая как паутина. Буквально через секунду мистер Старк вдруг прижался губами к его виску, обжигая своим дыханием и шумно выдохнув одно единственное слово:

— Питер.

Питер глубоко вдохнул и почувствовал нехарактерный жар своей руки с той стороны, с которой прижался к нему миллиардер, в какой-то момент обеими руками обняв его и притянув еще ближе к себе.

Так странно.

***

Как только Паркер первым зашел в огромную гостиную, взгляд тут же зацепился за сидящую недалеко женщину, которая, поняв, что кто-то зашел, тут же повернулась и широко распахнула глаза при виде него.

Сердце вдруг от радости громко стукнуло.

— Питер! — воскликнула она, прежде чем резко поднялась с места и двинулась в его сторону.

Ее глаза странно заблестели словно от слез, а губы приоткрылись, точно собираясь снова выкрикнуть его имя. По какой-то причине Паркер в нерешительности замер возле входа, с широко распахнутыми глазами смотря на приближающуюся как в замедленной съемке тетю, прежде чем знакомая рука вдруг слегка подтолкнула его вперед, коснувшись лопатки.

— Вперед, малыш, — сказал ему мистер Старк позади него, и Питер, кажется, всем телом даже ощутил легкую улыбку, не успев развернуться, чтобы увериться в своих предположениях.

— Тетя, — почти прошептал парень, как только такие привычные женские ладошки притянули его ближе к себе. Паркер машинально глубоко вдохнул запах уюта и дома, прикрыв глаза и прижавшись лбом к плечу. Они с Мэй были практически одного роста, разве что, она была совсем чуть-чуть выше, так что он мог, таким образом, без проблем спрятать лицо и не видеть никого из других присутствующих. В этот момент подросток совершенно не думал ни о ком другом, лишь как в давно выработанной привычке не переставая чувствовать присутствие мистера Старка совсем недалеко, взгляд которого он ощущал на своей макушке.

Постоянно. Ежесекундно.

_Всегда. _

— Молодой человек, когда же ты перестанешь пугать меня и исчезать настолько внезапно? — неожиданно раздается строгий голос женщины. Парень не успевает распознать в нем далекие и болезненные нотки, потому что Мэй больно тянет его за ухо, отчего он ойкает и удивленно хлопает глазами, не ожидая такого.

— Да я ведь… — пытается хоть что-то выдавить Паркер, однако его тетя сама уже отпускает его и, вздохнув, ласково убирает прядку за то самое покрасневшее ухо.

— Ты какой-то запыхавшийся и красный, милый, — вновь ошарашила его она, обхватив двумя руками его щеки с разных сторон и, нахмурившись, начала внимательно его разглядывать. В эту секунду Питер покраснел еще сильнее, прекрасно вспомнив, _из-за_ чего именно сейчас такой. — Что случилось, дорогой?

Паркер открыл было рот, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь чушь (хотя лгать он абсолютно никогда не умел), как позади него раздался голос мужчины:

— Давно не виделись, Мэй, — мистер Старк по какой-то причине иногда бросал взгляды куда-то за их плечо, точно на что-то или кого-то смотря, из-за чего Питер, в конце концов, пока миллиардер разговаривает с Мэй (или пытается это сделать, потому что та предпочитает прожигать его глазами), повернулся.

_Повернулся._ Несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь увериться в увиденном, а затем даже потер закрытые глаза, неприлично открыв рот.

На него прямо сейчас, помимо слегка улыбающейся мисс Поттс, что кивнула ему в приветствии, смотрели две пары глаз его одних из самых крутых героев.

_Черная Вдова и Капитан Америка._

Они оба, побледнев, молча смотрели на него, не отрываясь, как на призрака. Смотрели, как на что-то абсолютно невероятное, что по всем законам вселенной не должен находиться здесь.

Но Питер не был бы тем самым никогда не унывающим Питером, если бы не решил начать разговор первым в своей манере, подойдя ближе:

— Здравствуйте, э-эм, я Питер, — немного неловко начал парень, незаметно вытерев руку об штаны, прежде чем протянул ее вперед. Кажется, по неизвестной причине мисс Поттс очень странно и тяжело выдохнула.

Первым пришел в себя мужчина, поднявшись с места и сжав в ответ его ладонь.

_Господи, это же сам Стив Роджерс!_

— Питер, — зачем-то сделал заминку тот, пока Паркер одновременно пытался понять причину того, почему стоявший очень грустно на него смотрел, постоянно отводя глаза, и того, отчего паучье чутье резко завопило, как только он коснулся чужой руки. Пускай даже в собственных глазах исчезли те самые искры восхищения символом Америки после того, как подросток понял причину появления чутья — _это мистер Старк резко посмотрел холодными, полными ярости глазами на их сцепленные руки _ — Питер все равно улыбнулся. — Наверное, ты уже сам знаешь, кто я, но можешь звать меня Стивом.

— А меня Нат, — вдруг вступила в их беседу рыжеволосая женщина, улыбнувшись уголками губ, слегка склонив голову и внезапно зачем-то протянув так же, как и сам он недавно, руку в его сторону. Честно признаться, Паркер с полной растерянностью смотрел на ту добрые несколько лишних секунд, прежде чем, широко улыбнувшись, собрался уже было в ответ пожать ее, как вдруг рядом раздался голос:

— Нат, Стив, какая _неожиданная_ встреча, — не скрывая обжигающего холода, начал миллиардер, по какой-то причине отодвигая опешившего Питера от мисс Романофф, ближе к себе, тем самым не давая парню совершить рукопожатие. — Давненько не виделись, честно признаться. Какими судьбами здесь? Фьюри прислал? Неожиданно возникло желание наведаться вместе к кому-то в гости и тут же совершенно случайно подвернулся мой дом? Или, погодите… _да, точно, _ — щелкнул пальцами тот, вызвав у него внезапную паническую волну самого настоящего ужаса, которая прошла так же быстро, как и появилась. Питер даже не успел понять, как перед ним пронеслись какие-то воспоминания, вмиг исчезнув. Тело охватила странная дрожь. — Вы оба _без моего разрешения_ решили прийти сюда, чтобы мы все дружненько придумали чертовски нужный Нику план, как найти одного такого _ублюдка?_

Пока Паркер медленно соображал, как могла так резко атмосфера вокруг потемнеть, в какой-то момент к им подошла Мэй, положив свою ладонь на его плечо, отчего он мгновенно вздрогнул и с непониманием резко повернул голову в сторону женщины, которая лишь улыбнулась ему.

— Тони, я думаю, Роджерс и Романофф сами в силах ответить на твой вопрос, — когда к ним подошла и мисс Поттс, скрестив руки на груди и в этот момент став очень похожей на мистера Старка, кажется, не понимали ничего лишь сам он и Мэй.

— Ох, ты права, Пепс, — преувеличенно удивленно охнул мужчина и в который раз, шокируя подростка, потянул его в сторону дивана, как можно дальше от героев, произнеся: — Вы присаживайтесь, не стойте столбом, а то я ненароком могу подумать, что вы _не дышите. _

То, как еще сильнее побледнели мисс Романофф и мистер Роджерс при последних словах, словно они несли абсолютно другой смысл для них, не так сильно шокировало его, как гнев миллиардера в голосе. Питер сглотнул вязкую слюну, бросил быстрый взгляд на садившуюся тетю и, кажется, усевшись, немного завис, погрузившись глубоко в мысли, конечно же, пропуская часть разговора.

— … нет, мы пришли сюда не за тем, чтобы вспоминать старые обиды и…

— «Обиды»?! Какое же _удачное_ слово ты использовал, Кэп!.. Я и не думал, что…

— Тони!.. Успокойся, прошу тебя…

По какой-то причине Паркер не слабо вздрогнул, словно наяву ощутив сильное желание мистера Старка резко подорваться с места, подбежать в сторону пришедших и… На самом деле, на этой мысли парень снова завис, пока по телу с головы до пят прошлись неприятные мурашки, боясь закончить. Несколько раз моргнув, он, к его ужасу, увидел напряженную позу мистера Старка и мисс Поттс, что _оба_ готовы были в любую секунду наброситься на что-то говоривших.

_Почему они смотрят на других героев, как на самых настоящих врагов, не скрывая своей лютой ненависти? Почему абсолютно не желают их здесь видеть, хотя даже Питер уловил суть разговора и понял, что их послал мистер Фьюри для важной миссии, касающейся того самого злодея, кто натравил на них механического богомола и сбил недавно Железного Человека?_

В какой момент самые известные и любимые герои Мстители, всегда дружные, всегда готовые подставиться под удар ради товарища по команде и борющиеся плечом к плечу со всем злом, стали для друг друга абсолютно чужими людьми? 

_Ну почему же все стало так?_

А ведь _никто_ не разъяснит ему всего этого. Никто не скажет, по какой именно причине мистер Старк и мисс Поттс настолько враждебно смотрят на Капитана Америка и Черную Вдову, которые в ответ, наоборот, словно выглядят безумно сожалеющими о чем-то давно в прошлом.

Абсолютно никто, если миллиардер не выполнит свою клятву, данную парню, о том, что совсем скоро расскажет наконец ему _все-все._

«Или, — приходит к нему внезапная мысль, из-за чего подросток широко распахивает глаза и невольно задерживает дыхание, шокированный собственной догадкой. В этот же миг на него резко обращают внимание знакомые карие омуты, перестающие пронзать холодом Арктики сидящих, мгновенно потеплев при взгляде на него, — может быть, мне стоит найти мистера Стрэнджа?».

Он же обещал тоже помочь ему! Как же Паркер до этого раньше не смог додуматься, Боже! Какой же, порой, Человек-Паук самый настоящий _идиот!_ Ведь никто не отрицает большую возможность того, что Верховный Колдун не только поможет найти способ вернуться домой, но и расскажет обо всех событиях в этом мире, что не дают узнать о них практически все, в том числе и сама Мэй! Словно они просто уверены в том, что как только парень узнает, к примеру, причину смерти его копии, то сойдет с ума. Как будто, стоит ему узнать, как на самом деле прошла здесь битва с Таносом и почему собственный друг не в силах перестать бояться Железного Человека, то он просто напросто возьмет и, как в лучшей традиции никогда неунывающего Питера Паркера, приложит все усилия, чтобы помирить своих самых близких людей, на самом деле, сделав все еще хуже.

Да, _верно,_ парень точно-точно от Верховного Колдуна узнает, как так вышло, что мистер Старк неожиданно стал буквально каждую секунду следить за ним после смерти другого Человека-Паука вместо того, чтобы обыденно игнорировать, если все-таки мужчина не решит как уже обычно, что «тебе, ребенок, пока что рано этого знать, прости».

Вот только… Только _как именно_ его найти, если тот сказал лишь что-то вроде «позови меня»?..

— Питер, — вдруг послышался знакомый молодой голос совсем рядом, а затем его кто-то аккуратно дернул за плечо, возвращая в реальность.

Удивленно моргнув и расслышав еще пока что непонятные голоса — кто-то даже едва ли не кричал — подросток поднял голову, отрываясь от разглядывания сжатых в кулаки рук, чтобы увидеть совсем близко склонившегося над ним Лидса.

— Нед?.. — охнул Паркер, резко вздрогнув и поднявшись с места, начиная с беспокойством разглядывать своего друга. — Как ты, чувак? Тебе уже получше, верно?

— Я в порядке… Доктор Беннер очень мне помог, — немного смущенно ответил ему тот, почесав затылок и зачем-то бросив взгляд назад. Питер проследил за ним и с удивлением осознал, что долгое время не обращал внимание на других людей, а _очень даже стоило бы прекращать пропадать в мыслях в очень важные моменты._

Лидс, вздрогнув, с непониманием нахмурился и продолжил, не видя, как побледнел его друг:

— А, это… Я достаточно долго отсутствовал и… Питер, _что здесь вообще происходит?_ — с абсолютным непониманием выдохнул парень, с ожиданием ответа обращая внимание на Паркера.

_Ха, да как будто он мог знать!.._

Словно Питер мог знать, в какой момент и из-за чего именно мисс Поттс, мисс Романофф, мистер Беннер, мистер Роджерс и мистер Старк подошли близко друг к другу и:

— Тони, я прекрасно понимаю, что ты не хочешь больше с нами связываться, но наша миссия очень важна и нам требуется твоя помощь… — говорил символ Америки, постоянно тяжело выдыхая и бросая на стоявшего сожалеющие взгляды.

— «Не хочешь» это еще слабо сказано, Роджерс! — едва ли не с рычанием ответил миллиардер, что со скрещенными на груди руками стоял рядом с Капитаном Америкой, буквально нависая над последним, хотя и был немного ниже ростом. — И когда я, позволь поинтересоваться, разрешил звать меня по имени, напомни-ка?

— Мы не желаем тебе зла, послушай нас, прошу тебя, — с судорожным вздохом произнесла рыжеволосая женщина, под глазами которой залегли темные круги, а в ее омутах и вовсе горело невыносимое сожаление. — Мы оба слишком хорошо знаем, что ты никогда не сможешь _простить_ нас за нашу ужасную ошибку, о которой мы сожалеем до сих пор, однако… Из-за того ублюдка стали гибнуть ни в чем неповинные люди, Старк. Помоги нам, пожалуйста. 

— Если бы я даже мог _простить вас_, как ты хорошо выразилась, я бы не стал, Романофф, — в глазах Железного Человека, напротив, была стальная решимость и что-то далекое, никогда незабытое, от вида которого у Питера почему-то больно стукнулось об ребра сердце. — И помочь вы можете мне в том случае, если _сейчас же_ покинете _мою_ Башню и навсегда забудете дорогу сюда. Уж поверьте, в следующий раз я даже приблизиться ко входу не дам, и мне будет глубоко плевать на какой-то там «приказ» Фьюри.

— Тони, может, стоит хотя бы попробовать?..

— Брюс, даже не пытайся…

— А когда вообще ты тут оказался? — удивленный голос мисс Поттс и такой же удивленный взгляд ученого. — И где друг Питера?

— Я здесь, мисс Поттс! — вдруг воскликнул Нед и неожиданно схватил находящегося в прострации Питера за руку, поведя за собой. Кажется, в этот самый момент подросток даже смог увидеть Мэй, которая, очевидно, долгое время смотрела на него с беспокойством и почти уже решилась подойти, если бы Нед сам не заставил сделать это Паркера.

Когда они оказались оба еще ближе, на них одновременно посмотрели сразу несколько пар глаз: Капитан Америка и Черная Вдова уже обыденно посмотрели на него как на призрака; мистер Беннер, кивнув, улыбнулся ему; его тетя, стоило ему оказаться рядом с ней плечом к плечу, аккуратно положила туда свою ладонь и сжала в неясной поддержке, а мистер Старк…

Мистер Старк шумно выдохнул и очень, _очень_ тихо прошептал одному ему, зная, что лишь Человек-Паук сможет это услышать:

— Не бойся, малыш, все хорошо.

Интересно, а что ему нужно было бояться? Питер абсолютно не понял слова мужчины, но не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, еле сдержав желание на виду у всех обнять миллиардера.

Что-то подростку подсказывало, что при виде этого два других героя очень странно себя поведут.

— Может, вам стоит пока что поесть, пока мы говорим, ребята? Вы голодны? — начала мисс Поттс. Питер открыл было рот, чтобы, к своему шоку, сказать что-то вроде «я без мистера Старка никуда не пойду!», как неожиданно начал говорить его друг:

— Нет-нет, погодите!.. Стойте! Я, эм, случайно подслушал ваш разговор и… ну… — по какой-то причине резко замолчал тот, в лучшей традиции того самого подростка Неда покраснев и почесав затылок. Наверное, потому, что в этот момент абсолютно все уставились на него с ожиданием. — Я могу помочь вам найти вашу цель. То есть, если, конечно, вы не против… Может, мне даже об этом нельзя было знать?.. Если так, то извините, я не хотел. Просто… Я слышал, как вы сказали, что тот неизвестный злодей является тем, кто причастен к недавнему нападению на Башню богомолом. Я, честно сказать, видел его, видел, как мой друг с ним сражался, и поэтому я практически так же сильно желаю найти его. Я _хочу_ помочь и сделаю это сам, даже если вы все не разрешите.

Питер в этот же миг задерживает дыхание, широко распахнув глаза и ощутив, как быстро-быстро забилось собственное сердце. Совсем машинально подросток схватился за ткань в области сердца, как сквозь воду смотря на своего лучшего друга, пока внутри все переворачивалось.

Это тот самый парень в кресле. Этот его самый лучший друг в любой вселенной.

_Господи, Нед. _

— Никто и не собирался быть против, мистер Лидс, — вдруг прерывает продолжительное молчание мистер Старк, с каким-то неясным пониманием посмотрев прямо в глаза воинственно настроенного парня, который по привычке от слабого страха сделал шаг назад, после того, как Железный Человек посмотрел на него. Слабо улыбнувшись уголками губ, говоривший продолжил, несмотря на то, что на секунду его выражение лица изменилось на болезненное: — Такие сильные узы дружбы всегда важны в подобных ситуациях. Я всегда гордился и был рад, что у меня были самые лучшие друзья, которые готовы пойти ради меня даже через огонь, однако со временем я понял, что в моей жизни такого просто быть не может, а сейчас я и вовсе наяву вижу столь сильную дружбу и едва могу в это поверить. Однако, несмотря ни на что, я клянусь, я обязательно предоставлю тебе все, что потребуется для поиска, и ты без проблем можешь даже находиться в моей мастерской. Друзья ребенка заведомо получают от меня доверие. Только у меня есть одно условие: ты должен сообщать мне о любых, даже неважных на твой взгляд, находках, потому что они могут стоить много чего. Договорились, мистер Лидс?

Когда мужчина в надежде протянул руку сжавшемуся парню и увидел лишь тень страха в его глазах, в комнате, кажется, шумно выдохнули абсолютно все.

— Нед, _пожалуйста,_ дай ему хотя один шанс, — едва ли не умоляя, шепотом попросил Лидса Питер, коснувшись его плеча своей дрожащей рукой. — Всего лишь один и ты увидишь, что Тони Старк остался почти все тем же Тони Старком, которым мы вместе фанатели, собирали редкие фигурки Железного Человека и желали однажды построить свой собственный искусственный интеллект. Он просто… немного сломался, понимаешь? Ему тоже нужна помощь. _Пожалуйста, Нед. _

В огромной гостиной стояла долгая, напряженная тишина, пока двое из присутствующих слушали собственные быстрые удары сердца до того момента, когда полноватый парень вдруг, судорожно вздохнув, слабо-слабо улыбнулся, кивнув.

— Хорошо, я согласен.

Вот только Лидс все-таки так и не протягивает свою ладонь в ответ.

И Тони, и Питер знают, что это был лишь самый первый, еще совсем крохотный, боязливый, неуверенный, но такой значимый шаг на пути к возвращению веры к когда-то самому известному герою по имени Железный Человек.

— Мы рады, что ты поможешь нам… Ты ведь Нед? Можешь звать меня Стивом.

— Конечно, тебе, по сути еще ребенку, желательно бы было не подвергать себя возможной опасности, однако я всегда уважала такое рвение помочь. Я Наташа.

— Только, Нед, прошу тебя, не перенапрягайся сейчас сильно, мои лекарства еще не до конца подействовали.

— Честно говоря, я до сих пор не очень понимаю, что происходит…

— Питер, дорогой, что с тобой?..

— Чувак?

— _Малыш…_

Когда перед глазами начинает темнеть, а тело пронзает странная, неясная боль, Питер лишь успевает с хрипом выдохнуть и прижать трясущуюся руку в области отчего-то бешено колотящегося сердца, прежде чем все силы покидают его как по _щелчку._

Знакомые и сильные руки ловят его, прижимая его ближе к теплу тела со всей осторожностью и обеспокоенностью.

Пахнет _Тони._

Питер в полной тишине выдыхает и бессознательно утыкается кончиком носа в чужую грудь, прямо напротив быстро бьющегося сердца в такт собственному.

Почему-то внутри странное чувство чего-то чужеродного и в то же время очень _знакомого._

_Мистер Старк?.._

***


	17. Chapter 17

***

Возвращение в реальность для Питера длилось как целые часы. Часы, которые стали растягиваться как густой мед, будто нарочно не давая открыть словно свинцовые веки.

Отчего-то ему было и тепло, и холодно одновременно, хотя он точно понимал, что лежит под чем-то мягким и теплым, в то время как лишь одна рука, которую сейчас невозможно поднять даже на миллиметр, находится поверх, кажется, одеяла.

Едва выбравшись из капкана темноты и все-таки чуть-чуть приоткрыв глаза, первое, что он заметил и почувствовал, помимо собственного состояния — это чужое присутствие недалеко от себя и белую полоску света, мешающую разглядеть хоть как-то другого человека. А Паркер почему-то прекрасно знал, что здесь обязан быть еще кто-то, что, на самом деле, было достаточно странно, так как так _явно_ Человек-Паук еще никогда не мог почувствовать кого-то живого.

Состояние…

А почему он _так_ себя чувствует?..

Слабые и немного отчего-то трясущиеся пальцы осторожно сжимают ткань и замирают в таком положении — даже столь небольшое движение отзывается в сгибе локтя болью. Однако Паркер наконец смог еще шире открыть глаза, чтобы в ту же секунду увидеть мутно перед собой знакомый потолок и чтобы так же мгновенно понять, что совсем близко рядом с ним находился мистер Старк.

Как подросток это понял, даже все еще не увидев миллиардера?.. Он не знает. Абсолютно не знает и не понимает, почему, находясь в полусонном состоянии и только-только возвращаясь в реальность, самой первой целью для него стало увидеть мистера Старка.

Господи, у него мысли в голове еще не расплелись из безумного клубка, а он тут хочет убедиться, что действительно не один! Здорово, ничего не скажешь, если еще принять во внимание то, что в отделе, отвечающем за воспоминания, была лишь пустота, так что Питер вообще не мог сказать, что именно с ним произошло, раз он по неизвестной причине явно сейчас проснулся не от сна.

И где же тогда Мэй, Нед, Мстители и мисс Поттс?..

Парень ведь и вправду видел Капитана Америка и Черную Вдову, не так ли?.. Это не было всего лишь его… галлюцинацией?

_А ведь Питер еще что-то хотел… Хотел кого-то найти… Но кого?_

Когда изо рта вырвался едва слышимый хрип, ему на мгновение показалось, что спина мужчины, который до этого стоял над голографическим экраном, напряглась, как будто его смогли расслышать. Хотя, вполне даже возможно, если учесть, что мистер Старк недавно клятвенно обещал рассказать свой секрет, связанный с голубыми глазами и странными силами.

Может же хоть что-то в этом мире раскрыться, правда? Ну хоть что-нибудь!

— Малыш, — как сквозь вату доносится до него мужской голос с непонятными нежными нотками. Питер даже не успевает понять, откуда именно он доносится, так как знакомые пальцы со всей осторожностью касаются его лба и откидывают некоторые прядки волос, которые, оказывается, лезли чуть ли не в глаза. — Ты наконец-то проснулся.

Ужасающе медленно хлопая глазами и ощутив необычный поднимающийся из груди трепет, парень лишь мог непослушными губами почти прошептать:

— Мистер Старк?..

Теплая, практически обжигающая своим теплом ладонь на мгновение замерла, прежде чем окончательно легла на его лоб, как будто миллиардер хотел таким способом измерить его температуру.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, ребенок? — продолжал лишь говорить тот, не отрываясь, смотря на него, окутывая всем своим присутствует. Запахом мускуса и одеколона. Силой.

Когда в глазах все-таки окончательно прояснилось, подросток с неясным восторгом уставился на сидящего рядом с ним на стуле, тут же обращая внимание на безумно теплую улыбку чуть потресканных губ. На то, как из-за нее на лице появились небольшие морщинки. На ту самую знакомую на всю жизнь бородку, так и приковывающую внимание.

_На карие глаза._

— Я… — буквально прохрипел в ответ Паркер, стараясь хоть чуть-чуть приподняться, чтобы еще раз увериться в увиденном, однако вновь заболевший изгиб локтя и непонятная слабость во всем теле вынудили его опуститься обратно, даже почти, на самом деле, не поднявшись. Впрочем, лечь его заставила и другая рука мистера Старка, предусмотрительно легшая его плечо и оставшаяся там же. — Ч-что случилось?..

Мужчина, до этого чуть строго посмотрев на него после попытки встать, вздохнул и как-то еще более внимательно взглянул на него, будто думал о том, что ему сказать.

Только что замеченные темные круги под глазами отчего-то вынудили сердце пропустить удар, как и то, что Питер наконец смог увидеть бледное и похудевшее лицо Железного Человека, который как-то резко изменился в худшую сторону за столько короткое время.

Кстати… А сколько _именно_ прошло времени?

— Ты потерял сознание и пролежал под капельницей почти три дня, — лишь доносится до него со вздохом, из-за Паркер при первом же осознании еще шире распахивает глаза и с неверием вглядывается в омуты миллиардера. На этот раз по какой-то причине _карие._ — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Пит? Тебя тошнит? Может, болит голова? — начал заваливать его обеспокоенными вопросами тот, с какой-то безумной нежностью осторожно поглаживая его одним большим пальцем по щеке, отчего к ним тут же прильнул жар.

— Нет, н-не думаю… — на самом деле, прислушавшись с своим ощущениям, проблеял подросток, вновь попытавшись хоть немного приподняться, но мистер Старк, немного покачав головой, заставил его упасть обратно. Снова. — П-почему я?..

Видимо, мужчине не нужно было дожидаться, пока он соберется с мыслями и наконец задаст один из волнующих вопросов, так как совершенно внезапно, убрав свою ладонь с лица и аккуратно взяв парня за руку, обжигая своим резким жаром, тот произнес:

— К сожалению, мы с Брюсом так и до конца не смогли понять, какова была настоящая причина ухудшения здоровья. Но, — сделал заминку миллиардер, почему-то нахмурившись и чуть усилив хватку, — одно мы можем сказать точно: из того, что я и Брюс выяснили, в твоем организме стали происходить какие-то перемены, которые и со временем поспособствовали резкой потери сознания. Ты все эти три дня бредил и у тебя была довольно высокая температура, которую мы с огромным трудом смогли сбить. Честно сказать, я в это абсолютно не верю — это просто _безумно_ — но наш глубокоуважаемый Брюс считает, что есть довольно большая вероятность того, что так _сильно_ на тебя могло повлиять то, что ты пришел из другой реальности, — еще одна заминка и словно пролетевшая искра страха на дне _карих_ глаз. — То есть… эта Земля будто начинает _отвергать_ тебя.

По телу Питера прошлась неслабая дрожь, когда последние слова начали эхом отдаваться в голове.

Что значит «отвергать»?.. Это же… невозможно! Ведь прошло уже _столько_ времени с тех самых пор, как он впервые открыл глаза после битвы за Землю на одной из улиц города! Такого просто не может быть, чтобы так называемая «вселенная» вдруг решила, что _чужой_ здесь ей не нужен!

Ведь с того самого момента, когда Человек-Паук в последний раз вдыхал спертый воздух своей планеты, прошло едва ли не несколько месяцев. С того мгновения, когда перед глазами были лишь монстры с других миров космоса, которые били, били и _били_ всех героев Земли — Капитана Америка, Человека-Муравья, мисс Поттс в костюме Марка и многих других — уже прошло _достаточно._

С того никогда не забытого мига, когда его мистер Старк — такой самый родной, повзрослевший и _живой_ — смотря на него, болтающего без конца, так невыносимо _странно_, прошептал то самое «ребенок, обними меня» и крепко-крепко _обнял_, уже…

Уже _все._ Потому что время — это пепел, которым рассыпался Человек-Паук на бездушном Титане на руках Железного Человека пять лет назад. Потому что время — это появившиеся морщины в уголках Тони Старка и неясный трепет, почти _светлая нежность и грусть_ на дне теплых омутов миллиардера при взгляде на всегда назойливого подопечного.

_Потому что время — то еще безликое чудовище. _

Неверие после слов миллиардера пронзило его так же быстро, как и откуда-то изнутри вырвалось:

— Это невозможно! — буквально прошипел со злостью подросток, все-таки, не удержавшись, подскочив с кровати и тут же пожалев об этом из-за резко появившегося головокружения, на которое он предпочел не обращать внимание, как и на то, как руки вновь попытались опустить его обратно. Но ведь, черт подери, он _не слабак! _ — Мистер Старк, вы же понимаете какой это бред?! Нет, конечно, мы все совсем ничего не знаем об этом… _всем_, но…

— Я понимаю тебя, малыш, — с понимающей улыбкой произнес мужчина, когда Паркер вдруг осекся. — Я практически то же самое сказал Брюсу и Мэй. Твой друг, к слову, тоже с тобой согласен.

Прикусив губу, Питер решил все-таки пока что изменить тему по нескольким причинам. Одна из них была очень даже понятной, а другая состояла в том, что ему стало очень неловко оттого, как на него смотрел мистер Старк после прозвучавших слов: что-то между «я полностью с тобой согласен» и «Господи, даже только что придя в сознание, ты _настолько живой_».

Это еще он не думает о том, что по неизвестной причине сердце при одном взгляде на родное лицо сбивалось с мерного ритма, а все лицо и вовсе горело.

_И это ведь он только что пришел в себя._

— Хорошо, оставим пока что эту тему… — немного хрипло сказал подросток, не впервые за все время своего геройства на другой план отодвигая собственное состояние и здоровье. — Где сейчас… Все?

— Не могу говорить за всех, — тут же отреагировал миллиардер, казалось, даже облегченно оттого, что парень решил спросить о другом, — но Брюс сейчас в своем кабинете — думаю, вновь засел в свои скучные бумажки, а Мэй, скорее всего, должна вместе с твоим другом появиться здесь, потому что Пятница уже сообщила о твоем пробуждении.

По какой-то причине Питер вдруг резко осознал, что мистер Старк не так сильно встревожен всем его состоянием — _как было однажды и как стало уже всегда_ — словно тот _мог знать_, что в какой-то момент подросток решит потерять сознание. И это больше всего тревожило только вернувшегося в реальность Паркера, несмотря на то, что он как можно сильнее старался отогнать от себя плохие мысли.

Ну не может же Железный Человек предвидеть такое, да еще и вести себя так, будто его трехдневное пропадание — это в порядке вещей?

Верно?..

— Капитан Америка и Черная Вдова?.. — начал было один из волнующих вопросов он, как неожиданно на лице мужчины пролетела такая непонятная эмоция, что парень даже замер, с непониманием видя, как слегка отшатнулся миллиардер, но почти сразу же постарался взять себя в руки, безоговорочно ответив:

— О них тоже перенесем разговор на другое время, — пролетело что-то темное в его глазах, до этого имевших более теплый оттенок. Чуть потресканные губы сжались в тонкую полоску, а брови были сведены к переносице, отчего морщинки стало видно еще четче, как и сами черные круги явно от плохого сна. Однако затем почти сразу, словно желая скрыть все это, мистер Старк широко улыбнулся и воодушевленно произнес, с плескающейся нежностью продолжив: — Как насчет того, чтобы сейчас немного перекусить, пока Мэй и Нед не придут? Ты давно не питался нормальной едой, но все же не думай, что тебе можно после капельницы есть что-то, кроме здоровой еды. К примеру, каши и фрукты. Я считаю, вполне неплохо, как думаешь? Как раз наберешься сил.

При виде открывшего было рот Питера Железный Человек, пробормотав отрицательное и строгое «но-но!», вновь продолжил, точно решив, что он хочет запротестовать из-за того, что ему можно есть, а что нельзя:

— Не спорь, Питер, — немного строго произносит мужчина, отчего подросток тут же сдувается. — Тем более, если взрослые лишь хотят позаботиться о тебе.

Немного рассеянно поглаживая его по ладони большим пальцем — сердце от этого бьется как бешеное — тот бросил взгляд на свои технологические часы, точно что-то в них на небольшой голограмме от них рассматривая, однако, к сожалению, увидеть ничего из этого Паркер не смог.

— А вы… — с судорожным вдохом говорит парень, чувствуя, как внутри все замерло из-за того, что он собирается сказать. Собирается идти до _конца_, — Ведь сейчас уже можете мне все… рассказать?.. Вы обещали.

— Питер, я… — выдох и огромная неуверенность в глазах.

— Мистер Старк, — тихая мольба в голосе и твердый взгляд уставшего от всех тайн человека.

Мужчина, еще какое-то время, не моргая, смотря прямо на него, в конце концов, напоследок сжав его ладонь, убрал ее и оперся локтями об свои колени.

Прикрыл на миг глаза и сжал переносицу, прежде чем произнес:

— Перед тем, как я начну, я должен сразу тебе сказать, что я сам до сих пор считаю, что эта тайна обо мне пока что должна оставаться таковой, — глоток и печальная улыбка на губах, — однако, раз ты так просишь меня, я не могу отказаться. Никогда, на самом деле, не мог в чем-либо отказать тебе, малыш. Поэтому можешь… спрашивать меня. О чем угодно. Я тебе обязательно отвечу, клянусь.

Ощущая, как только-только успокоившееся сердце вновь сбилось с мерного ритма, а кончики пальцев рук закололо как при неясном волнении, Паркер, слушая слишком долгую тишину после сказанных слов, буквально выдохнул:

— Вы же… что-то сделали с собой в прошлом? — наконец произнес он откуда-то из глубины души, до тихого треска комкая в ладонях конец одеяла.

Очевидно, что мужчина не ожидал такого вопроса, потому что замер, кажется, не дыша, поднимая полный шока и неверия взгляд на подростка, который даже этого не заметил, смотря куда-то в одну точку и пытаясь справиться со всеми бушующими чувствами в груди.

— Я хочу сказать… Я знаю, что вы точно заметили, что я увидел как ваши глаза стали постоянно менять цвет на голубой. Это ведь… связано с тем, что вы стали еще и _сильнее?_ Как будто с суперсилами, знаете. Прямо как Человек-Паук, — вдруг чуть нервно рассмеялся Питер, отдаленно понимая, что начинает, на самом деле, почти не замечая за собой, говорить и спрашивать все то, что давным-давно требовало сердце. Требовали _воспоминания,_ — Вы стали таким сильным, что я готов поклясться, что вы даже без проблем можете погнуть металл. Как и я.

Он, все так же продолжая не видеть, как прямо сейчас на него смотрят медленно меняющие цвет карие глаза, выпустил очередной нервный смешок, зачем-то обводя взглядом всю комнату, словно только что понял, что находится в одном из медблоков.

— Это просто невероятно, знаете, мистер Старк! — вдруг с каким-то восхищением воскликнул парень, точно вспомнив о том, что рядом с ним находится его кумир номер один и самый любимый во всем мире герой в железном костюме, под которым скрывался обычный, но самый умный человек. _Раньше_ обычный. — Абсолютно невозможно поверить в то, что Железный Человек вдруг обрел странные силы и почему-то скрывает это. Нет, правда, это ваше право не говорить об этом, но… Я… _Почему?_

— Это произошло, когда ты умер, — неожиданно раздался хриплый голос мужчины, стоило ему замолчать, не зная, как продолжить и как сказать, что он, Питер Паркер, всегда готов выслушать Тони Старка и помочь ему в любой ситуации.

Питер наконец поднимает голову, переставая смотреть на собственные сжавшие одеяло руки, чтобы увидеть полностью пустой взгляд известного миллиардера, погруженного куда-то глубоко в воспоминания. Куда-то далеко в свое прошлое, что хотелось всеми силами стереть из памяти, потому что некоторые моменты помнить было слишком _больно._

— Я… — почти прошептал в ответ он, ощущая, как больно ударилось об ребра сердце после сказанного.

— Три месяца спустя, практически полностью отрезав себя от внешнего мира, я решился на что-то, что до сих пор считаю своей ошибкой, сделанной впылу самых сильных эмоций, — лишь продолжал говорить мистер Старк странным отчужденным от реальности голосом, пока подросток всеми силами старался сдержать порыв остановить мужчину, чтобы не видеть всего этого. Чтобы он _не чувствовал_ то, что так отчаянно хотел забыть. — На самом деле, утром я даже не вспомнил о том, что сделал, хотя и все доказательства были всегда прямо передо мной. Наверное, я посчитал, что это был всего лишь сон. Или кошмар? Тут уж с какой стороны посмотреть.

Горько усмехнувшись, тот разогнулся и сжал дрожащие руки в кулаки до побеления в костяшках, по какой-то причине вновь посмотрев куда-то в сторону, как будто хотел скрыться от наполненных слезами и болью за другого человека глаз напротив.

Но Питер-то заметил. Даже в своем состоянии он смог _увидеть_ ту самую голубую искру в родных омутах.

— Хотя, скорее всего, несмотря на все глупые титулы, подобные «гений двадцать первого века», я был безумно глуп и игнорировал все симптомы: иногда появляющуюся резко слабость во всем теле, такой же резкий прилив сил в самый неподходящий момент, очень четкое зрение, которое позволяло мне видеть даже самые мелкие детали. Думаю, ты здесь узнал самого себя, верно, Паучок?

Впервые на мгновение появившаяся нежная улыбка, а затем:

— Представляешь, я сам же запретил Пятнице говорить о том, что сотворил со своим собственным телом в мастерской, потому что твердо был уверен в том, что забуду. Как будто я теперь _вообще_ смогу забыть то, что превратил самого себя в очередного никому ненужного героя, наделенного силами!

Когда мужчина подрывается с места и сжимает голову, оттягивая с силой некоторые пряди коротких волос, Паркер буквально начинает заставлять себя прямо сейчас собрать все свои оставшиеся силы и встать с кровати.

— Когда-то «обычный человек» стал тем, кем никогда не хотел быть. Я _не хотел_ каждое утро учиться сдерживать силы, чтобы не сломать к чертям ручки дверей и бокалы с алкоголем. Не хотел смотреть на себя в отражении и видеть там того, в кого по собственной же вине превратился. Понимаешь меня, Питер, я начал проклинать себя еще больше, когда осознал, что _мог стать сильнее намного раньше и спасти тебя._ Я мог, но _не сделал этого. _

Питер хочет сказать «вы не виноваты, мистер Старк». Питер хочет произнести «я уверен, тогда вы были далеко, как и мой мистер Старк, и все равно бы не смогли ничего сделать».

Он хочет вновь повторить «_это был не я_», но все же лишь медленно начинает вставать с кровати, не глядя, отрывая капельницу, отчего локоть в миг простреливает боль и наверняка там появляется кровь.

— Я использовал на себе измененную версию «Экстремиса», которым однажды подверглась Пеппер, — наконец с каким-то безумным облегчением говорит мужчина, глубоко вздохнув и выдохнув, чтобы, перестав в пылу эмоций ходить кругами, остановиться возле стола и опереться об него двумя руками, не замечая, что происходит позади него.

Питер делает не твердый шаг вперед, пошатывается и едва не теряет равновесие от головокружения и темноты перед собой, прежде чем, сжав руки в кулаки и прошипев самому себе одними губами «давай же, черт возьми, ты же не слабак!», собирается силами и более быстро и уверенно продолжает сокращать небольшое расстояние между ним и мистером Старком.

Паркер не мог не чувствовать, как вся эта непонятная слабость и пришедшая небольшая сонливость действовали на него, заставляя ощущать себя беспомощным. Он не мог не думать о том, что все это _ненормально_, но не смел открыть рот и задать вопрос, потому что знал, что миллиардер прямо сейчас и прямо здесь рассказывает ему о том, о чем, наверное, никому и никогда еще не говорил. Не говорил свою самую сокровенную тайну, потому что ни одному человеку на этой планете _не доверял._

Не доверял, но говорит об этом Питеру. Питеру, который с _другой_ планеты.

Иронично, не правда ли?

— Думаю, ты понятия не имеешь, что это за дрянь такая, которая изменила до неузнаваемости твоего самого лучшего кумира, когда-то являющегося обычным человеком, — горькая усмешка и сжавшие с силой пальцы металл, мгновенно погнувшийся из-за нечеловеческой силы. — В общих словах, если не углубляться в ненужные детали, это сыворотка, позволяющая мне буквально быть наравне с тем же Капитаном Америка, небезызвестным суперсолдатом. Или, быть может, он уже давно остался позади меня, потому что я сомневаюсь, что наш мистер Порядочность умеет гнуть и ломать предметы одним неловким прикосновением. Я просто стал _совершенно другим._ С ума сойти, правда?

Стоило парню, тяжело дыша при каждом шаге и чуть ли не заваливаясь назад, остановиться совсем рядом, как мужчина вмиг выпрямился и повернулся к нему лицом, тут же широко распахнув _голубые_ глаза при виде капелек пота на лице, имевшем нездоровый румянец.

— Питер, ты что… — начал было тот, точно готовясь начать свою воспитательную лекцию про всяких не думающих о себе Паучках, как сам парень вдруг, сжав руками широкие плечи, машинально оперся об них всем весом из-за слабости.

— Не говорите так, мистер Старк, — от всего сердца твердо сказал подросток, заглядывая без какого-либо страха и непонимания прямо в глаза напротив, в которых просто горели непонятные эмоции, среди которых главенствующую роль занимал какой-то трепет. — Вы — это всегда были вы. Железный Человек, несмотря на любые обстоятельства, всегда остается тем же. И этот… экстремис не сделал вас каким-то абсолютно другим. Просто… вы всего лишь стали сильнее, вот и все. Всего лишь изменились точно так же, как и я однажды утром вместо обычного ботаника с плохим зрением увидел того, кто позже стал героем. Вы всегда были героем, мистер Старк. Для меня и для всех других.

— Питер, ты не понимаешь! — неожиданно воскликнул хрипло миллиардер, убрав со своих плеч ладони и вместо этого взяв их в свои руки и прижав возле груди. Прямо около быстро бьющегося сердца. — Ты _не знаешь_, что я пережил в этом мире, когда ты умер из-за меня. Ты понятия не имеешь, _как я абсолютно потерялся_ и одним своим решением уничтожил все то, из чего состоял Железный Человек. Убил своими руками того, кого любили и уважали миллионы людей, потому что в отчаянном состоянии, напившись до беспамятства, решил, что начну жизнь Тони Старка заново. И знаешь, что стояло у меня на первом месте?..

Не давая тому договорить, Паркер перебил:

— Я _знаю_, — при виде шока и какой-то странной паники в глазах напротив, подросток продолжил, пока у него были силы говорить: — Мне рассказали о том, что вы сделали со своей Башней. И я… понимаю вас, пускай и не знаю, из-за чего именно вы это сделали. Я… извините, но я все же не могу полностью сказать, что не чувствую, что вы в какой-то степени поступили неправильно. Однако… мы все, так или иначе, совершаем ошибки. Мистер Старк, — широкая улыбка и тепло. — Все хорошо.

Когда мистер Старк неожиданно, сделав громкий судорожный вдох, отпустил его руки и вдруг взял его лицо в свои ладони, буквально притягивая к себе до ощущения горячего дыхания на щеках, Питер только и мог, что широко распахнуть глаза.

Только и мог с непониманием смотреть на то, как мужчина будто что-то ищет в них, пытаясь в чем-то удостовериться.

Но, в конце концов, неясный облегченный выдох прерывает тишину, а затем:

— Мои глаза — это мое проклятие, малыш, — почему-то меняет тему мужчина, грустно улыбнувшись и вдруг, приблизившись, сталкивается своим лбом с его, как будто чтобы еще раз заставить его посмотреть в голубые омуты и согласиться со сказанными словами. — Это цвет моей самой ужасной ошибки, которую я не в силах исправить, понимаешь? Я могу только контролировать и не давать другим об этом узнать, потому что научился сдерживать свои самые сильные эмоции, из-за которых мои глаза и меняются. Но… в случае с тобой, Питер, _сдерживать себя просто невозможно._

— Я… — пытается хоть что-то произнести в ответ полностью ошарашенный подросток, вопреки всей ситуации, помимо шока чувствуя как от такой близости перехватывает дыхание, а взгляд так и падает на те самые потресканные губы, как будто он тоже абсолютно не может себя _контролировать._

Что это только что недавно… было?.. Словно мужчина нарочно решил перевести тему на что-то другое, не давая ему задать никаких вопросов, которые так и всплывали в голове.

Почему мистер Старк хочет отвлечь его внимание?

— Малыш, — хочет вновь что-то произнести миллиардер, точно так же, к судорожному вдоху парня, медленно опуская взгляд уже темнеющих глаз на его собственные губы, чтобы через несколько долгих секунд начать так же медленно, будто чего-то опасаясь, приближаться к нему, продолжая обжигать прикосновением своим горячих и чуть шершавых ладоней.

Питер где-то внутри весь замирает, боясь дышать, в полной тишине, которую прерывало лишь сбитое дыхание двух людей, молча наблюдая как все ближе и ближе приближается к его лицу мужчина. Как в его изменивших цвет на карий глазах продолжает гореть голубая искра дремлющих как величественное животное чувств, в то время как у него самого бешено стучит сердце и пылает жаром эмоций щеки и кончики ушей.

Запах мужского одеколона и мускуса мгновенно попадает в легкие.

— Тони, — буквально на выдохе говорит он, ощущая на коже прикосновение чужих ресниц, как и горячее дыхание на своих губах.

На секунду остановившись в миллиметре от его губ, мужчина так же резко выдыхает, а затем неожиданно, будто что-то услышав, отшатывается от него в тот самый момент, когда Паркер хотел уже сам уменьшить расстояние между ними и наконец _поцеловать._

В этот самый миг дверь распахивается и в комнату заходят.

— Питер!

— Чувак!

Одновременно раздавшиеся голоса самых дорогих на свете людей в любой вселенной впервые приносят лишь боль и разочарование оттого, что прервали в такой несправедливый момент.

Но, несмотря на все, он не может широко не улыбнуться облегченным и счастливым Мэй и Неду, пока в груди что-то невыносимо тянет, как и сам локоть.

***

Окончательно приходит подросток в себя только через пять дней.

Конечно, Паркер понятия не имеет почему его организму понадобилось столько времени на то, чтобы прийти в себя и не заставлять его чувствовать себя беспомощным слабаком, потому что никто — даже доктор Беннер — так и нормально не объяснили ничего, хотя и мужчина сказал что-то вроде «мы с Тони до сих пор пытаемся это разузнать, не переживай, Пит, так просто мы это не оставим».

Даже сам Нед порывался помочь, вот только его знаний было недостаточно, ведь он в основном занимался программированием. Мэй и вовсе были здесь бессильна.

Также немаловажным — точнее, _самым_ важным — был тот факт, что в Башне теперь жили _Капитан Америка и Черная Вдова. _

И хотя мистер Старк явно был не рад их присутствию — что прекрасно показывал, когда игнорировал тех, когда они были буквально в одной комнате с ним — но все же, кажется, благодаря подростку и желанию поймать того самого неизвестного злодея вполне хладнокровно относился к тому, когда, к примеру, кто-то из них заводил разговор о том, что им удалось узнать.

— Он будто последовательно выбирает, куда ему нужно напасть, — говорила, не отрываясь от экрана, рыжеволосая женщина, — И если учесть, что его целью являются по какой-то причине известные зоопарки, то есть огромный шанс, что он может в скором времени появиться в Нью-Йорке. Может быть, Бруклин?

— Я согласен с тобой, — отвечал спокойно миллиардер, стоя позади Наташи и внимательно, нахмурившись, рассматривая в который раз огромную карту с отмеченными точками последних нападений, — однако не думаю, что ему нужен именно Бруклин, так как его цель совершенно иная. Я даже больше уверен, что он лишь играется с нами, посылая свои жалкие подобия «роботов», чтобы заставить нас обратить на него внимание. Эта крыса прячется, потому что искренне думает, что мы купимся на его уловку и прибежим как миленькие в ловушку.

— Но ведь, если ты так говоришь, тогда именно из-за нас гибнут и страдают люди! — не мог не вступить в разговор символ Америки. — Мы просто обязаны знать, куда и когда он нападет в следующий раз, Тони!

— Ты думаешь, я об этом не думал, Роджерс? — мгновенно с шипением отреагировал Железный Человек, не обращая внимание на то, что его назвал по имени тот, кому он запретил это говорить. — Я прекрасно понимаю это! Как и то, что мы, кучка оставшихся героев, можем с легкостью проиграть, потому что будем полностью отвлечены спасением людей! Разве ты не помнишь его _трюки?_ Ослабить наше внимание и напасть в самый неподходящий момент! Я все же считаю, что _пока_ нам следует хоть немного подождать и дать другим помочь гражданским, пока мы не будем полностью уверены в том, что справимся, и в том, что этот ублюдок может появиться сам, а не прислать своих недороботов! Ты что, забыл о нашем дорогом Фьюри и Щ.И.Те? Они что, по-твоему, беспомощные и избалованные дети, переложившие всю ответственность за жизнь и безопасность людей на пару человек с суперсилами?.. Ах, да… — протянул мужчина, сложив руки на груди, пока недалеко от них Питер, все это время слушавший весь разговор, оторвался от чтения информации и ощутил, как по телу прошлись холодные мурашки.

— Тони… — начала было мисс Романофф, видя изменившуюся в худшую сторону атмосферу.

— Что «Тони»? Я что, не прав? — пролетела какая-то темная тень воспоминаний на него лице, прежде чем тот холодным тоном продолжил: — О, погодите-ка, вы же еще давно оба объяснили мне _как именно я был не прав. _

Питер даже не знал, что бы произошло дальше, если бы долгое время другой молчавший человек, о присутствии которого забыл сам он, вдруг не подал голос:

— Прошу прощения, что прерываю, — немного неловко произнес Нед, сразу же ощутив на себе взгляд нескольких пар глаз, — но я должен сказать это сейчас. Я помню о своем обещании рассказывать о том, что смог узнать исходя из имеющихся данных, — на всякий случай объяснил он, когда карие глаза его бывшего кумира посмотрели прямо на него будто в саму душу.

— Ты что-то узнал? — с готовностью отозвалась женщина.

— Я уверен практически на семьдесят процентов в том, что злодей появится очень скоро, — твердо ответил Лидс, а затем вдруг одним движением руки открыл необходимый файл, показывая свои исследования почти за неделю на огромной голограмме. — Немного покопавшись в имеющейся информации, я увидел некоторую последовательность его действий. Так сказать, цепочку событий. Вот это, — рука показала на отмеченный красным район, — самое первое его нападение за последние годы. Как вы все знаете, самой первой целью была эта Башня, в которой мы сейчас и находимся.

— И он тогда нас, так сказать, «прощупал», не нападая всерьез, — когда Лидс ненадолго замолчал, дополнил холодным тоном мистер Старк, не видя, как при его голосе едва заметно вздрогнул говоривший, точно до сих пор не привыкший к тому, что находится вместе с бывшим героем едва ли не двадцать четыре на семь.

— В-верно, — кивнул тот, прокашлявшись, прежде чем показал еще на одно место на карте. — Дальше он будто все отдалялся и отдалялся от Башни и, в особенности, от Нью-Йорка. Я видел все ваши предположения, сэр, — неожиданно обратился к Железному Человеку тот без какой-либо дрожи в немного охрипшем голосе, — и могу лишь сказать, что вы почти правы. Честно говоря, все то, о чем я сейчас говорю, мало чем отличается от того, что вам удалось выяснить. Я просто копнул немного глубже и увидел ошибку: я все-таки твердо уверен в том, что он объявится уже в ближайшую неделю в Манхэттене. Так что мы должны… быть готовыми. Если он не изменит своему плану, то у нас есть возможность поймать не только его изобретения, но и его самого.

— Манхэттене? — неожиданно даже для самого себя заговорил Питер, сразу же ощутив на себе, как и его друг до этого, взгляд нескольких пар глаз, словно все люди не могли поверить, что он решит вступить в разговор. Но ему уже было все равно на все это читающееся в их глазах «я не хочу, чтобы ты знал даже его имя», потому что его чертовски достало быть в неведении, абсолютно не зная, кто, черт подери, этот самый «он», по-видимому, имевший непосредственное отношение к Человеку-Пауку из этого мира. Поэтому его буквально уничтожал весь гнев и непонимание вырвались наружу, когда он резко подскочил с места. — И что ему там делать? Почему он вообще нападет на _зоопарки?_ В особенности, будто нарочно ищет пауков там, где их нет! _Кто, черт возьми, это вообще?!_ Может же мне хоть кто-нибудь сказать хотя бы его имя!

В последнее время, практически сразу после пробуждения, подросток начал замечать все чаще и чаще за собой, что ему стало сложнее контролировать эмоции, как будто у него только начался переходный возраст. К примеру, Паркер мог неожиданно разозлиться из-за того, что ему не давали изучить информацию о том, кто его напрямую касается — на третий день парень едва ли не сломал на осколки кружку кофе в руках, потому что в очередной раз на вопрос, адресованный мистеру Старку, «и это разве все, что нам удалось узнать?», после простого ответа «нет, но я пока что не могу тебе дать больше», Питер ощутил небывалую злость. По кружке тогда, которую он держал, пошли вмиг маленькие трещины, а по руке потекло что-то теплое. Кажется, у него даже что-то такое — хватит считать меня за ребенка, хватит скрывать от меня все! — промелькнуло в глазах, потому что миллиардер как-то странно на него посмотрел, а затем, вздрогнув, быстро отвернулся и продолжил то, что делал.

Вообще у него появилось стойкое подозрение, что его кумир явно что-то знает об этом, но то ли не желает говорить, то ли _опять_ хочет как можно дольше это скрывать.

— Чувак, все хорошо, — немного ошарашенный, прервал тишину Нед, видя буквально тяжело дышащего от гнева друга.

— Нет, Нед! — еще пуще прежнего разозлился в ответ подросток, сжимая руки в кулаки по появления почти кровавых полумесяцев на внутренней стороне ладони. — Ничего не хорошо, когда даже ты, по-видимому, знаешь этого чертового злодея и не говоришь о нем! Вы считаете меня за идиота, который абсолютно не понимает, что вы нарочно в моем присутствии не произносите его имя и даже в любых данных о нем, которые мне доступны, пишите «он»?! Вы что…

Паркер где-то отдаленно понимал, что буквально кричал во весь голос на всех присутствующих и никак не мог остановиться, выплескивая свою ярость, боль от скрытия правды и усталость от всего этого чертового мира с чужими для него людьми, но не мог ничего с этим поделать. Его вели эмоции. Его вело собственное сердце и «_я тоже человек и заслуживаю знать правду»_.

И парень не знает, до чего все это могло дойти, если бы рядом вдруг не ощутилось присутствие другого человека, а в скором времени на плечо и вовсе легла знакомая и сильная рука и чуть сжала его, буквально за одну секунду лишая его всех темных эмоций одним прикосновением.

Мистер Старк лишь почти шепотом произнес, обдавая жаром жизни:

— Не позволяй эмоциям взять над тобой контроль, Питер.

А Питер уже резко успокоился и шумно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза, будто убаюканный как ребенок одними, казалось бы, обычными и непонятными одновременно словами.

Дальнейший разговор после его почти истерики он больше не слышал, уйдя на кухню и услышав перед уходом «я скоро, малыш».

И сейчас, вспоминая обо всем этом, подросток ощущал себя крайне неловко и только был рад тому, что его тогда не видела Мэй, которая точно бы так спокойно как другие не отнеслась ко всей ситуации. Все-таки в любой вселенной его тетя всегда остается такой же тетей.

— Рекомендую не пить холодный сок, Питер, — вдруг произнес механический голос, когда он прислонился бедром к тумбочке и начал небольшими глотками пить абрикосовый сок.

— Пятница, ты же знаешь, что я не могу заболеть от такого, — вяло отмахнулся в ответ он, не отрываясь, задумчиво глядя в одну точку и погрузившись в свои мысли.

И все-таки, несмотря на некоторое подобие… _перемирия_, мистер Старк никогда не оставлял Питера наедине со Мстителями, которые даже спустя довольно долгое время все еще продолжали смотреть на него как на внезапно ожившего призрака, из-за чего у него появилось подозрение, что они были знакомы с другой его более младшей версией. Этого, конечно же, не случилось в его вселенной до того момента, когда Человек-Паук очнулся после бесцельного блуждания в оранжевом мире. Правда, Черную Вдову он так и почему-то не увидел на поле битвы. Хотя, быть может, мисс Романофф была слишком далека от него или подросток просто не смог ее заметить?

Он не знал, хотя и безумно хотел.

— Пьешь холодный сок? — неожиданно раздался мужской голос с нотками порицания, стоило ему едва уйти в свои мысли.

Повернув голову, подросток удивленно хлопнул глазами, видя подходящего к нему мистера Старка, на лице которого была видна легкая улыбка.

— Мне можно, — как-то даже по-детски оправдался Паркер, неожиданно увидев нечто просто невероятное в том, как прекрасно для него сочеталось при определенном свете одежда мужчины: свободные черные штаны и такая же темная майка, что открывала в какой-то степени… _запретный_ вид на широкие плечи и сильнее руки с выделяющимися венами.

Вот, кстати, он абсолютно не понимает почему начал обращать внимание на такие детали и видеть, казалось бы, раньше в домашнем образе его кумира что-то, от чего перехватывало дыхание и начинало быстро биться сердце. Что-то, из-за чего в голове появлялись какие-то безумные мысли малолетки, а пальцы рук кололо маленькими иголками как при волнении. Как при томлении.

Как при _ожидании._

— Знаешь, это прозвучало так, будто я заметил тебя за распитием алкоголя, начал отчитывать, а ты в ответ в духе ребенка начал оправдываться, — немного задумчиво протянул тот, остановившись недалеко от него, но не мог не рассмеяться при виде тут же надувшегося парня.

— Очень смешно, — буквально закатил глаза Паркер, нарочно делая сразу же несколько больших глотков просто, на самом деле, ледяного сока. Карие глаза в ответ на такое поведение нехорошо прищурились.

— Так, все, не перегибай палку, — вполне серьезно неожиданно сказал миллиардер, пытаясь забрать с силой стакан, но Питер был умнее и потому предусмотрел такое, вовремя увернушись.

— Хватит считать меня за ребенка! — не мог не вставить возмущенно он, высоко поднимая над собой почти пустой стакан, точно забыв о том, что был немного ниже своего кумира и потому был в опасности.

— А ты тогда не веди себя как он! — в догонку ответил почти сразу же мистер Старк и вдруг, когда Питер совсем не нарочно отвлекся на эти проклятые двигающиеся губы, с победным «опа!» выхватил у него стакан и, прежде чем подросток успел что-либо сообразить и как-то отреагировать, убрал тот куда-то.

_Однако тот не только_ лишил его сока, но и по какой-то причине вдруг, положив руки по обеим сторонам от его бедер, заключил его в своеобразную ловушку, так как позади была только та самая тумбочка, а впереди горячее тело.

Острое чувство дежавю пронзило его практически так же резко, как и к щекам прильнула кровь от столь смущающего положения и картинок из прошлого перед глазами.

Алкоголь. Запах тоски и голос прошлого. Объятия, жаркие касания губ.

Барная стойка. Широкие плечи под пальцами. Собственные стоны и движения умелых рук вверх и вниз.

_Желание._

— Эм… — не мог пролепетать ничего лучше Паркер, кажется, окончательно потерявшись в воспоминаниях, не отрывая глаз от лица напротив. От наверняка колющейся бородки. Тех самых морщинок.

_От губ. _

— Ну что, добегался? — с усмешкой произнес тем временем тот, точно не видя его состояние, продолжая некую игру.

Однако по какой-то причине та самая _горячая_ ладонь вдруг легла на его бедро и сквозь джинсы буквально начала обжигать.

— Ага, — как болванчик кивнул Питер, облизав неожиданно пересохшие губы, стараясь ничем не показывать, как _именно_ на него оказывала влияние всего лишь одна рука, даже не коснувшаяся кожи.

А что уж говорить о том, что он теперь окончательно проиграл, потому что теперь только и мог, что смотреть на губы?

— Эй, малыш, — неожиданно мягко и как-то игриво сказал мужчина, резко наклонившись прямо к губам, остановившись в миллиметре от них — и тут Питер поймал себя на постыдном желании _заскулить_ — чтобы на выдохе: — Только не падай тут в обморок от переизбытка чувств, договорились?

Вот уж чего Паркер не хотел делать сейчас, то это да, лишаться сознания от всего этого _невозможного_, когда был такой шанс _продолжить_, однако по неизвестной причине, когда он этого абсолютно не ожидал, стоило сердцу забиться как бешеное от одной единственной мысли «_Господи, как же я сильно люблю_», как в глазах начало буквально _жечь._

— Питер?..

Не слыша практически ничего — ни полного паники голоса, ни других посторонних звуков — он крепко-крепко зажмурился и сгорбился от боли, что-то прохныкав в огромном непонимании и страхе.

Он был в силах лишь терпеть, ощущая отдаленно знакомое прикосновение рук, старающихся хоть как-то успокоить его вместе с шепотом.

Паркер был лишь в силах в поиске защиты цепляться за мистера Старка и громко дышать через рот как при панической атаке.

Питер мог только спустя бесконечные минуты открыть наконец глаза и мутно сквозь слезы увидеть в отражении небольшого зеркальца, оставленного кем-то, почти полностью окрашенную в чистый голубой по краям радужку собственных глаз.

***


	18. Chapter 18

***

— Ч-что?.. — прохрипел он в полном шоке, резко отшатнувшись, из-за чего с силой ударился затылком об шкафчик и оставил на ней огромную вмятину. Да даже не только обычную вмятину — сверху вмиг полетела пыль и деревяшки, падая прямиком на головы двух стоящих. Не обращая внимание на последнее и на быстро сделавшего шаг назад мужчину, Питер сел на корточки, сжимая руками голову и глядя только лишь в пол глазами, которые все еще безумно _жгло_, — Нет, не _может быть_… Мне всего лишь показалось, да, только _показалось…_

Да, ему все только привиделось. Потому что… что?!.. Знаете, ему тут мистера Старка с голубыми глазами хватает! Парень кое-как смог привыкнуть к тому, что его кумир теперь имеет силы, а не обычный человек, а тут!..

_Просто невозможно._

— Питер, — почти шепотом проговорил чуть напуганный миллиардер, точно так же сев рядом с ним на корточки прямиком на обломки от шкафчика, кладя свои руки на его чуть дрожащие плечи, пытаясь тем самым привлечь внимание. — Малыш, что случилось? Скажи мне, прошу тебя. Тебе больно? Голова внезапно закружилась?

_Ага, голова закружилась. _

Чуть не рассмеявшись из-за таких обычных вопросов и из-за того, что мистер Старк словно нарочно обходит стороной совершенно другие, более _важные_ вопросы, Паркер, какое-то время продолжая смотреть все еще чуть болящими глазами в пол, с силой концентрируясь на микроскопической трещине, вздохнул и все-таки поднял голову.

Раздался судорожный вдох.

— Теперь видите? — с силой прикусив нижнюю губу и прищурившись, бросил Питер, не удержавшись, грубо, потому что понял, что мистер Старк _все это время знал_. — Или вы все это время притворялись, что не видите? _Конечно_, — вдруг в шокированном осознании прошептал парень, давно не чувствуя на себе вес чужой обжигающей даже сквозь одежду ладони, которая усилила свою хватку. — Как я раньше этого не понял?..

— Малыш, послушай меня, — неожиданно стал серьезным миллиардер, дернув его так, что голова сама собой запрокинулась, а глаза тут же обратили внимание на чужие омуты. _Карие._ — Рано или поздно я сам хотел тебе об этом рассказать, но ты сам узнал все слишком _рано._ Прошу, прости меня за то, что я сделал с тобой _это_, — глубокий вдох человека на грани слез, но все еще твердый взгляд того, кто с самого начала знал, что делал и _для кого_, — но я не мог по-другому. Не мог. Я уверен, ты даже не понимаешь, насколько мне все-таки трудно дался этот выбор, насколько сильно я хотел сначала рассказать тебе, услышать твое мнение, а потом уже что-то делать, но… Я стал слишком бояться, что мое решение _сделать все позже_ вновь разрушит всю мою жизнь. _Этого я никогда не допущу. _

Видя как словно краски на воде окружают карюю радужку голубые волны, Питер быстро отводит взгляд и неожиданно даже для самого себя поднимает немного дрожащую руку и кладет ее поверх другой на своем плече, сжимая.

Подросток не был глупым, несмотря на то, что многое не понимал. Он знал, почему его глаза изменили цвет прямо как у Железного Человека. Он знал где-то глубоко внутри о происходящем еще тогда, когда начал чувствовать, что с ним происходит что-то странное, что точно не означало «это как бы воспоминания другого меня, вот и все».

Он знал — голубой блеск в зеркальце — _что это такое. _

— Я никогда не пойму и не приму того, что вы сделали. Что вы сотворили со мной без моего ведома, — признается честно Паркер, тут же ощутив, как резко вздрогнула ладонь под его собственной, — но если вы поклянетесь, что расскажете прямо сейчас все, ничего не утаивая, то когда-нибудь я _попытаюсь_ хотя бы поверить в то, что вы не предали меня. Я попытаюсь не считать предательством то, что вы изменили что-то внутри меня, хотя у меня и так были силы паука, мистер Старк, понимаете, я уже был _силен_. И нет, _ничего не говорите_, — видя, как мужчина собирается что-то произнести, быстро перебивает подросток, опуская голову и смотря лишь на чужие выглядывающие ключицы. Только не в глаза, — Для меня это было самое настоящее предательство, как бы больно мне не было это говорить и как бы вы не считали его совершенно другим. Но… но… так или иначе, Тони, ты для меня тот самый человек, которого я _полюбил._ Взял и когда-то давно полюбил, сам того не зная. И мне действительно… — глубокий вдох и слабая улыбка на губах, — хочется всей душой верить, что вы уверены в том, что сделали правильный выбор.

Прикусив нижнюю губу, Паркер наконец осмеливается поднять взгляд выше, сразу же сталкиваясь с абсолютно чисто-голубыми глазами и с выражением лица, которое просто нельзя было описать простыми словами. Нельзя было просто сказать «этот человек прекрасно знает, что совершил огромную ошибку, но все равно уверен, что хотя бы она сможет помочь, в отличие от его самого» и «я признаю, что не сказал тебе совершенно ничего, эгоистично решив, что, когда ты откажешься, то просто напросто будешь смотреть на меня как на монстра, который хочет тебя изменить из-за того, что _до смерти боится лишь одного_».

Нельзя было сказать, что Тони Старк только лишь _сожалеет._

Потому что было слишком _много всего. _

— Экстремис, — одними губами произнес миллиардер, вдруг упав на колени и резко прижавшись лбом к его плечу. Питер вздрагивает и точно так же падает вслед, кажется, не дыша. — Думаю, ты сразу все понял, карапуз, ведь ты всегда был безумно умным и сообразительным. Да, верно, я прекрасно понимаю, что у тебя и до всего _этого_, — рука, неизвестно когда очутившаяся на его лопатке, с силой до треска тянет ткань, а горячее дыхание на миг случайно опаляет шею до мгновенно появившихся мурашек, — были силы радиоактивного паука, но, хочешь верь мне, а хочешь нет, мне этого было _недостаточно,_ — слабый смешок прямо в его ухо и щекочущая кожу щеки бородка. Сердце мужчины практически рядом с его собственным бьется так, будто готовится вот-вот проломить ребра. — Так что я изменил формулу Экстремиса в гораздо лучшую сторону, долгими днями и ночами исправлял ошибки, которые допустил ранее, пока, наконец, не был удовлетворен в созданном. Знаешь, Брюс бы посмеялся, если бы я рассказал ему, что начал разбираться во всей этой молекулярной теме.

Замолчав, мистер Старк не удержал смешок прямо в его плечо, уже буквально упав на него всем телом, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая как путник, нашедший спустя долгое время драгоценную воду — Питер и вовсе не успел заметить, как инстинктивно завел руки за широкую спину, начиная, как делала это в детстве Мэй, осторожно ее поглаживать словно в желании принести спокойствие.

И это спокойствие ему нужно практически так же сильно, как и сейчас Железному Человеку, но, по крайней мере, произошло хоть что-то хорошее — глаза наконец-то перестало жечь, а виски слабо ломить, что означает, что этот странный голубой цвет пропал, вернув родной карий.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине прямо так на грязном полу, слушая биение сердец друг друга, и каждый из них хотел прервать эту тишину, но не знал, что именно сказать, ведь Питер не хотел ничего произносить, потому что знал, что снова начнет говорить о _предательстве_, а Тони не хотел говорить, ибо очень хорошо понимал, что его оправдания, полные правды, уже не помогут — Питер слишком часто слышал «я расскажу тебе позже», «ты не должен этого знать» и «я лишь желаю тебе безопасности, Пит», чтобы снова не выйти из себя из-за того, что к нему относятся как к ребенку.

Мужчина абсолютно не хотел, чтобы его малыш, только-только начавший принимать Экстремис, снова потерял над собой контроль тогда, когда это сможет заметить кто-то, помимо его самого. _Этого_ миллиардер не допустит, потому что Питер еще не научился, как сам он, контролировать эмоции, так что Старк обязательно должен быть рядом в случае, если малыш потеряет контроль. Его чувства сейчас особенно хрупкие.

И сейчас Тони прекрасно ощущает его эмоции, его потерянность и желание снова разозлиться из-за того, что подросток не знает, как ему все-таки нужно реагировать на то, что ему вкололи без его ведома какое-то странное вещество и скрывали это — все же привязанность на генном уровне тоже имела свои плоды.

— Я… — наконец начал было Питер, с трудом оторвав голову от безумно притягательного плеча — честно, он даже не понял, как оперся об него лбом — как вдруг паучье чутье завопило во весь голос.

Паркер только и успел, что резко поднять голову и краем глаза увидеть почему-то точно так же странно вздрогнувшего мужчину, как будто тот тоже что-то ощутил, как раздался женский голос:

— Босс, только что было совершенно нападение, — четко проговорила Пятница. — Судя по данным, это то же самое неизвестное нам оружие в виде богомола.

Глубоко вздохнув и ощутив странную и ничем особо не вызванную злость внутри себя, парень только и успел, что дослушать ИИ, как неожиданно мистер Старк быстро поднялся с места, буквально потянув за собой, и зачем-то крепко сжал его плечо. Пару секунд рассматривая длинные пальцы и побледневшие костяшки, Питер наконец обратил внимание на своего кумира, сразу же замечая несколько вещей: с того ракурса, где он стоял, он мог видеть лишь профиль мужчины, на лицо которого налегли темные тени; губы миллиардера были сжаты в тонкую полоску, словно тот сдерживался, чтобы не произнести что-то точно не для его ушей; а также нельзя было не заметить напрягшиеся от злости скулы.

Его даже на миг ослепил быстро потухший голубой блеск.

— Манхэттен? — лишь коротко спросил мужчина. Глаза Паркера тут же расширились при внезапном осознании того, что тогда, получается, Нед был прав, только время никто так и не смог узнать правильное. _Он появился снова. _

Но все равно, так или иначе, прямо сейчас Человек-Паук, наплевав на все, точно направится на помощь.

— Да, Босс, — так же коротко ответила та.

Лишь успев услышать глубокий вдох, Паркер резко повернулся в сторону двери и тут же увидел, как она открывается.

— Тони!.. — начал было быстро приближающийся прямо к ним Капитан Америка, как его почти сразу же перебили:

— Я уже знаю, — продолжая не обращать внимание и на зашедшую за Стивом Романофф, миллиардер, неожиданно для даже в какой-то степени привыкшего к столь близкому присутствию Питера, отошел от последнего и произнес стальным голосом: — Пятница, готовь Марк. Этому ублюдку не удастся в этот раз так легко отделаться.

Будто даже не желая думать о том, что они снова останутся ни с чем — то есть злодей вновь не решится показаться — мистер Старк отдал еще пару приказов ИИ — быть начеку, охранять Башню — прежде чем подросток, посмотрев на серьезно кивнувшего мистера Роджерса, уже ушедшего с рыжеволосой женщиной, тоже решил подать голос:

— Я с вами! — уже мысленно находясь в битве, громко произнес он. — Сейчас только заберу костюм и…

Мужчина, уже тоже двинувшийся в сторону выхода, резко замер. И в этот момент Паркер сразу же понял, что именно скажет его кумир.

— _Нет, Питер_, — более чем серьезно сказал тот, посмотрев на него так, будто он бросил какую-то несусветную чушь. — Ты остаешься здесь и точка. Мне хватило твоих выкрутасов, когда на нас напали. _Больше я не выдержу._ Тем более, Человеку-Пауку нельзя появляться на людях, разве ты не помнишь?

Ощущая прилив злости и не видя, какие _чувства_ борются между собой прямо в глазах напротив, парень быстро оказался возле миллиардера.

— Да какая разница! — вдруг вспыхнул как спичка тот. — Меня _уже_ видели! И, готов поспорить, не все удалось удалить, так что кто-то да знает о моем существовании! Ничего такого не случится, если я просто помогу! Может быть, меня посчитают лишь за подражателя, откуда вы знаете?!

Очередной голубой блеск, на целых пару секунд окрасивший карюю радужку, и с силой сжатая челюсть.

— Для меня твоя безопасность превыше всего, — стоял на своем мужчина, больше никак не ответив на его вспышку эмоций.

— Но здесь тоже не безопасно, мистер Старк! — нахмурился подросток, чтобы твердым тоном, неожиданно обретя силу, продолжить с той самой искрой Человека-Паука: — Я _помогу и точка. _ Ты не сможешь удержать меня, Тони! Так что…

— Будь на крыше через две минуты, — вдруг перебили его — Питер тут же забыл обо всем, что хотел сказать, до этого даже не допуская мысли, что в этом бесконечном споре он выиграет с такой _легкостью_.

— Я?.. — совершенно растерялся от такого ответа подросток, пытаясь посмотреть в глаза Тони, но тот уже отвернулся от него, словно не желая показывать своего лица. Мельком посмотрев вниз, Питер сглотнул, когда заметил с силой сжатые в кулаки руки. — Вы сейчас точно…

— Если ты не двинешься с места через минуту, малыш, то, клянусь тебе, я запру тебя в Башне, и мне будет уже все равно, если ты будешь даже ненавидеть меня за это, потому что мне важнее в миллион раз знать, что ты не в опасности и _не жертвуешь собой_, — с трудом проговорил сквозь зубы мужчина, чтобы на его глазах резко почти сразу же исчезнуть, уйдя из комнаты, там самым ставя точку на этом споре и оставляя лишь ему одному выбор.

Через пару секунд сразу после поспешного ухода мистера Старка, который явно с невообразимым трудом разрешил ему участвовать в битве, где возможность встретить _того самого очень велика_, Паркер сглатывает вязкую слюну, слыша в полной тишине лишь стук собственного сердца, да треск маленьких деревяшек под его ногами.

Подняв голову, Питер в прострации какое-то время рассматривает сломанный и почему-то пустующий шкафчик, абсолютно не ощущая какой-либо боли в затылке.

_Для чего-то да была ему дана эта сила, верно? _

Тони Старк все это время хотел, чтобы Питер стал настолько сильным, чтобы самая страшная угроза в виде смерти исчезла, абсолютно не считаясь с его мнением.

Тони Старк хотел, чтобы он спокойно принял тот факт, что в его венах теперь течет Экстремис, который еще в неизвестно какое количество раз усиливает его силы.

Значит, Тони Старк _просто обязан_ принять так же спокойно то, что Питер собирается использовать эти новые и дарованные ему силы в своих интересах, о которых он никогда и ни за что не забывал полностью.

_Доктор Стрэндж, уже совсем скоро мне будет нужна ваша помощь как никогда сильно. _

***

Они прибыли на место довольно быстро.

Питер, уже находящийся в своем костюме Человека-Паука и успешно игнорирующий иногда бросаемые на него взгляды — чистое удивление, принятие и скрытый от всех страх — внимательно рассматривал окружение, понимая сразу несколько вещей: людей с этого квартала удалось успешно эвакуировать, хотя и по пути им все равно пришлось спасти некоторых, тут же вручив их в руки приехавшей скорой помощи; на всей улице действительно была разруха, словно кто-то просто жаждал привлечь внимание, беспорядочно разрушая все то, что попадется под руку; а также Питер, все ближе и ближе приближающийся к самому главному эпицентру на паутине и ощущающий абсолютно непередаваемые эмоции, увидел сразу же даже с большого расстояния _самое важное. _

Он стоял, возвышаясь над пятиэтажным зданием, держась за него с помощью передних лапок до вмятин, издавая безумные трескающие звуки, которые отдаленно можно было признать за звуки насекомого, форму которого он и имел.

Он двигался медленно, что и было ожидаемо от кого-то его размера, пока его красные глаза горели огнем, сканируя окружение на поиск опасности — вокруг кружились сотни дронов, парочку из которых Человек-Паук уже успел с легкостью уничтожить.

Он точно был под управлением кого-то, кто все прекрасно _видел и был опасностью._

И Питер, послав в полет очередной сломанный дрон, укутанный в паутину, прекрасно помнил, что мисс Романофф пообещала, что задействует воздушные силы, если оружие Железного Человека будет здесь бессильно для этого гиганта точно угрозы уровня Мстителей…

Ну, _если бы они все еще были такими, какими парень их знает. _

Честно признаться, подросток понятия не имеет, как бы они тут обошлись без, к примеру, Халка, потому что это были не просто какие-то там дроны, с которыми каждый из них мог справиться на земле, а самое настоящее оружие злодея в высоту целого здания. Признаться, Паркер даже слышал какие-то странные помехи, которые даже издалека он мог ощутить от богомола и которые очень сильно напомнили ему помехи от… видеопроигрывателя?.. Нет, да ему точно все кажется. Особенно с учетом того, что в нем, судя по ощущениям, было невообразимое количество энергии, _сил_, которые нужно было куда-то девать. Что ж, теперь-то Питер сполна начал чувствовать эти новые силы, которые словно с каждым ударом в дроны приумножались сразу в несколько раз — честно, Паркер ни капельки не устал даже после того, как уложил точно штук пятнадцать очень юрких дронов, а ведь он еще не использовал силу в полную!

_Просто нереально._

— Питер, ты на связи? — уже в который раз спросил мистер Старк, кружащийся вокруг огромного богомола вместе с другими Марками, которыми управляла сама Пятница.

Но ничего, этот монстр, в отличие от его… э… «детей», был крайне неповоротлив и постоянно смотрел куда угодно, кроме нападавших на него, как бы искал одну определенную цель.

— На связи, — лишь коротко ответил он, два раза легонько ударив по летающим «нечто», которые вмиг развалились на части, будто не состояли из прочного корпуса.

— Ты же тоже заметил, что этот богомол какой-то странный, верно? — серьезно проговорил мужчина, пульнув очередной заряд из репульсора, который, вместо того, чтобы оставить хоть какой-то урон на монстре, прошел словно мимо него, _сквозь_. — Он словно… поглощает. И это мне так напомина… — резко замолчав, будто проглотив язык, тот издал какой-то необычный звук через связь — что-то между громким выдохом и хрипом.

_Тело моментально наполнил гнев, который миллиардер поспешно подавил._

— Мистер Старк? — ничего не заметив, потому что был погружен в свои мысли, тем не менее, ощутил что-то странное парень.

— Ничего, малыш. _Ничего_, — на удивление, абсолютно спокойно только и ответил тот, на что Паркер, забывшись, кивнул самому себе.

И все же… очень жаль, что Соколиный Глаз, которого, между прочим, парень так ни разу и не увидел в этом мире, тоже не смог им помочь — им бы очень пригодилась его меткость. По словам мисс Романофф, которая крайне не хотела делиться этой информацией — особенно под пронзительным взглядом миллиардера — тот отошел от дел на неопределенное время, чтобы побыть со своей семьей. Хотя и что-то такое заставило в словах женщины напрячься, как будто он не до конца был уверен, что она не лгала, Питер только мог промолчать и задать следующий вопрос.

Сокол точно так же отсутствовал по неизвестной причине, уже давно не вмешиваясь в дела оставшихся Мстителей, а уж про Тора и говорить не стоит… Точнее, _никто_ так и не сказал ему на Земле ли вообще Бог Грома или где-то, к примеру, в другой галактике (а что? Был и такой вариант!).

И от всего этого Питер ощущал ноющую боль в груди, потому что перед глазами почти сразу же появлялся отрезок памяти, под впечатлением от которого он остается до сих пор — огромные в высоту и ширину раскрытые порталы, инопланетные корабли, закрывающие само солнце, и _все герои Земли, сражающиеся бок о бок. _

Титан. Мистер Старк. _Перчатка с Камнями Бесконечности, о которых Питер обязан и точно узнает у Тони сразу же после этой битвы. _

Ведь, так или иначе, как и говорил ему мистер Стрэндж, Камень Времени и Камень Реальности должны быть где-то на этой Земле.

Все-таки они услышали желание Тони Старка и утянули Человека-Паука в этот мир.

_Не значит ли это, что с помощью доктора Беннера и самого мистера Стрэнджа они смогут его вернуть обратно?_

И пускай сердце от одной мысли разлучиться с мистером Старком начинало безумно болеть, а само тело дрожать, потому что Питер уже _любил и любил давно_, парень все равно ни за что не смог бы отказаться от появившейся возможности вернуться на свою планету, к _своим близким и другому кумиру_, чтобы хотя бы разок увидеть их.

Увидеть свой _дом._

_Но теперь, к своему ужасу, спустя столько времени в чужом для него мире, Питер уже не мог сказать с уверенностью во все стопроцентов, что, вернувшись, не попытается тут же вернуться обратно — к Тони Старку._

Его просто сейчас разрывали на части чувства.

— Эй, чувак, все в порядке? — взволнованно произнес Нед — он сам вызвался помочь ему с расстояния — через связь. Парень, похоже, давно не мог вернуть его внимание.

_Нет, Нед. Мне безумно больно. _

— Да, Нед, я просто… — решив ничего не говорить, вместо этого Паркер на миг остановился на крыше одного из зданий, уже с более близкого расстояния рассматривая гиганта, который, к шоку, до сих пор не понес, но одного урона от Железного Человека и все еще довольно твердо стоял на своих лапках, продолжая издавать те самые ненормальные потрескивающие звуки и махать передними конечностями, чтобы сбить летающие Марки.

И поэтому… поэтому Питер чувствовал где-то внутри, что с этим нечто _что-то не так. _

— Питер? — еще раз попытался Лидс, уже всерьез обеспокоенный поведением друга. — Что-то случилось?

— Ничего такого, просто дронов гораздо больше, чем мы предполагали изначально, — поспешно заверил он Неда в том, что все хорошо, пусть даже и наврал с какой-то стороны. — Мне нужно отключиться.

— Что? Погоди!

— Ненадолго. Прости, — только и ответил парень на возглас непонимания и легкой паники, тут же отключая связь.

Где-то там, внизу, Капитан Америка и Черная Вдова успешно избавлялись от дронов, которых с каждым разом становилось все меньше, что означало, что все же подмога не потребуется.

Вздохнув и краем уха слушая докладывающую о состоянии каждого Карен, подросток перебрался уже на другой дом, еще ближе к продолжавшему сбивать Марки монстру, который, кажется, уже даже разозлился, если так можно сказать о бездушном существе.

— Что же с тобой не так?.. — шепот самому себе.

Прищурившись, Паркер еще внимательнее посмотрел прямо в глаза богомола, с удивлением только сейчас вспомнив, что, когда на Башню напал такой же, но только гораздо меньше, он практически сразу же ощутил боль в ушах, но сейчас совершенно ничего не было. Неужели тогда, получается, Человек-Паук действительно стал гораздо… _сильнее?_

Однако это его не так сильно беспокоило, как то, что, если он хорошо сконцентрируется на этом монстре, то начинает замечать что-то странное.

Будто, если прямо сейчас Человек-Паук наконец-то решится ударить его, то…

— Тони, нам нужна подмога! — прокричал по общей связи мистер Роджерс. — Ты же видишь, что это существо абсолютно не реагирует на удары, а будто _впитывает_ их!

— Я сейчас же вызову воздушные силы, — говорила рыжеволосая женщина, уворачиваясь от удара, — потому что, Тони, я уверена, как бы ты не хотел этого признать, мы встретили того, кого ты…

— Нат, — резко одернул ту тот. — _Не смей._

После этого вновь повисла тишина и, пока Человек-Паук справлялся с закутыванием в коконы особо юрких, мужчина уже обратился к нему:

— Питер, — будто зная, что он собирается совершить кое-какой безумный поступок, чтобы увериться в своих подозрениях, сказал ни капли не запыхавшийся мистер Старк, в голосе которого, если постараться, можно было расслышать нотки пока что только поднимающейся паники. — Что ты собираешься делать?

Выпустив паутину и успешно минуя брошенный в него стенд, Питер по пути избавился от еще парочки дронов, постоянно следя за тем, чтобы избежать лишнего урона для этой улицы, прежде чем все-таки ответить:

— Мистер Старк, все порядке, — только и сказал с легкой улыбкой Паркер, ощущая невыносимое тепло в груди от столь явной обеспокоенности. И не было почему-то никакой злости и «я уже давно не маленький, почему вы следите за мной как за ребенком?!» — вместо этого сердце оплетала нежность. Немного странно это все сейчас чувствовать с учетом его совсем недавней вспышки гнева и с тем, что он сейчас тут не в игры играет, а на поле битвы.

_Но ведь тогда, вернувшись спустя бесконечных пять лет на родную Землю, при виде Тони Старка, обнимающего его как что-то невыносимо драгоценное, Питер Паркер тоже был безумно счастлив, несмотря на окружающих их монстров и на крики борьбы. _

— Ты обещал не делать ничего опасного, — на выдохе проговорил мужчина, и Питер вдруг с удивлением ощутил на себе чужой взгляд, словно миллиардер увидел его со столь большого расстояния.

Как бы тот _всегда_ знал, где он, и прямо сейчас, наплевав на все, собирался, если потребуется, с силой утащить его прочь, раз слова и то самое «_пожалуйста, я больше не выдержу_» не подействовало.

— И я не нарушу свою клятву, Тони, — сглотнул парень и быстро, не давая себе времени на какие-либо раздумывания — ты ведь обещал мистеру Старку, Человек-Паук! — чуть согнулся как при атаке, прицелился паутинометами и выстрелил.

Уже не слыша собственное имя, выкрикнутое от сразу же нескольких Мстителей, Паркер быстро приближался все ближе и ближе к богомолу, по пути без помощи паутины одними руками сбивая мешающих ему дронов, наконец заметив, что существо обратило на него свое цепкое внимание.

Алые глаза и треск, почти крик, вынудили тело покрыться мурашками, потому что с неожиданном шоком подросток почему-то понял, что это был крик _победы._

Только и успев, что понять это, Питер вместо того, чтобы приземлиться на богомола, прошел _сквозь него._

— Что за?.. — ошалело выдохнул он, едва не упав почти сразу же, только чудом успев приземлиться на… на… э… _дрон?!_

Медленно опустив взгляд вниз и сглотнув, побледневший под маской Паркер во все глаза уставился никак не реагирующего, что на нем кто-то стоит, дрона, с легкостью выдерживающего его вес.

Впрочем, он тут был далеко _не один._

— Невозможно… — почти прошептал Питер, практически не слыша потрескивания по связи, которая будто вышла из строя, но кто-то все равно пытался с ним связаться. Потому что, в отличие с легкостью попавшего сюда Человека-Паука, кто-то натыкался на невидимый барьер, возведенный перед еще пуще прежнего разозлившимся богомолом. Потому что кто-то потерял над собой контроль и начал разрывать себе путь, голыми руками ломая напополам дроны.

_Потому что кое-кому стало безумно страшно._

В это же время находящийся прямо внутри богомола парень, впав в немалый шок, бегал глазами туда-сюда, видя _сотни_ дронов, которые _проектировали это чудовище так, будто оно было настоящим._

Но как? Как такое может быть?! Ладно сам он ничего не понял, имея лишь слабые догадки и подозрения… Это ведь невозможно, чтобы и мистер Старк не заметил этого!

Нет-нет, погодите, он _заметил…_ Точнее, Питер почему-то уверен, хотел верить, что ему только показалось и это был обычный богомол, собранный каким-то безумно умным человеком, а не… это.

Но зачем кому-то создавать такую иллюзию? В Манхэттене, далеко от зоопарков, которые неизвестный всегда искал…

Когда его резко пронзило осознание, он замер, кажется, не дыша и слыша лишь ускорившийся пульс собственного сердца.

_Нед ведь сказал, что он ищет какую-то определенную цель, жаждет привлечь внимание, а если вспомнить случай, когда на Башню напал вполне себе не иллюзия-богомол, смотревший только на него, то…_

— Любопытно, — задумчивым тоном вдруг проговорили прямо позади него рядом с ухом, мгновенно послав по телу сотни мурашек, — с учетом того, как Старк опекает тебя, я ожидал скорее первым встретить его, а не… тебя.

Когда паучье чутье завопило во весь голос, а волосы на руках встали дыбом как при безумной опасности, Паркер, резко повернувшись, тут же быстро перепрыгнул на другой дрон, который от скорости того, как быстро на него приземлились, не слабо пошатнулся.

Сердце забилось с такой силой, словно готовилось вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Кто ты?! — вмиг навел он паутинометы на внезапно появившегося, почему-то ощущая внезапный, просто _панический и потусторонний страх._

Перед ним буквально _завис_ мужчина где-то тридцати лет в странном костюме и длинном красном плаще, смотрящий на него с каким-то триумфальным блеском в глазах и с ухмылкой человека, у которого все шло по плану. Он смотрел на Человека-Паука, не отрывая поистине холодных и пугающих глаз, кажется, тщательно рассматривая практически каждую клетку его тела, особое внимание уделяя эмблеме паука на его груди.

— Мистерио к твоим услугам, — сделал шутливый поклон прямо в воздухе тот, отчего полы его плаща на миг всколыхнулись. — На самом деле, я очень рад наконец увидеть тебя своими собственными глазами, Питер Паркер.

Ощущая, как сердце тут же ухнуло куда-то вниз, парень с силой сжал почему-то дрожащие пальцы на паутинометах, пытаясь взять вырывающиеся чувства под контроль.

— Это все лишь твоя иллюзия, так? — перевел тему в нужное русло Паркер, каждую секунду держа на прицеле совершенно спокойного выглядевшего Мистерио, который буквально _летал._ — И то нападение на Башню тоже было твоих рук дело? Но ведь тогда, — пауза, а затем уверенное: — тот монстр был настоящим!

Какое-то время задумчиво его рассматривая, мужчина скучающе оперся как об предмет декора локтем об дрон.

— А кто сказал, что и он — _нет?_ — с фальшивым удивлением почти протянул он и вдруг, стоило ему взмахнуть вяло рукой, как откуда-то снаружи раздался тресканье зверя. — Кто же тебе сказал, Человек-Паук, что все — лишь _иллюзия?_

Питер только и успел, что моргнуть и на чистых инстинктах из-за воющего сиреной чутья выстрелить в вмиг исчезнувшего Мистерио, как словно за что-то зацепился и упал с огромной высоты, беспорядочно размахивая в воздухе руками, зная, _будучи просто уверенным_, что обязан столкнуться хоть с одним дроном.

Кашлянув, когда тело пронзила боль, он уже собрался встать, как почувствовал сверху на нем будто _бетонную плиту._

— Признаться, я давно хотел встретить тебя, Человек-Паук, — проговорил рядом и одновременно отовсюду голос, — Как же, мы ведь так с тобой похожи! Я не мог просто упустить возможность увидеть того, кто должен _понимать_ меня, поэтому и не удержался, послав того слабака-богомола прямо к тебе.

Видя под собой лишь капли воды, медленно окрашивающиеся в цвет крови, и ощущая сковывающую сердце панику, Питер выстрелил паутиной куда-то вперед, потянулся вслед за ней и неожиданно столкнулся всем телом об что-то твердое.

Попятившись назад, Паркер с широко распахнутыми глазами, которые снова и очень сильно жгло, уставился на охваченный пламенем обломок самолета, на котором, возвышаясь над ним, стоял Стервятник, чьи глаза горели зеленым огнем в практически полной темноте, а концы широко распахнутых металлических крыльев грозились в любой момент проткнуть его _насквозь._

— Я позаимствовал его у моего коллеги, который, пусть и был с мозгами, все равно был всего лишь человеком, — продолжал говорить Мистерио, пока Питер уворачивался от ударов очень быстрого Стервятника, прекрасно зная, _зная_, что это всего лишь иллюзия, из которой он был не в силах выйти. — В отличие от меня, конечно. И именно в этом, Человек-Паук, ты безумно похож на меня.

Откуда… откуда он знает о его битве со Стервятником в таких подробностях?!

Когда отец Лиз исчез в зеленой дымке, высоко подняв что-то острое и готовясь пронзить его этим, Питер только и успел, что развернуться, как его со всей силы кто-то ударил, отчего он отлетел во внезапно появившуюся стену, оставив на ней вмятину.

С трудом приподнявшись с помощью рук, парень снизу вверх уставился с широко распахнутыми глазами на напавшего на него, чувствуя пронзивший сердце _панический ужас_.

Потому что на него, держа в руках тот самый острый конец обломка от самолета, который до этого держал Стервятник, смотрел _сам он._

На него с залитым кровью одним лишь безжизненным глазом, не отрываясь, глядел Человек-Паук еще в своем самом первом костюме, под которым, окрашивая голубую ткань, текли алые ручьи крови из нескольких открытых ран по всему телу.

А еще он _улыбался._ Совсем как ребенок, увидевший что-то, что ему безумно нравится. Как человек, который был счастливее всех на свете.

_Совсем как Питер при виде Тони Старка._

Другой он только молча улыбался, пока из уголков его губ, не переставая, капала красная жидкость, и показывал острием куда-то в сторону.

И Питер как привязанный посмотрел туда, куда ему указывали, с широко распахнутыми глазами смотря на то, как костюм Железного Человека прижал одной ногой в землю побитого Стервятника, а затем, с легкостью сорвав с последнего искаженную и окровавленную маску, направил репульсор на изуродованного бесконечными ударами Тумса.

Раздается выстрел.

_Питер кричит._

— Скучаешь по своей Земле, я прав? — продолжал говорить Мистерио, пока Паркер как в замедленной съемке смотрел на то, как другой он пронзает осколком самого себя, прямо в самое сердце, начиная буквально захлебываться кровью. — Какое-то время я тоже скучал _по своей_, пока в полной мере не осознал, насколько же прекрасен этот мир! — счастливый смех довольного абсолютно всем человека. — Так называемые Мстители практически полностью распались, потому что кое-кто из них не выдержал воспоминаний, когда был лишь жалкой кучкой пепла. Этот проклятый Старк Индастриз живет лишь из последних сил с учетом того, что _натворил_ здесь Старк. Человек-Паук, благодаря которому Тони Старк из твоего мира смог сотворить устройство, позволяющее путешествовать во времени, _мертв_. Ну и натворили же здесь дел Танос и Железный Человек!

— _Заткнись!_ — из последних сил закричал Питер, по щекам которого текли неконтролируемые слезы, чтобы резко ударить кулаком прямо в воздухе, тут же ломая напополам дрон и, взяв его в руки, бросить прочь отсюда.

Громкий смех тут же ударил по барабанным перепонкам, но он все равно устоял на ногах, тяжело дыша.

— О, мальчик, — фальшивым жалостливым тоном протянул Мистерио. — Видимо, у тебя совсем отшибло память, потому что я уже говорил тебе, что я _не человек, а это не иллюзия._ Тебе никто не сможет помочь.

Питер хрипло рассмеялся и наконец выпрямился, смотря прямо туда, где спрятался Мистерио.

— _Уверен?_

Мужчина только и успел, что удивиться тому, что его заметили, как почувствовал, как к его спине прижался готовый вот-вот выстрелить репульсор.

— Квентин, — холодно, яростно, _с силой и угрозой_. — Ты же помнишь мою клятву уничтожить тебя голыми руками, как только я снова увижу тебя?

***


	19. Chapter 19

***

Быстро сориентировавшись и будто вернув все силы, стоило на глаза попасть знакомому красно-золотому блеску, Питер молниеносно оказался ближе к Мистерио и направил на свою цель паутиномометы, тем самым заключая того в своеобразную ловушку, так как к его спине до сих пор была прижата железная перчатка.

Все тело словно заново обрело силы, а сердце билось как сумасшедшее уже не из-за паники и страха, а от чего-то другого, стоило Питеру с облегчением осознать, что он не ошибся в своих чувствах, когда бросил дрон в нужное место, через которое как раз и пытался пробраться тот, кого он _так ждал. _

Мистер Старк здесь. Боже, _он прямо здесь._

И больше никакого несуществующего Стервятника, которого Человек-Паук давным-давно победил, что хочет проткнуть его заживо. И больше нет никаких безумно плотных стен, в которые его так любили бросать со всей силы, а потом наблюдать за тем, как парень падает с огромной высоты куда-то в саму пропасть, чтобы приземлиться с еще большей болью.

Больше нет окровавленного пятнадцатилетнего Питера Паркера, _который убивает самого себя. _

Есть только спасение по имени Тони Старк.

— И я рад увидеть тебя, Старк, — ухмыльнулся Квентин, ни капельки не обеспокоенный своим положением, из которого ему не удастся выбраться без последствий. — Помнится, наша последняя встреча как раз была в тот самый день, когда…

— Я разрешил тебе говорить? — все так же холодно перебил того миллиардер, кажется, еще сильнее вонзив репульсор в спину мужчины, если судить по более широкой ухмылке человека в плаще.

_Да ему было весело! Он издевался!_

— Ну давай тогда сразу приступим к моему убийству, раз разговоры тебя утомляют, — развел руки в стороны Мистерио, хмыкнув, и неожиданно так цепко посмотрев на внимательно следящего за каждым движением Паркера, что хватка на паутинометах сжалась сильнее, а сердце отчего-то пропустило удар. В последнее время с ним творится черти что. — Но, должен признать, этот Человек-Паук оказался гораздо умнее — _мне он даже нравится немного больше прошлого!_ — в отличие от твое…

Когда мистер Старк, не дожидаясь, пока тот договорит, внезапно выстрелил сразу несколько раз, парень словно по команде точно так же выстрелил паутиной в мужчину — вот только тот спокойно исчез в зеленой дымке, а выстрел из репульсора почти задел бы Питера, если бы не его реакция.

Отпрыгнув в сторону и приземлившись на вновь в какой-то момент появившиеся дроны, Паркер увидел, как мистер Старк, чтобы избежать паутины, прямо в воздухе резко двинулся вправо.

Они только что едва не задели друг друга.

_Но где же тогда Мистерио?_

— Питер, — раздался голос миллиардера прямо рядом с ним, пока он внимательно рассматривал пространство и прислушивался к чутью, из-за чего и пропустил момент, когда рядом с ним завис Тони. — Пит, малыш, ты в порядке?

Расслышав в ранее просто ледяном тоне нотки обеспокоенности и такого знакомого тепла, Паркер выпрямился, стоя прямо на дроне, прежде чем, следуя какому-то внутреннему порыву, слегка коснулся ладонью костюма Железного Человека прямо возле груди, ощущая биение чужого сердца.

Близко. Сильно.

_Спокойно._

Под маской губы тут же растянулись в нежной улыбке.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, Тони, — лишь произнес он, сам от себя не ожидая, прежде чем, успев лишь расслышать судорожный вдох мужчины, резко оттолкнул того от себя и сам же подпрыгнул прямо в тот момент, когда дрон взорвался на кусочки.

Мистер Старк от его приложенной силы действительно пролетел довольно большое расстояние, едва не перевернувшись в воздухе, пока Питер всеми конечностями прицепился к другому дрону, краем глаза видя, как другой, на котором он до этого стоял, упал куда-то вниз — прямиком в бесконечную темноту.

А ведь до того мига, когда он сломался, парень видел какой-то зеленый луч и чувствовал просто безумные мурашки по всему телу.

Что это было? Неужели этот Мистерио и вправду обладает каким-то силами и, возможно, даже не человек, как тот и говорил?

_Неужели мужчина пришел с другого мира точно так же, как и сам он?_

— И вновь повторяется все та же история, — произнес Мистерио с каким-то холодным отвращением, вновь появившись перед ними, но на этот раз почему-то его голова была скрыта под каким-то… аквариумом? Круглым и прозрачным шаром? Что за, черт возьми? — Как же слащаво, — едва не выплюнув и вновь послав странный луч на этот раз уже в мистера Старка, который неожиданно для него подхватил его на руки, успев избежать какого-либо вреда. — Тебе еще не надоело, Старк? Не надоело терять своих близких по своей же собственной вине? Да и не вижу я что-то, чтобы ты рьяно выполнял свою клятву убить меня. Вот же я — прямо здесь, перед тобой! Чего же ты ждешь?

Несколько лучей подряд и поток взорванных дронов прямо за ними. Снаружи раздался рык. Питер на миг с силой зажмурился.

— Силенок больше нет? Передумал? Или нет, погодите, как же я сразу не догадался! — холодный хохот и очередной поток взрывов позади. Питер пытается выбраться, но миллиардер держит слишком крепко, прижимая прямо к груди. — Ты же до безумия боишься, что вновь не сможешь меня убить! Все-таки месть за близкого человека никогда не была твоей сильной стороной, бывший Железный Человек, не так ли?

_Нет, нет…_

Мистер Старк сейчас не сможет ничего сделать, потому что у этого типа, увы, есть явные преимущества — тот все так же продолжает управлять неизвестно как богомолом, который может по одному его приказу сотворить что-то ужасное благодаря своему размеру и силе; сам Тони из-за эмоций, которые он чувствует будто наяву — _будто в самом себе_ — не сможет думать здраво, не под действием воспоминаний из прошлого, в отличие от уверенного в себе Мистерио; и, что было самым важным — в чем он был почему-то практически полностью уверен — из-за Человека-Паука Железный Человек явно не сможет использовать все силы, чтобы остановить этого злодея.

Остановить… Да, именно _остановить._

Не собирается ведь его кумир _убить_, правда?

— Мистер Старк, послушайте… — попытался не очень удачно парень, хватаясь одной из рук за широкое плечо, а другой выстреливая паутиной в иногда летящие в них объекты, чтобы отвести их от себя. В конце концов, решив, что так не очень удобно, парень начал использовать уже две руки, не оставляя попыток выбраться.

Что он, ребенок что ли? Он тоже может драться! Тем более, Человек-Паук просто обязан остановить того, кто явно с удовольствием показывал _самые ужасные иллюзии, которые сводят с ума тем, насколько реальны. _

— Да послушайте же, пожалуйста! Тони!

Ощущая, как хватка на нем лишь усилилась, а чужое сердце сбилось с мерного ритма, Паркер, собрав все свои силы, чтобы не ответить хоть как-то — Квентин явно хочет задеть и вывести на эмоции, _ненужно вестись на провокацию_ — на даже для него болезненные слова, сглотнув,  
еще раз тихо произнес:

— Мистер Старк, мы должны выбираться отсюда, — слыша, как Квентин продолжает о чем-то говорить, явно пытаясь как можно сильнее задеть Тони, Питер наконец вынудил мужчину обратить на себя внимание.

Правда, парень не ожидал, что шлем исчезнет, являя бледного как смерть миллиардера, глаза которого горели ледяным огнем голубого цвета.

Словно по команде собственные глаза стало жечь, из-за чего пришлось с силой зажмуриться.

— Я слушаю, Питер. Слушаю тебя внимательно, — со вздохом ответил ему тот, и, спокойно держа его одной рукой, к шоку подростка, направив репульсор в свою цель и тут же выстрелив. Мистерио лишь еще громче захохотал, а затем вдруг замер.

Питер, мгновенно услышав, как завыло паучье чутье, лишь успел повернуть голову, как неожиданно увидел впереди сразу _несколько копий_ Квентина, которые, помахав им, выставили руки вперед.

Прикрепившись паутиной к чему-то и очень быстро очутившись за спиной мистера Старка, Паркер вовремя успел с силой оттолкнуть и себя, и мужчину в сторону, лишь слыша звук от репульсоров и взрывы.

Кажется, за них решили взяться намного серьезнее.

И, Господи, неужели Мистерио умеет создавать свои копии? Как же все-таки хорошо, что он еще не решил использовать свои иллюзии!

Но почему этот мужчина играется с ними, чувствуя себя более, чем расслабленно, если судить по тому, как часто тот говорил? Почему не принимает всерьез, словно уверенный на все сто процентов в том, что его никому остановить не получится?

_И правда ли это, что мистер Старк, для него самый сильный герой, уже пытался, но не смог? _

— Мы… — в перерывах между взрывами, смехом Мистерио, и его прыжками по дронам, чтобы догнать одну из копий, говорил Паркер через внезапно работавшую связь в костюме лишь между ним и миллиардером, — Что мы можем сделать, мистер Старк? Везде словно одни стены, я даже не…

Выстрелив сразу в несколько ненастоящих Мистерио и наблюдая за тем, как они растворяются, являя лишь новых, Тони ответил так тихо, чтобы его услышал лишь сам он:

— Помнишь место, через которое мне удалось к тебе добраться? — не дожидаясь ответа, мужчина продолжил, ни на миг не переставая уничтожать иллюзии: — Это единственная слабина в этом монстре, которую Квентин еще не скоро сможет укрепить. Ты понимаешь, к чему я веду?

Выстрелив сразу из двух паутинометов и со злостью заметив, что Мистерио на место своих иллюзий подставил чертовых дронов, парень сразу же утвердительно ответил.

— Хорошо, значит нам, получается, нужно вместе ударить в это место одновременно? — решив не думать над тем, что будет после того, как они выберутся, кивнул больше самому себе парень, внимательно рассматривая будто мутную пелену в названном месте, которая словно была тоньше именно здесь.

Которую _защищал_ Мистерио, создав большее своих копий именно возле него.

— И как можно сильнее.

Вовремя отодвинувшись вбок, когда Квентин решил использовать кулак, Паркер, увы, не успел сделать что-нибудь другое, чтобы избежать иллюзию за спиной, которая ударила зеленым лучом его прямо в лопатку — не давая ему хоть как-то опомниться от боли, тот, кто стоял вперед, послал другой луч уже прямиком в грудь.

Тело обожгло _огнем._

_Как же ему не хватало Карен в этот момент._

— Питер! — крикнул мистер Старк где-то на периферии, когда он едва не упал с дрона, с неимоверным трудом успев зацепиться одной рукой, чтобы не свалиться вниз.

Продолжая держаться лишь с помощью одной руки на шатающемся туда-сюда дроне, Питер, тяжело дыша под маской от ноющей боли, добрался до другого и швырнул со всей возможной силы в иллюзию злодея.

«Где мистер Старк?» — прошептал он самому себе, сквозь пелену видя лишь очертания других копий Мистерио, да далекий красно-золотой отблеск.

Почему он снова чувствует, что миллиардер где-то далеко, словно не здесь?

Будто всего его чувства просто взяли и… _отключили?_

— А ты все больше и больше радуешь меня, Паркер, — вдруг раздалось прямо позади него, когда подросток, все же собравшись, уже практически подтянул себя с помощью паутины, стараясь в это же время дозваться Тони через почему-то вновь не работающую связь. — Так же борешься до самого конца. Так же готов погибнуть ради своей цели. Готов _умереть_ за дорогого «мистера Старка», не так ли? — усмешка и просто воем завывшее чутье.

С ними играли. С ними точно играли.

Только игра эта была очень _жестокой._

И глаза жгло буквально до слез, но почему же он все равно был таким _слабым мальчишкой? _

Лишь успев широко распахнуть глаза и направить инстинктивно паутиномет в сторону голоса, Питер ощутил удар в живот, от которого он отлетел сразу на несколько метров прямо в воздухе, спиной сбивая и ломая собой множество дронов.

Глубоко вдохнув и почувствовав боль в ребрах, Паркер едва успел сообразить, что сейчас же в таком темпе упадет, как вдруг его схватили за голову и оторвали от дронов.

Перед лицом тут же появляется глаза Мистерио.

— Гуляющие по мирам должны помогать друг другу, мальчик, — разочарованно цокнул Квентин, вдруг полностью поменяв свое мнение и держа в крепких и болезненных оковах его за голову буквально _в воздухе_, пока он не оставлял попыток выбраться, чувствуя невыносимую боль во всем теле. — А ты все убегаешь и убегаешь от меня. Я ожидал большего от человека, которого признали сами Камни Бесконечности, но я вижу всего лишь… — усилившаяся хватка, звон внутри и еле пойманный крик боли оттого, с какой силой сжали его череп. Усмешка, — _букашку._

Слабый. Слабый. _Слабый и беспомощный._

_Господи, почему он такой слабый не только со своими суперсилами, но и с этой неизвестной сывороткой? _

Когда тот вдруг, не дожидаясь, пока Питер вновь попытается добраться до паутиномета, резко притянул его буквально к своему носу, склонив голову, внутри все замерло.

Зеленый холод покрыл его тело с головы до ног.

Собственные дрожащие руки вцепились в другие и все продолжали _пытаться, пытаться и пытаться._

— Но, знаешь… — фальшивая задумчивость и нехорошая искра на дне. — Я мог бы даже сделать тебе небольшую услугу и рассказать о том, как там поживает _твой_ Тони Старк. Знаешь, иногда люблю подглядывать в чужие миры, хоть и получается ненадолго и с трудом, не буду вдаваться в подробности, — улыбнулся Квентин, смотря ему прямо в глаза будто сквозь маску. — Что думаешь?

Сердце пропустило удар и спрятанная глубоко внутри надежда внезапно всплыла на поверхность вместе с едва пойманным счастьем.

Мой мистер Старк?..

Кто же он? Тот, кто продолжает бороться где-то рядом с ним, не оставляя попыток добраться до него сквозь сотни копий?

Или тот, кто находится _дома и ждет его?_

— Ну так что?

_Я не знаю теперь, кто же является моим мистером Старком теперь, но готов сражаться до самого конца за обоих. _

— П-пошел ты… — чуть ли не выплюнул с трудом Питер.

Квентин беспечно улыбнулся.

_Мистер Старк, я ведь здесь. Я прямо здесь. _

— Неправильный ответ.

Когда рука сжала горло, а вторая резко его собственную руку, парень лишь успел расслышать безумный вой чутья, прежде чем раздался тихий треск ломающейся кости.

Изнутри мгновенно вырвался крик, который превратился в хрип, стоило мужчине еще сильнее перекрыть доступ к воздуху.

_Я здесь, Тони. И ты сможешь найти меня. _

Перед глазами была лишь темная пелена и чужая холодная усмешка.

_Ему нужно сделать хоть что-то. Ну хоть что-нибудь. Прямо сейчас!_

— Ты должен принимать мою доброту, мальчик, когда я ее тебе предлагаю, — прошипел Мистерио, продолжая держать пульсирующую одной лишь болью руку, одновременно с каждой секундой вдавливая адамово яблоко все сильнее и сильнее. Глаза начали сами собой закрываться. _Господи, нет._ — Не разочаровывай меня больше, чем уже успел сделать. У меня на тебя были большие планы. Но раз ты так не хочешь со мной сотрудничать, я возьмусь за Старка, — взгляд куда-то за его спину и вырвавшийся кашель из-за еще больше усилившейся хватки на горле. — Совсем обезумел, я смотрю. Голыми руками ломает мои игрушки, чтобы добраться до нас. Быть может, мне снова показать ему одну из моих самым любимым иллюзий смерти Человека-Паука, как думаешь?

_Нет, нет, нет! _

— Н-не смей!.. — прохрипел тихо он, поднимая здоровую руку, чтобы с силой сжать другую — ту самую, которая не давала ему дышать в полную грудь. Квентин в ответ лишь слегка заинтересованно склонил голову вбок.

Чувствуя, что совсем скоро потеряет сознание, Питер, неимоверными усилиями сдерживая боль, собрал все свои последние силы и резко оттолкнул от себя не ожидавшего подобного мужчину, с помощью одной руки отбрасывая того от себя как можно дальше.

_Я прямо здесь. _

Когда крепкая хватка наконец пропала с его руки, Паркер, охнув, прижал ее к животу, сразу же закашлявшись и с ужасом поняв несколько вещей: Мистерио отлетел настолько далеко и быстро, что туман, все это время гуляющий вокруг них, внезапно пропал; он наконец-то через мутную пелену слез смог увидеть быстро приближающийся к нему красно-золотой костюм, за которым тянулась волна копий Квентина и зеленые лучи; и, что самое главное, _он падал. _

Широко распахнув глаза, парень выстрелил из всего лишь одного паутиномета куда-то вверх, пытаясь хоть за что-то ухватиться, однако паутина исчезла, так и не дойдя до своей цели.

Он попробовал еще раз. И еще.

— Питер!

Резко в панике повернув голову в сторону звука, Питер едва не задохнулся, когда его быстро подхватили на руки, машинально так сильно прижав к себе, что изнутри вырвался вскрик боли из-за того, что сломанная рука была зажатой между их телами.

— Господи, Питер…

Подняв голову и увидев взгляд голубых глаз, полных гнева, боли и страха самого Дьявола, а также услышав бешеный стук сердца, подросток как можно быстрее отбросил от себя на задний план всю боль и собственный страх того, что Мистерио _действительно_ мог с легкостью сломать ему не только руку, но и _шею._

— Ничего, мистер Старк. Ничего не говорите, потому все в порядке. _Будет_ в порядке, — как можно быстрее заверил мужчину он, даже сумев растянуть губы в улыбке, которую никто все равно не мог увидеть. — Нужно лишь ударить, помните? Как можно сильнее и вместе.

Когда Тони, в это время рассматривающий его на поиск травмы, все же заметил ее и, судорожно вздохнув, высвободил руку, послав по телу очередную волну боли, Паркер все равно продолжал, не отрываясь, смотреть на миллиардера, будто бы тот мог увидеть его решительный взгляд Человека-Паука.

Словно мужчина мог увидеть тот самый взгляд самого важного в мире человека, который всегда будет идти до самого конца, наплевав на свою безопасность.

_И Тони действительно увидел. _

— Вместе, — выдох и едва заметная улыбка, тут же исчезнувшая за шлемом.

— И как можно сильнее, — вдох и потянувшиеся вверх уголки губ, спрятанные за маской.

С помощью одной руки выстрелив и зацепившись за дрон, он, видя, как прямо справа от него на одном уровне летит Железный Человек, посмотрел вперед, видя свою цель.

_Пускай мы и проиграли…_

— Давай же!

— Мистер Старк!

Со всей ударив ногами одновременно с тем, как совсем рядом прозвучал звук репульсоров, Питер зажмурился, стоило в глаза попасть неожиданно яркому солнечному свету, а по ушам ударить какофонии звуков. Но подросток не упал, потому что его тут же поймали — крепко-крепко, прижимая к груди на этот раз со стороны здоровой руки.

_… но мы сделали это вместе. _

Когда Железный Человек и Человек-Паук поворачиваются, за ними лишь пустота и разруха, оставшаяся после исчезновения живого и мертвого монстра.

***

— Мы проиграли, — произнесла Наташа, ломая долгую тишину и поджимая губы.

Да, она понимала, что так просто и быстро они бы не могли обезвредить Мистерио, который сам же захотел спустя очень долгое время показаться, но все равно ощущала себя не очень хорошо из-за этого осознания. Все-таки у нее была довольно большая надежда, что Железный Человек благодаря Питеру Паркеру и с помощью Марков _хоть в этот раз _ сможет помочь, однако, судя по рассказу, все оставшиеся Мстители ничего не добились.

Разве что, смогли избежать каких-либо жертв, но…

Питер, сидящий на диване, резко вздрогнул, из-за чего точно так же сидящая рядом Мэй лишь сильнее сжала его ладонь своими, будто одним прикосновением желая забрать себе все то, что он сейчас чувствовал.

Но жаль, что она не могла этого сделать — женщина была лишь в силах давать невидимую поддержку и быть рядом.

— Но все ведь… — пожалев, что уже открыл рот из-за вмиг направленных на него взглядов, Нед уже с трудом закончил намного тише: — … целы.

— Нет, не целы.

Когда стоящий в сторонке Тони подал голос, Лидс по привычке слабо вздрогнул, сразу же заметив как тот посмотрел в сторону подростка, опустив потемневший взгляд прямо на загипсованную руку.

Паркер вмиг напрягся.

— Она скоро заживет! — попытался он заверить всех в том, что все хорошо, прежде чем посмотрел на молчавшего Капитана Америка и прикусил губу.

Практически все смотрели на него так, словно он, по меньшей мере, сломал еще пару конечностей.

А уж про мистера Старка, который с момента прихода в Башню следил за ним как ястреб, не оставляя ни на секунду и часто находясь словно не в реальности, и говорить не стоит. Мужчина даже внимательно следил за тем, как его осматривает доктор Беннер, который, слава Богу, прямо сейчас отсутствует.

Миллиардер просто смотрел на него и _молчал_ — словно ждал, когда же Питер сам что-нибудь скажет, да отвечал на все вопросы к нему коротко, лишь ему отвечая хоть с каким-то эмоциями. Но Паркер все равно очень рад, что Тони практически не пострадал в этой безумной битве, в большей степени повредив костюм, однако _как же все-таки страшно осознавать, что Мистерио оказался настолько сильным._

— Милый, — ласково произнесла тетя, заставив тут же обратить на нее внимание. С того самого момента, когда она увидела его раненного, она точно так же не отходила ни на шаг, совершенно игнорируя всех, кроме своего племянника. — И все же тебе стоит подольше походить в гипсе.

Хорошо. Просто _отлично._

Раз никто не собирается ему верить — черт возьми, его рука действительно очень быстро заживает, так что гипс, возможно, можно будет снять даже сегодня! — парень переведет тему на гораздо более важную.

На ту, о которой поговорить необходимо было уже _очень давно. _

— Значит, это был Мистерио.

Когда Питер это сказал, то сразу же ощутил, как у многих присутствующих быстро забилось сердце, а уж про услышанный хруст от сжатых в кулак рук со стороны мистера Старка и говорить не хотелось.

Поэтому он смотрел. Смотрел и будто говорил одними глазами «_нужно успокоиться, пожалуйста»._

И Тони _слушал._

— Мы… — начала было Романофф, как парень ее перебил, ощущая, как грудь сдавили рвущиеся наружу эмоции:

— Я не понимаю, — нахмурился он, не зная, что другие видели как на его лицо налегли нехорошие тени. — И почему вы все это время скрывали его имя? Черт возьми, я его увидел в первый раз в жизни!

Когда почти все широко распахнули глаза и посмотрели на него с непередаваемым удивлением, он замер.

Сердце сжалось от плохого предчувствия.

— То есть ты и вправду никогда не знал его? — осторожно переспросил мистер Роджерс, пока все остальные пялились на него с нескрываемым шоком.

— Конечно! С чего бы мне врать, мистер Роджерс? — уже более растерянно, чем серьезно спросил парень, прежде чем его внезапно пронзило резкое осознание, заставившее его даже подскочить с места. Женская рука инстинктивно попыталась вновь осторожно ухватить его, но он уже отошел от дивана и начал ходить кругами. — Вы… вы были уверены, что я знал этого человека? Что я, очевидно, был настолько хорошо знаком с ним, что со мной бы что-то случилось, но ведь…

Замолчав и не договорив «я уже встретил его и пострадал», Питер судорожно вздохнул и сам не заметил, как остановился рядом с мистером Старком.

Или Тони _сам_ подошел к нему?

_Сам хочет что-то рассказать? _

— Квентин Бек, — почти сквозь зубы и бесконечная ярость в глазах. Питер не смеет оторваться, даже боясь вдохнуть. — Он появился в нашем мире уже очень давно и так, что мы узнали об этом далеко не сразу. _Я_ узнал о нем далеко не сразу, за что не смогу простить никогда в жизни, — когда руки ложатся на его плечи и крепко-крепко сжимают, словно стараясь увериться в его _реальности_, он все еще не смеет оторвать глаз, слыша лишь стук своего сердца и чужого напротив. — Не смогу принять то, что не смог понять, что сотрудника Старк Индрастриз подменила его копия с другой вселенной. И, знаешь, Питер, никто до сих пор так и не знает, куда пропал настоящий Квентин Бек.

Сглотнув и не обращая внимание на то, как позади абсолютно все замерли, Питер поднял руку и прикоснулся широкому плечу, чувствуя безумно успокаивающий жар живого тела.

— Подмены не заметил _никто._ Настолько этот ублюдок был похож на копию нашего мира. Никто, понимаешь? — судорожный вдох и признание от самого сердца: — Даже _ты._

— Мистер Старк… — одними губами прошептал Паркер, ощущая, как пропустило удар сердце. Рука на плече стала дрожать мелкой дрожью.

_Нет. Не я. Это был не я. _

— Ты говорил мне, что сам и не заметил, как сдружился с ним. Говорил, что благодаря тому, что я взял тебя на стажировку сразу же после Германии, ты обрел нового друга, — безысходная боль и безграничная ярость прямо на лице вызывает ответную боль в груди.

Он не выдерживает и, наплевав на все, подходит еще ближе.

Как можно ближе.

— Ты… Нет, нет, — резко покачал головой мужчина и зажмурился, будто стараясь всеми силами взять себя в руки и не дать эмоциям взять над ним вверх, чтобы его глаза вновь окрасились в цвет бесконечного неба, — _Питер_ так же, как и все — _как я_ — даже не представлял, что тот уже давным-давно знал не только его личность Человека-Паука, но и был помешан на всяких генетических мутациях человека с животным или насекомым. Ему _доставляло удовольствие_ следить за его битвами, за его достижениями и падениями, _а я даже этого не знал_. Я, наставник и человек с самым передовыми технологиями, понятия не имел, что Мистерио долгое время заставлял Питера поверить в то, что его _вещие сны_ были реальны. Этот подонок _сам_ посылал ребенку видения «будущего», где он просто _обязан_, никому не говоря, направиться спасать самолет от Стервятника. Но, знаешь, что самое страшное?

Не дожидаясь ответа от бледного как смерть Паркера, он продолжил:

— Я забрал костюм. Я. Забрал. То. Что. Могло. _Спасти._, — продолжали уже по слогам и через частое дыхание на грани паники, глубоко погрузившись в самые страшные и безумные воспоминания. — Из-за случая с _проклятым паромом_ я оставил ребенка в одних лишь тряпках с едва работающими паутинометами спасать _мой самолет_. — кажется, Тони не дышал. Кажется, Питер _тоже._ — Не было _никого_. Был лишь Стервятник, которому _Мистерио помог_ подготовиться, и ребенок в костюме Человека-Паука, который больше всех на свете хотел спасти вещи Мстителей и _мистера Старка_.

Питер слышит лишь звук разбившегося сердца и ничего больше — ни почти прошептанного «Питер, прошу тебя…» от Мэй, ни тишины со стороны других.

— И он спас. Слышишь, Питер? Он спас абсолютно всех, _но умер_, — на выдохе говорит Тони, притянув его к себе, что парень лишь прижимается еще ближе, совсем позабыв не только о гипсе, но и тех, кто все это время смотрел на них и _все слышал._ — Кто бы только знал, сколько раз я винил лишь самого себя, сколько раз я пытался _уничтожить_ этого подонка… Но его невозможно остановить. Даже с моими силами. Можно только… — шепчет мистер Старк ему прямо в его ухо, пока по щекам незаметно льются слезы: — нет, нет…

О чем он говорит? Что он _хотел_ предложить, но побоялся, словно раскрытие главного секрета ничего не значило?

_Так же нельзя! Нужна чья-то помощь! И если Мстители… те, кто остался, не могут помочь, то остается…_

— Мистер Стрэндж, — твердо говорит Паркер и думает «_вы нужны мне»._

При знакомом имени Тони резко отшатывается, но не убирает рук с плеч парня, словно пытается какое-то время что-то рассмотреть в его решительном выражении лица — в его глазах промелькает знакомая голубая искра, однако, увы, мужчина ничего не успевает произнести.

— _Доктор_ Стрэндж, Питер, — раздается знакомый голос позади них.

Питер впервые за долгое время широко улыбается.

***

Он находит его в одной из гостиных в практически полной темноте и с полупустым бокалом вина в руке.

— Мистер Старк, — почти шепотом говорит Паркер, нерешительно застыв в нескольких метрах от дивана прямо за спиной миллиардера, краем глаза увидев внизу возле журнального столика открытую бутылку красного напитка.

Но, очевидно, мужчина смог его _услышать_, потому что его спина вздрогнула, но тот все равно продолжал делать вид, что находится один.

Делал вид, что сидит абсолютно один лишь при свете от практически скрытой за тучами луны через огромные панорамные окна, но его словно и не беспокоил этот полумрак и почти полная тишина вокруг, потому что мелкий, но сильный дождь все равно тарабанил по окнам, да где-то в далеке иногда сверкала молния.

Жаль, что это был все еще не Тор.

Не желая более видеть то, как Тони явно пытается вновь продолжить пить — продолжить _убивать себя_ — парень решительно сделал еще несколько шагов и остановился прямо рядом с кумиром, специально ногой осторожно отодвинув бутылку вина как можно дальше за диван.

Мистер Старк незаметно — но не для него — напрягся и, выдержав на себе еще пару секунд пронзительного взгляда, в конце концов, выдохнул:

— Да, малыш?

Наблюдая за тем, как миллиардер натягивает на лицо улыбку, а затем делает прямо на его глазах глоток, Паркер плюхается на диван и демонстративно с легкостью выхватывает одной рукой бокал, поставив его на журнальный столик.

Мистер Старк удивленно моргает.

— А вот это было грубо, — покачал головой тот, но в его голосе не было ни капли злости и негодования.

Не обращая внимание на то, как плечо руки — той самой, которая зажила за очень быстрое время, _Господи, просто невозможно_ — прижалось к другому, Паркер ответил с такой же решительностью:

— Пожалуйста, не запивайте алкоголем то, о чем можно поговорить с другими, — чуть ли не умоляет парень, повернувшись полубоком к мужчине, из-за чего столкнулся на этот раз коленями с чужим бедром, но сумел сдержать дрожь. — Я… я готов поговорить с вами. Обо всем.

Когда мистер Старк наконец поворачивается к нему лицом, Паркер понимает несколько вещей: из-за того, что он сам же сел слишком близко, расстояние между их лицами было довольно маленьким; и, что было самым главным — глаза напротив были чисто голубыми.

Абсолютно, абсолютно _яркими._

— Вот скажи мне, малыш, — неожиданно спокойно спрашивает тот, не отрывая от него глаз и, кажется, даже не моргая. — Захотел бы ты услышать, как я рассказываю о том, почему именно я _абсолютно не согласен_ со Стрэнджем? Хотел бы услышать, что прямо сейчас я готов сделать что угодно, чтобы не дать тебе и другим привести план в действие?

Питер вздрагивает и отводит на миг взгляд.

Мистер Стрэндж, игнорируя всех, кроме его и Тони, тогда сказал «с помощью доктора Беннера и меня шанс огромен», «его собственный мир давно уничтожен» и «нам нужен тот, кто пришел с чужого мира. _Нам нужен ты, Питер»_.

_«Ты тоже сможешь вернуться домой. Ты тоже, Человек-Паук»._

И Паркер слушал, слушал и слушал мужчину в плаще, чувствуя лишь биение своего сердца и _безумное, самое безумное в мире счастье. _

Он, доктор Беннер, мистер Стрэндж, совсем недавно, не отвлекаясь ни на что, обсуждали план как вернуть Мистерио в свой давно уничтоженный мир и захлопнуть за тем дверь — как вернуть домой _самого его_ — а где-то там, прямо позади подростка, рушился совсем недавно воссозданный мир Тони Старка.

Рушился, потому что полюбить в ответ — _не значит остаться._

— А я ведь давно знал, что ты захочешь бросить чужую для тебя Землю. Бросить _меня_, — грустная улыбка на губах, и глаза вдруг начинает уже знакомо жечь. Рука тянется и, на миг замерев, ложится на крепкое бедро. — Знал, но по-глупому надеялся, что ты передумаешь. Останешься здесь, со мной, со своим сломанным, но все же Железным Человеком. Но что же я вижу сейчас? — ладонь осторожно касается щеки и начинает с невыносимой нежностью поглаживать ее. Голубые глаза пылают безграничной любовью и печалью. — _Я вижу реальность, которую я никогда не приму. _

_А я вижу Тони Старка, который больше всего на свете боится вновь потерять Питера Паркера. _

Судорожно вдохнув и зажмурившись, Питер, не ожидая такого от себя, резко поддается вперед и впивается со вдохом в чужие губы, так и не открывая глаз. Он целует быстро, все так же неумело, но настолько сильно и с такой _грустью_, что не смеет оторваться даже тогда, когда дыхания начинает не хватать.

Закинув обе руки за шею Тони, Паркер шепчет что-то неразборчивое, что-то нежное, прижимаясь еще ближе к сильной груди и ощущая легкое раздражение от чуть колючей бородки. И миллиардер, до этого глубоко вдохнув, не теряется так, как поначалу он — напротив, тот целует с невозможной любовью, кладя руки ему на лопатки и обжигая своим жаром даже сквозь футболку, отчего подросток охает прямо в поцелуй, оттягивая короткие прядки на затылке миллиардера. В ответ на это Тони слегка прикусывает ему нижнюю губу, оттягивает ее и, стоит ему тихо простонать, забирается языком и тут же находит его собственный.

Парень не успевает понять, как оказывается на чужих коленях и ерзает на них, наконец осмелившись открыть глаза и посмотреть на полностью голубые омуты напротив с безумным шоком и желанием, которое как раз уже упиралось прямо в крепкий живот мужчины. И Тони, заметив, что на него смотрят, вмиг забрался руками под футболку, вынудив его выгнуться от невозможности чувства жары и шершавости широких ладоней.

Невыносимо нежно. Странно быстро. Безумно жарко.

_И как же реально._

— Т-тони… — выдохнул ошалело Паркер, не ожидая, что настолько быстро возбудится и будет бессознательно тереться стояком об живот прямо на коленях, одновременно держась одной рукой за сильное плечо, а другой за спинку дивана.

Мистер Старк, тяжело дыша ему в шею, неожиданно слегка прикусывает кожицу прямо возле бешено бьющейся венки и начинает прослеживать пальцами линию позвонка, пока не доходит до выглядывающей из-за низко сидящих джинсов выемки над половинками. Пока лишь кончиками пальцев медленно не обходит препятствие в виде боксеров и прикасается к коже, посылая по всему телу будто магические импульсы.

Питер, не удержавшись, тут же усилил свою хватку и одновременно толкнулся возбуждением вперед — спинка дивана в том месте, где он за нее держался, вмиг превратилась в ничто, из-за чего подросток от неожиданности потерял равновесие и повалился на Тони.

Последний громко выдохнул, когда парень столкнулся членом с его собственным, а затем вдруг машинально практически в тот же миг двинул бедрами вверх, из-за Питер выпустил стон оттого, что ощутил своим же стояком другой.

— Господи, Питер… — шептал лишь ему мистер Старк, покрывая его шею быстрыми поцелуями и уже вовсю потираясь вместе с ним членом через безумно тесную одежду. — Как же я _сильно…_

Выпустив скулеж из-за недостатка контакта с чужой кожей, Паркер, еще раз поерзав на коленях, не выдерживает и хватается за ремень джинс мужчины, с неожиданной силой отрывая его вместе с пуговицей и выкидывая их куда-то за спину. Миллиардер в отличие от него расстегивает его джинсы намного спокойнее, выпуская уже болезненное возбуждение на свободу.

А когда они оба прикасаются членами и начинают с еще большей силой тереться, Питер уже почти во весь голос стонет прямо в плечо Тони, толкаясь все сильнее и сильнее. Однако самое безумное происходит в тот момент, когда мистер Старк ловит его руку и прижимает к их трущимся друг об друга возбуждениям, чтобы помочь своей ладонью делать движения вверх-вниз.

Вверх и вниз. Все быстрее и быстрее. Прослеживая дорожки вен пальцами, размазывая смазку по головке и по всему стволу, слегка касаясь лишь подушечками дорожки волос снизу.

_Делая все, чтобы было хорошо обоим и вместе. _

— Не оставляй… — почти одними губами шепчут ему на ухо, нежно потеревшись перед этим об него кончиком носа. Что-то мокрое, соленое и безысходное на миг касается его щеки.

Питер кончает самым первым, последний раз толкнувшись бедрами и выпустив громкий скулеж прямо в выемку под шеей мистера Старка, крепко-крепко обняв самого дорогого человека во всех вселенных.

Сам мужчина кончает только через несколько секунд, обеими руками прижав его к себе еще ближе почти до хруста позвонков и еще пару минут не желая отпускать и вовсе отпускать.

Но, в конце концов, взяв его лицо в свои руки, мистер Старк прижимается лбом к его собственному, заглядывая прямо в глаза.

Питер не смеет даже моргнуть.

— Пожалуйста, Питер, _не оставляй_ меня.

Питер не хочет оставлять Тони.

_Но как же мистер Старк?_

***


End file.
